I Gladiatori
by MayaPatch
Summary: Nuovi motociclisti misteriosi sono in città. Si fanno vedere solo quando cala il buio e mettono fuori gioco i tirapiedi di Limburger. Chi sono? E qual è la loro missione?
1. Nuovi Biker in città?

Mh altra ficcy sui Biker Mice Xd Stavolta cambio le carte in tavola Xd E' una cosa che m'è venuta vedendo l'episodio del Motociclista mascherato XD Sicuramente, per chi ha letto Entropy (il Crossover) riconoscerà un personaggio che ho usato lì. Da codesto personaggio m'è venuta un'idea: evitare il crossover e creare qualcosa di leggermente diverso. Quindi trama e tema differenti ^^ Vediamo cosa ne esce fuori. Volevo scriverla in inglese ma mi sono resa conto che è un lavoraccio. Al massimo la tradurrò quando ho tempo per gli "stranieri" xd

CAP-1: Nuovi biker in città?

Il cielo era trapunto di stelle, la pace regnava sovrana. I Biker Mice erano al Last Chanche garage e si godevano il dolce far niente.  
Vinnie guardava alla TV un film horror, Throttle si dedicava un po' alla sua moto e Modo aiutava Charley con le pulizie del garage.  
Una forte esplosione turbò la serenità di quella serata estiva. I ragazzi si misero subito in moto e si diressero sul luogo dell'accaduto. Come al solito i tirapiedi di Limburger erano coinvolti in questa storia. La banca era sotto tiro. Le tracce di melma lasciate da Greasepit dicevano più di mille parole.  
"Finiamola il prima possibile che devo continuare a vedermi il film!" esclamò Vinnie impaziente.  
"Optiamo per l'assalto?" propose Throttle.  
"Casino, casino! Mi piace!" esclamò il topo bianco impennando con la moto ed eseguendo immediatamente il frettoloso piano. Gli altri due lo seguirono a ruota.  
Iniziò un inseguimento a tutta velocità. In mezzo al polverone creatosi con l'esplosione, Greasepit e i suoi compari riuscirono a fuggire con i loro veicoli "Bye Bye topastri!" diceva canticchiando.  
Subito i ragazzi gli furono alle costole.  
"Ti conviene fermarti e non far arrabbiare Vincent!" esclamò Modo.  
"Già! A causa tua perderò il meglio del film!" concordò il topo bianco lanciando uno dei suoi missili "E fatti prendere!"  
A quanto sembrava il piano della zuffa non aveva funzionato. Il guardia e ladri durò un poco e si protrasse fino ad un vecchio deposito abbandonato. Lì accadde l'imprevedibile. Greasepit fu attaccato da un motociclista sconosciuto che guidava una moto bronzea simile a quella di Vinnie. Il casco dell'individuo aveva una doppia F sul davanti, poco sopra il vetro scuro che ne celava il volto. Egli sfrecciava rapidamente e con un pugno ben assestato fece capitolare l'omaccione dal suo mezzo.  
Ma non finì lì. Il motociclista diede una mano ai marziani che avevano continuato ad occuparsi degli altri tirapiedi. Solo alla fine, il motociclista si fermò e senza dire una parola si diresse da Greasepit.  
Ora i lineamenti erano più chiari, la tuta da motociclista di colore nero lasciava intendere senza ombra di dubbio che il motociclista era una lei, le gambe sottili, il seno prosperoso e i tacchi alle scarpe. La penombra del luogo però non permetteva di riconoscerne l'identità.

I ragazzi pensarono solo ad una cosa: dejavou.  
"Hei Charley!" esclamò Vinnie avvicinandosi.  
"Aspetta Vin!" lo ferbò Throttle "Non è Charley!"  
Al topo castano era bastato riconoscerne la camminata, così diversa da quella di Charley. La motociclista era scesa dalla sua moto e si era avvicinata all'omaccione. Lo prese per la collottola dell'abito e lo sollevò con forza sorprendente. Disse qualcosa che i ragazzi non sentirono, Greasepit parve terrorizzato e mormorava un "Non so cosa tu stia dicendo" o "Non farmi del male!".  
Perplessa, la donna lasciò andare lo scimmione melmoso e tornò sulla sua moto. Vinnie subito le sbarrò la strada "Dovremo correre insieme qualche volta!" esclamò.  
Il tentativo di dialogo fu totalmente ignorato dalla motociclista che fece dietro front e accelerò distruggendo la parete del deposito.  
"Che donna!" esclamò il topo bianco "E che outfit!"  
Throttle si portò una mano sul volto, perplesso "Torniamo da Charley. Magari sa dirci qualcosa."  
Tornarono al Last Chanche, ma le loro speranze furono deluse.  
"Ma non è che sei tu?" disse Vinnie.  
"Non credo che Charley-Girl abbia tutta quella forza fisica." disse Throttle "Hai visto come ha steso con un pugno Greasepit e come lo ha sollevato da terra?"  
"Ha sollevato quello scimmione?" esclamò Charley, gli occhi spalancati per lo stupore.  
"Sì, con una mano sola e lo ha tenuto così per un po'. Sapere che esistono donne così forti mi inquieta." disse Modo "neanche Carbine è così forte."  
"Sì ma è dannatamente sexy!" esclamò Vinnie "Devo scoprire chi è!"  
"Vincent!" lo rimproverò Throttle scuotendo il capo.  
Charley era perplessa quanto Throttle "Se non vi dà fastidio non vedo qualche sia il problema." disse incrociando le braccia al petto "Soprattutto se vi dà una mano. E' un aiuto valido no? O avete paura che vi rubi il lavoro?" scoppiò a ridere.  
Modo azzardò un sorrisetto "Certo che no, Charley ma'am. Però la curiosità è una brutta bestia. La volta scorsa eri tu. Ma adesso? Chi è che si diverte ad aiutarci?"  
"Può anche essere stato solo un caso. Forse cercava Greasepit per qualche motivo e ha incrociato la nostra stessa strada." Throttle non si raccapezzava, se ne stava seduto guardava la sua moto con aria assente. Le braccia incrociate sullo schienale e il mento poggiato su di esse.

Nei giorni seguenti le stranezze continuarono. Le parole di Throttle furono smentite: la motociclista puntava proprio agli scagnozzi di Limburger e gli metteva i bastoni tra le ruote e solo rigorosamente di sera, quando il buio nascondeva la sua identità. Puntualmente i ragazzi arrivavano in ritardo a fatto già compiuto ed erano costretti a tornare la garage con la goda tra le gambe e i volti mogi mogi. Per di più la donna non gli dava opportunità di dialogo e spariva non appena i tre si distraevano.  
Charley non sapeva come tirarli su di morale. Li guardava con le braccia incrociate al petto, Vinnie era disteso sul freddo pavimento e fissava il soffitto, Throttle passeggiava avanti e indietro per il garage e pensava, Modo se ne stava seduto davanti alla tv e cambiava canale ogni due minuti.  
"Su ragazzi sveglia" urlò la ragazza facendoli sobbalzare per lo spavento.  
"Siamo svegli. Ma la noia è tanta!" disse il topo bianco.  
"Me ne andrei a pesca." mormorò Modo spegnendo il televisore "Tanto di sera c'è quella tipa, il nostro intervento è inutile."  
"Sì ma anche lei avrebbe bisogno di aiuto, mica può far tutto da sola?" disse Charley "Su alzatevi e andate! Magari stavolta non interviene... e verrò anche io con voi!"  
"Ora sì che si ragiona Honey!" si riprese Vinnie alzandosi di scatto "Su andiamo a vedere se Limburger ha combinato una delle sue!"  
I due marziani sospirarono e si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Throttle fece spallucce e prese il suo casco "Andiamo. Meglio fare qualcosa che niente. Magari stavolta arriviamo prima noi."  
Così fecero un giro per una Chicago insolitamente tranquilla, proprio come qualche sera prima, quando la motociclista aveva fatto la sua comparsa. Tuttavia il dubbio che fosse Charley era alto. Se non si fosse presentata davvero? Poteva essere mai una coincidenza? E proprio ora che con loro avevano Charley.  
Come previsto la tranquillità della sera nascondeva qualche intrigo e i tirapiedi di Limburger furono scovati su una nave da trasporto che risaliva il fiume. I ragazzi si fermarono guardandosi attorno, nessuna traccia della motociclista. Con un sospirò di sollievo si prepararono ad intervenire.  
La nave in questione trasportava grandi quantità di petrolio grezzo. Greasepit era sul ponte e controllava la situazione, a breve avrebbero dovuto aprire i serbatoi e riversare il contenuto della nave nel fiume.  
Con un urlo di gioia, Vinnie si lanciò all'attacco seguito dai due amici.  
"Stavolta è nostro!" esclamò il topo bianco.  
"Visto? Magari non viene stasera!" gli disse Charley che sedeva come secondo passeggero.  
Iniziò una lotta tra i tirapiedi di Limburger e i tre marziani. I ragazzi come al solito erano rincorsi dai punkster sui loro quattro ruote e sparavano a raffica. I Biker Mice si separarono, Throttle andò a sinistra, Modo a destra e Vinnie continuò diritto. Il gruppetto di nemici si divise per inseguire ognuno l'avversario preso di mira, grosso errore. Furono messi ko quasi tutti eccetto quelli che inseguivano Vinnie, uno di essi riuscì a bucare la ruota della moto provocando così una disastrosa caduta.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese Charley che faticava ad alzarsi.  
Vinnie annuì un po' intontito. Egli guardò i nemici che avanzavano rapidamente, cercò a tastoni i suoi fuocherelli e li trovò, era già pronto a lanciarglieli contro ma due motociclisti sconosciuti agganciarono le loro moto ai quattro ruote degli avversari e li trascinarono via. Alla luce della luna, era evidente che anch'essi indossavano una tuta da motociclista ma erano due uomini alquanto robusti. Anche la motociclista fece la sua apparizione. Porse una mano a Charley per aiutarla ad alzarsi facendole segno di restare ferma lì. Gli altri due motociclisti, sotto ordine di quella che doveva essere la loro compagna, si recarono da Modo e Throttle aiutandoli a mandare KO gli ultimi punkster.  
Vinnie era partito anch'esso all'attacco e si unì agli altri quattro, accompagnato dalla motociclista. Charley era rimasta a terra e si mise al sicuro come le era stato ordinato. Intanto pensava, i motociclisti sconosciuti erano tre! E avevano intenzioni tutt'altro che pericolose! Probabilmente i ragazzi erano arrabbiati perché si vedevano rubata la scena. Sorrise mentre li osservava, collaboravano come una squadra senza aver bisogno di ordini vocali.  
Throttle e Modo misero ko Greasepit. Vinnie e gli altri tre avevano agganciato le moto alla nave e la trainavano in senso opposto. Poco dopo si erano aggiunti anche Throttle e Modo e appena giunti alla foce sganciarono la nave. Lì c'era il macchinista della nave rubata. Ringraziò di cuore per ciò che i ragazzi avevano fatto e riprese il controllo del mezzo.  
La situazione ormai si era placata, gli scagnozzi di Limburger fuggirono via a gambe levate e i tre marziani si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia con ben tre motociclisti misteriosi. Charley li raggiunse di corsa.  
"Hey Honey!" esclamò Vinnie raggiante.  
La ragazza lo raggiunse e posò lo sguardo sui tre nuovi arrivati "Non mi avete detto che erano tre!"  
"Ma infatti non lo erano!" rispose il topo bianco "Non so da dove siano spuntati quei due!"  
"Chi siete?" chiese Throttle "E perché siete qui?"  
Nessuna risposta. Il motociclista più grosso si limitò a salutarli con un cenno solenne della mano e con esso fecero dietro front anche gli altri due.  
I marziani li osservarono mentre li allontanavano. Vinnie era su tutte le furie "Sono molto socievoli eh?" esclamò "Accidenti!"  
"Almeno abbiamo appurato che non sono cattivi." disse la ragazza.  
"Charlye-girl, sarà anche vero. Ma non sappiamo se sono con noi o contro di noi. Non potrebbero essere una nuova minaccia che sta cercando di ostacolare Limburger e di impossessarsi della città?" disse Throttle.  
"Sempre così ottimista vero?" ridacchiò Modo "Dai, è probabile che vogliano solo dare una mano!"  
"Se è così dovrebbero spiegarci le loro intenzioni. Non possiamo farci aiutare da chi potrebbe avere altre intenzioni." il topo fulvo era agitato.  
Vinnie si era appoggiato svogliatamente alla moto e li guardava discutere, spostava il capo prima verso uno e poi verso l'altro sbadigliando "Tutti questi film mentali non ci porteranno a nulla. Dobbiamo metterli alle strette!" intervenne.  
"Sempre così irruente." commentò Charley ridendo "Dai ragazzi. Sicuramente sono dei tipi tranquilli."  
"Le loro moto sono interessanti." farfugliò Throttle.  
"La motociclista è interessante!" esclamò il topo bianco "E prima o poi riuscirò a gareggiare con lei!" sghignazzò.  
"Vin ti prego!" il topo fulvo era esasperato e rideva per non piangere "Comunque siamo sicuri che non è Charley questa volta. E con lei ci sono ben due compagni."  
"Tutte e tre le moto erano di colore bronzo o sbaglio? E se ho visto bene anche le loro divise sono scure, come anche i caschi. Che facciano parte di qualche organizzazione?" azzardò Modo grattandosi la testa.  
Questo aspetto era sfuggito agli altri.  
"Chi lo sa. Magari scopriamo che sono della CIA!" scherzò Charley.  
"Cos'è la CIA?" chiese Vincent.  
La ragazza continuava a ridere battendo una mano sulla schiena dell'amico "Lascia stare. Sarebbe difficile da spiegare! Anche se penso che sia improbabile che vengano qui."

"Neanche stavolta avevano quel che cerchiamo." disse la voce femminile con rabbia.  
"Sta tranquilla e non agitarti, sai che non serve a nulla." le disse una voce maschile abbastanza giovanile.  
"Il problema sono quei tre. Non potremo agire come dovremo se continuano a starci tra i piedi." una voce maschile un po' roca proveniva da un'ombra alquanto grande.  
"Sì ma cosa dobbiamo fare? Non possiamo farli fuori solo per questo. O no?" azzardò il ragazzo più giovane.  
"Certo che no. Il nostro codice lo vieta." la voce roca sembrava pensierosa.  
"Credo che dovremo tentare un'altra strada." disse la donna.  
"Cosa proponi?"  
"Andare direttamente ai fatti. Se i suoi tirapiedi non sanno nulla, è probabile che preferisca tenere il segreto. A grandi risultati, grandi rischi. E se la loro forza sta in quel tipi con i codini, allora è una pagliacciata. Otteniamo ciò che cerchiamo e la finiamo lì."  
I due individui riflettevano.  
Il più alto annuì col capo "Per me va bene. Tentar non nuoce e non abbiamo nulla da perdere ormai."  
"Allora è deciso?" chiese il più giovane.  
"Sì. Domani sera faremo il nostro colpo!"


	2. Con o contro di noi?

Secondo capitolo scritto durante la mancanza di internet XD Intanto mi sto facendo aiutare per i capitoli in inglese e spero che vadano bene lol finalmente i tipi misteriosi si apprestano ad agire =) chissà cosa accadrà u.u

CAP 2- Con o contro di noi?

Se c'era una cosa che Throttle detestava, era quella situazione. Se quegli individui avessero mandato a casa Limbuerger e si fossero appropriati della città sarebbero stati degli avversari duri da fronteggiare. Il topo fulvo camminava avanti e indietro.  
"Smettila di tormentarti bro!" disse Vinnie comodamente seduto sulla sua moto "Andiamo, li blocchiamo e li obblighiamo a parlare!"  
"E se pensassero che siamo nemici? Non credo che il tuo metodo possa funzionare." disse Throttle "Potrebbero reagire male. Stavolta è meglio usare la diplomazia."  
"E come, se ogni volta scappano via rubandoci per di più la prerogativa dei muri sfondati?" replicò il topo bianco annoiato. La storia dei muri non gli andava giù.  
"Non c'è che dire, ad entrate teatrali ci sanno fare." commentò Modo limandosi le unghie.  
Charley arrivò finalmente con la cena "Ancora a struggervi?" chiese.  
Modo e Vinnie indicarono Throttle "Io? Lui!" dissero all'unisono.  
"Mangiare potrebbe aiutarvi, anche se non ho capito come riusciate a mangiare questa roba tutti i giorni." disse la ragazza ridendo.  
"Noi siamo forti Sweety!" esclamò Vinnie.  
"Nei tuoi sogni!"  
"Sempre così dolc... mpf... mfpp!" la ragazza lo zittì ficcandogli in bocca il panino con hot dog.  
"Mangia che ti fa bene!" rise lei "Ma come mai ti tormenti così tanto Throttle? Basta aspettare il momento adatto..."  
Il topo castano mangiava a piccoli bocconi il suo panino ".. ogni volta ci sfuggono. Ci aiutano e poi spariscono. Come pretendi che riusciamo anche solo a parlargli?"  
"Beh, sei riuscito a rubare il cuore di Carbine, riuscirai anche a .. rubare qualche parola a dei tipi così sfuggenti, no?" azzardò Modo ridacchiando "Anche il generale era così schivo, da quello che ricordo."  
A Throttle non piacque il paragone però in effetti pareva azzeccato. Aver a che fare con simili individui era difficile ma una volta conquistata la loro fiducia era più facile parlare. Se poi il rapporto diventava più stretto, potevano dedicare anima e corpo all'altro "Fiducia..." mormorò e sorrise "Ho capito..."  
Gli altri tre si scambiarono delle occhiate curiose.

"Livello carburante, ottimale. Ricarica armi, ottimale. Stato delle ruote, ottimale..." recitava la voce femminile.  
"E basta! Sappiamo che è tutto regolare!" esclamò la voce maschile più giovane.  
La motociclista indossò il casco scuro coprendo i suoi lunghi capelli argentati "Andiamo, è quasi sera ormai." e mise in moto la sua fedele compagna di battaglia.  
Un paio di minuti dopo arrivò anche il motociclista più robusto, indossò il casco anch'esso "Sono pronto."  
I tre partirono alla volta del palazzo di Limburger, pronti ad assolvere la loro missione. Lungo la strada, passarono davanti al Last Change Garage a tutta velocità.  
"Hei Hei Hei!" esclamò Vinnie precipitandosi all'esterno, il rombo dei loro motori era potente, impossibile da non udire "Sono loro!" si precipitò alla sua moto, pronto per partire.  
"Andiamo anche noi. Stavolta ci tocca. Stanno andando al palazzo del pescione puzzolente." disse Modo preparandosi anch'esso.  
Throttle annuì col capo e montò sulla sua moto. Charley prese posto sulla moto di Vinnie che partì senza lasciare il tempo di finire il loro motto.  
Throttle e Modo lo seguirono a ruota.  
I tre motociclisti sconosciuti si fermarono proprio di fronte al grande palazzo e, messe le moto a muso a muso, si consultavano. I Biker Mice giunsero appena in tempo.  
"Hei! Possiamo parlarvi?" chiese Throttle avvicinandosi con cautela.  
Il motociclista più robusto si staccò dal gruppo e andò incontro al topo fulvo, senza dire una parola gli consegnò un foglietto.  
Vinnie, Modo e Charley osservavano un po' stupefatti. Quei tipi allora contavano anche su di loro! Throttle tornò dai ragazzi e lesse loro ciò che c'era scritto sul foglio. Il perché non gli rivolgessero parola era un mistero. Forse volevano mantenere segreto assoluto sulla loro identità ad un punto tale da nascondere anche la voce. Il topo fulvo scacciò questi futili pensieri e si preparò a seguire le istruzioni consegnategli.  
Dunque le coppie di motociclisti furono decise, Modo sarebbe andato col motociclista più grande. Throttle con quello più giovane e Vinnie con la motociclista, idea alquanto azzardata.  
"Salve chery!" fece lui.  
"Perdonalo... lui è un galletto!" esclamò Charley imbarazzata "Hei!" esclamò sorpresa.  
"E' una missione pericolosa Sweethart, meglio se rimani qui." disse Vinnie sollevandola dalla moto con la coda "E poi voglio un confronto pari." spostò lo sguardo sulla motociclista che continuava ad ignorarlo. Aveva una faccia tosta! Il topo bianco sbuffò indispettito, prima o poi l'avrebbe fatta parlare o il suo nome non era Vincent!  
Il grande motociclista fece segno con le mani e il gruppo si separò.  
"Uomini..." borbottò Charley incrociando le braccia al petto e sedendosi su un cumulo di macerie poco lontano.  
Modo e il suo compagno provvisorio salirono direttamente nell'ufficio di Limburger salendo dall'esterno. Sfondarono il vetro e constatarono che non c'era nessuno. Le uniche cose vive erano i pesci dell'acquario. I due si guardarono attorno e poi uscirono dall'ufficio per fare un giro all'interno del palazzo. Tuttavia ogni volta che il tipo grigio cercava di instaurare un dialogo, l'altro rispondeva con sospiro roco che Modo interpretò come un rimprovero.  
Throttle e il motociclista più giovane fecero il loro ingresso dall'entrata secondaria, a sbarrargli la strada c'era solo le telecamere a sensori che sparavano laser. Il giovane motociclista prese la sua pistola e le distrusse. La roteò magistralmente prima di riporla nel fodero. Continuarono il loro giro senza tuttavia incontrare opposizione.  
A Vinnie toccò un'entrata un po' esplosiva. La motociclista prelevò una bomba a pressione dalla sacca laterale della moto, premette il tasto sulla sommità e distrusse il muro per poi partire con una sgommata. Vinnie in coda che la seguiva entusiasta. Anch'essi non trovarono opposizione e incontrarono entrambi i gruppi.  
Non c'era traccia di Limburger e dei suoi tirapiedi, che fossero scappati a gambe levate? No. Limburger teneva a questa città, la voleva distrutta e l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto era scappare. L'unica opzione era il laboratorio.  
Così sfrecciando per i grandi corridoi, il gruppo si recò sul luogo ma ad attenderli c'erano tre belle sorprese: robot. Una trappola? I marchingegni erano grandi abbastanza da tenere occupati tutti e sei. Non appena giunsero, i tre macchinari si attivarono come se avessero percepito la loro presenza.  
La loro voce metallica risuonava nel laboratorio "Uccidere i roditori" e attaccarono con i loro laser puntando esclusivamente ai Biker Mice. Ognuno di quel bestione puntava ad un bersaglio preciso e ignorava totalmente i motociclisti sconosciuti. Questi ultimi si divisero tornando ai loro precedenti compagni.  
Il motociclista robusto dava ordini con la mano destra ai due compari e il gruppo fu di nuovo separato. Uscirono dal palazzo distruggendone le mura e Charley, che era stata buona fino a quel momento, si alzò allarmata. Laser ovunque e le tre coppie che si erano divise, ognuna rincorsa da un robot. Gli attacchi che i ragazzi sferravano non li scalfivano, metallo plutarkiano probabilmente. Uno dei materiali più resistenti mai inventati.  
Modo seguiva il compagno e si allontanavano sempre di più dal palazzo. Il robot alle calcagna continuava ad attaccare riuscendo quasi a bucare una delle ruote di Lil'Hoss "Coraggio bella, non deludermi!" esclamò il topo grigio.  
I due tornarono indietro per distruggere il robot. Il motociclista raccolse il suo bazooka dallo sportello laterale della sua moto e sparò un paio di colpi. Questi esplosero sul volto del mostro senza tuttavia provocargli danni.  
"E' metallo plutarkiano, amico. Dobbiamo trovare un altro modo per fermarlo." gli disse Modo.  
Al che il motociclista rallentò per stare al passo del compagno e gli consegnò una specie di granata. Anche lui ne aveva una in mano ed era pronto a lanciarla. Al suo tre con le dita, entrambi tornarono indietro evitando agilmente i laser, tolsero la sicura alle granate e le lanciarono. Gli ordigni esplosero rumorosamente ed emisero un gas che liquefò lentamente il robot. A missione compiuta, i due tornarono al palazzo Limburger.  
Intanto Vinnie e la motociclista se la davano a gambe il più velocemente possibile. Il robot non mollava il bersaglio e il topo bianco era costretto a piroette e sgommate forsennate. Lanciava tutto il suo arsenale ma non scalfiva quella cosa. Il dottor Karbunkle si era impegnato stavolta. La motociclista agganciò la moto di Vinnie alla sua e accelerò.  
"Wow! Questa si che è velocità!" esclamò lui "Ma ciò non ci libererà da quel coso, ci segue ancora..."  
Al limitare del fiume, i due si fermarono. La motociclista non parve intenzionata a proseguire. Prese anche lei due granate ed una la consegnò a Vinnie.  
"Ma abbiamo già provato con tutto." mormorò lui "Ouch!"  
La ragazza gli tirò la coda, irritata. Fece il countdown con la mano e al suo tre sfrecciarono contro il nemico, lanciarono le granate e si allontanarono più velocemente che potevano. Le granate esplosero liquefacendo il bestione.  
"Ma cosa c'era in quelle bombe?" esclamò Vinnie spalancando gli occhi "Hei aspetta! Sempre di fretta voi!" si affrettò a raggiungere la compagna che già si era allontanata.  
Throttle e compagno sfrecciavano verso il fiume evitando i laser. Ogni tanto cercavano di prendere tempo distraendo il bestione. A differenza degli altri due, questo era più socievole e più di una volta cercava di instaurare un dialogo pur senza parlare. Forse per Throttle era la volta buona di capire qualcosa.  
Durante una delle loro manovre, il robot colpì un idrante e l'acqua sgorgò come un geyser. Il liquido entrò nei circuiti del bestione mandandone in tilt metà dei circuiti ma l'unica cosa compromessa era la sua velocità e la capacità di mira.  
"Al fiume!" esclamò il topo fulvo. L'altro annuì e lo seguì ma la sua moto aveva dei problemi.  
Per evitare un disastro, il giovane deviava i colpi nemici con i razzi posteriori ma non riusciva a stare al passo con Throttle, la velocità del suo mezzo era compromessa... dalla mancanza di carburante!  
Il robot sparò nuovamente e stavolta i razzi del giovane non partirono e non riuscì ad evitare il disastro. I laser colpirono la ruota posteriore, la moto slittò, il suo conducente cadde rovinosamente in avanti e la moto gli andò addosso schiacciandolo all'addome.  
Throttle frenò all'istante e si voltò. Il robot lo avrebbe travolto e visto che il bersaglio era lui e non quel giovane poteva fare qualcosa. Si posizionò davanti al robot attirando la sua attenzione, dopodiché agganciò la sua moto al bestione e lo trascinò al fiume. Con la mira compromessa, il robot non riusciva a centrare il bersaglio che era sempre più vicino al fiume. Ormai era fatta.  
Il rombo della moto della donna e quella di Vinnie era sempre più vicino. La motociclista lanciò un'altra delle sue granate e , essendo ormai libera dal peso, la moto di Throttle impennò in avanti rischiando di disarcionare il proprietario, cosa che per fortuna non accadde.  
"RON!" urlò per la prima volta la ragazza. Questa lasciò la sua moto e corse dall'amico ferito.  
I due ragazzi la aiutarono a rimuovere il ferito dal peso della moto.  
"Ron.. Ron stai bene? Mi senti?" esclamò la ragazza nel panico. Con le mani che tremavano gli tolse il casco per schiaffeggiargli il volto e per permettergli di respirare meglio.  
"Ma... cosa?" mormorò Vinnie sconvolto "E' un topo!"  
"Sì.. Vincent... ma..." borbottava Throttle senza capire nulla. E le code? Come mai non le aveva viste fino ad ora? Poi si batté la mano sul volto, il buio! Osservò il volto del giovane topo, i capelli argentei risaltavano nel buio di quella notte stellata, erano in netto contrasto col colore del pelo, in quel momento Throttle non sapeva dire se fosse nero o grigio, o di un altro colore sempre scuro.  
"Ron! Riprenditi su!" lo schiaffeggiava lei.  
"S.. sono sveglio! Mi fai.. fai male!" esclamò il topo chiamato Ron con voce sofferente. Gli faceva male l'addome, probabilmente aveva qualche costola rotta.  
"Oh meno male!" disse lei abbracciandolo, la testa di lui poggiata sulle sue gambe.  
"Sai, credo di aver dimenticato il carburante e... le granate..." mormorò lui ammiccando un sorrisetto, ogni volta che inspirava una fitta di dolore gli attraversava l'addome obbligandolo ad un respiro breve e rapido.  
La ragazza gli pizzicò con forza la guancia "Idiota! Potevi morire lo sai?" la sua voce stavolta era rotta dai singhiozzi.  
"Dobbiamo portarlo da un medico." disse Throttle avvicinandosi. Non c'era tempo per le domande e in quel frangente era più importante aiutare chi ne aveva bisogno.  
"Tutto bene laggiù?" la voce di Modo echeggiò per la vallata.  
"Ron! Ma che hai combinato imbranato?" chiese il motociclista con la voce roca precipitandosi con la sua moto.  
"Ma è un topo!" esclamò Modo a bocca aperta "Ciò significa che..."  
"Non c'è tempo per i se e i ma, dobbiamo portarlo a curare." il topo fulvo scese dalla moto per aiutare il giovane.  
"Ci penso io. Vi ringrazio per l'aiuto ma da adesso ce la caveremo da soli." disse il motociclista robusto.  
"MA vogliamo aiutarvi..." mormorava il topo con gli occhiali.  
"Tranquillo. Vice è specializzato in medicina, lo curerà lui. La medicina terrestre è inutile..." sbottò la donna con una voce suadente quasi quanto quella di Throttle "Grazie per aver impedito il peggio." gli disse poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
I due motociclisti sollevarono il compagno ferito che si lamentava per ogni minimo movimento mentre i Biker Mice li osservavano, basiti e si scambiavano sguardi perplessi. Alla fine salirono sulle loro moto.  
"Allora noi andiamo. Se avete bisogno di qualcosa, non esitate a chiedere." raccomandò Throttle.  
"Sei troppo buono, tu." rispose la motociclista con più dolcezza "Si vedrà. Sicuramente avremo bisogno di voi in futuro."  
Caricarono l'amico sulla sua moto e partirono per poi sparire nel buio.


	3. Conflitti

Terzo capitolo u.u cercherò di scriverli più lunghi XD il capitolo penso sia un po' antipatico °_° Però non mancano gli spiragli comici XD Ho tratto ispirazione da un episodio (me li sto vedendo in russo e devo dire che, lingua a parte, sono molto comprensibili, alla fin fine la solfa è sempre quella ) "Unforgotten cheese" se ricordo bene xD Stavo ridendo come una scema dell'ingenuità di un "soggetto" in particolare uahahaha spero di renderla bene anche qui xD

Cap-3: Conflitti

La roulotte non era di certo il posto migliore dove stare. Era piccola, umida e non era possibile starci in tre, soprattutto se queste tre persone non sapevano quando andarsene. Con un ferito la cosa era peggiorata, erano costretti a starsene lì senza fare nulla, non agivano mai da soli. Lasciare il compagno incustodito non era conveniente, i nemici infondo puntavano ai deboli. Inoltre il caldo estivo unito all'umidità non era di certo un toccasana.  
"Ti avevo detto che non doveva venire con noi." mormorava il topo dalla voce roca. Vice aveva una corporatura massiccia ma in perfetta armonia col resto del corpo, armonia garantita dal fatto che era molto alto. Il gilè nero copriva la parte superiore del corpo ricoperta dal pelo castano scuro. I capelli chiari invece erano sparati in aria. Gli occhiali da sole neri coprivano i suoi occhi. Una grande cicatrice rosea gli attraversava la parte laterale destra del collo.  
"Sai che Ronald non tollera di essere lasciato indietro. Non sarebbe rimasto a casa senza far nulla." ribatté la ragazza con astio "Vice, era necessario! Dovrà pur imparare a combattere e a responsabilizzarsi!" la lunga treccia dondolava avanti e indietro spinta dal movimento del capo.  
"A 25 anni? Avrebbe dovuto maturare anni fa, Sharon! Uno come lui ci rallenta solo! Ed adesso? Adesso siamo rinchiusi in questa.. topai... insomma in questo sgabuzzino." disse lui con leggero imbarazzo.  
"Sei tu che non hai voluto cercare un appartamento." disse lei incrociando le braccia al petto con aria 'so tutto io'.  
Il topo chiamato Vice non sapeva cosa rispondere, si aggiustò gli occhiali da sole sul muso "Dove vai ora?" chiese vedendo che la topina stava preparando la sua moto.  
"Sono affari miei." rispose acida indossando il casco.  
"Sharon!" esclamò lui correndo dietro la moto ormai lanciata a gran velocità. Vice restò a guardarla che si allontanava, avrebbero fatto i conti quando sarebbe tornata "Dannazione..." sospirò massaggiandosi le tempie e tornò dentro dove il compare sonnecchiava sotto l'effetto dell'antidolorifico.

La musica a tutto volume echeggiava nel garage e Charley, appena tornata dal supermercato, dava di matto "Insomma volete abbassare quel volume?" esclamò esasperata "Questo caos si sente ad oltre quattro isolati da qui!"  
I Biker Mice si divertivano lanciandosi la palla a vicenda e correvano in giro per il garage travolgendo ogni cosa. All'entrata della ragazza si fermarono di colpo.  
"Oh scusaci ma'am. Ci siamo lasciati un po' andare." rispose Modo che obbedì immediatamente alla richiesta di lei.  
"Oh! Così va meglio!" esclamò Charley tirando un lungo sospiro di sollievo "Non capisco come facciate ad avere tante energie..." si lasciò cadere su una sedia lì vicino.  
"Beh, vedi, Sweethart, te l'ho detto, noi siamo forti!" disse Vinnie "Ormai dovresti averlo imparato!"  
Throttle ridacchiò "Vincent, sempre il solito! Comunque avete notato che il ciccione non sta annoiando con i suoi assurdi piani?"  
In effetti, dopo la sconfitta di quei robot, Limburger non aveva dato segni di vita. Il suo palazzo sembrava abbandonato e i danni subiti qualche giorno prima non erano stati riparati.  
"Andiamo a vedere!" esclamò Vinnie saltando sulla sua moto rossa.  
"Mh... ma sì dai. Magari gli lasciamo qualche altro ricordino di avviso per quando torna." concordò Modo.  
"E' deciso allora." esclamò Throttle strofinandosi le mani con enfasi e preparandosi a partire "Su ragazzi! Let's rock..."  
"...e stop!" esclamò Vinnie alzò entrambe le braccia e fissava l'ingresso del garage con stupore. I due compari dapprima posarono lo sguardo sull'amico bianco e poi si volsero all'ingresso. La moto color bronzo splendeva alla luce del sole.  
"Ma..." mormorò Charley ".. non è..."  
La motociclista di qualche giorno prima se ne stava ferma sulla sua moto e guardava l'interno del locale. Il casco nero contrastava con la camicetta bianca e i jeans corti. Le braccia e le gambe scoperte, come anche la coda, appurarono finalmente la teoria di Throttle: la loro pelliccia era scura. In quel caso, la motociclista aveva il pelo completamente nero, lucido e morbido all'apparenza, segno di una gran cura. Il naso rosa chiaro sembrava un puntino in quel mare nero.  
Throttle arricciò il naso "Cosa ci fai qui?" chiese.  
In risposta, la topina si tolse il casco mostrando il suo bel musetto. Sulla fronte i capelli argentei formavano una frangia biforcuta, sul retro invece erano legati in una treccia che in quel caso toccava quasi terra, probabilmente era una cosa di cui la topina ne andava orgogliosa. Un paio di antenne spuntavano tra i capelli. Gli occhi invece erano di due colori diversi. Il sinistro era verde smeraldo, il destro era un misto tra il viola e lo scarlatto.  
La marziana si avvicinò portando la moto con le mani poggiate sul manubrio, il casco deposto sul sedile "Mi spiace per essere arrivata senza avvisare." disse.  
"Oh..." borbottò Vinnie che sembrava essere tornato tra i vivi, non sapeva che dire. Tuttavia la guardava con diffidenza.  
"Avete bisogno di noi?" chiese Throttle, aveva ancora dei sospetti su di loro e preferiva mantenere le distanze.  
La topina indugiò "A dire il vero... la cosa non riguarda Limburger."  
"Ah no?"  
La topina scosse il capo timidamente "Sapete che un nostro compagno è rimasto ferito. Non sta molto bene e il posto dove alloggiamo non è uno dei migliori. C'è molta umidità e questo non favorirebbe la sua guarigione e..."  
"Vi serve un posto dove stare?" chiese Charley, la marziana annuì.  
"A Chicago ne trovereste tanti... basta cercare." disse Vinnie "Ora dobbiamo andare..."  
"Vinnie! Non possiamo lasciare milady così! Che figura ci facciamo?" esclamò Modo quasi sconvolto.  
Il topo bianco sbuffò.  
La topina stava quasi per andarsene quando le venne un'idea. Tirò un lungo sospiro e fu pronta "No... non fa nulla. Ha ragione il vostro amico... io... vi sarei solo di impiccio." disse con tono melodrammatico, l'espressione triste e preoccupata "Ma credevo di trovare un valido aiuto da qualcuno che vive qui da più tempo di noi."  
Modo parve colpito e dispiaciuto per il modo in cui parlava, scese dalla moto e poggiandole una mano sulla spalla disse"Oh, non ti preoccupare miss, ci siamo noi. Ti aiuteremo volentieri. Vero ragazzi?" posò lo sguardo sui due.  
Charley guardava a bocca aperta la scena, quella sapeva recitare come una professionista! E Modo ci era cascato in pieno! Throttle e Vinnie erano basiti, gli occhi sbarrati. Il loro amico era un credulone, un sempliciotto quando si parlava di femmine. Si ricordarono di quella specie di arpia arrivata sulla Terra per eliminare Limburger e che alla fine, proprio per l'ingenuità del loro amico grigio, si era mostrata una nemica da combattere.  
"No, non preoccuparti. Troverò qualcun altro." continuava la topina "Capisco la loro diffidenza nei miei riguardi. E' meglio che vada." si portò una mano sul muso come per trattenere il pianto.  
Modo lanciò una frecciata minacciosa ai due che non avevano risposto. Ma che ci facevano lì come due bambolotti, immobili? Vinnie arricciò il naso infastidito, Throttle stava trattenendo una grossa risata, non ce la faceva più.  
La topina ormai era salita sulla sua moto e si accingeva ad indossare il casco.  
"Vi ospiteremo noi!" esclamò il topo grigio "Per i tuoi compagni sta bene?" agli occhi degli amici, il poveraccio sembrava esser partito per la città di cretinopoli. Vinnie si esibì in un mega facepalm e Throttle alla fine scoppiò a ridere appoggiandosi al manubrio della sua moto, seguito da Charley.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Modo senza capire nulla. La topina inarcò le sopracciglia chiare e strinse tra le braccia il casco, era perplessa.  
Tra una risata e l'altra Throttle "N.. niente... pfff..." provava a parlare "... s.. scusami ma... non ce l'ho fatta!" continuò a ridere "Modo sei un ingenuo!"  
Il topo grigio portò le mani ai fianchi "C'è qualcosa che non so? Ingenuo perché poi? Voglio solo essere utile ad una signorina in difficoltà!"  
Stavolta anche Vinnie si unì al coro di risate. Modo li guardava indispettito.  
Throttle cercò di calmarsi "E va bene, vi daremo una mano... ehm.. il tuo nome?"  
"Sharon." rispose "Mi chiamo Sharon."  
"E gli altri.. Ron.. e Vice? Se ricordo bene..."  
Sharon annuì col capo, era sollevata "Grazie, davvero." disse stringendo il topo fulvo in un abbraccio soffocante.  
"Cof.. cof.. guarda che è fidanzato!" esclamò Vinnie.  
A ciò Sharon si allontanò da Throttle come se si fosse scottata "Scusa!" esclamò mbarazzata.  
"Non preoccuparti..." borbottò il topo fulvo "Allora, dove dovremo ospitarli Big Fella?" chiese all'amico.  
"Ovviamente al tabellone dello stadio. E' abbastanza grande e ci sono più stanze." rispose lui.  
Charley continuava a ridacchiare.  
"Tabellone?" mormorò Sharon senza capire, ignorava completamente la reazione della castana.  
"Sì, Charley-girl ci ha trovato un dove nessuno può disturbarci. Infondo incontrare un topo gigante non è una cosa normale anche se ormai si sono abituati. Ma è sempre comodo un posto tranquillo." rispose Throttle "In pratica abitiamo nel tabellone segna-punti dello stadio di Football."  
"Oh. Carino da parte sua." disse la topina lanciando un rapido sguardo a Charley "Comunque vi faccio sapere, ho da parlare con il leader. Appena decide vi avverto." tornò alla sua moto e indossò finalmente il suo casco "Grazie ragazzi..." disse e partì.  
"Che tipa strana." commentò Charley "E come recita bene!"  
Di nuovo Throttle e Vinnie scoppiarono a ridere aggrappati alle loro moto per non cadere.  
"Ok basta... su andiamo dal ciccione, magari ci aspetta tutto annoiato!" disse il topo fulvo.  
"Io sono annoiato!" commentò Vinnie "Vieni anche tu Honey?"  
"No. Mi sa che vado a preparare per gli ospiti. Non si sa mai!" rispose lei .  
"Come ti pare. Su andiamo a fare casino!" esclamò il topo bianco.

Come previsto, il pescione puzzolente non c'era. I Biker Mice erano annoiati. Incredibile di come sentissero la mancanza dei piani assurdi del Plutarkiano. Ragazzi abituati all'azione, che amavano le risse e il caos, ora si trovavano inesorabilmente senza un 'lavoro'. Ripulire la città era una cosa che li divertiva e in un certo senso salvavano anche il pianeta da una rovina sicura. Per fortuna i Plutarkiani non erano lì con un esercito come era accaduto su Marte, altrimenti la cosa sarebbe stata complicata anche per loro. Così dovettero trovare un buon espediente per passare il tempo.  
"Mi chiedo dove sia finito." borbottò Vinnie.  
"Preparati a noleggiare un altro film Vin. Qualcosa mi dice che Limburger resterà per un po' fuori scena." disse Throttle.  
"Credi che abbia intenzione di preparare qualcosa anche contro quei tre?" chiese Modo.  
"Non ne ho idea. Ma sicuramente dobbiamo essere pronti . Neanche Napoleon è qui. Ciò vuol dire che sta accadendo qualcosa." il topo castano era perplesso. Chicago era inusualmente tranquilla. Un po' era una fortuna. Con quel caldo era meglio starsene tranquilli, ma ingannare il tempo era difficile. Avrebbero trovato qualcosa da fare una volta tornati al tabellone. Girarono un po' per la città, la gente era quasi tutta al mare a divertirsi o al parco a fare un pik-nick, i pochi costretti a stare al proprio negozio si refrigeravano con i condizionatori e guardavano la tv o ascoltavano la radio.  
I tre amici comprarono i loro hot dog preferiti e della Root Beer e si recarono in spiaggia.  
"Approfittiamone vista la calma..." aveva proposto Throttle che però non aveva smesso di far funzionare il cervello, continuava a pensare.  
Parcheggiarono le loro moto e si sedettero sulla sabbia, all'ombra degli scogli.  
"Questa sì che è vita!" esclamò Modo stiracchiandosi.  
"Sei proprio un pacifista Big Fella!" sorrise Throttle.  
"Non c'è solo la lotta nella vita! E ogni tanto un po' di relax aiuta a distendere i nervi, grazie Limburger!" si stese sulla sabbia, le braccia a mo di cuscino dietro la testa intenzionato a fare un sonnellino come non ne aveva mai fatti.  
Si alzarono da lì solo a tardo pomeriggio quando ormai il cielo tendeva all'arancio e le prime stelle brillavano.  
"Aaahh come mi sento bene adesso! Che Limburger venga a romperci le scatole adesso!" esclamò Modo.  
Tornarono alle loro moto, indossarono i caschi e si accinsero a partire. Non appena misero piede sul pedale, due moto familiari li superarono a gran velocità, stavano facendo una gara? La moto di Sharon sfrecciava in avanti mentre l'altra la seguiva a ruota e ogni volta che la raggiungeva questa la superava. I ragazzi si guardarono in faccia e partirono anche loro decisi a seguirli.  
"Più sappiamo su di loro e meglio è." disse Throttle. Ormai era deciso a parlare con loro, e quale momento migliore se non uno in cui il pesce lesso era assente? Nessuno scagnozzo ad interromperli, nessuna esplosione a coprire le loro parole.  
"Li abbiamo persi! Accidenti!" esclamò Vinnie deluso.  
"Sono sicuro che sono da queste parti." azzardò Throttle "E' questione di tempo e... BINGO!" indicò le due moto parcheggiate proprio sulla spiaggia e da queste partivano delle impronte che all'apparenza suggerivano un passo affrettato seguito poi da uno slancio ed una corsa precipitosa. Qualcosa non andava.  
"Forse è meglio se ci facciamo gli affari nostri..." commento il topo bianco "... magari non è successo nulla."  
Senza ascoltare i commenti dei due, Modo seguì le tracce con passo svelto.  
"Hei aspettaci!" sussurrò Vinnie correndogli dietro, seguito da Throttle. La sabbia per fortuna attutiva i passi. Sicuramente quello che video non era uno bello spettacolo. I due marziani, Sharon e Vice stavano litigando. Il problema è che da lì non si sentiva nulla, solo voci confuse.  
"Non puoi sempre fare di testa tua! Sono io quello che detiene il primato in famiglia, e sono io quello che decide!" disse Vice "Questa è l'ennesima volta che mi sfidi signorina!"  
Il volto di Sharon era una maschera di impassibilità, ascoltava la predica del topo senza scomporsi, le braccia incrociate al petto "Sarai anche mio fratello maggiore, ma nessuno ti dà il diritto di trattarmi come una bambina o poco di meno. Ho una mia testa e ragiono come mi pare."  
"Non fino a quando sarai in famiglia. Ci sono delle regole e vanno rispettate!"  
"Regole che andrebbero abolite, sono stupide e inutili!"  
Vice sorrise "Sei una femmina e devi stare al tuo posto, come è giusto che sia. E' già tanto se ti abbiamo portata con noi. Da solo avrei finito questa stupida missione."  
"Uno che reputa stupida un missione di questo genere... allora non è neanche degno di esserne il capo..." commentò Sharon.  
Il topo si sentì trafitto da quelle parole taglienti come frecce, per uno come lui quella era un'offesa. Sollevò la sorella per la collottola "Tu non hai idea dei sacrifici che sto facendo..." disse in un subilo.  
"Mettimi giù..." mormorò Sharon, non aveva idea che si sarebbe arrabbiato così tanto e provocare Vice era pericoloso, anche per un parente. Portò le mani ai polsi del fratello "Ho detto di mettermi giù..." la stretta al collo si stava facendo sentire a causa della forza di gravità e il respiro era sempre più difficile.  
"Altrimenti cosa?" domandò lui di scherno.  
"Altrimenti te la vedrai con me!" con un pugno deciso, Modo colpì il gigante allo stomaco. Ma per uno come Vice il dolore fu poco, piuttosto fu la sorpresa a spingerlo a lasciare la sorella che cadde a terra tossendo.  
"E tu moscerino? Posso sapere perché ti impicci degli affari di famiglia?" disse Vice.  
"Affari di famiglia o no, una signorina non va trattata in questo modo!" gli rispose il topo grigio "E se c'è una cosa che non sopporto è questa!" nonostante l'avversario fosse più grande di lui non mostrava timore.  
Throttle e Vinnie si avvicinarono alla ragazza.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese il topo fulvo con sorriso rassicurante.  
Sharon annuì col capo "Ma mi preoccupo per il vostro amico. Quando Vice è arrabbiato neanche i codici lo tengono fermo."  
"Cosa intendi dire?" chiese Vinnie.  
"Che dobbiamo fermare entrambi." rispose lei.  
Infatti i due colossi erano pronti a darsene di santa ragione, uno per proteggere una persona ingiustamente maltrattata, l'altro per questione di faccia.  
Vinnie e Throttle bloccarono Modo che stava per scattare come una pantera, Sharon si avvinghiò alle gambe di Vice implorando di calmarsi e di tornare a casa.  
"Hei calmati Bro!" esclamava Throttle faticando non poco per trattenerlo.  
"Lasciatemi! Voglio dargli una lezione!" diceva Modo divincolandosi dalla stretta dei suoi amici.  
"Vice, torniamo a casa!" Sharon era in lacrime, l'ultima cosa che voleva era crearsi dei nemici, soprattutto perché quello stesso giorno era andata da loro a chiedere aiuto.  
I due sembrarono essersi calmati ma si guardavano ancora in cagnesco e l'occhio di modo brillava di rosso. Alla fine furono lasciati entrambi e non provarono più ad attaccarsi.  
"Non puoi sempre pretendere di avere ragione..." sbottò la marziana col fiatone, tener fermo quel bestione era difficile nonostante la forza fisica che possedeva.  
"Ma gli ordini erano chiari! E poi sei una femmina e devi obbedire, queste sono le regole, quante volte devo ripetertelo!"  
I due avevano ripreso a litigare come prima.  
Stavolta Sharon era risoluta "Visto che le regole valgono per chi sta in famiglia... allora io me ne vado!"  
"E dove vorresti andare? " disse con tono di sfida il fratello.  
"Più lontano possibile da te!" prese il casco coperto dalla sabbia e girò i tacchi per andarsene a passo svelto.  
Vice non la fermò, rimase lì a guardarla col volto scuro, chiuso nel suo stupido orgoglio di capo famiglia. Solo quando fu abbastanza lontana, cadde in ginocchio e prese a pugni la sabbia per sfogare la sua rabbia.  
"Hei hei! Calma!" lo esortò Throttle avvicinandosi, non aveva intenzione di sollevare altre discussioni "Vin lascialo andare..." disse all'amico intenzionato a fermare Modo che invece era corso dietro a Sharon "Di lui non mi preoccupo... sai com'è fatto."  
Vinnie fece spallucce "Cosa facciamo allora?"  
Il topo fulvo aiutò Vice ad alzarsi "Hei, se avete bisogno di aiuto, l'ho detto, siamo qui. Siamo dello stesso pianeta infondo..."  
"Mi spiace per la scenata … ma ultimamente non so neanche io cosa mi stia succedendo." disse il colosso, si tolse gli occhiali scuri rivelando la cicatrice che attraversava l'occhio sinistro ormai diventato inutilizzabile, il destro funzionava perfettamente e il suo colore era uguale ad uno dei due occhi di Sharon: un misto tra il viola e lo scarlatto. In quel caso era umido e un po' arrossato, il topo era scoppiato a piangere "Dobbiamo portare a termine questa missione il prima possibile, Sharon fa la testarda e Ronald è ferito! Il tempo è tiranno!"  
"Tua sorella deve essere una testa di coccio!" esclamò Vinnie ridacchiando.  
Vice ammiccò un sorriso "A lei non va giù la sua inferiorità, tutto qui."  
Throttle pensò e optò per un approccio il più amichevole possibile "Senti. Venite a stare da noi. C'è spazio per tutti e sicuramente il vostro compagno si riprenderà in fretta. A noi non darete fastidio..."  
"Piuttosto è il contrario!" esclamò Vinnie ridendo.  
Vice li guardò tra un misto di gratitudine e preoccupazione, chissà Sharon dove se ne sarebbe andata ora "Ma mia sorella..."  
"Ci pensa Modo, lui sa come parlare con le donne." rispose Throttle "Intanto vediamo cosa fare con questo Ronald."  
Intanto per le strade di Chicago era iniziato un inseguimento. Sharon sfrecciava e Modo che la seguiva. Era consapevole che la moto della ragazza non era come la sua, era una moto da corsa e poteva andare più veloce di come stava andando in quel momento. Accelerò fino a trovarsi affianco "Accosta Milady! Accosta!" chiedeva.  
La marziana era sorda, non voleva fermarsi per nessuna ragione e sapeva che il topo non si sarebbe fermato. Quindi come risposta gli lanciò una granata e accelerò ulteriormente.  
"Oh mamma..." sbottò Modo che si era ritrovato la granata tra le mani, frenò con la moto "Ma..." Sharon lo stava prendendo in giro. La granata aveva la sicura! Sbuffò e riprese l'inseguimento.  
Sharon si spostava rapidamente e più volte risaliva sulle pareti dei palazzi cercando di seminarlo ma ogni volta se lo ritrovava alle calcagna, lui conosceva Chicago meglio di lei e ciò gli permetteva di raggiungerla in qualsiasi punto decidesse di nascondersi.  
Alla fine la marziana uscì fuori città e percorse una serie di tornanti, guardò lo specchietto e constatò che finalmente lo aveva seminato. Visto che si trovava su una strada che conosceva, decise di recarsi al suo posto preferito, lì finalmente sarebbe rimasta sola.

"Hei Charley!" esclamò Throttle "Siamo tornati!"

"Oh era ora e... oh... loro sono..." la ragazza scrutava Vice, seduto sulla sua moto, e Ronald che si teneva il fianco e sembrava quasi in fin di vita, tuttavia riusciva a star seduto sulla sua moto che si spostava da sola seguendo gli ordini di Vice. Con sé avevano una serie di 'bagagli'.  
"Grazie per l'ospitalità... di nuovo." ripeté Vice.  
"Non preoccuparti! Dovere!" rispose il topo fulvo "Oh, lei è..."  
"Sono Charlene Davidson, per gli amici Charley." interruppe lei.  
"Piacere mio Charlene." rispose Vice ammiccando un inchino "Questo topo mezzo ammaccato è mio fratello minore, Ronald, fratello gemello di Sharon... che adesso non c'è."  
"Gemelli? Dove?" esclamò Vinnie prendendo una lente di ingrandimento da chissà dove per ispezionare meglio il topo ferito. In effetti Ronald aveva gli occhi verde smeraldo e il pelo di un rossiccio molto scuro tendente al nero. L'unica cosa che accomunava i tre erano i capelli e forse il colore degli occhi di Sharon che praticamente li aveva entrambi, verde e viola-scarlatto. Ronald inoltre sembrava il più distratto di tutti e indossava la sua camicia beige a giro maniche con non-chalance, scomposta e piena di pieghe. Ma probabilmente ciò era dovuto dalla condizione fisica in cui si trovava.  
"Sono gemelli eterozigoti... significa che fisicamente non sono uguali." spiegò Vice "Però spesso quando parlano..."  
Il gridolino emozionato di Charley interruppe il topo "Per caso completano la frase dell'altro?" chiese.  
"S... sì... " sbottò lui sorridendo "Mi provocano il mal di testa quando lo fanno, non so a chi dare retta."  
"Wow! Ho sempre amato questa peculiarità! Telepatia!" la ragazza era su di giri, sperava di sentirli parlare almeno una volta.  
"Aaaah frena signorina. Non penso sia a questi livelli ma sicuramente si capiscono meglio di come io cerchi di capire loro." sospirò "E' tardi ormai, siete sicuri che il vostro amico sia capace di farla ragionare?"  
"Fidati di lui. Ma sai per caso dov'è andata?" chiese Throttle.  
Vice rifletté "Probabilmente è andata al suo posto preferito. La collinetta panoramica. Ovviamente non prima di aver seminato il vostro amico." ridacchiò, se sua sorella voleva seminare qualcuno, ci sarebbe riuscita. La conosceva bene.  
"La collinetta panoramica?" esclamò Charley.  
"Sì. Quella che mostra tutto il mare e..."  
"La Sea Hill! Ahahahahahaha!" scoppiò a ridere "Ma ci vanno le coppiette lì!"  
I tre topi rimasero di stucco.  
"Throttle, se il tuo amico si prova con mia sorella, sta pur certo che con la sua coda aggiusto la mia chitarra ok?" raccomandò Vice.  
Dal canto suo Throttle era piegato in due dalle risate assieme a Vinnie.  
"Io sono serio..." sbottò il colosso.

La Sea Hill era diventata la preferita di Sharon da quando l'aveva scoperta. La marziana aveva trovato un posto in cui non andava mai nessuno e così poteva starsene tranquilla a fissare le luci della città che si riflettevano sulla superficie del mare, oppure il puntino luminoso che ogni tanto faceva capolino, casa sua.  
Arrivata sul posto, si fermò sotto al suo albero, si tolse il casco e aspirò l'aria fresca, era soddisfatta "Gli ci vorranno secoli per trovarmi" balbettò stiracchiandosi.  
"Buh!" la voce familiare la fece letteralmente cadere all'indietro dalla moto, Modo era appeso con la coda al ramo dell'albero ed era spuntato all'improvviso spaventando la ragazza.  
"Ma sei scemo? Vuoi farmi venire un infarto?" esclamò lei con una mano sul petto "Accidenti a te! Come diamine sei arrivato qui?"  
"Sono qui per restituirti una cosa." rispose lui mostrandole la granata "Dovresti averla persa durante la corsa. Se invece volevi lanciarmela addosso, beh, ti sei dimenticata la sicura."  
Sharon si arrampicò sulla moto per rialzarsi "Vedo che il trucco della granata con te non funziona. Con i miei fratelli ha funzionato sempre."  
Modo sorrise "Per queste cose ci vuole.. occhio... non so se mi spiego." parve divertito per quella freddura.  
Al contrario Sharon lo fissava perplessa, se doveva essere una battuta, era pessima "Sei uno che non demorde vero?"  
Il topo grigio scese dall'albero e chiamò Lil'Hoss "Esatto. E visto che, Limburger o meno, questa città non è sicura, mi sono ripromesso di aiutarti."  
"Peccato che non te lo abbia chiesto." ribatté lei "Posso cavarmela benissimo da sola."  
"Oh sicuramente. Ma da sola contro molti nemici sarà un po' difficile." puntualizzò lui "E comunque non ti costa nulla venire con me dai ragazzi. Non hai un posto dove andare. Non dirmi che vuoi dormire qui?"  
Sharon sembrava rimuginare tra sé e sé, si era seduta sulla sua moto e se ne stava in silenzio "E va bene." disse infine "Verrò. Ma a patto che non mi diate fastidio."  
Il topo non capì a cosa lei si stesse riferendo ma annuì ugualmente "Sarà fatto Milady."  
"Sharon, mi chiamo Sharon."  
Arrivarono al tabellone che ormai era tardi, ma le luci accese alle finestre dicevano espressamente che Throttle e Vinnie, e probabilmente anche Charley, erano svegli.  
"Oh finalmente! Com'era la vista alla Sea Hill?" ridacchiò Vinnie.  
"Eh?" fece Modo guardando l'amico con perplessità ma preferì cambiare argomento "Comunque sia... hem... guarda chi c'è."  
"Oh! Sweethart!" esclamò il topo bianco "Non ci speravamo!"  
Sharon si guardava attorno, esaminava ogni cosa. Lo spazio in effetti era davvero tanto. Tuttavia qualcosa la sconvolse "Cosa ci fanno LORO qua?" chiese indietreggiando. Le moto dei suoi fratelli erano lì.  
"Li ospiteremo è ovvio!" rispose Vinnie.  
"Io non voglio neanche vederlo!" fece per andarsene ma fu sollevata dalla coda del topo bianco che la sollevò da terra "No no no, tu resti." le disse.  
Modo sembrava dello stesso parere di lei, dopo quello che era successo osava anche mostrare il muso lì?  
"Suvvia ragazzi." esortò Throttle appena arrivato, aveva aiutato i due fratelli ad organizzarsi "Tuo fratello è molto preoccupato per te. Ci ha spiegato un paio di cose."  
Sharon incrociò le braccia e fulminò con lo sguardo il topo grigio, poteva prendersela solo con lui visto che aveva insistito tanto a farla venire.

****  
Capitolo finito XD il resto continuerà nel prossimo. Non chiedetemi da dove ho cacciato la Sea Hill, era un'idea per far fare una battuta a Charley e, devo dire, ci stava tutta XD


	4. Famiglia

Eccoci al quarto capitolo u.u ma dico io... sempre la mattina vedo gli episodi più strani xD E mi spiace anche che la serie sia finita ç_ç 63 episodi sono pochi bhu! Soprattutto con quel "finale". Poi il plutarkiano chiamato Provolone... no cioè XD io non so bho ahahahahaha ok lasciamo stare u.u divago troppo XD Il titolo è volutamente molto vago, leggendo capirete il perché

Cap4- Famiglia

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sharon guardava Modo in cagnesco in modo tale da farlo sentire tremendamente in colpa e ci riuscì. Il poveraccio non sapeva che fare e chiedeva scusa.

"Io con QUELLO non ci parlo!" disse lei appena Vice si fece vedere.

Il topo si bloccò letteralmente come colpito da un fulmine, fissò la sorella "Lo stesso vale per me." e riprese ad ordinare le sue cose "Charlene le indicherà dove dovrà dormire."

Sharon posò lo sguardo su Charley che era venuta proprio per quel motivo. La ragazza le sorrise senza però esser ricambiata "Mh... bene, se puoi seguirmi. Ti mostro tutto quanto." disse poi.

Vinnie lasciò andare la marziana che seguì la ragazza senza fiatare, un ultimo sguardo omicida a Vice e a Modo e proseguì.

Charley aveva organizzato il lungo spazio a disposizione alzando delle tavole di compensato per creare delle 'stanze' a sé, Vice e Ronald dormivano assieme e quindi lo spazio era più ampio. Quello di Sharon conteneva sia il suo letto che una scrivania. Vice le aveva riferito che spesso la sorella pasticciava con la chimica e aveva bisogno di un posto dove piazzare le provette e il computer.

"Spero vada bene per te. Purtroppo i tre casinisti hanno bisogno di... molto spazio." disse Charley imbarazzata.

Sharon si guardava attorno "Per me va benissimo." rispose "Mi basta poco spazio. Grazie Charlene."

"Di nulla. Anche tuo fratello ci ringrazia in continuazione... sai... penso che dobbiate far pace. Siete fratelli no?" suggerì la ragazza.

La marziana ghignò "Non ci penso neanche. Deve essere lui a venire da me."

La castana era perplessa. Se Vice voleva che la sorella andasse da lui e lei si aspettava lo stesso, nessuno dei due avrebbe mai parlato "Va beh. Sono cose di famiglia. Mi spiace molto però... a volte il tempo è la miglior medicina. Vieni che ti mostro le altre cose."

Non appena il giro panoramico finì andarono tutti a cena, Ronald faticava a star seduto soprattutto se ciò significava piegarsi in avanti o muovere il busto per ogni minima cosa. Sharon mostrava premura inaspettata. Passava cibo e acqua al fratello. Gli parlava dolcemente senza tuttavia sorridere o cambiare espressione. Vice la guardava di sottecchi e distoglieva lo sguardo ogni volta che lei faceva lo stesso con lui. Era stato uno stupido e lo sapeva.

Ad interrompere il silenzio fu Vinnie che come al solito voleva attirare l'attenzione su di sé. Dopo aver finito di mangiare, il topo bianco sfidò Vice a braccio di ferro. Sharon roteò gli occhi "Dimmi un po'. Tu saresti il macho del gruppo?" chiese ironica.

"Esatto Honey!" rispose Vinnie pavoneggiandosi "Si dia il caso che sono il più for..."

"Rissa!" esclamò Modo saltandogli addosso.

"I soliti!" Charley si sistemò vicino a Sharon "Fanno sempre questo..."

Alla rissa tra Modo e Vinnie si aggiunsero anche Vice e Throttle mentre Ronald li guardava tutto invidioso.

"La prossima volta fa i dovuti controlli e vedi che non ti capiteranno più cose come questa. Ora sopporta pasticcione." gli disse la sorella.

Il gemello cercò di sospirare ma il dolore gli mozzò il fiato.

La battaglia finì con Vice che teneva sollevati Modo e Vinnie, Throttle invece a terra a pancia in giù "Ha vinto lui." disse quest'ultimo.

"Accidenti se sei forte! Ma da dove vieni?" chiese Vinnie divincolandosi. Alla fine usò la sua coda, la avvolse attorno alle caviglie del colosso e lo fece cadere.  
"Ouch! " esclamò Throttle, Vice gli era caduto proprio addosso.

"Scusa!" mormorò il topo castano scuro "Colpa sua!" indicò Vinnie con la coda.

Sharon si alzò dal suo posto "Andiamo a cambiare la benda su." disse a Ronald che si alzò e la seguì "Grazie per la cena ragazzi, ma preferirei qualcosa di diverso dagli hot dog la prossima volta."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" esclamò Vinnie ironico "A quando la nostra gara?"

"Quando maturerai ragazzino!" gli rispose lei.

Vice aiutò i ragazzi a rialzarsi ma l'ostilità di Modo ritornò tutta insieme tanto che quest'ultimo si alzò da solo e andò a dedicarsi alla sua amata moto.

"Dagli tempo. E' fatto così." gli disse Throttle.

"Torniamo a prima piuttosto, di dove sei?" riprese Vinnie.

"Ma soprattutto... perché parlavi di inferiorità verso tua sorella? Tu sai che ormai abbiamo superato questi preconcetti." Throttle si aggiustò gli occhiali.

Charley era sorpresa, anche lì c'erano di questi problemi?

Vice si mise a sedere sulla sua moto stendendosi su di essa, le braccia dietro la testa a mo di cuscino "Conoscete il clan dei Gladitori?" chiese.

Il tre marziani si guardarono in faccia ma Modo tornò di nuovo alla sua moto "Mia madre me ne ha parlato." rispose brusco.

"Ecco. La mia famiglia." disse Vice come se la cosa fosse perfettamente normale.

"Scusa l'ignoranza ma io non conosco questa... famiglia. Dovrei?" disse Throttle.

"Non è necessario conoscerla. Ma abbiamo collaborato con i Freedom Fighter per anni." rispose il topo dai capelli chiari.

Throttle rifletté "Ah ma siete quelli che si erano ritirati dalla guerra. Abbiamo sentito tante di quelle voci. Vi avevano piazzati nella zona est del pianeta e poi dopo qualche anno vi siete ritirati."

"Bingo! Esatto."

Modo borbottò un 'fifoni' appena percettibile ma Vice fece finta di non sentire, ridacchiò "Abbiamo avuto grossi problemi da quando il capo clan è morto in battaglia. Le famiglie si stavano sgretolando e i Plutarkiani ci attaccavano fin dentro le nostre case. Abbiamo rischiato l'estinzione. Io stesso ho dovuto inventarmi qualcosa per salvare mia moglie e i bambini e..."

"Sei sposato?" esclamò Charley stupita "Ma mi sembri giovane!"

Vice sorrise "Ho 30 anni Charlene, una moglie stupenda di 28 e quattro splendidi figli. Uno di sette, una di cinque, l'altro di due... l'ultimo deve essere nato da poco. Mi spiace di non esserci stato ma avevo questa missione da eseguire."

Charley sorrideva intenerita, invece Vinnie, Throttle e perfino Modo sembravano alquanto stupiti.

"Q... q.. quattro pesti?" esclamò il topo bianco "Ma non avete la televisione?"

Vice scoppiò a ridere "Ma ti pare che in guerra si abbia il tempo di guardare la televisione?"

"Oh... sì hai ragione... però... ne avete di tempo da perdere se..."

"Vinnie basta!" esclamò Charley imbarazzata coprendosi le mani sul volto, rideva.

"Era solo un'osservazione, Sweetheart." rispose lui.

"Il vostro clan ha qualche usanza in particolare?" chiese la ragazza dopo essersi finalmente ripresa.

Vice sospirò "Beh sì. Siamo gli unici che siamo rimasti alle vecchie usanze."

Throttle ebbe un'illuminazione "Ah ma intendi quelle... no dai... è assurdo!"

"Esatto. Quelle." disse lui mettendosi a cavalcioni sulla moto.

"Ma allora capisco perché Sharon sia così arrabbiata..."

"Mia sorella è stata contagiata dall'aria che si respira da voi. Così ora è convinta di poter cambiare le cose." spiegò Vice interrompendo Throttle "Il punto è che la cosa non è salutare. Lei deve collaborare. Come mio padre diceva sempre '_la famiglia è come una mano, le dita devono collaborare per fare qualsiasi cosa_ '. Stando così le cose, se smettiamo di collaborare, la famiglia si sfascia, la fine che stavamo facendo essendo venuto a mancare il pilastro centrale. Chi si sfidava per far prevalere la propria superiorità sugli altri per aggiudicarsi il titolo di nuovo capo clan, chi invece se ne andava, stanco della situazione. Non era un bel vedere e non lo è tutt'ora."

I ragazzi erano attoniti. Vice invece aveva bisogno di parlare, sfogarsi o sarebbe impazzito. Non sopportava più quella situazione e forse era questo che lo rendeva così suscettibile arrivando a tal punto da prendersela con la sorella.

"Il capo clan era nostro padre." ammise "E immaginate la reazione degli altri. Mia sorella era già mal vista poiché fu la prima e unica ad aver ricevuto il permesso di iniziare a combattere, loro avevano paura. Vedere donne diventare dei comandanti come il generale Carbine li spaventava. Senza contare che pensavano che io avessi delle mire sulla successione a capo clan. Ho dovuto difendermi da loro e proteggere i miei fratelli. Invece di pensare alla guerra e ai nemici, si accanivano su dei bambini che persero la madre un paio di mesi dopo."

Charley ascoltava "Quindi hai litigato con tua sorella perché... credi che voglia comandare lei?"

"Oh no. Le lascio tutta la libertà che vuole, ma su certe cose deve prima consultarmi. Ora che mio padre non c'è, sono io il responsabile di tutto e non è facile. Coinvolgere voi è pericoloso anche se riconosco tutto il vostro valore. E' stata proprio Sharon a parlarmene quando vi siete incontrati al magazzino abbandonato la prima volta. Però avremo smesso di coinvolgervi nel caso in cui la nostra missione avrebbe fatto dei passi avanti, cosa che non è stata." spiegò Vice "Non è da noi consentire a degli esterni di collaborare con gli affari di famiglia."

"Se questi affari coincidono con quelli di Marte o della Terra, ci riguardano eccome." disse Throttle risoluto "Noi non abbiamo paura."

"Lo vedo. Combattete come se fosse tutto un gioco e mio padre diceva sempre che chi si diverte col pericolo sarà uno dei più grandi guerrieri in battaglia." disse Vice " E ciò mi conferma il vostro valore. Ma ci sono delle cose che non possiamo spifferare a nessuno. Quindi se volete aiutarci, lo farete senza che vi venga detto nulla sui particolari."

"A me sta bene. A voi ragazzi?" chiese Throttle. Modo rispose con un mugolio, Vinnie ne fu ben felice "Basta che si fa qualcosa."

Vice annuì "Charlene, puoi chiamarmi Sharon?"

La ragazza obbedì e poco dopo tornò con la marziana.

Vice le ordinò di sedersi con un gesto della mano, lei obbedì. Improvvisamente sembrò che l'ostilità tra i due fosse passata "Dobbiamo riprendere le ricerche. Hai ancora quella cosa vero?" le chiese.  
Sharon annuì "Devo usarla?"

"Non ora. Però vorrei che riprendessi a lavorarci su, potrebbe esserci utile visto che il cattivo della situazione è del tutto assente."

I due parlavano pacatamente, domanda e risposta. Charley non ci stava capendo niente. Quando Sharon annunciò che sarebbe uscita a fare una passeggiata la ragazza non si trattenne nel domandare.  
"Le discordie familiari non hanno nulla a che vedere con la missione." spiegò Vice "Quando si tratta di questo, i nostri problemi vanno messi da parte."

"E lei ha capito che volevi parlare di questo?" la ragazza era sempre più stupita.

"Certo. Non è stupida, anzi. Vedete di non farla arrabbiare. Io ad esempio sono sicuro che si inventerà qualcosa per farmela pagare." rise divertito "Non vedo l'ora di sapere cosa sarà!"

"Mh... vado a scambiare due chiacchiere con tua sorella se non ti dispiace." disse Throttle "Ho una cosa da chiederle e mi era sfuggito."

"Che non sia la missione, tanto non parla." gli raccomandò Vice.

"No tranquillo. Noi vi abbiamo dato la nostra disponibilità e l'avete accettata, questo ci basta." e uscì.

"Throttle mi sembra un tipo molto calmo..." commentò Vice.

"Tutta apparenza..." rise Charley.

Il topo fulvo era all'esterno, l'aria estiva era fresca a piacevole, i grilli emanavano il loro canto notturno. Throttle si guardò attorno ma non vide Sharon da nessuna parte. Dove era andata? Poi guardò in alto verso il tabellone, la topina se ne stava seduta al bordo dell'edificio, i piedi penzoloni, e guardava il cielo. O almeno era quello che il topo castano riuscì a dedurre da quel poco che riusciva a vedere. Salì anche lui usando le scale interne e la raggiunse "Hei, non eri a fare una passeggiata?".

Sharon parve risvegliarsi da un lungo sonno e ammiccò con un mugolio distratto "Stasera è visibile."

Throttle guardò il cielo stellato e individuò subito il puntino rosso che brillava quasi come per attirare l'attenzione. Sorrise nostalgico "Anche a te manca?"

"Tutte i miei affetti sono qui con me, ma casa è sempre casa." rispose lei, fece segno al topo di farle compagnia "Come mai sei salito fin quassù?"

Il topo sospirò scegliendo con cura le parole "Tuo fratello ci ha accennato qualcosa sulla situazione familiare. Questo po..."

"Il tuo amico stasera ha frainteso le intenzioni di Vice." interruppe lei "Non mi avrebbe fatto nulla. La sua rabbia non lo acceca mai a tal punto da far del male a chi vuole bene. E poi questa situazione va avanti da settimane, ogni tanto io alzo la voce, lui si arrabbia e mostra la sua forza per tenermi a bada, come si fa con i bambini disobbedienti."

Throttle ridacchiò insicuro su cosa dire " Come routine non è molto salutare, non credi? Potreste addirittura finire col non parlarvi più..."

Sharon gli diede un leggero pugno alla spalla "Non accadrà. Io ho bisogno di questi litigi. Mi aiutano molto. Ho bisogno di un confronto."

"Allora adesso è ora di riappacificarvi, non credi?"

"Non ancora. Voglio aspettare un po', altrimenti litigheremo di nuovo. Vice deve sbollire ancora un po'."

"Mi stupisce che una persona come lui possa mandare avanti una famiglia con quel carattere." commentò Throttle.

"Tu non conosci il vero Vice. E' quello che si è unito alla vostra rissa, che sorride e si diverte. Non è molto diverso da voi. Ma la lontananza da casa, l'impossibilità di stare con sua moglie, il mio carattere e la ferita di Ronny lo innervosiscono e non poco. Quindi ogni cosa lo fa saltare su tutte le furie." spiegò la topina "Sapendo ciò, lo provoco per farlo sbollire ma so anche che non risolverò molto a lungo andare. Spero che quel pasticcione di Ron torni in salute."

Tuo fratello sembra un tipo molto... sbadato." sorrise Throttle.

Sharon assunse un'espressione tra il perplesso e il paziente "Lo è. Dimentica tutto ed è molto superficiale, ma ha un grande cuore. E poi è molto allegro ed estroverso."

"Il tuo opposto? E' strano!"

"Ognuno di noi ha un modo diverso di reagire alle situazioni. Vice è dovuto crescere in fretta. A 13 anni ha rinunciato alla sua adolescenza per crescere me e mio fratello. Ronald non ha mai perso la sua allegria, quasi come per compensare. Ed io... io ho dovuto imparare a accudire entrambi, a sostituire la mamma. Anche se ammetto che la cosa non mi faceva piacere. Ronald era vivace e combinava guai, Vice ogni tanto si univa alle sue marachelle ed io dovevo provvedere ai loro disastri."

Throttle riconobbe quella descrizione nel suo amico dal manto bianco e rise "Allora il combina guai non è solo Vincent!"

"Quanti anni ha Vincent?" chiese "Così per sapere."

"21, è il più giovane." rispose lui.

"Ora si capiscono tante cose. Mi sembrava strano che fosse così vivace. E te e Modo?"

"23 io e 25 lui."

Sharon scrutò Throttle "A te 23 ne avrei dati senza problemi, ma a Modo... più di 25, credo."

Il topo fulvo sorrise "Anche io. Ma invece abbiamo poco di differenza, strano eh?"

"Come ha fatto Charlene a dire che Vice è... giovane? Ma che canoni di età usano i terrestri ?" sbraitò lei con ironia.

Nonostante l'atmosfera più allegra, Throttle aveva una strana sensazione. Era lo sguardo di Sharon a farlo sentire così? Uno sguardo freddo che ogni tanto era attraversato da un'ombra di fervore, come se l'inconscio della topina cercasse di liberarsi dalla morsa che da anni lo serrava ed esplodeva in quelle battute ironiche.

* * *

Nei giorni seguenti Sharon lavorò alla 'cosa' come richiesto dal fratello. Si chiudeva nel suo cubicolo dalla mattina, dopo la sua solita corsa mattutina, alla sera e ne usciva solo per pranzare, cenare e accudire il fratello ferito. Non permetteva a nessuno di entrare o di spiare e rimproverava duramente Vinnie e la sua dannata curiosità. Alla fine gli permise di fare una gara con lei, stanca delle continue richieste di lui.

"Perdonalo, a volte è un po' troppo invadente." le disse Charley.

"Fa niente Charlene. Io ho bisogno di una pausa, una gara mi farà sicuramente bene." rispose la topina che per l'occasione aveva indossato la sua tuta da motociclista.

Vinnie non stava più nella pelle "Vincerò sicuramente!"

"Nei tuoi sogni pivello." rispose lei indossando il casco.

Per l'occasione Ronald aveva ricevuto il permesso di uscire dal rifugio e sedeva su una seggiola. Vice, Modo e Throttle stavano a guardare.

"Allora il primo che finisce il giro prestabilito... vince... hem..." ammiccò Throttle.

"Un avvolgi calzini giallo a pois rosa." disse Ronald ridendo.

"E che ci faccio con un avvolgi calzini?" esclamò Vinnie perplesso.

"Allora un copri teiera bianco con righe azzurre. Prendere o lasciare!" continuò il topo dagli occhi smeraldini.

Il topo bianco sbuffò mentre Charley e Vice se la ridevano alla grande "Vinnie, vinci per me! Mi farebbe comodo un copri teiera!" disse lei.

"Si signora!" rispose lui "Allora vincerò per te Honey!"

"Seguite il percorso prestabilito, ok? Non barate! Non è permesso salire sui palazzi o prendere scorciatoie, ma solo le strade che vi abbiamo indicato. Potete tuttavia ostacolarvi." recitò Throttle.

"Ok! Andiamo! YAUUUHHH!" urlò il topo bianco partendo appena fu dato il via.

Sharon rimase indietro e partì qualche secondo dopo. Che aveva in testa? Avrebbe perso la gara così.

"Sharon non conta sulla velocità ma su qualcos'altro." disse Vice rispondendo alle facce perplesse.

"Sicuramente ha qualcosa in mente." ridacchiò Ronald.

I due motociclisti sfrecciavano per le strade desolate della città, ancora una volta la gente si dilettava in spiaggia o ai giardini. I due avevano il via libera. Iniziò un testa a testa e in due tentavano di ostacolarsi in ogni modo, depistavano l'altro, si lanciavano oggetti occasionali, più di una volta Sharon tentò con la finta granata, ma anche con Vinnie il trucco non funzionò. Il topo bianco continuava a starle dietro. Era tenace e la topina ne riconosceva le capacità. Dal canto suo lui si si esibiva come meglio poteva.

Passarono lungo la strada che fiancheggiava il porto e lì Sharon si bloccò di colpo rischiando di essere travolta da Vincent "Accidenti, ma che ti prende?" esclamò lui frenando di colpo.

Sharon indicò il porto, c'era un gran da fare e i camion venivano caricati "Limburger." disse.

Vinnie aguzzò la vista e alla fine lo vide. Limburger se ne stava in piedi all'esterno della sua limousine e guardava i suoi scagnozzi che scaricavano delle casse dalle navi e le caricavano sui furgoni.

"Che ne dici di fargli una visita?" propose Sharon "Gli daremo solo un piccolo avvertimento."

Il topo bianco era entusiasta "Sì! Sì! Mi piace! Andiamo Sweety!" esclamò lanciandosi lungo il pendio della collina, Sharon alle calcagna.

"La vacanza è stata quanto meglio potessimo aspettarci e... COSA?" Limburger fu interrotto dall'urlo di battaglia di Vinnie che distrusse qualche cassa con i laser della sua moto "No! Loro no! Greasepit!"

"Agli ordini boss!" il melmoso omaccione ordinò ai punkster di assaltare i due topi.

Sharon si lasciò inseguire da loro. Giunta ad un container appeso, si fermò vicino ad esso e attese che i nemici arrivassero. Non appena li vide prese la catena che tratteneva il container e la ruppe facendo cadere l'enorme oggetto su quei poveracci. La topina raggiunse Vinnie e lo aiutò a sistemare anche gli altri fino a che il container che trasportava Greasepit non si ruppe proprio sulla testa di lei.

Limburger si defilò quatto quatto e con lui i suoi scagnozzi.

"Tutto bene Sweetheart?" chiese Vinnie preoccupato.

Tra i pezzi del container erano sparpagliati i lombrichi destinati al palazzo di Limburger e Sharon ne era letteralmente coperta. Questo bastò a falla scattare in piedi mentre urlava terrorizzata "Vermi! Vermi! Toglietemeli di dosso! Toglietemeli!" e il topo bianco cercava di calmarla riuscendo a stento a fare ciò che lei voleva. Solo alla fine la topina riuscì a calmarsi e a rimettersi in sella alla sua moto, scossa com'era dai brividi di disgusto.

Vincent era perplesso ma in un certo senso quel lato di Sharon gli faceva tenerezza, non era poi così dura come voleva far vedere. Le restituì il casco che lei aveva lanciato via qualche minuto prima "Forse è meglio tornare a casa." farfugliò.

"Grazie..." disse lei che prima di indossare il casco controllò che al suo interno non ci fossero sorpresine spiacevoli "Ma dobbiamo continuare la gara..."

"E' tutto ok. La continueremo in un prossimo momento." rispose il topo bianco.

In effetti la topina non era nelle condizioni di continuare, la sua marcia su moto fu lenta e i due arrivarono dopo un bel po'.

"Ah eccovi finalmente!" esclamò Ronald "Ma perché non siete arrivati di corsa? Che è successo? Sharon?"

"Hei! Poche domande alla volta Ronny!" gli disse Vice "Qualcosa è andato storto?"

"Vermi..." borbottò la marziana "Bleah..." e tremò di nuovo. Tentò di parcheggiare la sua moto e si allontanò senza dire nulla.

"Eh?" il topo dal pelo scuro allora volse lo sguardo su Vinnie "Cosa è successo?"

Vincent si sentì in colpa, mentre pensava su cosa rispondere tormentava la bandana avvolta attorno al suo collo "Limburger è tornato. Era al porto. Siamo andati a fargli una visita ma le casse si sono rotte e Sharon … beh... lo avete visto." spiegò intimidito.

"Le casse si... no aspetta, il pescione è tornato?" Vice cercava di fare mente locale e raccogliere i pensieri che si affollavano nella sua testa.

Vinnie annuì.

"E perché lo avete attaccato da soli? Dovevate interpellarci prima." disse il topo dai capelli chiari.

Ronald sbuffò "Ma lo sai com'è fatta Sharon. E poi non si trattava di missione."

"E' colpa mia, non di Sharon." disse Vinnie addossandosi tutte le colpe. Aveva visto come si arrabbiava Vice e provocarlo era l'ultima delle cose che voleva "Non prendertela con lei."

Vice parve rincuorato "E va bene, per questa volta ci metto una pietra sopra. Ma la prossima volta non sarò così cordiale ok?"

Vincent ammiccò un sorriso sollevato.

"Hei... ma quella non è..." esclamò Charley guardando un punto impreciso del cielo.

Il punto nero diventava sempre più grande.

"E' un'astronave..." borbottò Vice estraendo la pistola dal fodero, la portava sempre con sé. Prese Charley con la coda e la sollevò per poi posizionarla dietro al gruppo. Gli altri marziani fecero lo stesso, meno Ronald che non poteva.

"Hei hei, calma... è una navicella da viaggio..." osservò Throttle.

Vice riconobbe il mezzo e il simbolo disegnato sul suo fianco: il serpente del deserto a due teste, il simbolo di famiglia. Della sua famiglia. Il topo sgranò il suo occhio sano "Ronald..."

Il fratello minore si alzò con calma "Riponete le armi... non c'è pericolo..."

"Sicuro?" chiese Throttle.

Il giovane topo annuì "Famiglia..."

la navicella atterrò proprio difronte a loro e lo sportello si aprì. Vice sussultò.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Capitolo finito! Eh sì, avete scoperto la paura di Sharon XD Chissà chi è arrivato adesso!


	5. Nuovi arrivi

Eccoci al quinto capitolo XD Vediamo cosa succede u.u

Cap5- Nuovi arrivi

La navicella atterrò proprio difronte a loro con delicatezza tale da sembrare un uccello, lo sportello si aprì e Vice si irrigidì, non credeva al suo occhio.  
"Prendiamo il Plutarkiano puzzolente!" esclamò una vocina squillante brandendo la sua piccola pistola "Boom!"  
Il topo dal pelo scuro finse di esserne colpito e si accasciò al suolo permettendo a due topini di saltargli addosso.  
"l'ho presooo!" urlava la femmina dal pelo bianco maculato di nero, gli occhi azzurri e i capelli bianchi legati in una coda alta. Si era aggrappata al collo del topo e penzolava lungo la sua schiena, la lunga veste azzurra svolazzava qua e là. Non doveva avere più di cinque anni.  
"Aiuto!" urlava Vice ridendo "Non sono un Plutarkiano!"  
"Allora sei un ratto travestito da topo! Non ci inganni!" ribatté l'altro topino, un maschio con lo stesso pelo del padre e gli stessi occhi scarlatti, gli puntava la pistola giocattolo sul m uso "Vittoria per i Freedom Fighters!"  
Ronald si era rivolto direttamente ad una topina che indugiava sullo sportello dell'astronave. Si guardava attorno spaesata, un piccolo topino di circa due anni se ne stava aggrappato alla lunga veste di lei e la topina stessa aveva tra le braccia un fagottino, sembrava un topino appena nato.  
"Leila!" esclamò Ronald camminando piano piano verso di lei "Cosa ci fate qui?" sorrideva gioviale come suo solito.  
Vice continuava ad azzuffarsi con le due pesti sotto gli sguardi curiosi e perplessi dei loro ospitanti.  
Charley rideva divertita "Ma come sono carini!" esclamò "Chi sono Vice?"  
"I miei figli." rispose lui riuscendo ad alzarsi e prendendo entrambi tra le sue braccia. Il maschio salì sulle sue spalle e la femmina rimase seduta sull'avambraccio del padre "Anche s emi chiedo cosa diamine siano venuti a fare qui..."  
La topina chiamata Leila finalmente mise piede sulla terra di Chicago e camminò con passo elegante verso Vice "Ci hanno attaccati e per evitare ulteriori pericoli vi abbiamo raggiunti."  
"Ma non eravate al sicuro dove..."  
"Vice... non potevo far vivere un incubo a loro... sono così piccoli..."  
Il topo guardò il piccolo aggrappato alla veste della madre e quello in fasce "Oh! Ciao! Ma guardalo! Che musetto!". Il topino in fasce era completamente bianco e dormiva beatamente "Oh che stupido!" esclamò Vice portandosi una mano sulla fronte "Non abbiamo fatto le presentazioni!" posò a terra i due topini. "Lei è Leila, mia moglie." la topina sorrise e fece un leggero inchino.  
"Queste tre pesti sono Oliver.." indicò il topino più grande che curiosava in giro e osservava i Biker Mice e Charley con stupore "... Giada..." posò la mano sul capo della topina "E lui è Will."  
"Ma siete davvero bellissimi!" esclamò Modo ridendo, gli ricordavano tanto suo nipote Rimfire che ormai era cresciuto "E... lui?" chiese poi alludendo al neonato.  
Vice balbettò imbarazzato "Hem... non lo abbiamo ancora deciso..."  
Leila finse di tossire "E' una.. hem... lei."  
"Ups... chiedo scusa madame." ridacchiò Modo imbarazzato.  
Charley si avvicinò incuriosita e Leila le permise di dare un'occhiata alla piccola . La ragazza ridacchiò "Assomiglia un po' a Vinnie in _quella _foto."  
"Hei Sweety non ricordarmi quell'episodio imbarazzante! Non è leale!" esclamò il topo bianco sentendosi chiamato in causa.  
"Vinnie?" chiese Leila.  
"Tesoro, loro sono i Biker Mice. Ne avrai sentito parlare." le disse Vice.  
La topina rifletté "Ah sì. Ma mi ricordo solo di Vinnie che vinse una gara mooolto tempo fa."  
Vinnie quasi esultò "Qualcuno che si ricorda di questa vittoria!"  
Intanto Oliver bombardava Modo con domande sul suo braccio bionico e il suo occhio, gli occhi grandi fissi su di lui "Oh! Forte! Così puoi picchiare meglio quei pescioni puzzolenti!"  
"Ci puoi giurare piccolo!" rispondeva lui orgoglioso.  
"Ma io sono grande!" Oliver metteva il broncio.  
"Sì sei il più grande." ridacchiò alludendo più che altro al fatto che il topino fosse il più grande tra i fratelli.  
"Modo ha un buon feeling con i piccoli vero?" osservò Charley.  
"Eh sì. Big fella va d'accordo con tutti i topini e loro sembrano ricambiare." rispose Throttle "Gigante dal cuore buono. Spesso finiva nei guai per questo."  
La ragazza rideva "Almeno può fare da baby sitter se serve."  
Modo la sentì "Ma certo! E' un piacere per me. Sono a disposizione."  
Leila sorrise "Grazie, sei molto gentile. Ma dov'è Sharon?"  
Ronald sorrise "Il suo terrore per i lombrichi l'ha fatta barricare nel rifugio." commentò.  
La topina parve perplessa "Povera! Ancora quella fobia?" poi cambiò espressione "Tu e Vice le avete giocato un brutto scherzo eh?" lo rimproverò.  
Dal canto loro Ronald e Vice si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono a ridere ma il giovane topo fu costretto a smettere per il dolore al costato.  
"Infantili che siete!" sbottò lei.  
Vice si calmò e andò a parlare con il topo che aveva condotto la sua famiglia sulla Terra.  
Quando la navicella partì e Vice tornò con i bagagli. Throttle aveva dei dubbi "Ma come vi sistemiamo adesso?"  
Charley sorrise e spalancò le braccia "Lasciate fare a me!" esclamò "Credo di sapere come fare."  
"E come?" la voce di Sharon attirò la sua attenzione. La topina salutò Leila col cenno del capo mentre i due nipotini più grandi le si aggrappavano alle gambe per salutarla "Ciao, siete diventati più grandi!" esclamò lei.  
"Ma se non ci vediamo ad un paio di mesi!" Oliver ridacchiò.  
Sharon finse disagio "La crescita istantanea è una cosa rara ma possibile. Chi ti dice che non è così?"  
Il topino si staccò dalla zia e saltellò in giro "Oh Oh! Anche io voglio crescere all'istante!"  
Sharon si piegò in avanti "Tu non ne hai bisogno, sei già grande e forte!"  
Il piccolo sorrise contento facendo il macho "Io sono forte!"  
"Hei Vinnie! Questo tipetto ti somiglia sai?" esclamò la topina con i capelli chiari.  
Il topo bianco incrociò le braccia al petto compiaciuto "Allora non può non diventare il migliore!"  
Modo roteò l'occhio "Vi prego. Non gonfiate il suo ego!"  
Vinnie sbuffò "Questa è una congiura! Un ammutinamento! Generale! Dov'è il Plutarkiano che avete preso?" disse al piccolo Oliver che corse subito da Vice aggrappandosi alla sua gamba "E' qui!"  
"Ancora con la caccia ai Plutarcosi?" chiese Sharon  
Leila sorrise "Sai che è il loro gioco preferito."  
Vice tuttavia non sembrava in vena di giocare "Potete far ritirare questo soldato? Vengo in pace!"  
"Stai mentendo!" esclamò Oliver "Su cammina!"  
Il padre sospirò paziente, posò i bagagli per non cadere e si inginocchiò difronte al piccolo "Senti, giochiamo dopo ok? Sistemiamo prima queste cose e poi decidiamo cosa fare va bene? Va da tua madre su."  
Il piccolo non parve contento ma annuì col capo e obbedì. Intanto Charley guidava Vice per farsi aiutare a sistemare le cose. Ronald li seguì, voleva rendersi utile in qualche modo.  
"E così il gruppo si allarga!" esclamò Throttle "Hei Oliver, che ne pensi di venire a fare un giro con noi?" propose.  
Il topino sorrise entusiasta "Posso? Mamma Posso? Posso?" chiedeva "Ti prego ti prego ti preeego!"  
"Ci sarò anche io, Leila." disse Sharon scorgendo insicurezza nella parente "Non hai di che preoccuparti. Tu aiuta Vice e fa come meglio credi. Will vuoi venire con me? Così lasciamo libera la mamma."  
Il piccolino era timido e stringeva la stoffa del vestito ma poi se ne staccò e zampettò dalla zia che lo prese in braccio "Andiamo un po' al parco. Li teniamo lì, si divertiranno vedrai." assicurò lei.  
"Sei sicura?" lasciare i figli con sconosciuti non la rassicurava e il fatto che guidassero moto poco adatte a spostarsi a bassa velocità la faceva desistere.  
Sharon annuì "Non c'è pericolo. Poi ci sono le giostre, passeremo un po' di tempo lì."  
Alla fine Leila acconsentì ma la piccola Giada preferì stare con la madre ed aiutarla con le piccole cose.  
Così Sharon si portò dietro il piccolo Will che però volle sedersi avanti. Poco male, la marziana lo avrebbe tenuto meglio d'occhio. Oliver si mise da solo il casco troppo grande e prese posto dietro Throttle "Sììì si corre!"  
Throttle sorrise "Su ragazzi. Let's ride..."  
"And.. rock?" chiesero gli altri due divertiti.  
Sharon non era ancora pratica di questa cosa, i motti non facevano per lei. Si limitò a seguirli ma stavolta si muovevano a velocità limitata. Oliver si divertiva ma voleva andare più veloce.  
"Hei vacci piano campione! Rischi di volar via poi!" esclamò Modo divertito.  
"E poi sei troppo piccolo per le moto, figuriamoci andare veloci." commentò Sharon.  
"Io sono grande!" ribatté il topino.  
"Sì ma non grande come noi! Aspetta un altro po' e potrai correre anche tu!" esclamò Vinnie che approfittava del fatto che non aveva passeggeri e impennava e si esibiva a destra e a manca sotto lo sguardo ammirato del giovane.  
Giunsero al parco, una distesa di verde trapunta di giostre per bambini. Sharon accompagnò subito Will che si entusiasmava per ogni cosa. Essendo così piccolo, per lui il massimo del divertimento era andare sull'altalena o sullo scivolo. Oliver aveva ripreso a giocare alla 'Caccia al Plutarkiano' con Throttle e Vinnie come suoi subordinati e Modo come nemico. I quattro si divertivano e non poco.  
Sharon li osservava e teneva d'occhio la piccola peste che correva avanti e indietro cercando di afferrare la coda di Modo, Vinnie e Throttle se la ridevano alla grande. Alla topina sembrò di esser tornata indietro nel passato quando anche i suoi fratelli giocavano così e spesso era proprio lei la vittima delle loro bravate. Vice era intraprendente proprio come Oliver e giocava un gran numero di scherzi alla sorella e spesso coinvolgeva Ronald, più tranquillo e pacato. Si ricordò della questione dei vermi e le vennero i brividi. Ricordava i rimproveri che il loro papà fece ai due quando scoprì la cosa. Irrimediabilmente sentì di voler tornare indietro a quei momenti di relativa pace interrotta solo dai soliti scontri con i ratti che si risolvevano sempre con la loro vittoria. Alla fine si alzò e andò a comprare i gelati, chiamò gli altri e li distribuì.  
Oliver era diffidente, non aveva mai visto del cibo così strano ma quando lo assaggiò se ne innamorò praticamente all'istante. Will si faceva imboccare da Sharon che si era ritrovata divisa tra il gelato del piccolo e il suo. Dopo quella mangiata Oliver si calmò e si stese all'ombra di un grande albero. Proprio come era stato abituato, il piccolo faceva la pennichella dopo mangiato e quella giornata era perfetta. Will si addormentò tra le braccia di Sharon.  
"Non ricordavo di aver corso così in tutta la mia vita." commentò Modo ben contento di riposare le gambe. Giocare era più faticoso di far la guerra.  
"Ma come? E durante gli scontri cosa facevi? Gattonavi?" esclamò Sharon perplessa.  
"Oh no. Sono sempre andato con Lil'Hoss. Hem.. la mia moto." rispose lui.  
Throttle sorrise e si sedette sull'erba "Eh sì. La lotta sulle moto. Andiamo Sharon, anche tu combatti contro i nemici così."  
"Oh beh, sì. Ma se ti appiedano..." tentò di dire lei.  
"Se ti appiedano lotti come meglio credi. La cosa importante è mandarli a casa il prima possibile." la interruppe Modo "Ed ora ci tocca affrontare anche Limburger."  
"Limburger è il minore dei problemi. Il problema è se arrivano con un'armata. I terrestri non sono pronti a tale calamità." commentò Throttle "Quindi non lamentiamoci di lui. Anzi è una fortuna direi."  
"Così i terrestri non affronteranno la nostra stessa situazione... e la loro..." disse la topina guardando il piccolo Will che dormiva beato tra le sue braccia e ogni tanto muoveva il naso come un coniglio. Oliver si era raggomitolato e dormiva tranquillo.  
"La guerra ha distrutto molte cose... e non solo città..." Modo sembrava alquanto provato dalla cosa "...famiglie intere allo sbaraglio..."  
Throttle si avvicinò all'orecchio di Sharon "Sai... lui era sposato ma la sua compagna morì dopo neanche un mese. Combatteva anche lei..." aggiunse a voce più alta.  
Sharon si strinse nelle spalle "Oh... beh... chi se lo sarebbe aspettato..."  
Vinnie ridacchiò "Come siete tristi! Ci sono due bambini qui! Non fategli sentire certe cose!"  
"Oh sì, macho mouse ha ragione." commentò ironica Sharon che tossì un po' a causa di un odore assai sgradevole, era l'acqua del laghetto?  
"ZIA!" urlò Oliver "Lasciami andare maledetto pescione!"  
"Oliver?" la topina si alzò di scatto, Will si svegliò "Ma come..." come aveva fatto quel grassone a prendere il piccolo senza che loro se ne accorgessero? I tre ragazzi presero le loro armi ma qualcosa li tratteneva. Avrebbero potuto colpire Oliver.  
Limburger rise "Mi spiace dover interrompere la vostra rimpatriata, topastri ma... questo signorino viene con noi! E non provate a fermarci." entrò nella sua limousine mentre il topino si dimenava trattenuto da Greasepit.  
"ZIA!" urlava lui.  
"Maledett..." fece Vinnie in procinto di scattare.  
"Aspettate ragazzi." disse Throttle bloccandoli "Aspettate..."  
Limburger finalmente partì e il topo castano si voltò verso i ragazzi "Adesso andiamo a riprendercelo. Ma prendiamo un po' di tempo."  
"Ma sei pazzo? Dobbiamo andare adesso!" esclamò Sharon.  
Throttle cercò di calmarla "Lo faremo, ma fallo prima arrivare al palazzo. Ho bisogno di pensare."  
"No facciamo così: lo seguiamo ed io penso ok? Tieni il piccolo." gli disse piazzandogli il topino tra le braccia, indossò il casco e partì velocemente  
"Tienilo tu Modo. Ne.. sei più pratico..." disse il topo castano montando sulla sua moto, Vinnie lo seguì a ruota.  
Modo rimase col marmocchio tra le braccia e sospirò "Su andiamo a riprenderci tuo fratello." si sistemò sulla moto poggiando il piccolo davanti tenendolo sicuro con la coda e partì.  
"Certo che Sharon è peggio di te Vincent." commentò Throttle.  
"Hei! Cosa intendi dire?"  
"Nulla … nulla..." in un certo senso ora capiva perché Vice tentava di tener tranquilla la sorella. Lo stesso valeva per lui. Spesso rimproverava Vincent ogni volta che faceva qualcosa di stupido.  
Sharon giunse al palazzo Limburger e si ritrovò a lottare contro numerosi punkster "Non mi fate paura..." mormorò lei.  
Intanto il dottor Karbunkle aveva in mente un piano. Quando Sharon e Vinnie avevano attaccato il carico al porto, lo scienziato aveva notato qualcosa proprio prima di svignarsela e voleva sfruttare questa carta vincente per mettere in difficoltà la marziana. Intanto tutto era pronto. Lo scacco a quei roditori era prossimo al compimento.  
"Sharon!" chiamò Throttle "Ma..."  
Il topo si ritrovò davanti ad uno spettacolo inusuale e la topina non c'era: tutti i punkster erano ko e scoprì subito il perché. Sharon non si era risparmiata sulle munizioni e aveva usato le bombe. A terra poi c'era una strana arma che Throttle non vedeva molto spesso. Si avvicinò con la moto e la raccolse: era un cerchio dai lati taglienti, un chakram, se ricordava bene.  
"Dov'è Sharon?" chiese Vinnie.  
"Probabilmente all'interno, andiamo." rispose il topo fulvo.  
I tre arrivarono sul luogo, Sharon era scesa dalla moto, due chakram tra le mani "Ti conviene lasciarlo andare."  
"Oh no signorina. Ti conviene obbedire e arrenderti altrimenti il tuo caro pargolo farà una discesa non molto piacevole." rispose Limburger.  
"Dov'è Oliver?" chiese lei,  
"Oh.. sì.. eccolo." il Plutarkiano si spostò di lato e il tendone dietro di lui fu ritirato. Oliver era appeso ad una catena, piagnucolava e chiamava la zia. Sotto di lui ribolliva una sostanza all'interno di un grande contenitore "Se non vuoi che faccia una brutta fine ti conviene arrenderti... anzi.. arrendervi..." si corresse quando arrivarono anche i Biker Mice armati di tutto punto.  
I tre posarono le pistole al suolo e alzarono le mani in segno di resa, Modo teneva il piccolo Will stretto a sé con la coda. Sharon posò i suoi chakram ma si guardava attorno in cerca di qualche aiuto esterno e lo trovò.  
Limburger iniziò uno dei suoi soliti sermoni sulla sua vittoria, la sconfitta dei topi e i suoi piani malvagi. La topina lo guardò annoiata "Ma fa sempre così?" chiese sottovoce.  
Vinnie ridacchiò "Sì... simpatico vero? Sai già cosa fare giusto?" le chiese.  
Sharon annuì col capo e fece cenno al topo bianco di chiamargli Modo, lui possedeva un'arma che non poteva di certo gettar via come una pistola! Il topo grigio recepì il messaggio e con cautela sì avvicinò alla sua interlocutrice. Limburger vaneggiava ancora. I due allora continuarono a parlottare, annuivano e si accordarono.  
La topina chiese a Throttle e Vinnie di infrangere la richiesta del Plutarkiano, era necessario. Il topo bianco sorrise "Per te tutto, Sweetheart."  
"Basta Vincent, con me non attacca." gli disse lei.  
"Sì signora!" fece lui.  
"Che state facend.. GYAAAHHHH" Limburger fu travolto da Vinnie e Throttle ma Greasepit attivò il dispositivo che iniziò a calare il topino all'interno della vasca "Lo fermeremo solo se tornate al vostro posto."  
Sharon scosse il capo verso i due topi e poi diede il permesso a Modo di iniziare il piano. Il topo grigio colpì col laser una delle tende che pendevano dal soffitto, Sharon prese la rincorsa e vi si aggrappò arrampicandosi. Si diede slancio per raggiungere la catena che teneva Oliver sospeso nel vuoto e intanto Modo si era dedicato a Greasepit stendendolo con un colpo solo, non voleva mettere in pericolo il suo protetto.  
Dopo un paio di tentativi, Sharon riuscì ad afferrare la catena e a tirar su il topino che ora sorrideva sollevato "Zia sei grandiosa!".  
"Modo!" chiamò lei. Il topo grigio obbedì distruggendo la catena col laser. Sharon si separò dalla catena e con il topino sotto braccio scivolò lungo la tenda.  
"Non così in fretta signorina..." sibilò il dott Karbunkle premendo il tasto del telecomando.  
Dal soffitto calò una pioggia di lombrichi. Sharon terrorizzata restò aggrappata alla tenda per non toccare il pavimento pieno di animaletti viscidi e striscianti e intanto si proteggeva con la tenda tirandone alcuni drappi e li teneva su di sé, cosa difficile avendo entrambe le mani occupate e usufruendo solo della coda "Dannato... vermi..." borbottava lei.  
Il pazzoide si divertiva. Limburger non era molto contento, il suo pranzo e la sua cena! Però il trucco aveva fermato la marziana che era bloccata sulla tenda. Vinnie un po' se la rideva. Ormai il piccolo era salvo, ora poteva scatenarsi! Riprese la sua pistola, la depose nel fodero e salì sulla sua moto. I suoi amici fecero lo stesso, Will sempre ben saldo alla coda di Modo che per l'appunto non seguì i due. Si avvicinò alla tenda "Su scendi Miss Sharon!"  
"S.. sei sicuro? E s...se poi mi aggrediscono?" disse lei.  
"Passami Oliver." fece lui. La topina obbedì usando la coda ormai libera dal drappo. Il topo grigio distrusse la catena e liberò il topino "Prendi tuo fratello e sta seduto. Un campione deve anche proteggere i più piccoli" gli disse. Oliver prese Will tra le braccia e si sedette, si sentiva un eroe, avrebbe protetto il suo fratellino. Modo allungò le braccia "Su lascia la tenda. Non c'è pericolo. Salta che ti prendo."  
Sharon guardava il pavimento terrorizzata "E se mi manchi?"  
Oliver rideva. Ma a complicare le cose fu l'arrivo degli scagnozzi del pescione. Lawrence ne aveva chiamati altri. Vinnie e Throttle si occuparono di loro.  
"Sharon sbrigati." disse il topo fulvo facendo scontrare due quattro ruote tra di loro "E poi mi serve quella vasca!"  
Alle esortazioni di Throttle, Sharon prese un bel respiro "Tanto prima o poi dovrò scendere..." mormorò. Non era sicura ma si fece coraggio. Si staccò dalle tende e si lasciò cadere proprio tra le braccia del topo grigio.  
"Che ti dicevo?" fece Modo spostandosi con la moto così da allontanarsi dalla 'zona rossa'. Sharon si tirava su la coda per non farle toccare terra, la sua stupida paura la metteva in difficoltà e in imbarazzo. Non poteva lottare contro esseri che come cibo avevano ciò che la terrorizzava.  
"Hei ragazzi... spostatevi!" disse Throttle.  
"Ora ci divertiamo!" esclamò Vinnie.  
Sharon richiamò la sua moto con un fischio e saltò su di essa, si sentiva molto meglio.  
"Pronti a scappare?" chiese il topo fulvo.  
Vinnie accese uno dei suoi 'petardi' e lo lanciò contro la macchina che controllava, in quel caso, la vasca, mettendola fuori uso. Throttle distrusse le catene che tenevano in piedi il grande contenitore, gli si avvicinò e con un colpo ben assestato lo inclinò su un fianco e scattò via prima che il liquido bollente potesse sommergerlo "VIA!" urlò.  
Sharon pensò bene di lasciare anche lei un bel ricordo. Usò il suo chakram per distruggere le aste che sostenevano le tende, queste caddero proprio sul Plutarkiano e il dottore.  
"Karbunkle... dimmi perché va sempre a finire così..." bofonchiò lui.

********  
LOL mi sono divertita in sto capitolo ahahahaha per chi non lo sapesse, i chakram sono le armi che usava Xena Principessa Guerriera o Axel (Di Kingdom Hearts 2). Sono armi troppo fighe u.u


	6. Lo zoo

Eccoci al sesto capitolo. Ci ho pensato su mentre portavo il cane a spasso stamattina O.o la comicità non mancherà XD Spero che vi piacerà lol

Cap 6- Lo zoo

Era passato un mese dall'arrivo di Leila e bambini. Sharon non si era ancora riappacificata con Vice, o almeno non ufficialmente. Ormai Ronald si era ripreso e per festeggiare la sua guarigione e per far divertire i piccoli, Charley propose di andare allo Zoo, un posto dove si potevano guardare gli animali della Terra. Oliver ne fu subito entusiasta e tempestava la ragazza con domande di ogni genere, se ci fossero lucertole giganti a due teste oppure insetti giganti e così via.  
"Ma che razza di fauna avete su Marte? Sembra un film dell'orrore!" commentò lei ridendo. Intanto preparava l'occorrente per il pic-nick.  
Sharon finì di prendere le sue armi da viaggio "Ogni pianeta ha il suo." disse.  
Ronald le tirò la treccia "Anche in giornate tranquille ti porti dietro le armi?" chiese.  
La topina lo guardò con astio "Vuoi altre costole rotte?" sibilò. Al che il topo le lasciò la treccia di scatto e scosse il capo "Bene." borbottò lei "Il rapimento di Oliver mi ha insegnato che la sicurezza non è mai troppa. Inoltre sono dei prototipi. Se accadrà qualcosa potrò testarli, ti pare?"  
"Suvvia non litigate sempre!" esclamò Vice prendendo entrambi per le spalle e stringendoli a sé "Oggi sarà una bella giornata me lo sento!"  
"Che fine ha fatto il vecchio Vice? Quello scorbutico e antipatico?" chiese Sharon.  
Il fratello maggiore sorrise "E' in vacanza!"  
"Siete già pronti?" esclamò Throttle indossando il casco "Scusate il ritardo."  
"Non ti scusare. Siamo noi in anticipo piuttosto!" rispose Leila sistemando la topina a cui finalmente avevano dato un nome: Ruby, aveva gli stessi occhi del padre "Vice... Vice? Ma dov'è finito?"  
Throttle fece spallucce "L'ho visto salire con Sharon, forse si sono dimenticati qualcosa."  
In effetti i due fratelli erano al piano superiore, Vice aveva chiesto a Sharon di seguirlo, voleva parlarle e darle una cosa. Quando furono nella stanza che Vice ora condivideva con sua moglie e i piccoli, il topo subito prese due contenitori dalla sua borsa, questi non erano più grandi del palmo della sua mano. La topina guardò curiosa i due contenitori e spostò gli occhi sul fratello.  
Vice trasse un lungo sospiro "Penso che sia giunto il momento. Un mese è stato troppo ed io ammetto che non riuscivo a sopportare la situazione." disse.  
Sharon ascoltava.  
"Mi rendo conto di aver sbagliato e di aver agito senza usare il cervello. Quindi..." si trattenne indeciso, respirò a fondo come se quella frase gli costasse energia "Ti chiedo scusa." si sentì meglio, finalmente. Quel peso che sentiva sulla schiena era scivolato via insieme a quelle parole su cui il topo aveva rimuginato a lungo.  
Dal canto suo Sharon lo abbracciò forte "Spiace anche a me. Sono stata una stupida a dire quelle cose." disse.  
Vice la allontanò prendendola per le spalle "Ho due cose da darti e una di queste dimostra la fiducia che ho in te. Però... quando torneremo a casa dì che te li ho dati solo in custodia ok?" disse un po' a disagio. Non voleva che il clan sapesse che lui, Vice il capofamiglia, avesse dato una così grande libertà ad una come Sharon.  
La topina non capì. Il topo finse un colpo di tosse per schiarirsi la voce ormai rovinata dalla ferita alla gola ""Voglio consegnarti questo..." disse mettendole nella mano sinistra il primo cofanetto "Aprilo..."  
Sharon si sentiva stranamente tesa e non ne sapeva il motivo. Il cuore le batteva a mille. Aprì lentamente il contenitore e ciò che vide la lasciò stupita. All'interno di esso c'era un oggetto simile ad un orologio da taschino, almeno nella forma e le dimensioni. Era dorato con intagliature in rilievo. La topina lo prese per la catenina dorata, posò il cofanetto e analizzò l'oggetto tastandone le decorazioni con i polpastrelli. Sapeva cos'era quell'oggetto.  
"Aprilo." disse Vice.  
Sharon eseguì e l'oggetto emanò una dolce melodia metallica. Era quello che i terrestri chiamavano Carillon "Un musichiere..." mormorò lei "Il musichiere della mamma... lo fece costruire papà per lei.".  
Il volto del fratello maggiore si sciolse in un caldo sorriso "Lo trovai prima di partire per la missione. Volevo dartelo ma poi le cose tra noi sono precipitate."  
Una lacrima bagnò il volto della topina "Io..."  
Vice le avvicinò l'altro cofanetto "Anche questo... aprilo."  
Sharon obbedì di nuovo divorata dalla curiosità e dall'emozione. Ma stavolta la sua espressione era un misto tra il perplesso e il curioso. Che doveva farci con quegli anelli?  
"Questi sono stati preparati per te dal reggente capo clan quando avevi raggiunto l'età da marito." spiegò Vice.  
La topina sospirò, sempre questa famiglia tra i piedi.  
Prima che lei potesse dire qualcosa il fratello parlò "Constatando che sarebbe passato del tempo e visto che respingevi tutti i pretendenti, il vecchio li diede a me in custodia dicendo che avrei dovuto consegnarli io al topo che mi avrebbe sconfitto al test di idoneità."  
"E cosa dovrei fare?" chiese lei sospettosa.  
"Niente. Messo caso che trovassi il topo in questione, potrai dargli tu l'anello al posto mio ma ciò non significa che non dovrà fare il test. E' un obbligo. Ovviamente se il tipo mi sta simpatico e si mostra volenteroso e ottimo nella lotta, che vinca o perda non avrà importanza. Potrei scegliere di farlo passare." spiegò Vice.  
Sharon guardava il cofanetto "Ma ora non ci sono topi che..."  
Fu zittita dal fratello "Non sto dicendo questo. E' una cosa che non potevo fare a casa. Ma qui nessuno lo verrà a sapere. Sarà il _nostro_ segreto."  
A Sharon l'ultima frase suonò molto familiare. Ogni volta che uno dei due combinava un guaio, l'altro lo copriva e l'aiutava a risolvere il pasticcio. Con i suoi alti e bassi Vice si era mostrato sempre un ottimo fratello maggiore e come tale aveva sempre agito per il bene di entrambi. La topina abbracciò di nuovo il fratello maggiore "Grazie..." balbettò per i singulti.  
Vice ricambiò l'abbraccio più che volentieri e si trattenne così fino a che non sentì le voci dei ragazzi e dei bambini che li chiamavano "Forse è meglio andare." disse. Sharon fu d'accordo e di corsa si recò nella sua camera per deporre gli anelli. Il carillon invece avrebbe preso posto fisso nel suo taschino.

Lo zoo era un posto immenso. Numerosi vialetti circondati dal verde conducevano alle gabbie o alle piscine degli animali e i piccoli topini non stavano nella pelle.  
"Non allontanatevi! Vice digli qualcosa!" esclamava Leila "Oliver torna qui!"  
"Quella palla di pelo è incontenibile! Guarda come trascina Giada!" esclamò Ronald ridendo.  
Giada era una topina tranquilla ma quando Oliver la trascinava nei suoi giochi abbandonava quasi del tutto il suo temperamento mite e si divertiva come tutti i bambini della sua età. Will se ne stava aggrappato alla veste della madre e si guardava attorno.  
L'allegra combriccola dunque fece il giro per le gabbie.  
"Cos'è quello?" chiese Oliver indicando uno struzzo. Le enormi piume bianche delle ali lo rendevano molto elegante soprattutto quando camminava.  
"Quello è uno struzzo. E' l'uccello più grande del mondo ma non può volare. " spiegò Charley "Guarda è scritto qui." indicò il cartello.  
Mentre la castana intratteneva i piccoli mostrando loro gli animali con Vice e Leila, Ronald e Sharon camminavano tranquilli insieme ai Biker Mice e chiacchieravano.  
"Prima volta anche per voi qui?" chiese Ronald.  
"Diciamo di sì. A causa di Limburger però non riuscimmo a guardare mezzo recinto." rispose Throttle.  
Sharon sbuffò "Dovrebbe cercarsi un hobby costruttivo, questo provoca un po' troppi danni."  
I quattro topi ridacchiarono.  
"In effetti. Potremo proporgli qualcosa." disse Modo.  
"Ovvero?" chiese Vinnie "Rompere le scatole a qualcun altro?"  
"No... che vada a pesca!" rispose il topo grigio.  
"Un pesce che caccia un suo simile... seems legit." commentò Sharon con ghigno malefico "O come hobby potrebbe essere LUI l'esca. Ho notato che ha molti squali in quella specie di acquario."  
"Sei una donna malefica!" esclamò Vinnie "Mi piace!"

"Già. Peccato che puzzi così tanto che gli squali non gli si avvicinerebbero, ti pare?" fece notare lei.  
L'entusiasmo di Vincent fu subito distrutto. In effetti non ci aveva pensato. E lui che sperava di godersi un bello spettacolo vedendolo correre all'interno della vasca!  
Vero ora di pranzo fecero una sosta nell'aera pic-nick dove i topini poterono giocare sulle giostre, sorvegliati dai più grandi Modo e Vice. Leila come sempre era indaffarata con la piccola Ruby che a modo suo richiedeva attenzioni. Sharon aiutava Charley con il pranzo e Ronald, Throttle e Vincent preparavano la tavola.  
Ogni tanto qualche pavone o paperella passeggiava per l'area da pic-nick e Oliver era tentato ad inseguirli.  
"Lascia stare quei pennuti!" lo rimproverò la madre.  
"Ma quello cammina così strano che sono tentato a rincorrerlo!" diceva il piccolo.  
"Fa come la tua sorellina. Mangia e sta calmo." lo zittì lei.  
Il topino stava per ribattere quando la severa voce del padre lo bloccò all'istante. Ogni tanto farsi sentire serviva a qualcosa e la voce autoritaria della figura paterna faceva miracoli. Da quando Vice aveva parlato, Oliver si era calmato e non faceva più il galletto.  
Mangiarono ciò che Charley e Sharon avevano preparato -e non erano hot dog- e passarono una mezz'oretta a riposo.  
Dopo la pennichella, ripresero il loro giro e fu il turno del rettilario . Oliver era contento e canticchiava "Lucertole! Lucertole!"  
Appena furono dentro, l'aria tenue li avvolse e Charley li guidava all'interno dell'edificio. Si fermarono dove c'era un bel po' di spazio e guardarono con calma gli animali in esposizione.  
"Un lombrico gigante!" esclamò Sharon indietreggiando davanti alla vetrina di un pitone giallo.  
Modo si avvicinò e osservò l'animale con aria pensierosa, il dito sul mento "Sì, mi sa che questo qui ti aggredirebbe." disse e rise seguito a ruota da Ronald e Oliver.  
La marziana li guardò indispettita "Non è divertente."  
"I..n...v..e...c..e.. s...ì..ì" diceva Ronald al rallentatore.  
"Ti si è rallentato il cervello?" chiese Sharon perplessa.  
Ronald si muoveva come se qualcuno lo avesse rallentato "No... ma quel coso è lentissimo! Volevo imitarlo!" disse indicando un camaleonte che ondeggiava sul suo ramo. In effetti ogni passo era un continuo dondolare e solo dopo qualche secondo la zampetta era sul rampo, gli occhi però si muovevano a gran velocità e in ogni direzione! Oliver e Giada ridevano divertiti.  
"Che coso strano!" esclamò la piccola avvicinandosi alla vetrina.  
"Il camaleonte più prendere un insetto usando la lunga lingua!" spiegò Charley "Oh, leggi qui! Sono ben 30 centimetri!"  
"Wow! Voglio anche io una lingua simile! Così non devo andarmi per prendere da mangiare!" disse Oliver guardando affascinato il retile "Ha.. ha.. ha cambiato colore!" esclamò. La pelle del camaleonte da verde era diventata marrone puntellato di bianco "Bello!"  
"R- raga-zzi..." la voce strozzata di Vinnie attirò la loro attenzione. Il pitone giallo era uscito dalla sua vetrina e teneva stretto il povero topo bianco tra le sue spire.  
Sharon era terrorizzata, fece dei passi indietro "Dicevo che è pericoloso!"  
"Nessuno nega che un pitone possa farlo." disse Charley "Ma il problema è liberare Vinnie. La loro forza è ben superiore a quella di qualsiasi animale e i topi sono anche il loro cibo naturale."  
"No, Modo, no." disse Sharon abbassando il braccio del topo grigio che era già pronto a sparare "Ci penso io."  
"Ma non avevi paura?" chiese lui.  
La topina prese una pistola dalla tasca, era piccola abbastanza da poter essere maneggiata con facilità "Se non devo toccarlo e lui non tocca me, allora no." rispose sparando e centrando in pieno il rettile. Questo dapprima si irrigidì e poi crollò al suolo, le spire di rilassarono e Vinnie sgusciò via.  
"Ma cosa..." borbottò Throttle "Cosa gli hai fatto?"  
"Sonnifero." rispose lei "Io l'ho detto che possono servire. E visto che siamo in uno zoo, il minimo che possiamo fare è addormentarli e rimetterli al loro posto." guardò i ragazzi come se l'ultima frase fosse stata un ordine esplicito. Vice e Ronald capirono l'antifona e sollevarono l'enorme bestione lungo quasi quattro metri e lo misero al suo posto. La vetrata si era aperta senza fare alcun rumore permettendo al rettile di uscire. Vice la richiuse e si assicurò che fosse ben serrata "Come ha fatto ad uscire?"  
"Queste vetrine sono controllate da una cabina apposita." rispose Sharon.  
"E tu come lo sai?" fece Vinnie.  
La marziana incrociò le braccia al petto "Ho letto qualcosa su questo zoo prima di venire qui. Ovvio. Ci conviene uscire da qui se non vogliamo vedere qualche altro essere armato di denti velenosi o qualcos'altro." propose. Stavolta ebbe il consenso generale. C'era qualcosa di strano in quello zoo.  
Appena fuori, le urla spaventate delle persone aggredirono le loro orecchie. Gli animali erano fuggiti dalle loro gabbie. Tigri, leoni, pantere, elefanti erano a piede libero per il parco. Il panico fu totale. Molte persone riuscirono ad uscire, altre rimasero all'interno dei locali ad aria condizionata e vi si barricarono. La voce dall'altoparlante invitava ad uscire poiché i cancelli sarebbero stati chiusi per impedire che gli animali uscissero.  
Sharon chiamò con un fischio la sua moto e i ragazzi fecero lo stesso. Le loro fedeli compagne arrivarono in men che non si dica. Intanto un gruppo di tigri li aveva circondati. Vice prese con sé la moglie e Oliver, Ronald Will e Giada e saltarono sul tetto di un edificio vicino "Non muovetevi per nessuna ragione." raccomandò il capo famiglia. Lelia annuì e strinse a sé i piccoli "Stiamo qui che papà va ad aiutare i ragazzi." disse.  
Sharon prese altre pistole dalla sacca della moto e le passò ai ragazzi "Sistemiamo gli animali e cerchiamo la cabina. So già chi è la causa di questo caos." disse sparando alle cinque tigri intenzionate ad attaccarli. I felini si accasciarono al suolo dormendo come dei gattini.  
I Biker Mice si guardarono e sorrise "Let's..."  
"Aspettate!" li stoppò Sharon "Avete solo venti colpi ciascuno. Ognuno è bastevole per un animale delle dimensioni di un uomo o poco più, li farà dormire per un paio d'ore. Con quelli più coriacei come gli elefanti è inutile provare. Chiamatemi se ne vedete uno, li ho visti due giorni fa in un documentario. Lo stesso per le scimmie. Dopo averli addormentati tutti cercheremo il pazzoide e poi rimetteremo a posto gli animali. Ok?"  
"Yes sir!" disse Throttle "Su ragazzi! Let's rock..."  
"And ride!" esclamarono gli altri due parendo a razzo.  
La marziana li guardò perplessa "Ma fanno sempre così?"  
Charley sorrise "Devi farci l'abitudine. Posso darti una mano?"  
Sharon le consegnò l'ultima pistola "Salta su." le disse e la ragazza obbedì per poi scendere anche lei in un altro posto.  
Vice e Ronald andarono a caccia. Si sarebbero divertiti e non poco.

Prendere animali come leoni e leopardi fu relativamente facile. I ragazzi correvano a tutta velocità e sparavano a vista, la guerra li aveva dotati di ottima mira e rapidità tanto che gli animali non avevano la possibilità di scappare.  
Difficile fu prendere i coccodrilli che si erano impossessati del laghetto spaventando le persone che erano rimaste sulle barchette. Throttle e Ronald si incontrarono proprio lì e si organizzarono. Il topo fulvo prese una rete che era appesa alla parete di un negozio di souvenir e passò l'altra estremità all'amico. Con le moto si catapultarono in acqua. Per loro fu possibile farlo perché i mezzi erano dotati di strumenti capaci di farle scivolare sull'acqua. I due si allontanarono mantenendo la rete per le estremità. Intrappolarono i due coccodrilli e li portarono sulla terraferma. I due rettili si dimenavano all'interno della rete e tentavano di spalancare le loro enormi fauci. Throttle e Ronald trascinarono la rete nell'habitat dei coccodrilli. Liberarono i lucertoloni allontanandosi rapidamente e chiusero le sbarre della gabbia.  
Vinnie invece era alle prese con un gruppo di scimmie cappuccine che si erano sedute sulla sua moto e... sulla sua testa.  
"Accidenti..." borbottò lui. La buona cosa è che aveva sistemato già molti animali, la cattiva è che non poteva muoversi. Le scimmie erano innocue e socievoli. A vederlo fu Sharon che prese dei biscotti da un distributore e si fece inseguire dalle scimmie che volevano mangiare. Una volta al recinto, la marziana lanciò il pacchetto all'interno e le scimmie lo seguirono.  
"Grazie Sweety." disse Vinnie imbarazzato.  
"Hai fatto bene a non colpirle. Sono troppo piccole per un sonnifero di quel genere. E... bravo, ti stai comportando proprio bene." gli disse dandogli un bacio sulla guancia per premiarlo della sua inaspettata calma "Continua il tuo giro. Chiamami se hai problemi."  
"L.. lo farò." rispose lui arrossendo furiosamente, la mano sulla guancia.  
Alcuni animali furono rimessi nelle loro gabbie sebbene non era secondo i piani. Ma sgomberarne alcuni sarebbe stato utile. L'ultimo animale era un elefante indiano. Il pachiderma ciondolava tranquillo ignorando le preghiere di Modo. Il topo lo supplicava di tornarsene nella sua gabbia.  
"Che succede qui?" chiese Throttle "Uh..."  
"Un contrattempo..." bofonchiò Modo "Come lo portiamo dentro?"  
A risolvere la situazione fu ancora una volta Sharon con un casco di banane. L'animale fu subito attratto dall'odore e seguì la topina senza fare storie cercando di prendere il frutto con la proboscide. Alla fine la marziana lanciò i frutti nel recinto del pachiderma che vi entrò senza opporsi "L'ho detto che guardare documentari è utile... mi spiace solo che ho scoperto questa cosa da poco."  
"Altrimenti non avresti pensato che il pitone sia un verme gigante!" la corresse Ronald ridendo.  
Sharon sospirò e decise di ignorare la provocazione del gemello "Ho già individuato la cabina." disse "Andiamo?"  
I marziani annuirono e la seguirono. La cabina però era vuota.  
"Deve essersela data a gambe." ipotizzò Vinnie.  
"Probabile. Vedendo che il suo piano stava procedendo male." disse Vice "Ma chi..."  
"Ho una domanda da farti fratellone..." disse Sharon "Dopo quasi due mesi che siamo qui, ti chiedi ancora CHI possa aver fatto determinate cose?"  
Il topo sorrise imbarazzato "Hem... in effetti."  
"Rimettiamo gli altri animali al loro posto." concluse lei perentoria.  
Così il gruppo si divise di nuovo e intanto l'elicottero della CGR, il telegiornale di Chicago, atterrava sul piazzale. La reporter attese la fine della missione per intervistare gli eroi che avevano salvato la situazione. Le persone rinchiuse nei locali ne uscirono.

"Hei! Guardate come sono bello!" esclamò Vinnie indicando la TV "Siamo famosi!"  
"Ahaha guarda Modo come è imbarazzato!" disse Ronald.  
Il topo grigio arrossì "Non sono molto fotogenico e non amo le telecamere." disse imbarazzato.  
"_Anche questa volta, i Biker Mice hanno risolto l'ennesimo problema. E da Welma è tutto!"_ la tv fu spenta._  
_"Tutto sommato è stata una bella giornata e siamo sui telegiornali di tutta la regione!" esclamò Ronald entusiasta.  
"Vacci piano narcisista!" esclamò Charley divertita.  
"Beh, intanto dobbiamo prendere nota che Vin è stato tranquillo e si è comportato bene." disse Sharon, in effetti la cosa era inusuale.  
Vincent gonfiò il petto "Modestamente!" disse "E farò il bravo ogni volta che vorrai se il premio è un bacio!"  
La topina lo guardò perplessa. Gli altri si aspettavano una reazione negativa, come un pugno. Ma invece la marziana sbuffò e se ne andò senza dire nulla. Il gemello scoppiò a ridere " Mia sorella da imbarazzata è adorabile!" esclamò.

***  
Capitolo finito XD Certo che supplicare un elefante di muoversi è un'impresa O.o che Modo parlasse l'elefantese?XD Le scimmie cappuccine invece sono stupende *-* le adoro! Allora al prossimo capitolo!


	7. Smile

Questo è un capitolo-pausa-prologo di qualcosa che ha ideato la mia mente malata °^° Sì la febbre post Comicon fa male XD

Cap-7: Smile

Nonostante il caldo estivo, Chicago era movimentata e gran vivacità c'era anche al palazzo Limburger. Sua formaggiosità stava architettando qualcosa con il dottor Karbunkle. Il loro progetto iniziò con la costruzione di un monumento costituito da tre obelischi dalla base larga sette metri per sette e alti circa venticinque metri. Non erano dunque molto alti, ma il riccone li spacciò per arte moderna, L'esterno era un insieme di mattoni perfettamente levigati e tra i mattoni interni ed esterni c'era una lastra di metallo plutarkiano che consentiva loro di resistere a lungo. Questi erano stati costruiti proprio nei pressi del suo palazzo e in un certo senso erano un bel vedere. Man mano che si inalberavano, gli obelischi si stringevano verso la cima. Una serie di finestre con sbarre si alternavano all'estremità più alta e un cornicione circondava la punta proprio sotto la serie di finestre.  
"Faccia di pesce si è impegnato stavolta." commentò Throttle osservando la strana opera d'arte con lo zoom del suo casco, lui e i ragazzi erano sul tetto di un palazzo adiacente "Mi chiedo a cosa possano servirgli."  
"Probabilmente a niente." semplificò Vinnie "Insomma, cosa potrebbero mai essere?"  
"Magari al loro interno nascondono dei missili?" azzardò Modo "Torniamo al tabellone e parliamone con Charley."  
La proposta fu ben accetta e i topi tornarono alla tana.  
"Sì. Ho assistito alla costruzione in tv. Pare non ci sia nulla lì dentro." disse Charley "Anche Sharon può confermare."  
"Peccato che Sharon sia assente da un po'." commentò Throttle.  
La topina uscì dalla sua stanza "Ho sentito tutto." disse.  
"Alla buon ora Sweety!" esclamò Vinnie.  
"Stavo finendo la mia ultima invenzione." rispose lei prima che Throttle potesse formulare la sua domanda.  
"A che punto sei?" chiese Charley.  
Sharon sospirò "Diciamo a buon punto. Non è una cosa facile da fare e sto avendo dei problemi. Me lo porterò dietro in caso di spostamenti così potrò collaudarlo."  
"Sempre impegnata eh? E il tempo per me quando lo hai?" scherzò il topo bianco.  
La topina era in vena di scherzi e recitò una delle sue "Oh, beh... vossignoria dovrà aspettare. Io sono una che si fa desiderare."  
"E la donzella ci riesce!" esclamò Vincent rassegnato.  
Throttle ridacchiò e Modo fece spallucce, poi dicevano che lui era l'ingenuo, Vinnie stava facendo la stessa figura dell'idiota!  
"Hei che ci fate qui? E' una bellissima giornata! Venite con noi al parco!" esclamò Ronald "E tu genio del male? Hai finito quell'aggeggio?"  
"Sì Ronny, l'ho finito. E verrò volentieri." rispose Sharon.  
Ma a Modo venne un'idea migliore "Andiamocene in spiaggia a questo punto. Così potrò rilassarmi a pesca!".  
Ronald riflettè "Mh... la tua idea mi piace di più e i piccoli non ci sono ancora andati al mare. Vado subito a proporre."  
Sharon ci mise un po' a collegare ciò che il topo grigio aveva detto, ma quando il suo cervello metabolizzò la cosa, il panico la travolse. Mare= pesca. Pesca= pesci. Pesci= vermi come esca! "Hem... ciò significa che porterai quegli esserini disgustosi con te?" chiese lei.  
Modo sorrise "Ovviamente. Non posso fare altrimenti, e tu, Miss Sharon, verrai con me. Ho una cosa da mostrarti."  
La marziana lo guardava terrorizzata "Stai scherzando vero?"  
"No! Anzi, adesso mi aiuti a preparare il tutto. Su andiamo!" la prese per la mano e la trascinò via nonostante lei cercasse di opporsi e chiedeva aiuto.  
Gli altri tre ridevano divertiti.  
"Non terrorizzarla troppo!" raccomandò Charley che non riusciva a stare serie.  
"Tranquilla, Charley ma'am. Non è nelle mie intenzioni." rispose lui. In realtà le sue intenzioni erano ben altre. Una paura andava affrontata e superata a testa alta.  
La spiaggia era magnifica quel giorno e gremita di gente. Così il gruppo cercò un punto isolato dove stare tranquillo e lo trovarono. Oliver e Giada scorrazzavano per la spiaggia e giocavano con la sabbia.  
"Non allontanatevi troppo!" raccomandò la madre preoccupata.  
"Ci pensiamo noi Miss." disse Modo "Vengono con me e Sharon a pesca. Se per te va bene."  
Lelia era dubbiosa ma fu convinta facilmente, i topi adulti erano ben due e i piccoli si sarebbero divertiti. Dal canto suo Sharon guardava Modo in cagnesco, non ci voleva andare a pesca! La cosa non le piaceva per niente. Se ne stava seduta sulla sdraio con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e il mento poggiato sui palmi delle mani. Come poteva, lui, obbligarla a stare così vicino a quei cosi disgustosi?  
"Se peschiamo qualcosa di buono potremo anche pranzare con quello." disse lui.  
"Allora pescate quanto più potete!" raccomandò Vice.  
"Sicuro! E' quello che ho intenzione di fare!" sorrise Modo. Per l'occasione aveva indossato il suo completo da pescatore e ne andava fiero "Allora andiamo ragazzi?" chiese ai due topini che urlavano entusiasti.  
Controvoglia Sharon li seguì alla barca che avevano noleggiato "Su col morale ma'am, sarà divertente anche per loro!" la incoraggiava lui. La barca da pesca era lunga appena tre metri e larga due. Agli occhi della topina sembrò davvero poco sicura.  
"Evviva, non sto nella pelle... guarda come sono felice." rispose lei ironicamente.  
Modo constatò che non sarebbe stato facile aver a che fare con lei. Si grattò il capo pensando sul da farsi. Aiutò i piccoli a salire sulla barca, l'attrezzatura da pesca era già pronta.  
"Peschiamo un grande squalo e cuciniamolo!" disse Oliver.  
"Hei calma, campione! Non è uno squalo che possiamo pescare con questi." rispose Modo ridendo "Non vorrei finire sott'acqua! E poi mi aiuterete anche voi e la vostra zia. Dov'è?" si guardò attorno e poi la vide. La solita! Si era messa a poppa della barca e se ne stava rannicchiata guardando il contenitore dei lombrichi. Il topo grigio sospirò con pazienza, gliene sarebbe servita tanta, troppa. Le si avvicinò e si sedette al suo fianco "Sai perché siamo venuti qui?" le chiese.  
Sharon scosse il capo.  
"Te lo dico subito. Credo che tu debba affrontare questa tua paura. Non puoi combattere un plutarkiano se sai che cosa mangia."  
"Come credi che possa passarmi? Non sai cosa ho passato per colpa dei miei fratelli." rispose lei acida.  
Pazienza. La topina non sembrava voler collaborare. La pazienza ci voleva non solo nella pesca ma nella vita di tutti i giorni. Il topo grigio la raccolse tutta "Non lo so. Ma se tu me lo dicessi semplificheresti le cose."  
Sharon era indecisa, infondo era stato solo un incidente "Beh... diciamo che non è stata tutta colpa loro..." azzardò indecisa e imbarazzata "In parte fu anche colpa mia. Ma se loro avessero ascoltato papà non sarebbe successo niente."  
I due topini volevano ascoltare la storia e si sedettero rizzando le orecchie "Voglio sapere!" disse Oliver con due occhi grandi "Dai dai dai!" gli occhi da cucciolo erano la sua arma migliore. Al che la zia si arrese e gli accarezzò la testa.  
"Beh, all'epoca Vice era una tredicenne rompiscatole che trascinava Ronald nelle sue marachelle. I due amavano frugare nell'orto di casa e catturavano i lombrichi che erano sotto terra." spiegò lei. Come scordare quel disgustoso hobby!  
Giada guardava attenta.  
"Quel giorno Vice ne aveva presi un bel po' e li aveva poggiati sul tavolo in un secchio col rischio che cadessero. Vostro nonno lo rimproverò ordinandogli di spostarlo ma lui non ascoltò. Se ricordo bene, stavo giocando proprio con Ronny a non ricordo cosa, fatto stava che correvamo come pazzi. Facemmo a gara a chi entrava prima in casa, Ronald mi spinse di lato ed io urtai il tavolo. Come previsto il secchio cadde e mi rovesciò addosso tutto ciò che c'era dentro." Sharon rabbrividì seguita da sua nipote "Ero poco più grande di te, Oliver. Fu un trauma per me perché quei cosi erano viscidi e di muovevano in continuazione anche dentro la maglia. Da allora ne ebbi il terrore e a Vice fu proibito di prenderli. Ah, ed io smisi di dedicarmi all'orto con la mamma."  
I due topini erano attoniti, Giada forse capiva un po' la zia, era anche lei una femminuccia come lei. Oliver si mostrò spavaldo e coraggioso "Io li avrei lanciati addosso al babbo!" esclamò mimando il gesto.  
"Oh ma tu sei un ometto! So che lo avresti fatto." disse lei stropicciandogli i capelli con la mano.  
"Ora capisco il perché di quella scenata al palazzo di Limburger." mormorò Modo pensieroso "Però possiamo fare un tentativo. Se la cosa sta lì, allora è come penso io e..."  
Sharon lo stoppò "Lo so. So che da bambina interpretai quell'incidente come un assalto da parte di quelle cose .."  
"Lombrichi..." la corresse lui.  
"Quello che sono... ma nonostante me ne sia fatta una ragione, la paura è più grande della mia razionalità. Ogni volta che ho provato a farmela passare accadeva qualcosa di sgradevole col risultato che la situazione peggiorava. Insomma, su Marte non abbiamo la possibilità di vedere lombrichi volare sul campo di battaglia, ma io non avrei mai previsto di venire qui sulla Terra. Questo cambia molte cose." spiegò lei.  
Modo fu più che d'accordo "Per questo dobbiamo rimediare. Tu stessa ti sei resa conto di come siano diversi gli scontri qui. E il loro cibo è più vicino che su Marte. Una volta anche Vinnie ne fu completamente sommerso." ridacchiò ricordandosi dell'accaduto e di come si erano travestiti da camerieri plutarkiani per spiare quei pesci lessi "Allora, andiamo?" disse lui alzandosi e porgendole la mano "Sarà divertente."  
Sharon indugiava, trovare divertente qualsiasi cosa che avesse a che fare con i vermi era da pazzi. Ma alla fine decise di fidarsi, accettò l'aiuto e si alzò, la barca traballò un po' "Cerca di non muoverti troppo o finiamo male." le raccomandò Modo "Va dai piccoli, io metto in moto e partiamo."  
E così la barca partì, Oliver stava a guardia dei lombrichi e tutto orgoglioso rassicurava la zia. Giada guardava avanti e lasciava che l'acqua le schizzasse in faccia. Sharon prese un po' di coraggio e si sedette accanto al nipotino, tanto i vermi erano al chiuso. Arrivarono al punto su cui il topo grigio aveva preso informazioni nei giorni passati, c'era molto pesce lì ed era la stagione giusta. Spense il motore e calò l'ancora "Chi vuole iniziare per primo?" chiese con entusiasmo. Subito Oliver alzò le mani, seguito dalla sorella. Sharon ignorò la proposta sperando che il topo si dimenticasse del suo strambo piano.  
Come da lei sperato, fu Oliver il primo "Da dove l'hai presa quella?" chiese vedendo che il nipotino maneggiava una canna da pesca più sottile e leggera di quella che Modo usava di solito.  
"Presa qualche giorno fa." rispose lui "E' pur sempre un bambino e non credo sia già così forte."  
La topina rimase a bocca aperta "Avevi previsto tutto quanto?" il sorriso furbo dell'amico fu una risposta più che eloquente "Mi chiedo come abbia fatto a fidarmi di voi accidenti!" esclamò ironica.  
Dunque la battuta di pesca iniziò e Oliver si divertiva un mondo. Sharon rabbrividiva ogni volta che vedeva un lombrico all'amo e si allontanava, no, non avrebbe mai pescato. Non voleva! Seguendo le istruzioni del pescatore esperto, il topino lottava con la sua preda e con l'aiuto di una mano più forte riuscì a tirarlo su.  
"Chi lo avrebbe mai detto che sei più bravo di me?" esclamò Modo "Visto? E lo hai preso tutto tu!" il topo lo misurò, erano 20 centimetri di pranzo "E con questo potremo prepararci già qualcosa di buono! Sei proprio un campione!"  
"Sììì è tutto mio! Come mamma e papà lo sapranno!" esclamò il piccolo tutto contento.  
Giada guardò con stupore il pesce argenteo, lo stesso fece Sharon "Ecco perché Throttle lo chiama sempre occhio di pesce o pesce lesso." disse.  
Modo rise "In effetti i loro occhi sono simili! Allora chi è il prossimo?"  
"La zia!" esclamò Giada ridendo "Voglio vedere come ne tira su un altro!"  
Il topo grigio assunse un'espressione poco rassicurante "Su! Ora tocca a te Miss. Non puoi tirarti indietro. Tua nipote ti ha tirata in barca..."  
"No.. non mi va di rem... ma che sto dicendo?" imprecò lei, le gag tristi la stavano contagiando?  
"Non dico che devi pescare il mare intero, ma per far contenta tua nipote.. err i tuoi nipoti.." si corresse lui essendosi aggiunto anche Oliver al coro ".. almeno uno piccolo."  
La topina guardò i due che usavano la loro tecnica occhi dolci. Sospirò e prese coraggio, mostrò volto deciso "Prenderò un pesce più grande di Oliver! E anche del maestro qui!" esclamò alzandosi rapidamente facendo traballare la barchetta che a momenti si sarebbe capovolta.  
"Come ho detto, evita movimenti bruschi!" ripeté Modo afferrando la mano della topina per impedirle di cadere in acqua. La tirò a sé scivolando all'indietro sul fondo bagnato. Dunque fu lui a cadere trascinandosi dietro la poveretta, i topini ridevano divertiti. I due invece non sembravano dello stesso avviso. Cadendo si erano ritrovati quasi muso a muso tanto da sentire l'uno il respiro dell'altro e dopo un momento di totale imbarazzo si erano ricomposti allontanandosi a velocità impressionante.  
"S.. scusa.. cercherò di ascoltarti.." balbettò Sharon, il rossore sulle guance fu ben nascosto dal pelo scuro, ad eccezione delle orecchie che al loro interno erano diventate di un rosso acceso.  
Il topo grigio nascose il suo imbarazzo assumendo un'espressione vaga "Ecco..."  
I due topini ridevano ancora e Giada si copriva il volto nascondendo il suo sorriso sornione "Come mamma e papà!" esclamò.  
La zia finse di non sentirla "Allora. Cosa dovrei fare? Non pretenderai che lo infilzi io quel coso?"  
Modo sospirò "No, ci penso io. Non pretendo così tanto. O almeno non subito." rispose sistemando la canna da pesca tra le mani della topina "Tienila così... se non vuoi che accada qualcosa di spiacevole."  
Sharon non capì e fissò l'oggetto con curiosità "Non ho mai pescato, non so come si faccia..."  
Il topo grigio ridacchiò "Oliver ci è riuscito senza problemi ed è più piccolo di te." sistemò il verme all'amo "Aspetta un po' che... Oliver non sporgerti così!" esclamò lui spostando il piccoletto "Così va me... ma cosa?"  
Le urla di Sharon lo interruppero "Il verme mi insegue! Mi vuole aggredire! Fatelo stare fermo vi prego!" si agitava poiché la canna era posta perpendicolarmente al suolo e quindi la lenza si avvicinava alle mani con tanto di esca. La topina stava per scattare all'indietro rischiando nuovamente di rovesciare la barca.  
Modo roteò l'occhio "Oh mamma..." prese il filo della canna allontanando la lenza dalla topina. L'espressione di disgusto sul suo volto avevano qualcosa di comico "Ecco perché ti avevo detto di non muovere la canna." le disse.  
Sharon si sentì un po' in colpa "Scusa... dovevo prevederlo... ma ti prego di non allontanarti più. E tu Oliver sta tranquillo." si rivolse al topino che si era seduto sul sedile ma continuava a guardare la superficie del mare "Non so come Vice riesca a tenerlo a bada..." mormorò lei.  
Modo sorrise "I genitori sono ben altro. Tuo fratello come apre bocca lo mette in riga. Da parte di Oliver, l'obbedienza è segno di rispetto." le disse "Adesso dovresti lanciarla ma prima avvolgi il mulinello altrimenti … insomma... l'amo è pericoloso..."  
"Il verme è pericoloso..." borbottò lei.  
"Anche il verme.. ok..."  
La topina obbedì e seguì man mano tutte le istruzioni e riuscì ad effettuare un bel lancio. Oliver sgranò gli occhi stupito e Giada sorrideva "Bello! Prenderai un grande pescione zia!" disse la piccola battendo le mani.  
"Ogni tanto dà un po' di lenza e ricarica il mulinello." le disse Modo. Sharon annuì eseguendo ciò che le fu suggerito.  
Non passò molto che un pesce abboccò e tirò con forza. La topina andò quasi nel panico non sapendo cosa fare. Il topo grigio la aiutò con i suoi consigli, doveva farcela da sola altrimenti quella battuta di pesca non avrebbe avuto alcun senso. Il pesce lottò valorosamente e tra un tira e un dà lenza fu portato sulla barca. Modo rimase stupito "40 centimetri?" esclamò "Hei! Milady ci sa fare!" non sarebbe potuta andare meglio!  
Sharon sollevò l'animale tenendolo per la lenza e lo guardò con attenzione, era stupita.  
Oliver e Giada le saltarono quasi addosso e si congratulavano. Già, quel pesce lo aveva preso lei. Si ok era stata aiutata ma solo a parole, lei aveva fatto tutto il resto. Aveva lottato con quel pesce e lo aveva tirato su. Ne era felice. Respirò a fondo e un sorriso le illuminò il volto, il primo sorriso dopo anni. Un sorriso fugace che durò qualche secondo appena.  
"Ora però tocca allo zio Modo!" esclamò Giada.  
"Hei! Questo qui basta per tutti eh!" esclamò lui "E poi c'è anche quello di Oliver!"  
"Hai paura?" chiese Sharon con superbia "Guarda che potrei sputtanarti a vita se rifiuti la proposta di Giada."  
Il topo balbettava, non sapeva cosa rispondere. Era una sfida quella? Se sì, l'avrebbe raccolta volentieri! Non sia mai che un veterano come lui rifiutasse! Dunque si preparò e lanciò la lenza, stavolta Sharon non aveva mostrato troppo disgusto alla vista dell'esca, buon segno. La paura non le era passata, però il fatto che fosse diminuita era cosa buona. Dopo un po' l'avrebbe persa del tutto. E poi aveva anche sorriso, cosa che non le aveva mai visto fare da quando era ospite da loro. Un sorriso che scaldava il cuore e mostrava la vera personalità mascherata a lungo da quella espressione fredda e distaccata. I suoi pensieri furono interrotti da uno strappo alla lenza, qualcosa aveva abboccato. La lotta tra i due non durò molto e il topo grigio fu ricoperto dalle risate dei due topini quando tirò su un pescetto non più lungo di 10 centimetri.  
Sharon rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta. Il volto di Modo aveva un'espressione davvero comica, fissava la bestiola con l'occhio sbarrato come se non si capacitasse della situazione. Si grattò il capo perplesso e liberò il pesciolino "Credo di aver fatto male i calcoli..." balbettò imbarazzato. La risata di Sharon lo colse letteralmente alla sprovvista. La topina era piegata in due dal ridere e non sembrava voler smettere, i due nipoti completavano il coro "Credo di aver vinto io!" esclamò lei.  
Il topo grigio portò una mano dietro la testa e sorrise "Immagino di sì."  
Da lontano il gruppetto preparava il pranzo, ma l'occhio vigile di Vice non aveva mai smesso di sorvegliare l'orizzonte sperando che i quattro tornassero presto. La moglie lo rimproverava severa "Mi chiedo come tu abbia fatto a stare senza di noi in questo periodo." diceva. Il topo dal pelo scuro sospirò e abbracciò la topina baciandole la guancia "Infatti non lo so neanche io."  
"Oh eccoli che arrivano!" disse Leila indicando la barca che tornava con un gruppo di topi più che soddisfatti "Sembrano felici."  
Ronald lasciò i suoi impegni e corse al molo "Allora? Com'è andata?" urlava per farsi sentire. Modo agitò una mano, indicò Sharon e le dimensioni del pesce da lei pescato. Giada e Oliver salutavano sorridenti mentre la loro zia era tornata la solita.  
"Devi vedere anche quello che ha preso il piccoletto." disse il topo grigio appena arrivato.  
"Beh, si mangerà alla grande allora!" constatò Ron "Complimenti a Oliver e a Sharon! Su voi due pesti, andiamo che vostro padre è in pensiero." prese i due per la mano e li portò con sé.  
"Vice dovrebbe rilassarsi un po' ogni tanto..." commentò Modo perplesso "Non si può vivere così." legò la barca all'apposito gancio.  
"Mio fratello fa il duro ma si scioglie come neve al sole non appena la piccola Giada gli fa gli occhi da cucciolo e gli chiede qualcosa... oppure quando lui è arrabbiato e lei sorride." rispose Sharon "E' una contraddizione vivente."  
"Come te, Miss?"  
"Cosa intendi dire?" chiese lei senza capire.  
Il topo grigio prese il contenitore dove erano riposti i pesci "Ti ho visto fare una cosa che non hai mai fatto in tutto questo tempo. E devo dire che sei meglio così che... _così_. Anche tu dovresti sorridere spesso e poi ti rende più carina.". Throttle gli aveva parlato della chiacchierata che ebbe con Sharon quando si erano incontrati sulla cima del tabellone e dell'impressione che ebbe nel momento in cui le aveva guardato le iridi bicolore. C'era qualcosa in lei che non andava, o comunque qualcosa che lei non voleva mostrare agli altri.  
Sharon non credeva alle sue orecchie. Davvero aveva sorriso? Non se ne era accorta! E poi il complimento dell'amico la lusingava, di solito i complimenti che riceveva riguardavano ben altro "Il fatto è che... non... " balbettò lei "Insomma... grazie..." disse infine andando via a passo svelto.  
Modo era basito, le donne, chi le capiva era un grande. Assicurò meglio la barca al molo e si recò anch'egli dal gruppetto.  
"Hei, avete fatto un ottimo lavoro!" disse Throttle accogliendo l'amico "Charley-girl si è messa subito al lavoro con il più grande."  
"Ottimo!"  
"Oliver ci ha detto del pesciolino che hai preso!" esclamò Vinnie ridendo "Stai perdendo colpi!"  
Il topo grigio sorrise imbarazzato "Non fa niente. Lo scopo era ben altro e ne sono soddisfatto." sperava che i piccoli non spifferassero anche il particolare della caduta, Vice non l'avrebbe presa bene, ne era sicuro. Ma i suoi timori erano infondati, la giornata passò tranquilla e tra un bagno e una partita a beach volley, dove Charley e Sharon stracciarono letteralmente Vinnie e Throttle, la sera giunse presto portando con sé aria più umida.  
"Questa sì che è stata una bella giornata!" commentò Ronald soddisfatto "E sono anche stanco! Divertirsi è faticoso! Ormai non ho più l'età per queste cose."  
"E' strano che Limburger se ne sia stato buono." commentò Throttle.  
"E la cosa non mi piace." disse Sharon "Ci abbiamo avuto a che fare abbastanza da capire che tipo è. Sta architettando qualcosa, me lo sento."  
"Quel che sarà sarà, Sweety. Oggi è andata così, domani, si vedrà." disse Vinnie.  
Vice sospirò "Throttle e Sharon da oggi saranno i gufi del gruppo!"  
Sharon lo guardò perplessa "Che significa?"  
Il fratello pensò "Sulla Terra è un detto. Significa che porti sfortuna."  
La topina mise il broncio "Sono realista, tutto qui."  
Throttle sorrise "Hei hei, basta discutere! Torniamo a casa che è meglio. Se ne discuterà lì."  
La proposta fu ben accetta e il gruppo si organizzò per tornare a casa.

****  
Capitolo finito XD Dannata febbre! Non devo scrivere in queste condizioni T_T mi fa male!


	8. Guai

Capitolo 8. Finalmente un po' di azione *_* Non so.. dopo questa Limburger mi sembra più cattivo del solito XD

Cap8- Guai

Il piano era perfetto. Non poteva fallire e anche se fosse accaduto, un rimedio veloce non ci sarebbe stato. Il danno che avrebbero potuto fare era così ingente che da riparare sarebbe stato quasi impossibile. Come sistemare quei topi? Limburger sedeva dietro la scrivania gongolando, felice come non mai. Piano rischioso ma se portato a termine avrebbe distrutto quei roditori in pochissimo tempo. E non si parlava solo di quelli sulla Terra, ma anche quelli di Marte. Per riuscire però, bisognava recuperare la chiave senza la quale nulla avrebbe avuto inizio. E questa chiave era protetta bene, molto bene. C'erano ben sei topi a proteggerla.  
L'unico dubbio riguardava proprio la riuscita della base stessa del piano. Fallendo quella, nulla avrebbe funzionato e anche l'invenzione del dott Karbunkle si sarebbe rivelata inutile. Tutto questo per rispettare delle stupide leggi che andavano oltre la stessa logica. Una logica che lo scienziato non voleva assolutamente stravolgere pena terribili ripercussioni e non solo sulla situazione attuale. Al plutarkiano parve strano che quel rimbecillito avesse paura di una cosa che neanche lui conosceva, ma lo stesso scienziato gli aveva ripetuto "La sicurezza non è mai troppa.".  
Così si apprestarono a rovinare la splendida giornata di settembre a quei roditori agendo però con prudenza e facendo attenzione a non lasciare falle nel loro piano. Avrebbero eliminato ogni ostacolo gradualmente assicurandosi la vittoria.  
I Biker Mice e i due fratelli trascorrevano il loro tempo come al solito, stavolta a fare le spese era il coperchio di un secchio della spazzatura. I cinque lo lanciavano tra loro come un disco da spiaggia e scorrazzavano per il tabellone saltando e ridendo. Incredibile di come avessero legato con i Gladiatori. Charley li guardava sorridente, ora i terremoti non erano più tre ma cinque, tuttavia Vice e Ronald sembravano più accorti.  
Ad un tratto il coperchio fu bloccato da Sharon che lo fece roteare sul dito come se nulla fosse "Vice... Leila ti cerca... la piccola Giada pare non stia molto bene." disse e lanciò l'oggetto a Throttle che lo prese al volo.  
Il topo dal pelo scuro si congedò.  
"Che ha la piccola?" chiese Modo preoccupato.  
La topina sospirò "Febbre. Leila non sa proprio cosa fare, è la prima volta che succede."  
"Ma Vice si intende di queste cose..." disse Ronald.  
"Sì, per questo mi ha detto di chiamarlo." Sharon era visibilmente in pensiero.  
"La febbre da noi è una cosa normale." disse Charley.  
"Beh anche da noi. Solo che pare non essere molto lieve. Giada non sta affatto bene."  
"Povera piccola!" esclamò la castana "Speriamo che si rimetta presto."  
La marziana fece spallucce "Vice trova sempre cure che permettono una guarigione rapida e..."  
"Vado alla navicella." disse Vice "Ho lasciato lì le cose più importanti nel timore che qualcuno potesse rubarle."  
"Oh... l'avete qui?" chiese Throttle "Non l'abbiamo mai vista."  
Vice sorrise furbescamente "Ha un dispositivo di invisibilità. E' normale. Non potevamo mica venire con una ben visibile? Torno subito." ad accompagnarlo fu il fratello che montò sulla sua moto e partì.  
L'astronave era parcheggiata dove nessuno avrebbe potuto trovarla e ci voleva un po' per raggiungerla in quanto era fuori città.  
I due fratelli dunque sfrecciavano per le strade della città e ormai erano quasi al limitare quando furono attaccati da un gruppo di scagnozzi di Limburger.  
"Adesso ci mancano pure loro!" esclamò Vice digrignando i denti. Non poteva perdere tempo con loro "Ronald sistemiamoli in fretta e poi proseguiamo." disse.  
Il fratello annuì e fu pronto alla lotta. Forse per la fretta ed altro per la testa i due topi non si accorsero di star facendo il gioco dei nemici. Riuscirono a sistemarne gran parte, un po' usando missili e un po' laser ma questi non demordevano e, anzi, sembravano spingerli dove volevano. Vice attivò la comunicazione con Sharon.  
"_Vice chiama Sharon. Vice chiama Sharon. Sharon ci sei?" _la sua voce era trasmessa dalla trasmittente sulla moto della topina. La marziana si precipitò a rispondere. Fu una chiamata rapida, carica di ansia. Vice avrebbe distratto i nemici mentre lei e i ragazzi sarebbero andati a prendere i medicinali necessari per la piccola. Non poteva permettere che quei loschi tipi scoprissero la posizione della navicella e magari la distruggessero privandoli così dell'unico mezzo per tornare a casa. Agire in due gruppi sarebbe stato più facile per tutti. Così il topo dal pelo scuro e il fratello si allontanarono di corsa dal luogo interessato e si fecero seguire dai nemici. Ronald lanciò qualche bomba a mano e sparò con la sua pistola "Stavolta sembrano più numerosi del solito." disse.  
"Non importa. Li sconfiggeremo tutti." rispose Vice. Qualcosa lo preoccupava, erano numerosi ma anche più determinati. Che Limburger avesse cambiato tipo di scagnozzi?  
La loro corsa continuò fino ad un'altura delimitata da un burrone, la parte sottostante era tutta foresta.  
"Cosa facciamo ora?" chiese Ronald guardando di sotto.  
""Dobbiamo tenerli occupati." rispose lui.  
Intanto al tabellone i quattro marziani si preparavano a partire. Leila andò a salutarli e Charley fece lo stesso.  
"Torneremo presto. Se Vice non torna andremo a cercarlo ma non prima di aver portato le medicine." disse Sharon.  
"Fate attenzione..." disse Leila, la piccola Ruby tra le braccia.  
Oliver e Will non si erano allontanati un secondo dalla madre e osservavano i motociclisti che si affrettavano alle loro faccende. Anche loro erano preoccupati. Così anche il gruppo partì a tutta velocità, Sharon in testa e li guidava. Le strade di Chicago erano prive degli scagnozzi di Limburger, il che era strano. Probabilmente erano tutti occupati con i due Gladiatori. Dunque giunsero sul luogo interessato. La marziana premette un bottone sulla sua moto e la navicella apparì dal nulla, l'ingresso si aprì subito dopo. Sharon scese dalla sua moto ed entrò nella navicella seguendo le frettolose istruzioni datele dal fratello.  
I Biker Mice restarono all'esterno sulle loro moto e si guardavano attorno con circospezione, i sensi all'erta e i nervi a fior di pelle. La topina scese poco dopo portando con sé una piccola busta "Vice è stato furbo. Ora so cosa veniva a fare qui quando non lo trovavamo." disse "Ha ordinato tutti i medicinali nell'armadietto e li ha catalogati. E' stato facile trovare quelli che ci servono."  
"Ottimo, allora torniamo?" disse Throttle.  
Sharon annuì, chiuse la navicella e riattivò il sistema dell'invisibilità.  
"Quel sistema lo isola anche dai radar?" chiese il topo fulvo.  
"Sì. Lo abbiamo usato per venire sulla Terra altrimenti la milizia terrestre e quella plutarkiana ci avrebbe scoperti." rispose lei.  
"Interessante!"  
Ripartirono ma lungo la strada non incrociarono né Vice e né Ronald. Sharon era preoccupata e il suo steso senso in genere non la tradiva mai. Arrivarono al tabellone e le cure furono subito somministrate alla piccola e Modo era in ansia per lei, aspettava con i due amici fuori la stanza dove le tre assistevano la topina.  
"Oh andiamo! Che razza di guerriero sei se ti agiti così?" disse Vinnie.  
"Ok ok.. fingerò di non preoccuparmi allora!" rispose il topo grigio incrociando le braccia al petto fingendo nonchalanche.  
Il topo bianco lo squadrò da capo a piedi "Sei poco credibile! Fa come me! Fingo bene visto?" si beccò un pugno dietro la testa "Ouch!" Vincent ricambiò iniziando così una rissa con l'amico.  
Throttle sospirò "Suvvia ragazzi, non è il momento adatto." esortò.  
"Ha.. i.. iniziato lui!" disse Modo lanciando l'amico letteralmente per aria, questo finì per aggrapparsi con la coda ad un tubo appeso al soffitto. Il topo grigio sorrise soddisfatto "Così va meglio!"  
"Ma vi pare il momento di giocare?" esclamò Sharon appena uscita dalla stanza.  
"Come sta Giada?" chiese il topo grigio in apprensione.  
La topina fece spallucce "Appena si sveglia lo sapremo. Ho chiesto a Leila e a Charlene di tenerla d'occhio. Ma che ci fa Vincent lassù?"  
"E' stato lui!" rispose il topo bianco indicando l'amico.  
Modo continuò a sorridere di scherno "Devo ammettere che questo braccio è davvero utile!" disse flettendo il braccio bionico.  
"Devo dire che a forza fisica non scherzi neanche tu!" esclamò Sharon stupita. Sapeva che quei tre fossero forti ma non fino a quel punto "Ma ora come scende?"  
"Troverò un espediente Sweety, mi è già successo un paio di volte. Non temere per la mia vita!" disse il topo bianco con tono melodrammatico.  
"Fa il cretino anche in momenti come questo... assurdo..." borbottò lei.  
"Benvenuta nel mio mondo, babe!" esclamò Throttle ammiccando un sorriso. Avere a che fare con uno come Vincent non era facile, era testardo e fin troppo vivace.  
"Vado a prepararmi... mi sa che quei due si sono fatti prendere. Strano che non siano già tornati." disse Sharon "Torno subito. E fate scendere Vincent da lì, vi voglio pronti appena torno."  
"Ok milady! Sarà fatto!" disse Modo sull'attenti "Su Vinnie scendi che ti prendo io!" rise.  
"Fossi matto!" rispose quello rafforzando la presa sul tubo.  
La topina guardò i due perplessa, ma come era finita in quel covo di pazzi? Sospirò e andò a prepararsi. Prese con lei tutto ciò che le sarebbe stato utile: la sua nuova invenzione, il carillon della madre che si legò al collo e mise sotto la sua tenuta da motociclista., delle nuove armi per Vinnie, alcuni chackram di piccole dimensioni. Mise il tutto in un marsupio che legò alla vita "Su andiamo! Oh sei sceso. Ho una cosa per te."  
Il topo bianco esultò felice "Cosa cosa cosa?"  
"Prima calmati se no non ti do niente." disse lei. Il giovane obbedì e Sharon gli consegnò delle armi simili a quelle che lui usava di solito. Lui le guardò con perplessità "Le ho modificate basandomi su quelle che usi. La loro fiamma è diversa come anche gli effetti che producono." la topina montò sulla moto e attivò il radar, le moto di Vice e Ronald erano al Limburger Plaza "Che scemi..." disse lei "Andiamo a liberarli."  
"Su andiamo ragazzi!" esclamò Throttle "Let's rock..."  
"And ride!" dissero gli altri due partendo a tutto gas.  
Sharon li seguì senza dire una parola. Come ci si poteva aspettare, gli scagnozzi di Limburger erano tornati in strada e aspettavano proprio loro. Stavolta si erano organizzati e sembravano seguire una tattica ben studiata. Erano numerosi e si divisero in quattro gruppi.  
"Non dobbiamo separarci!" esclamò Throttle "Mettiamo fuori combattimento un gruppo alla volta!"  
Le alternative erano poche, qualsiasi scelta avrebbero fatto sarebbe stata azzardata. Ciascun gruppo provocava un topo solo istigandolo a seguirlo ma non funzionava. Così la tattica cambiò, li accerchiarono puntandogli contro ogni tipo di arma che possedevano. I quattro marziani si trovarono al centro di un enorme cerchio fatto di moto e quattro ruote, bazooka, pistole e laser puntate contro. Quattro nemici scesero dai loro mezzi e si avvicinarono ai marziani. Altri due fecero lo stesso e si accostarono puntando loro le pistole. Non fu necessario parlare. I topi furono privati delle loro armi e dei caschi. Dopodiché i sei si allontanarono senza però smettere di tenerli sotto tiro.  
"Qualcosa mi dice che è una trappola..." sbottò Vinnie.  
"Ma non mi dire!" esclamò Sharon. Era palese. Prima avevano preso Vice e Ronald ed ora puntavano a loro quattro. La topina si guardava attorno ma non vedeva vie di uscita, Throttle sembrava del suo stesso avviso.  
"Se chiediamo a Modo di sparare ci ritroveremo addosso un intero arsenale..." mormorò lui. Ma perché privarli dei caschi? Che se ne facevano? Forse lasciarsi catturare era l'unica cosa da fare per raggiungere i due compari e trovare un modo per liberarsi una volta lì.  
La situazione era sospesa. Nessuno voleva fare il primo passo, poi inaspettatamente due bazooka spararono. Ma quelli che dovevano essere proiettili in realtà erano due reti in metallo plutarkiano, così né le moto e né il laser di Modo funzionarono. Il cerchio di nemici si sparse e mentre i topi si agitavano cercando una via di uscita, due individui armati di maschere antigas e strani aggeggi spararono un gas azzurro.  
Sharon lo riconobbe subito, quello stesso metodo fu usato anni prima dai plutarkiani per sterminare gran parte della sua famiglia, gas soporifero. Inutile avvertire gli altri tre che avevano già capito tutto ma trattenere il respiro a lungo era un'impresa. Se non si fossero addormentati, sarebbero svenuti per il bisogno di aria. I quattro cercarono di resistere quanto poterono ma alla fine si arresero e persero i sensi. Tutto divenne nero e i loro corpi si abbandonarono sulle moto.

"Sharon svegliati! E basta Vincent!" esclamò la voce di Throttle "Hei.. finalmente..."  
Sharon aprì gli occhi, la testa le girava, cosa era successo? Si ricordava solo del buio e del nulla. Si alzò a sedere aiutata dal topo fulvo "Che cosa è successo?" si guardò attorno e la sua mente riprese a funzionare come doveva.  
Vinnie prese la rincorsa e diede un calcio alla porta finendo col sedere a terra "Non riesco a sfondarla!"  
"Genio, è metallo plutarkiano." disse Sharon mettendosi finalmente in piedi.  
"Come fai a saperlo?" chiese Throttle.  
"Questa forma piramidale... siamo in uno degli obelischi che il pesce lesso ha fatto costruire tempo fa, ricordate?" rispose lei.  
"Oh mamma... ma allora..." mormorò Modo.  
"Siamo in trappola." completò lei la frase "Non c'è verso per distruggere le pareti."  
"Accidentaccio! Dobbiamo farci venire in mente qualcosa!" esclamò il topo bianco.  
La topina si tolse i guanti e analizzò le pareti con le mani, camminò lungo tutto il perimetro e tastava i mattoni "Tra i mattoni esterni ed interni c'è una lastra di metallo plutarkiano che si assottiglia man mano che sale, questo per non appesantire la struttura rischiando di farla cadere su se stessa. La parte più debole dovrebbe essere proprio la cima e attorno alle finestre."  
"Ma come ci arriviamo lassù? Arrampicandoci?" Vinnie era perplesso.  
Sharon tastò la parte superiore dello stivaletto, la sua invenzione era ancora lì. Così estrasse dalla calzatura un bastoncino di colore rosso acceso.  
"Che roba è?" Vincent scrutò l'oggetto con curiosità.  
"Non può allungarsi più di dieci metri, ma l'obelisco si restringe man mano che sale... vedo se riesco a salire fin lassù e distruggere la finestra." disse Sharon.  
"E' troppo rischioso." le disse Modo "Non puoi farlo!"  
"Non posso ma devo. Se non riusciamo ad uscire non oso immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere ai miei fratelli." rispose lei.  
"Proviamo qualcos'altro. Non so, il pavimento? Cosa hai visto quando costruivano questi cosi?" disse Throttle.  
La topina non ci aveva pensato, abbassò lo sguardo e osservò il pavimento in mattoni. Si inginocchiò e batté le mano sulla superficie. Il rumore che emise l'urto la lasciò sorpresa, qualcosa si poteva fare "Throttle prestami il tuo guanto. Modo mi serve anche il tuo aiuto."  
I due obbedirono ma Vinnie parve deluso "Ed io?"  
"Ti ricordi di ciò che ti ho dato prima? Usa il fuoco per disegnare un cerchio attorno a noi." rispose lei.  
Il topo bianco eseguì. In effetti quegli aggeggi emettevano una fiamma diversa dal solito e il calore era tale da creare un solco sulle superficie dei mattoni del pavimento.  
"Non ci è possibile fare questa cosa con il metallo plutarkiano, ma con dei mattoni di questo genere sì. Modo sta pronto..." disse Sharon preparandosi a colpire con tutta la forza che possedeva. Il topo grigio fece lo stesso "Vinnie vieni qui. Potrebbe essere rischioso ma dobbiamo tentare."  
Al tre i due topi colpirono con decisione il pavimento che sprofondò sotto i loro piedi. Come al solito faccia da pesce lasciava delle falle nei suoi piani e scovarle era piuttosto facile. I quattro precipitarono nel canale fognario.  
"Che schifo!" esclamò Vinnie precipitandosi sul marciapiede lontano dall'acqua putrida.  
"Grazie per il prestito." disse Sharon restituendo il guanto al legittimo proprietario.  
"Anche tu con la forza non scherzi!" disse il topo fulvo ripetendo le stesse parole che la topina aveva detto in precedenza.  
"A dire il vero questa è solo una parte. Però grazie lo stesso." rispose lei.  
"Come sarebbe a dire solo una parte?" esclamò Vinnie.  
Sharon lo zittì e salì sulla scala che portava all'esterno. Sollevò il coperchio e guardò all'esterno. La strada era di nuovo sgombra e il palazzo Limburger non aveva luci accese al suo interno. Tornò di sotto "Seguiamo la strada ed entriamo dal pavimento dell'edificio. Vincent mi serve di nuovo il tuo aiuto."  
"Sì signora!" rispose lui contento.  
Camminarono un po' fino a trovarsi proprio sotto le basi del palazzo. Così Vinnie lavorò di nuovo con il fuoco creando uno spazio tale da far passare tutti e quattro "Allora? Cosa intendevi con _solo una parte_?" chiese.  
"Beh..." Sharon aveva un po' timore a parlarne "Diciamo che la nostra razza ha una caratteristica che ci rende diversi da voi, ecco."  
"Andiamo Sweety! Ormai sai che puoi dirci tutto!" esclamò il giovane.  
"Modo dovrebbe averne sentito parlare visto che sua madre lo ha informato un po'." divagò lei.  
"Mia madre mi avrà anche parlato del vostro clan ma non in ogni cosa. Come tutti, lei si è basata su voci e vecchi dati." rispose il topo grigio.  
La topina sospirò "La nostra forza fisica si divide in due categorie. Noi la chiamiamo _berser_ e la identifichiamo con attiva e passiva." spiegò.  
"Mai sentito nulla di simile." disse Throttle che teneva su Vinnie per permettergli di eseguire il suo lavoro. Il topo bianco era in piedi sulle sue spalle "Vincent non distrarti che mi stai uccidendo!"  
"Ups, scusa!" disse lui ridacchiando "Su continua Honey!"  
Sharon non era in vena di spiegare questa cosa ma era doveroso, ciò spiegava anche il motivo per cui i plutarkiani furono costretti ad usare del gas per tenergli testa "La forza attiva è quella che usiamo di solito, quella guidata e controllata dalla nostra razionalità. Quella passiva invece è la più pericolosa. In stato di perfetta lucidità riusciamo a controllare la nostra forza e spesso ci riesce quasi impossibile superare i limiti. Tuttavia se disgraziatamente si attivasse lo status di Berserker, la forza passiva diventa attiva e si somma a quella già presente..."  
"Generando così un.. Gladiatore..." continuò Modo "Mia madre mi aveva detto qualcosa ma non riuscivo a ricordare..."  
"Esatto, è da qui che nasce il nome del nostro clan." disse Sharon "E... ed è anche per questo che abbiamo vecchie regole."  
"Oh, allora non sono dettate da puro e semplice sessismo?" chiese il topo fulvo.  
La topina si grattò il naso un po' imbarazzata "A dire il vero no. Tutt'altro. E' che per natura la femmina ha un livello di energia più stabile e forte del maschio, che sia lei nata nel clan o che venga dall'esterno. Per questo mentre lui può scegliere liberamente la compagna, lei deve sempre sottoporre l'altro ad un test imposto dal capofamiglia. Non è un test che riguarda strettamente la forza fisica ma il livello di energia che entra in contrasto con quella del resto del clan. Oh insomma! Vi è mai capitato di avere a che fare con tipe tutt'altro che tranquille? Tipe che vi farebbero fare ciò che vogliono solo guardandovi?"  
Throttle sorrise imbarazzato. Vinnie e Modo ridacchiarono sornioni. Il topo grigio finse un colpo di tosse che suonò come un _Carbine_.  
"Esattamente. Per questo lei è diventata generale. Ha un livello di energia molto alto e... francamente... è inadatta a diventar la moglie di uno del nostro clan." disse Sharon con semplicità.  
"Ma come fate a misurare questa cosa? Avete un apparecchio?" scherzò Vinnie "Qui ho quasi finito."  
"E' una cosa che sappiamo e basta. Non c'è una spiegazione. Se il Berserker passivo è tranquillo e allegro significa che l'altro non lo turba e non si scontra col suo livello energetico e non lo scombussola. Se è il contrario... non c'è neanche bisogno di dirlo." rispose lei.  
"Se non ricordo male la vostra forza fisica potrebbe addirittura quadruplicarsi in quello stato, vero?" chiese Modo.  
La marziana annuì "Ma non è quello il problema. Il Berserker è un pericolo per chi non lo è. Prendiamo come esempio mio fratello. Lo avete visto quando si arrabbia. Ha un'energia molto instabile e l'unica che riesce a tenerla a bada è Leila. Non lo fa con discussioni inutili. Le basta stargli vicino in silenzio per placarlo del tutto. Non è una cosa immediata ma funziona. Leila non fa parte del clan di nascita, non è una Berserker. Nel momento in cui Vice perde il controllo la ucciderebbe senza pensarci due volte perché in quello stato gli è impossibile distinguere gli amici dai nemici. Tuttavia i Berserker si riconoscono tra loro e non si attaccano perché sarebbe una battaglia persa per entrambi. E' una sorta di sapere inconscio, l'unico briciolo di razionalità che gli resta. Per questo, Throttle, ti ho detto che Modo aveva frainteso le intenzioni di mio fratello quella sera."  
"Ciò spiega molte cose. Le vostre regole sono fatte per proteggervi allora." constatò Throttle ben lieto di non avere più il peso dell'amico sulle spalle "Vincent dovresti dimagrire!" a consolarlo fu anche sapere che Vice non era come sembrava. Ma adesso aveva dei dubbi sul perché Leila avesse sposato uno come lui.  
"Già. Conta che la nostra è una società patriarcale e la competizione maschile è molto alta. Per evitare dunque dei problemi, c'è questa selezione così da non mettere in pericolo nessuno. Noi ragazze stiamo calme e così stiamo tutti bene. Chi sceglie un Berserker come compagno sa queste cose e decidendo di entrare nel clan deve anche accettare le condizioni. " spiegò la topina.  
"E che tipo di energia servirebbe ad un lui?" chiese il topo fulvo prevedendo già una risposta.  
Sharon pensò "Dipende. E' una cosa complessa. L'unica cosa che so è che la sua energia non deve cozzare con quella del capo clan e del capofamiglia, nel mio caso Vice. Deve avere un temperamento più calmo del suo e un tipo di energia stabile. Mi lascia tutta la libertà che voglio ma vuole essere _lui _quello a dare il giudizio finale. E per i motivi prima citati."  
"Allora faremo attenzione con Vice." sorrise Throttle.  
La marziana sbuffò ironica "Nah. Finché si tratta di amici è innocuo. Ma ti dirò...Sai perché il resto del clan teme sia me che lui?"  
"No."  
"Vice ha un livello energetico molto alto, è difficile da superare, ideale per un capo clan. Ma lui non ha alcun interesse a diventarlo. Tuttavia a livello sia energetico che razionale, è perfetto. Lui ha un tipo di energia dominante ma è facilmente provocabile. Si trova bene con voi perché avete un temperamento che lo urta molto poco e non rappresentate un eventuale pericolo per la famiglia." spiegò lei "Io invece creo più problemi. Sono una dominante agitata e per questo litigo spesso con mio fratello che vede il suo posto di dominante minacciato da _me_. E' più forte di lui, non può farci nulla. Sono cose che non dipendono strettamente da lui. Una femmina con questo tipo di energia potrebbe condizionare le altre e trascinarle con sé provocando uno stravolgimento generale all'interno del clan."  
Vinnie ridacchiò "E dimmi, che tipo sono io, Honey?" chiese curioso.  
Sharon sospirò paziente "Voi avete un tipo di energia che mi ha spinta a fidarmi subito."  
Throttle sorrise "Lieto di saperlo..."  
"Ma voglio sapere che tipi siamo!" ripeté il topo bianco.  
"Tu, Vincent, sei agitato ma non dominante. Il fatto che tu sia sottomesso ti ha spinto ad accettare un tipo come Throttle come capo. La sua energia tiene a bada la tua. Insomma, non sei adatto a fare il capo e sei molto vivace." rispose lei "Tuttavia in base alla situazione sai regolarti e agire di conseguenza."  
"E.. e Throttle?" indicò Vinnie.  
Sharon scrutò per un po' il topo fulvo "Lui è dominante ma calmo, una caratteristica che tiene a bada uno come Vice o come Carbine, per questo vanno d'accordo. La dominanza tranquilla non turba quella agitata. Con la pacatezza e l'intelligenza riesce a farsi accettare per quello che è e sa dare ordini precisi. Tutti gli obbedirebbero senza farsi problemi. Ispira fiducia."  
ThrottleFella?" disse poi il topo bianco con enfasi.  
Sharon non ci pensò su due volte "Lui è tranquillo e sottomesso. Non devo neanche rifletterci su. Me lo conferma il fatto che preferisca attività come la pesca a qualcos'altro. Il gioco e le risse sono cose normali ma in altre occasioni preferirebbe starsene seduto su una seggiola a caccia di pesci. "  
Modo sorrise "E' vero!"  
"Ah... con sottomessi non intendo qualcosa di negativo. Con questo termine indichiamo un tipo di carattere che preferisce fare altro che comandare qualcun altro. Se ci fate caso con voi non ho mai litigato. La vostra natura non urta la mia e neanche quella di Vice." fece notare lei.  
"E Ronald?" chiese Vinnie.  
"Vuoi sapere troppe cose tu!" esclamò Sharon "Ronald è quello che io chiamo ago della bilancia. Tiene calmi sia me che Vice. Lui è un agitato sottomesso, come te Vin. Infatti te e lui avete molto feeling e vi ritrovate sempre. Due sottomessi andranno sempre d'accordo, è l'agitato dominante che crea problemi. Vice non ha avuto un padre che in fase adolescenziale lo aiutasse a tenerla a freno, quindi è cresciuto senza aver imparato. Ora ne sta subendo le conseguenze. Tuttavia Leila è riuscita in parte a rimediare da quando lo ha conosciuto ed è per questo che si sono ritrovati. L'uno completa l'altro."  
"E per quel che riguarda la parte sentimentale?" chiese Throttle dubbioso.  
Sharon fece spallucce "Non so nulla da questo punto di vista. Io so che Vice la adora e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per lei. Contando che poi Leila non sa combattere, se attaccassero non saprebbe difendersi. Ciò fa in modo che mio fratello impieghi le sue energie per impegnarsi e rivestire la sua carica di padre e marito modello. E' una cosa a cui lui tiene molto."  
"Capisco... andiamo?" disse il topo fulvo.  
"Fa salire prima me." disse la topina "Aiutami che vi lancio qualcosa a cui aggrapparvi."  
Throttle la aiutò servendosi delle mani come poggiapiedi e la sollevò fino al foro che Vinnie aveva creato. Sharon riuscì ad entrarvi senza problemi e una volta all'interno della struttura cercò qualcosa che potesse servirle. Senza pensarci due volte strappò una tenda e la calò giù, i tre marziani si arrampicarono e salirono.  
"Il palazzo è deserto, di nuovo." constatò Throttle guardandosi attorno.  
"Andiamo al laboratorio, dovrebbero essere lì." suggerì Sharon.  
Così il gruppetto si incamminò per i corridoi dell'edificio. Giunsero alle porte chiuse del laboratorio, provarono ad aprirle ma erano serrate. Fu di nuovo Vinnie ad intervenire. Attraverso il foro creato, Sharon vide i due fratelli con capo chino, sembrava che stessero dormendo "Vice! Ronny!" chiamò lei.  
Vice aprì di scatto gli occhi e tentò di dire qualcosa. I quattro marziani correvano verso di lui per liberarlo assieme al fratello. Il topo dal pelo scuro scuoteva il capo "Non dovete avvicinarvi!" riuscì finalmente ad urlare.  
"Cos...?" mormorò Sharon dopo essersi resa conto che il terreno sotto i suoi piedi mancò di colpo e lo stesso fu per i tre amici.  
I quattro precipitarono. Sotto suggerimento della marziana crearono una catena.  
Sharon riprese il bastoncino rosso acceso e constatò che il diametro dell'enorme foro era bastevole per la lunghezza totale della sua invenzione. Cliccò su un pulsantino laterale e lo lanciò nel vuoto. Il bastoncino si illuminò e si allargò di circa 20 cm lateralmente, di lungo invece si estese fino a toccare le pareti opposte del buco in modo tale da incastrarsi. Ai lati poi si aprirono due specie di barriere bianche, due semicerchi, il cui raggio era di circa 5 metri ciascuno, sui quali i quattro marziani si ritrovarono ad atterrare.  
"Ma cosa ..." esclamò Vincent massaggiandosi il sedere.  
Sharon invece era più che stupita "Ha funzionato..." di nuovo un sorriso sporadico le illuminò il volto "Ce l'ho fatta! Non ci credo!" disse alzandosi.  
I tre sorrisero contenti di tale successo ma come sarebbero usciti da lì? Guardarono in alto e constatarono che erano caduti per un gran numero di metri, le pareti erano lisce, impossibili da scalare e non si vedeva il fondo guardando in basso.  
Cosa avrebbero potuto inventarsi questa volta?

*****  
Capitolo finito XD Sì vi lascio così muahahahaha probabilmente disegnerò l'invenzione di Sharon e la upperò su DeviantArt. L'oggetto è un po' strano e di base il suo uso sarebbe dovuto essere ben diverso da quello fatto da Sharon. Ma la necessità l'ha spinta ad usarlo per altro XD  
NOTA: ho chiamato la forza dei Gladiatori _Bers_ perché ho sempre amato il Berserker come tipologia guerriera =) Se conoscete il tipo allora potete immaginare come e perché quel clan stava finendo male XD Ho poi fatto specificare da Sharon del perché di determinati comportamenti e regole. Era l'occasione giusta per farlo ed eccovela XD Anche se quella spiegazione mi sembra stile Cesar Millan O.o peòr in effetti parliamo di topi che non sono così tanto diversi, se però prendiamo in considerazione il clan dei Gladiatori, molto diverso dagli altri marziani.


	9. Good ending?

Finalmente capito 9.. nein nein nein XD Non so proprio come chiamare quelle armi a candelotto che usa Vinnie così le chiamerò bengala, il loro aspetto è quello quindi... iniziamo dai u.u Come al solito sono una frana con i titoli quindi chiedo venia °^°

Cap9- Good ending?

Dovevano uscire da quel posto ma non c'era alcuna via di fuga e le moto erano state sequestrate assieme alle armi e a tutto il resto. Solo Sharon non era stata privata delle sue cose, ad eccezione delle bombe a mano che di solito si portava dietro, il carillon e qualche aggeggio di sua invenzione erano ancora nel suo marsupio al sicuro.  
La topina guardava in alto con attenzione, non c'era verso per salire lassù "Vice mi senti?".  
La voce del fratello era debole ma udibile "Sì. Dimmi tutto!"  
Sharon indugiò "Sai come è stato costruito questo tunnel e cosa c'è sul fondo?"  
"No mi spiace!" rispose lui "Cerca qualche idea come fai di solito!"  
"Come fai di solito?" fece Vinnie curioso.  
La topina scura aggrottò le sopracciglia "Parlando... se mi concentro troppo su un problema non mi viene nessuna soluzione. Quindi svio e faccio una chiacchierata." rispose.  
Vincent sorrise "Di cosa parliamo Sweetheart? Del nostro futuro assieme?"  
Vice parve averlo sentito "Sta lontano da mia sorella che come mi liberate ti uccido!"  
Il topo bianco ridacchiò divertito mentre Sharon frugava nel marsupio "Per caso avrete progetti per quando la guerra sarà finita o... nel caso in cui finirà?" chiese passando in rassegna tutte le cose che prendeva man mano.  
I tre si guardarono perplessi.  
"Ehm..." farfugliò Throttle. Pensare al futuro era una cosa impossibile, soprattutto se il futuro poteva riservare guerre lunghe e senza fine.  
"Insomma... non volete tornare dai vostri amici e familiari? Resterete sulla Terra? Tornerete a casa?" cercò di coinvolgerli nella conversazione.  
"L'unico qui con le idee chiare è Modo, noi due invece non ci pensiamo così tanto. Vada come vada insomma." rispose Throttle "Probabilmente torneremo a casa se Limburger va via. E poi... non so..."  
"Carbine carbine Carbiiine." lo prese in giro Vinnie ridendo assieme a Modo "E tu Modo non ridere di te stesso... sbaglio o hai un progetto simile?"  
Il topo grigio smise seduta stante e sorrise imbarazzato "Non so. Prima voglio assicurarmi che sia tutto finito."  
"Romanticone!" esclamò il topo bianco.  
"Vincent... dovresti farmi un favore..." disse Sharon che finalmente aveva avuto la sua illuminazione. Tra le mani aveva un aggeggio che misurava la distanza "Accendi un bengala e lancialo di sotto. La sua luce ci mostrerà un po' cosa c'è sotto e con questo apparecchio posso misurare per approssimazione la distanza."  
Throttle era stupito "Trovato già un rimedio?"  
"No ma sapere quanti metri ci aspettano di sotto potrebbe servirci. Potremo decidere se saltare giù o pensare a qualcos'altro." rispose lei "Al mio tre butti giù il bengala ok?"  
Vinnie annuì e fu pronto. Sharon poggiò un orecchio alla parete e contò. Al suo tre il bengala acceso precipitò di sotto mentre la topina ascoltava con l'orecchio e riprendeva con l'apparecchio la caduta della piccola arma. La fiammella scendeva sempre più giù fino a quando non si estinse del tutto per qualche strana ragione.  
"Sembra molto profondo... e il bengala si è anche spento..." commentò il topo bianco.  
Dal canto suo Sharon non era del suo stesso avviso "Possiamo fare qualcosa..." posò lo sguardo sui tre, si mise a sedere e pasticciò con il misuratore "Ad occhio e croce la profondità equivale a circa una ventina di metri, un bel volo direi. Tuttavia sopravviveremo se sotto c'è quello che io penso che sia." spiegò.  
"Ovvero?" chiese Modo.  
"Acqua." rispose lei.  
"Acqua?" esclamò Vinnie.  
"Acqua." ripeté lei "Ho sentito il rumore che si propagava attraverso la parete che a quanto pare lascia passare le onde sonore."  
"Devi avere un buon udito per sentire una cosa simile." constatò Throttle.  
Sharon gli chiese di venire da lei e di poggiare l'orecchio sulla parete "Vinnie lanciane un altro."  
Il topo bianco era perplesso "Che spreco però."  
"Ne ho altri a casa, tranquillo." lo rassicurò lei interrotta dal sussulto del topo fulvo.  
"E' vero! Lo sento!" il topo sorrideva estasiato "Vogliamo provare? Anche se mi sembra una pazzia... l'impatto potrebbe anche..."  
"E' qui che ti sbagli." lo corresse lei "Eviteremo ogni sorta di tuffi..." diede uno sguardo a Vinnie "Ci lanciamo e basta. C'è gente che si tuffa da ogni dove e non si fa mai nulla. L'impatto al massimo potrebbe provocarci un po' di fastidio ma nulla di più. Proviamo? Magari scopriamo che è un condotto collegato a qualcosa che ci porta all'esterno. Poi rientriamo e liberiamo i miei fratelli. Al massimo facciamo più attenzione alle trappole disseminate da quel pazzo."  
Vinnie e Modo erano un po' indecisi. Alla fine acconsentirono pronti al volo che li aspettava.  
"Perfetto... disattivo la mia invenzione allora." annunciò lei mantenendo il bastone proprio al centro così da portarselo dietro durante la caduta. Premette il pulsante, le ali semicircolari sparirono e il bastone tornò come era all'origine. La velocità fu tale che i quattro precipitarono nel vuoto contemporaneamente. E mentre il buio diventava più fitto, l'odore salmastro dell'acqua si faceva sempre più forte. L'impatto fu violento ma non tale da ucciderli e stordirli. Tutti e quattro risalirono in superficie sani e salvi e si tennero a galla.  
"Oh mamma, sono cieco o è buio qui sotto?" esclamò Modo.  
"Sì è proprio buio." rispose Throttle sollevando lo sguardo per vedere il cerchio di luce sovrastante, un cerchio troppo piccolo per lasciar passare la luce anche lì sotto.  
Improvvisamente la luce arrivò, Sharon usò una torcia "La porto sempre con me." disse come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.  
"Ma sei piena di risorse tu!" rise il topo fulvo.  
"C'è una superficie stabile lì." disse la topina "Andiamo." nuotò fino alla piattaforma che galleggiava sull'acqua. I tre la seguirono.  
"Terra terra!" esclamò Vincent tastando con le mani la superficie della piattaforma.  
"Il problema non è ancora risolto macho mouse." gli disse Sharon "Ora bisogna vedere se di sotto c'è un tunnel e quanto è lungo."  
"Vado io." disse Throttle "Passami la torcia."  
"Ti do quest'altra." rispose lei.  
"Oh perfetto!" il topo prese la torcia e si tuffò.  
"Speriamo che non ci sia qualcosa di spiacevole la sotto." disse Vincent guardando la luce che diventava sempre più debole.  
"Se ci fosse stato, non saremo vivi, ti pare?" rispose la topina "Allora... tu e Throttle non vi fate proprio problemi per il dopo guerra eh?"  
Vinnie sorrise e Modo lo colpì con un pugno leggero sul capo "Il punto è che non abbiamo potere su qualcosa che non si può prevedere e controllare. Per quel che ne sappiamo la guerra potrebbe non finire e noi saremo costretti a combattere fino alla fine." disse quest'ultimo.  
"Ma Throttle ha detto che tu..."  
"Io... io ho un mio progetto di vita perché, a dirla tutta..." il topo grigio indugiò ".. insomma... mia madre mi ha sempre detto che bisogna avere delle idee su cosa fare."  
Sharon annuì "Stessa cosa Vice. Lo ripete sempre. Per questo sia lui che Leila non si sono lasciati condizionare dalla guerra, sono andati avanti e messo su famiglia."  
"Esattamente. Ma per uno come Throttle, la cosa è difficile. Carbine è il generale. Trovare il tempo e tutto il resto..."  
"E tu il tempo come lo hai trovato?" chiese lei.  
Modo tentennò "Ma lei non era nell'esercito e non era una che deteneva alcun tipo di autorità. Il tempo lo trovava facilmente. E poi abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco per anni."  
Sharon sospirò rattristata "Immagino la sofferenza di averla persa..."  
Il topo grigio però sorrise "E' stata grande ma non le ho permesso di rovinarmi la vita. Lottare per i vivi, non per i morti. Non si vive nel passato. E' stata una persona importante per me ma... devo andare avanti per coloro che ci sono ancora, per i miei amici, la mia famiglia..." posò uno sguardo sull'amico dal pelo bianco.  
Vincent sorrise imbarazzato.  
Le bollicine d'aria interruppero la loro conversazione, la testa di Throttle emerse dall'acqua "Possiamo farcela. Sotto c'è una specie di cancellata subacquea, oltrepassandola entreremo in un canale più grande e lì c'è un'altra piattaforma come questa ma costeggia le pareti ed è illuminata." spiegò "Sono uscito un po' per dare un'occhiata. Anche se non mi spiego il fatto che l'acqua sia salata."  
"Probabilmente è il centro di alimentazione per gli acquari di faccia da pesce." disse la marziana preparando la sua torcia e distribuendo le altre due a Vinnie e a Modo "Allora andiamo?"  
Gli altri tre annuirono. Quella situazione era strana, uscire fuori dai guai senza le loro moto era inusuale e Sharon stava guidando man mano la situazione con straordinaria calma.  
Così il gruppo fu in acqua e dirigeva i fasci di luce per farsi strada. Throttle era in testa e guidava gli amici, superarono il cancello e finalmente giunsero dall'altra parte.  
Vinnie si sedette sulla piattaforma, i piedi in acqua "Speriamo di uscire di qui il prima possibile! Odio tutta quest'acqua!"  
"Dov'è Sharon?" chiese Modo guardandosi attorno, la topina non c'era. "Throttle l'hai vista?"  
Il topo fulvo scosse il capo e una brutta sensazione si fece sentire alla bocca dello stomaco quando una grande pinna triangolare sfiorò la superficie.  
I tre si guardarono allarmati e tornarono in acqua.  
Sharon era rimasta intrappolata sott'acqua a causa della lunga treccia. Quando aveva oltrepassato il cancello, i capelli si erano impigliati nei dentelli della parte inferiore dell'inferriata. Più la topina cercava di districarli e più questi si attorcigliavano attorno al ferro. L'aria le stava mancando e i sensi le si annebbiavano. Il panico la assalì totalmente e prima di perdere i sensi, Sharon prese un coltellino dallo stivaletto e iniziò a recidere i capelli per liberarsi. L'unica cosa che riuscì a vedere nell'oscurità fu l'ombra sinuosa di un animale, di qualcosa, che le stava nuotando molto vicino.  
I Biker Mice collaborarono senza esitazione. Modo e Vinnie tennero a bada lo squalo e Throttle recuperò Sharon che, ormai libera ma svenuta, sprofondava. Il topo fulvo fece cenno di tornare in superficie e così fecero.  
Throttle portò su Sharon e lo squalo non osò neanche avvicinarsi alla piattaforma tante di quelle che ne aveva ricevute dai due.  
"Credi che sia viva?" chiese Vinnie preoccupato.  
Il topo fulvo si avvicinò al muso della marziana "Non respira..." mormorò "... non …"  
"Bisogna fare qualcosa!" esclamò il topo bianco che perse il suo autocontrollo "Vice mi ammazzerà!"  
Throttle sbuffò "Non pensare a Vice adesso. C'è solo una cosa da fare..."  
Vinnie lo guardò perplesso "Non guardare me! Io non so farlo!" esclamò.  
"Guarda che non ti sto chiedendo nulla. Ci penso io. Big Fella tienilo a bada per me." raccomandò aggiustandosi gli occhiali. "Speriamo che funzioni." Tirò un ampio respiro e si mise al lavoro. Alternò massaggio cardiaco a respirazione bocca a bocca. Tra un passaggio e l'altro la chiamava sperando in cuor suo che si sarebbe risvegliata.  
"Andiamo Miss non gettare la spugna..." mormorò il topo grigio in apprensione. L'idea di rivivere un'altra tragedia e di perdere qualcuno come Sharon lo tormentava.  
"Su Sweetheart..." Vinnie si era finalmente calmato e attendeva con ansia qualche risvolto.  
Ci volle un po' prima che Sharon si riprendesse spalancando improvvisamente gli occhi e tossì. Si poggiò su un fianco vomitando tutta l'acqua che aveva nei polmoni e riprese a respirare con regolarità.  
I tre ragazzi sorrisero sollevati, Vinnie batté una mano sulla schiena dell'amico castano e poi abbracciò la marziana "Accidenti a te! Ci hai fatti preoccupare! Throttle sei un grande!"  
"Vinnie lasciala respirare!" esclamò Modo tirando via l'amico.  
"Scusa... è che sono contento!" rispose il topo bianco.  
Dal canto suo il topo grigio sospirò perplesso, il suo amico non sapeva proprio trattenersi "Tutto bene ma'am?" chiese.  
La marziana fece mente locale e solo alla fine riuscì a collegare il tutto e a rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto. Portò entrambe le mani dietro la testa e toccò i capelli argentei e ne percorse la lunghezza fino a dove il coltello aveva fatto il suo lavoro. Ormai era fatta. Sospirò per il grande senso di colpa e l'antico giuramento infranto. Si morse il labbro per lo sconforto "Scusate... " mormorò.  
Stavolta fu Modo ad abbracciarla con delicatezza "Non fa niente. Tutto si è risolto per il meglio e i capelli ricresceranno." era scosso da un leggero tremore.  
Gli occhi della topina si riempirono di lacrime, si accoccolò tra le braccia dell'amico e cercò di calmarsi. Sarebbero cresciuti... ma dopo quanto tempo? Li aveva curati per anni e solo Leila aveva avuto il permesso di toccarli e accorciarli quando superavano la lunghezza prestabilita. Ora doveva ricominciare daccapo.  
"Erano importanti per te?" chiese Throttle.  
Sharon annuì e si asciugò gli occhi "Scusate... stiamo perdendo tempo. Vice e Ronald ci stanno aspettando..." mormorò rialzandosi non prima di aver passato una mano sui capelli che ormai le arrivavano alle spalle. Non era tempo di piangersi addosso "Dove siamo?"  
Il topo fulvo alzò l'indice "Eh..." provò a dire "Forse questo è un acquario e non esattamente un condotto... dentro c'è uno squalo. Se Modo non si fosse accorto della tua assenza probabilmente..."  
La topina sobbalzò al solo pensiero di cosa sarebbe potuto accadere "Grazie ragazzi.. voi..." balbettò commossa.  
"Hei, siamo amici, dobbiamo aiutarci a vicenda!" esclamò Throttle con un sorriso "Non pensiamoci più."  
Sharon annuì "Grazie lo stesso..."  
Vinnie abbracciò entrambi i ragazzi "Cosa faresti senza di noi Sweetheart?" esclamò.  
La topina stavolta sorrise con dolcezza e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia "Contento Macho mouse?"  
Vincent ridacchiò e arrossì "Ma io non ho fatto nulla! E' stato Throttle a salvarti!"  
"Ma tu hai tenuto a bada lo squalo insieme a Modo." disse l'amico con gli occhiali.  
"Ma tu l'hai riportata tra i ... vivi... insomma..." insisté il topo bianco.  
"Vincent, è tutto ok." disse Sharon "Andiamo da Vice e Ronny. Prima li liberiamo e recuperiamo le moto e prima torniamo a casa. E poi ognuno di voi ha fatto qualcosa."  
Chiarita la questione i quattro si rimisero in moto. Sharon era ancora scossa e il freddo iniziava a farsi sentire, sperava solo di non ammalarsi come la nipotina.  
"Se questo è un acquario, significa che siamo sulla pedana che si usa per dar da mangiare ai pesci carnivori, in questo caso uno squalo. In tv ho visto un servizio sui parchi acquatici, deve esserci una scala che porta di sopra." disse la topina.  
"Ed è questo che stiamo cercando." disse Throttle "Tenete d'occhio le pareti."  
"Se potessimo... vi avrei già chiesto di sfondare il muro, ma non sappiamo se dietro c'è un altro acquario. Il metallo plutarkiano è molto resistente, potrebbe aver costruito acquari su acquari..." disse lei.  
"Ma allora perché il palazzo crolla ogni volta?" esclamò Vinnie.  
"Probabilmente viene colpito sempre nel suo punto più debole, non so. Ogni edificio ne ha uno." rispose la marziana "Ecco una scala!"  
"Vado avanti io." disse Throttle "Aspettate qui. Big Fella, dietro di me."  
Il topo fulvo salì lungo le scalette in ferro e sollevò la lastra che copriva l'ingresso, erano ancora all'interno del palazzo e difronte a lui c'era una distesa di mattonelle, il pavimento dell'ufficio principale. Allora l'ingresso al laboratorio era più vicino di quanto avessero sperato! Throttle salì invitando gli amici a fare lo stesso. L'ufficio di Limburger era deserto e le luci spente. Possibile che gli rendesse le cose così facili? In effetti il plutarkiano li aveva rinchiusi all'interno degli obelischi pensando che non avessero punti deboli. Era normale dunque allontanarsi dal palazzo senza preoccuparsi troppo "Da qualche parte deve esserci... eccolo trovato!" esclamò il topo fulvo trovando un pulsantino alla base della scrivania, premette e la pedana che portava al laboratorio tremò. I quattro ci saltarono subito sopra e finalmente scesero al laboratorio.  
Stavolta Sharon fu più prudente "Recuperiamo prima le moto." suggerì.  
Vinnie fischiò e un rombo provenne da dietro una grande porta metallica. Vice e Ronald sorrisero "Ce ne avete messo di tempo." commentò il primo.  
"Abbiamo avuto un incidente di percorso ma ora è tutto apposto." scherzò Throttle "Su Modo, distruggi quei catenacci!"  
"Con piacere!" rispose l'altro eseguendo l'ordine.  
Vincent era felice come una Pasqua "Hei biky!" esclamò, la moto rossa sfrecciò dal suo proprietario. Lo stesso fecero le altre tre mentre quelle di Ronald e Vice erano ancora immobili, i due topi non le avevano chiamate.  
In sella alle loro moto, i quattro evitarono tutte le trappole, distrussero quasi tutto quello che c'era all'interno di quel posto e liberarono i due fratelli che solo allora chiamarono le proprie moto. Recuperarono anche i caschi.  
"Pronti ad andar via?" chiese Throttle sicuro già della risposta "Benissimo! Let's rock..."  
"And run!" esclamò Ronald ridendo.  
Sharon era tornata la solita musona ma dentro di sé era felice, finalmente i suoi fratelli erano sani e salvi e stavano per tornare a casa.  
Una volta tornati al tabellone le speranze della marziana furono totalmente deluse da una sorpresa ben peggiore. Limburger e scagnozzi erano andati a far visita alle due rimaste sole. Charley e Leila erano legate come due salami, Giada, Oliver e Will si erano nascosti sotto al letto e all'appello mancava la piccola Ruby. Una volta liberate le due, Leila scoppiò a piangere disperata raccontando l'accaduto.  
I tirapiedi di faccia da pesce avevano fatto irruzione nel tabellone buttando tutto per aria, Karbunkle invece camminava tutto tranquillo. La topina aveva ordinato ai tre piccoli di nascondersi (per fortuna che Giada si era ripresa ed era capace di camminare) mentre lei e Charley distraevano quei bruti. Ma nessuna delle due riuscì a tenergli testa col risultato che furono legate e la piccola Ruby fu portata via.  
Raccontava tutto e Charley completava ciò che la topina non riusciva a dire. Un disastro.  
"Hanno approfittato della nostra assenza... " mormorò Throttle sotto shock "Astuti..."  
"Ma perché Ruby?" esclamò Ronald stringendo i pugni.  
Vice se ne stava in silenzio come in preda ad una profonda apatia, fissava il vuoto e respirava lentamente, stava cercando di frenare la rabbia o avrebbe combinato un guaio. Strinse le mani tra di loro e respirò a fondo "Devono augurarsi di non farle nulla... altrimenti non sanno a cosa vanno in contro..."  
Sharon gli si avvicinò con cautela, si sporse verso di lui per abbracciarlo "La troveremo... non possono essere andati lontano."  
Charley non riusciva a dire una parola, tutto ciò era assurdo e privo di ogni logica. Una topina di pochi mesi non era una guerriera, non poteva servire a qualcosa se non per qualche ricatto. A cena non si mangiò nulla, ognuno aveva l'appetito rovinato. I figli di Vice se ne stavano vicini e si guardavano tra loro fino a quando il padre non gli si avvicinò e gli propose di mangiare qualcosa e poi di andare a dormire. I piccoli rifiutarono. Will non combatté a lungo, aveva fame e voleva mangiare. Inoltre era troppo piccolo per rendersi conto della situazione. Dopo lo spavento iniziale provocato dall'irruzione di estranei, si era tranquillizzato. Giada e Oliver invece erano abbastanza intelligenti da aver capito tutto.  
"Vice ci penso io qui." disse Sharon "Tu pensa a Leila. Ha bisogno più lei di te che loro. Credimi."  
Il fratello sospirò e annuì "Allora... ci pensate te e Big guy."  
Vinnie scoppiò a ridere "Bug buy!"  
Modo fece spallucce "Ormai mi chiamano in tutti i modi!" esclamò rassegnato. Si avvicinò ai due topini e li prese in braccio "Cosa ci inventiamo con loro?"  
Sharon rifletté e poi ricordò "Ho comprato un libro di storie per bambini. Forse..."  
"Proviamo allora." disse lui e Giada starnutì "Oh! Ma guarda!"  
"Con questo la piccola mi ha ricordato che ho bisogno di una doccia calda... " disse la topina "Se non vi dispiace... il libro è nella mia camera, prendilo pure... ma NON toccare NULLA che non sia quel libro ok?" raccomandò "Torno subito, altrimenti avrete due malati e non uno. Charlene prepara qualcosa da magiare a loro due, qualcosa di caldo possibilmente."  
La ragazza obbedì e si mise ai fornelli mentre Modo portava i due fratellini nella stanza di Sharon e prese il libro. La stanza ormai era più grande e la topina aveva tutto lo spazio che voleva. Charley li aveva organizzati molto bene.  
Giada si mise al posto della zia, sotto le coperte e se ne stava seduta con la schiena poggiata al cuscino. Oliver si sedette affianco al topo grigio, curioso di sapere come fossero la favole degli umani. Intanto Charley aveva preparato loro della minestra calda e mentre l'amico leggeva _Alice in Wonderland _i due mangiavano con appetito. Ci voleva davvero poco per accontentarli. Ogni tanto Oliver guardava le figure del libro e commentava, Giada invece si arrabbiava col fratello perché interrompeva la lettura.  
"Le ci voleva un bel GPS." commentò Sharon all'ennesimo giudizio del topino "Altrimenti non si sarebbe persa, non credi Oliver?"  
Il nipote annuì.  
"Avete mangiato?" chiese poi.  
Giada si era già addormentata ma Oliver non sembrava intenzionato a farlo "Si ho mangiato." rispose "Ma non ho sonno! Voglio sentire il seguito!"  
Sharon posò uno sguardo sull'amico che annuì "Per me va bene. Tanto scollerà anche lui!" disse ridendo.  
Il piccolo si arrabbiò e si arrampicò sulle spalle del topo grigio "No! Io sono grande!"  
"E va bene. Vediamo quanto resisterai!" lo sfidò Modo riprendendo a leggere. Charley rideva divertita poi si congedò, troppo stanca per stare in piedi.  
Oliver si calmò subito e tornò al suo posto per poi addormentarsi dopo una decina di minuti. Il topo grigio rise a bassa voce "Certo che è proprio un terremoto! E dire che mio nipote era molto più tranquillo!"  
Sharon prese il topino e lo mise accanto alla sorella "Non so come tu riesca a tenerlo buono!"  
Modo chiuse finalmente il libro "Devi dargli corda dove puoi. Lui era stanco ma ammetteva il contrario. I bambini si addormentano prima se leggi loro qualcosa. Fai due più due."  
"Devi insegnarmi qualcosa." gli disse lei "Non riesco a tenerlo buono e si trascina anche Giada."  
"A mio parere tu vai bene così. Devi solo inventarti qualcosa di nuovo. L'iniziativa del libro è ad esempio una buona cosa. Ma Oliver cerca sempre qualcosa di diverso, l'unica cosa che non lo annoia è.."  
"Caccia al plutarkiano.. lo so." disse la topina rassegnata. Aveva una marea di pensieri per la testa e la preoccupazione più grande riguardava la nipotina. Che cosa se ne faceva un Plutarkiano di una topina così piccola? La vendeva? Avrebbe preteso qualche ricatto?

*******  
Visto che il capitolo si dilungherebbe troppo, continua nel prossimo. Lì ci saranno una serie di decisioni e di scambi di idee XD odio scrivere così tanto tutto in una volta Xd Non che mi dispiaccia ma poi non resisto ed uppo tutto assieme XD


	10. Partenza

Capitolo 10 XD E il mal di gola persiste evviva! Quella fiera mi ha uccisa, letteralmente O.o Però non ha ucciso la mia ispirazione. Prometto che dopo sto capitolo vado a rilento XD o forse no, non so! Devo organizzare gli eventi successivi quindi probabilmente farò una pausa e tradurrò gli altri in inglese XD La storia è tutt'altro che finita quindi... intanto ci chiediamo perché la piccola Ruby è stata rapita... e devo dire che ho pensato sta pazzia proprio guardando alcuni cosplayer in fiera XD Anzi.. uno in particolare °-° va beh proseguiamo u.u Ho preso l'abitudine di nominare i capitoli solo alla fine, così in base all'argomento avrà un nome xd In sto capitolo ho sclerato un po' XD

CAP 10- Partenza

I due topini dormivano tranquilli. Ma Sharon era l'esatto opposto. Non smetteva di pensare e di preoccuparsi per Leila e il fratello.  
"Cosa pensi che abbiano in mente?" chiese Modo.  
"Non ne ho idea. Ma qualcosa mi dice che non stanno agendo da soli, dietro forse potrebbe esserci qualcuno di più intelligente." disse lei.  
Il topo grigio si ritrovò involontariamente a ridere. In effetti faccia di pesce tutto era purché intelligente. Organizzare un piano così delicato e difficilmente attuabile non poteva essere farina del suo sacco, o non direttamente. "Ma dimmi, perché ti sei disperata tanto per i tuoi capelli?"  
Sharon sospirò "E' una vecchia storia. Mi stupisce che Vice non abbia ancora notato nulla." strinse le punte dei capelli con una mano "Non ho mai detto di non volerli tagliare, ma di tenerli sempre ad una certa lunghezza, e qui Leila mi aiutava da quando ci siamo conosciute." il suo stupore però svanì. La figlia era più importante dei suoi capelli, si rese conto di aver preteso una cosa troppo stupida "Immagino che Vice vi abbia parlato un po' della nostra situazione e di chi fosse nostro padre."  
"Sì ma non vedo cosa centri con i capelli."  
"Con mio padre centrano eccome." rispose la topina "Lui diceva che io assomigliavo alla mamma quando lui la conobbe. Erano amici di infanzia, praticamente crebbero assieme. Quindi quando ero piccola mi diceva questo e che se li avessi fatti crescere sarei stata uguale a lei. Insomma, immagina tu una topina che adorava sua madre più di ogni altra cosa. Assomigliarle era un sogno. Allora decisi di non tagliarli."  
Il topo grigio non parve stupito "Però tua madre non aveva i tuoi occhi." fece notare.  
La marziana fece spallucce "Dettagli. Certo, non avevo il suo colore di capelli, ma in effetti col tempo ho notato che mio padre aveva ragione e... Vice soprattutto me lo ripeteva sempre. L'unica cosa è il mio pessimo carattere, l'esatto opposto di ciò che era mia madre."  
Modo sorrise "Hei, ad ognuno il suo! Se ci somigliassimo tutti sai che noia!"  
Sharon lo fissò "Forse hai ragione. Sopportare un altro Vice in famiglia sarebbe un guaio... ah.. mi riferisco a Ronny."  
"E cosa mi dici di queste pesti? Se Giada non fosse così tranquilla, sai che guaio. Ma la vivacità di Oliver tiene alto il morale. E poi non hai un pessimo carattere, lasciatelo dire." indugiò un po' "Sei solo ligia al dovere anche se, come Vincent, non riesci a stare ferma. Ma te l'ho detto se non sbaglio, se sorridessi un po' di più le cose migliorerebbero. Non va bene prendere tutto sul serio, la vita soprattutto."  
La topina continuò a fissarlo un po' perplessa "Dovrei buttarmi nella mischia e divertirmi in battaglia?"  
Modo sgranò l'occhio fingendo un colpo di shock "Ma certo che no Miss!" esclamò sorridendo "Ma il discorso è generale. Serietà quando serve. Ma ecco... sorridere ai tuoi nipoti è importante. Se la situazione peggiora non puoi farti vedere da loro col broncio, sono piccoli e la cosa migliore è non fargli pesare troppo la situazione. Se Oliver è venuto su così è perché tuo fratello ha cercato di agire come meglio poteva. E te lo dice uno che doveva badare a due nipoti tra uno scontro e un altro."  
Sharon ascoltava "E se ne stavano buoni? Insomma, non avevano paura?"  
Il topo grigio pensò "Certo che sì. Ma io gli promettevo che li avrei protetti con... hem..." guardò il suo braccio che ormai non era più lo stesso "Beh... con quello che potevo. A causa di questo qui ormai le topine si impressionano e scappano via!"  
La marziana trattenne a stento una risata "Ma andiamo! Sarebbe assurdo questo! Quella è la prova che hai combattuto più di chiunque altro! Dimostra che sei un guerriero degno di nota! Nel mio clan farebbero la fila per te."  
Modo sorrise imbarazzato e arrossì "Già. Ma non da noi. Anche se c'è la guerra pretendono ancora il.. come si dice qui.. ah sì... il principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco. Perfetto in tutto, sia nello spirito che.. nel fisico."  
"La perfezione stanca, credimi. Tutto va bene, nessun litigio, nessun confronto o scambio di idee opposte, nessuna crescita. E questo vale con tutto." disse lei "Non avere rimpianti su cosa sei o come sei. Io in te vedo un topo dal buon cuore, un amico su cui contare e un compagno ideale." finse di tossire "Non fraintendere con questa frase ok?" esclamò sulla difensiva, sbagliava o faceva un po' caldo lì?  
Il topo grigio ridacchiò "No tranquilla. Ma... Ronald dov'è finito?"  
Sharon sbuffò annoiata "Sarà a far casino con Vinnie o è andato a dormire anche lui. Scegli te."  
Modo rifletté "Ce lo vedo a far casino."  
La topina esultò "Esatto. L'ho visto che faceva braccio di ferro con i tuoi amici. Fa sempre così, ha bisogno di distrazioni se no cade anche lui in depressione e non va bene." si stiracchiò "Senti un po'. Posso capire che Vincent mi chiami Sweetheart e pappa varia, ma tu? Insomma... sembra che ti abbiano impartito chissà quale educazione."  
Il marziano sorrise "Voglio vedere te con una madre che minaccia di tirarti le orecchie se non tratti bene i ragazzi!"  
"Tirare le orecchie?" esclamò Sharon minacciosa "Così?" disse afferrandogli entrambe le orecchie con le mani.  
"No miss... no! Le mie orecchie non si toccano!" rise lui che si difendeva come meglio poteva dall'aggressione.  
La topina se la rideva cercando di stare aggrappata al collo dell'amico "Hai le orecchie di Ronald!"  
"No sono mie!" esclamò lui "Ronald ha le sue!" alla fine la prese per la vita con la coda e tirò un sospiro di sollievo "Salve! Sono salve tutte e due!" si passò le mani sulle orecchie.  
"Sai che stai trattando male una donzella?" chiese lei col broncio, le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Modo si sentì in colpa "Ma tu mi hai aggredito, e questo non vale."  
La topina sorrise di nuovo con perfidia e allungò il braccio per ricominciare a tirargli l'orecchio. Stavolta il topo grigio fu più furbo, la allontanò "Hei! Eddai! Orecchie! Te le tiro solo due volte dai." esclamò lei facendo gli occhi da cucciolo.  
"No.. gli occhi da cucciolo no!" imprecò Modo disperato.  
La topina continuava la sua recita, era facile prenderlo in giro e qui non era solo questione di educazione, era proprio lui l'ingenuo. Alla fine fu lei ad arrendersi e ad alzare le mani, il topo la mise giù "Stavolta hai vinto tu." disse lei ammiccando un sorriso.  
"Mi sento un topo migliore dopo questa vittoria." esclamò Modo lasciando la vita dell'amica.  
"Aggiungi questa vittoria alla tua lista e gioisci finché puoi, alla fine riuscirò a tirartele quelle orecchie. Giuro!" come si faceva ad aver paura di un pezzo di pane come lui? Almeno per i propri simili non era affatto un pericolo.  
Il topo grigio la osservò "Visto? Divertirsi fa bene." le ricordò "Se fai così anche i tuoi nipoti ti adoreranno di più e probabilmente ti obbediranno volentieri, soprattutto quel diavolo." ammiccò ad Oliver "E poi migliora l'umore e..."  
"E..?" chiese lei notando l'espressione imbambolata.  
Modo non sapeva che dire,tutto parve essersi fermato, deglutì e borbottò qualcosa "E..." posò uno sguardo sui capelli argentati toccandoli con le dita della mano in carne e ossa, erano proprio come aveva immaginato, lisci e setosi. Il sorriso di lei si era affievolito, ora lo fissava un po' intimorita "Sharon... io..." provò a dire insicuro. Ma non riuscì a dire altro e forse non era il momento adatto vista la situazione. Rimase lì a fissarla, anzi, a fissare quegli occhi dallo strano colore che in quel momento non erano più velati da quell'ombra che li caratterizzava. Spostò la mano sotto al suo mento e le sollevò leggermente il volto ma a interrompere il tutto fu il mugolio di Oliver che probabilmente stava sognando di combattere contro i nemici di sempre.  
Sharon approfittò del momento per allontanarsi "Vado a mangiare qualcosa che non ho cenato. Ci si vede domattina ok? Tieni d'occhio Giada per un po' e poi vattene a dormire. Domani ci aspetta una giornata piena." gli disse con tono frettoloso.  
"Va bene signora, come vuole." scherzò lui ancora un po' teso "Buonanotte!" esclamò lasciandosi cadere di nuovo sul materasso.  
"'notte!" disse lei uscendo dalla stanza con leggera fretta. Non appena fu abbastanza lontana si fermò e respirò a velocità assurda, si appoggiò con la schiena al muro e cercò di calmarsi. Si passò le mani sul volto e si aggiustò la frangia. Le orecchie le ribollivano, come anche tutto il resto della faccia, voleva tanto un secchio di ghiaccio in quel momento. Si chiese perché era rimasta lì senza fare nulla, come se il suo corpo avesse rifiutato di muoversi e di ascoltare ciò che il topo grigio aveva da dire.. Decise di fare ciò che aveva appena finito di dire al topo grigio: andare a mangiare qualcosa.  
Quando fu al piano sottostante trovò solo Throttle seduto sulla sua moto, i gomiti poggiati sul manubrio e l'aria pensierosa. Il topo parve accorgersi di lei solo in ritardo e salutò con tono vago "Hei, ancora sveglia?"

Sharon annuì "E tu? Vincent e Ronald?" chiese.  
" Ronald è andato a letto dopo aver umiliato palla di neve. Vincent invece voleva restare ancora un po' ma lo ho obbligato ad andare via. Quanto a me, non ho sonno." rispose lui sospirando, si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò le tempie "Non riesco ancora a capacitarmi di quello che è successo." disse e ridacchiò quando uno strano rumore arrivò alle sue orecchie "Fame?" chiese.  
La topina si portò una mano alla bocca dello stomaco e annuì "Non ho mangiato niente." si giustificò e si diresse all'angolo cottura "Ti spiace se..."  
"Fa pure. Mentre eri a darti una sistemata noi abbiamo mangiato." le disse il topo fulvo.  
Così la marziana si mise a prepararsi una tazza di latte caldo.  
"Senti, stavo pensando... non è che sono tornati su Marte?" disse lui.  
"Chi?"  
"Il pesce lesso e la sua brigata." rispose Throttle come se la cosa fosse ovvia "Perché lasciare il palazzo incustodito altrimenti? Attaccare i tuoi fratelli e intrappolarli, attirare noi in una trappola e venire qui per prendere tua nipote."  
Sharon teneva d'occhio la sua cena che si scaldava nel bollilatte "Come ho detto al tuo amico Modo, io penso che ci sia qualcun altro dietro a tutto questo. Il loro piano è troppo dettagliato. Omettiamo la falla del pavimento, magari pensavano che noi avremo cercato di sfondare le pareti o le finestre. Ma tutto il resto..." non si raccapezzava "E perché dovrebbero tornare su Marte? Per ricattare il nostro clan? Non sanno che se è una questione di famiglia si potrebbero ritrovare un intero gruppo addosso? Ti ricordi di ciò che ti ho detto sulla nostra caratteristica, vero?"

Throttle alzò le mani sulla difensiva "Sì. E temo che Vice sarà il primo a dare libero sfogo non appena avrà tra le mani quei tipi."  
La topina inarcò le sopracciglia "Sarà molto peggio, Throttle. Molto peggio. Devono pregare la Grande Madre che non li trovi, altrimenti neanche la prigione basterà a tenerli al sicuro. Ti ricordi quando Vice si arrabbiò con me mesi fa? Nessun codice lo trattiene. Lo stesso vale per il resto del clan."  
Throttle pensò "Allora dovremo davvero tornare su Marte."  
Sharon sospirò, versò il latte caldo nella tazza e prese un pacco di biscotti "Io direi di aspettare qualche giorno prima di partire. Perché se Limburger tornasse e noi siamo assenti..."  
Il topo fulvo si sistemò gli occhiali "Voi avete la vostra navicella, potreste contattare qualcuno. Non so.. Stoker?" azzardò.  
"Attualmente tra Vice e Stoker non scorre buon sangue." disse lei sorseggiando il suo latte "Non sono mai andati d'accordo a dire il vero. Ovviamente le loro ripicche personali le lasciano alle spalle in casi simili... uff... non so..." mangiò un biscotto.  
"Potrei parlargli io e presentargli la situazione." propose Throttle "Stoker è un vecchio amico. Avrà piacere a sentirmi e potrebbe anche decidere di darci una mano. Il vostro clan ha ripreso a collaborare giusto?"  
Sharon annuì "Il mio clan va d'accordo con i Freedom Fighter." disse "Hai visto la doppia F sui nostri caschi no? Tutto il clan si è letteralmente votato alla causa. Però ..."  
"Avete rischiato l'estinzione e vi siete ritirati momentaneamente. Ce lo ha detto Vice."  
"Esatto. Adesso il clan si è ripreso, sì da trecento individui ne siamo poco meno della metà ma ognuno di noi vale 50." sospirò lei "Dovresti parlarne con Vice, sul serio. Forse anche lui avrà pensato la stessa cosa. La nostra missione era..." si interruppe "No lascia stare."  
Throttle rizzò le orecchie, la topina stava per spifferare tutto "Senti... ormai ci conosciamo tutti. Sì tre mesi non saranno tanti, ma siamo tutti sulla stessa barca e la fiducia è la cosa più importante. Non voglio sapere i dettagli, ormai è una cosa a cui nessuno pensa più ma... se può esserci d'aiuto..."  
Sharon posò la tazza ormai vuota e andò a sedersi sulla moto di Vinnie, difronte al topo fulvo "Beh tanto ormai vale dirti tutto." disse.  
Il topo fulvo si fece attento "Ti ascolto."  
La marziana sospirò, riluttante "Il piano generale era fare da esca a Limburger. Dovevamo impedirgli di avvicinarsi alla nostra famiglia, al clan precisamente. Abbiamo dei motivi validi per farlo. E temo che questa prima parte della missione sia ormai fallita. E in effetti tornare su Marte era la condizione prestabilita."  
Throttle era allibito, balbettò un po' senza tuttavia riuscire a dire qualcosa di sensato perché la missione di per sé un senso non lo aveva. Tuttavia l'espressione dell'amica lasciava intendere che c'era dell'altor dietro.  
"Non è Limburger in sé che ci preoccupa ma il suo tirapiedi, lo scienziato, il dott Karbunkle. In passato sono successe delle cose. Non so cosa centri Ruby in questa storia, ma non riesco a pensare in positivo." disse lei.  
Throttle si grattò la testa cercando di capire "Quindi la vostra missione era, in realtà, tenere d'occhio quel pazzoide?"  
Sharon era stupita "In sintesi sì. I Plutarkiani hanno solo lui come scienziato di bionica ed altre cose strane. Non sembra ma è pericoloso. Limburger lo tiene sotto freno, ma se potesse... potrebbe distruggerci tutti in pochissimo tempo. Tutto questo se trovasse... no non è possibile..." si portò una mano sulla fronte "Ho capito tutto..."  
L'amico invece ci stava capendo sempre meno ma lo sguardo di lei era illuminato dal terrore. Lui non chiese più niente perché sapeva che altrimenti sarebbe andato oltre il consentito così attese e sperò che sarebbe stata lei a parlare. Ma non fu così. Sharon gli augurò la buona notte dopo esser rimasta a lungo a pensare.

Il mattino seguente il tabellone era un brulichio di voci confuse. Ronald, Sharon e Vice stavano discutendo.  
"Buongiorno topi!" esclamò Charley vivacemente, sperava che gli animi si fossero risollevati dopo una notte di riposo. Ma non fu proprio così. Tutti avevano un volto stanco, Sharon e Vice più di tutti seguiti da un Modo mezzo addormentato. Ronald e Vinnie invece non si erano fatti problemi, probabilmente erano crollati nel mondo dei sogni senza neanche accorgersene ma non avevano dormito bene. Throttle invece nascondeva il tutto dietro i suoi soliti occhiali, difficile capire quanto fosse stanco. All'appello mancava Leila mentre i piccoli stavano facendo colazione. Oliver era vivace come suo solito e tirava le orecchie a Vincent.  
I marziani salutarono l'amica terrestre con mugolii stanchi. Dopo aver salutato, i tre fratelli tornarono a parlare.  
"Ma ne sei sicura?" ripeté Vice per la decima volta.  
Sharon annuì con insistenza "Sì! Non ci sono altri motivi sennò!"  
Ronald li guardava inorridito, non perché a fargli questa impressione fossero i due, ma il parere della gemella.  
Il fratello maggiore poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e la fronte sulle mani "Se così fosse siamo nei guai. Ma cosa centra Ruby?"  
"Questa è l'unica incognita che non sono riuscita a risolvere, mi spiace." rispose la topina.  
"Di cosa si parla qui allora?" si intromise Vinnie.  
"Di una cosa poco carina." gli rispose Vice. Il topo si alzò e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro "Dobbiamo contattare il nonno. Forse ha ancora le chiavi..."  
Sharon sbuffò rumorosamente "Sempre il nonno... nonno qua e nonno là."  
Il fratello la guardò indispettito "E' lui il capo clan provvisorio adesso. Senza contare che essendo roba di famiglia ha lui l'affidamento da quando papà è morto."  
Ronald sorrise "Allora è fatta! Torniamo a casa per un po', controlliamo che la cosa sia ancora al sicuro, salviamo Ruby e come in tutte quelle storie per bambini, vivremo per sempre felici e contenti!"  
La sorella rise "Peccato che questa sia la realtà Ronny. Leggi meno favolette!" esclamò tirandogli l'orecchio.  
Vice fissò la sorella stupito, vederla così estroversa dopo anni era strano, le era successo qualcosa? "Ragazzi..." tentò di dire vedendo che i due gemelli ora battibeccavano come due bambini "Ragazzi!"  
"Che c'è?" esclamarono entrambi.  
"Ora che ho la vostra attenzione, che ne dite se si va all'astronave e si contatta casa?" propose lui.  
I due si guardarono e annuirono poi ripresero a stuzzicarsi. Oliver sorrise e si buttò nella mischia tirando le orecchie a tutte e due gli zii. Vice li guardava perplesso "Povero me..."  
Throttle si alzò dal suo posto "vengo io con te." disse "Se non ti spiace... vorrei contattare il quartier generale dei Freedom Fighters."  
Il topo scuro non esitò "Per me va bene. Ronald inizia a preparare le moto."  
Il fratello quasi esultò "Allora si torna davvero a casa?"  
"Sì." rispose lui.  
Charley era confusa, aveva già vissuto quella esperienza "Ma tornerete?" chiese.  
"Ma certo Carley-ma'am." rispose Modo sorridente "Abbiamo questa faccenda da risolvere. Tornare su Marte, da quel che ho capito, è l'unica alternativa."  
"Io invece non verrò con voi." disse Sharon. I due fratelli si voltarono di scatto vero di lei.  
"Cosa?" esclamò Vincent per sdrammatizzare "E perché mai?"  
La topina arricciò il naso "Starò con loro. Leila no sa combattere e Charlene da sola può fare ben poco." spiegò.  
"Potremo portarle con noi." disse Ronald.  
"E' troppo rischioso. Meglio che stiano qui dove c'è più calma." disse lei. In realtà anche lei aveva bisogno di un po' di tranquillità e il suo cervello pensava ancora alla sera precedente. Per tutta la mattinata non aveva rivolto una parola al topo grigio, un po' si sentiva in colpa ma non aveva il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia. D'altro canto spesso e volentieri si sentiva osservata e ciò peggiorava la situazione. Restare sulla Terra le sarebbe stato salutare.  
Vice non parve contrario "Per me va bene. Se avremo notizie di Ruby ve lo faremo sapere. Allora io e Throttle andiamo, ci vediamo tra poco."  
Così Modo e Vinnie misero mano alle loro cose, ovvero le moto. Charley li guardava preoccupata, una vita senza quei tre sarebbe stata una tale noia. Da quando erano arrivati era cambiato tutto e aveva vissuto tante di quelle avventure. Si avvicinò a loro "Fate attenzione..."  
"Hei Sweetheart! Non siamo ancora partiti!" esclamò il topo bianco "E come ha detto Modo, torneremo. Sperando che Carbine ci lasci portar via il nostro amico!" scoppiò a ridere.  
"Ormai siete i paladini della Terra." disse Sharon "La lotta è comune ma i fronti sono diversi. E poi cercherò di inventarmi qualcosa, non so... un teletrasporto..."  
"Dovresti andare al laboratorio del pazzoide... ha tanta di quella roba lì..." esclamò Vinnie.  
"Già, peccato che manchi proprio la capsula del trasporto." disse lei "E va beh. Vedrò cosa inventarmi. Tornate tutti interi chiaro?" raccomandò "Vado da Leila, le porto la colazione. A dopo."  
"A dopo Honey!" salutò Vinnie.  
"Quindi partite subito?" chiese Charley.  
Modo annuì "Probabilmente. Se dobbiamo recuperare la piccola Ruby, prima partiamo e meglio è." e prima sarebbero tornati sulla Terra dove anche lui aveva una faccenda da risolvere, gettò un rapido sguardo dove Sharon era sparita e tornò alla sua moto.  
Charley notò lo strano umore dell'amico ma non disse nulla, sperava solo di non aver frainteso e un piccolo sorriso le spuntò sulle labbra.  
Vice e Throttle arrivarono dopo un paio di ore e con grandi notizie. Stavolta ad ascoltarli c'era anche Leila che si era parzialmente ripresa.  
I due topi facevano quasi a gara a chi parlava per primo, alla fine fu Sharon a farli zittire con un colpo dietro la testa e li obbligò a parlare uno alla volta "Visto che è roba di famiglia, parla prima Vice."  
Throttle si massaggiava ancora la nuca dolorante "Sì signora... ouch..."  
Vice respirò a fondo "Il nonno ha detto che Limburger è su Marte... Throttle non aveva tutti i torti. A maggior ragione vi lasceremo qui." disse "La notizia positiva è che la chiave è al suo posto. La cattiva è che c'è un motociclista alleato con i Plutarkiani. E' un tipo in gamba e sta mettendo in grandi difficoltà il clan."  
"Un motociclista?" esclamò Sharon sorpresa. Il fratello annuì.  
"Comunque ci è stato chiesto di tornare anche se provvisoriamente. Vorrebbero che ci fossi anche tu ma non ti forzerò. E... aspe... ma i tuoi capelli?" esclamò lui fissando la sorella.  
La topina sospirò perplessa "Alla buon ora bell'addormentato." gli disse sarcastica. L'espressione del fratello era un misto tra il dispiacere e il curioso "Rischiavo di annegare e per liberarmi ho dovuto reciderli." spiegò lei.  
Vice si aggiustò gli occhiali tra i capelli "Oh... ma li farai ricrescere, vero?"  
Sharon annuì col capo e sorrise tristemente "Certo che lo farò."

Quello stesso giorno i cinque marziani si prepararono a partire. Vice atterrò con l'astronave nel campo da football e tutti erano lì in attesa. Charley salutava i tre amici, voleva andare con loro ma dirglielo sarebbe stato inutile, li abbracciò uno ad uno baciandoli sulla guancia "Tornate presto e tutti interi." raccomandò.  
"Certo.. mamma!" esclamò Vinnie con una risata "No volevo dire... Sweetheart!"  
"E tu sta buono... chiaro?" lo minacciò lei.  
"Ok ok! Farò il bravo!"  
Vice si avvicinò "Dovrà per forza. Le coordinate ci condurranno dove abita la mia famiglia. Deve mantenersi calmo. Il capo clan verrà ad analizzarvi per vedere se può coinvolgervi nella missione. Ho lasciato a lui tutte le decisioni e solo allora potremo spiegarvi il resto dei dettagli."  
"Analizzarci addirittura?" esclamò Throttle sorpreso.  
"Mi risulta che Sharon vi abbia parlato di come funziona la faccenda... insomma... il _Berser _e tutto il resto."  
"Oh sì. Allora è quello che andrà a valutare?" chiese il topo fulvo.  
"Sì ma è una cosa del tutto formale. In base alla vostra energia valuterà il tipo di collaborazione e di affiatamento. Anche se tutti noi ormai collaboriamo come se avessimo sempre lavorato insieme." disse Vice "Coinvolgervi in una cosa di famiglia dovrebbe farvi sentire onorati, pochissimi sono i topi a cui viene concessa questa cosa e visto che riguarda anche tutta la nostra razza, abbiamo bisogno di un aiuto in più, anche esterno se necessario. Per questa occasione anche i Freedom Fighters potranno collaborare gomito a gomito con noi. Su andiamo."  
Fu il momento dei saluti. Leila baciò e abbracciò il marito più volte e i topini lo assaltarono come al solito "Picchia tanti ratti da parte mia!" diceva Oliver.  
"Lo farò sicuramente!" rispose il padre "Questo è da parte di mio figlio!" sorrideva.  
Sharon quasi stritolò Ronald "E salutami Daisy!" gli raccomandò "E torna intero..."  
"Sì sì sì lo so!" disse il gemello a cantilena "Tanto tra poco sarà tua cognata!" rise.  
La topina roteò gli occhi e sospirò "Non prometterle cose che non dovresti." gli disse spazientita "Sei irrecuperabile!"  
Ronald montò sulla sua moto ridendo.  
"Non mi saluti Honey?" chiese Vincent fingendosi offeso.  
Sharon sorrise appena "Mi mancheranno le tue pazzie." esclamò abbracciandolo forte.  
Charley parve stupita "Oh! Finalmente non avremo palla di neve tra i piedi!" esclamò "La casa sarà vuota come non mai! Tutto lo spazio sarà nostro!"  
"Non sei carina! Per niente! Ed io che volevo un addio commovente!" esclamò il topo bianco mettendo il broncio.  
Charley se la rideva divertita ma le toccò scusarsi con lui mentre Sharon dava il saluto agli ultimi due. Oliver era ancora alle prese con l'ultima lotta col padre.  
"Date questi a Vincent, me ne stavo dimenticando." disse la topina consegnando i nuovi bengala a Throttle "Non darglieli tutti assieme. Non ci sarò io a fargliene altri."  
"Contaci. E... beh.. grazie." rispose il topo fulvo che si diresse dai due che ora battibeccavano, sarebbe riuscito a convincere Vinnie che Charley in realtà stava scherzando?  
L'arrivederci più difficile per lei fu quello con Modo. Il topo grigio bofonchiò qualcosa e un sorriso imbarazzato "Speriamo che questa cosa si risolva nel migliore dei modi." disse "E poi..."  
"Hei Big Fella! Su andiamo!" chiamò Throttle.  
"Arrivo!" disse lui e poi rivolse la sua attenzione alla topina "Beh.. per quel che riguarda ieri... "  
"... ne riparliamo quando torni... non credo che sia questo il momento... su va." rispose Sharon con tono deciso.  
Modo sospirò un po' sollevato "Pensavo fossi arrabbiata con me."  
La marziana sorrise divertita e sorpresa "Ma non dire assurdità... ora va se non vuoi che ti lascino qui."  
Ci volle un po' per schiodare il topo grigio da lì ma alla fine anche lui si imbarcò con la sua Lil'Hoss. Le tre donne rimaste a terra salutavano col braccio, i topini invece gridavano raccomandazioni ai due parenti.  
"Dimmi un po'... che vi siete detti te e Gulliver?" esclamò Charley sorniona "Non voleva proprio andarsene!"  
"Già... Vice lo guardava con una faccia!" Leila sorrideva divertita.  
Sharon fissò le due impassibile "Niente. Ieri ha combinato un piccolo disastro e si è scusato. Non essendo sicuro mi ha chiesto scusa più volte." mentì lei.  
"Ah.. che delusione!" esclamò la cognata "Ed io che mi aspettavo qualcosa di più!"  
"Su andiamo dentro... devi sistemarmi questi capelli. Sono in uno stato penoso!" disse la topina nera.  
"Ed io torno al garage. Ho lavoro e lo sapete." disse Charley.  
"Sì lo sappiamo Charlene. Tu va pure e non ti preoccupare." le disse Sharon "Noi ce la caviamo anche da sole."

*******  
Capitolo finito. Ok dopo questo mi dedicherò alla traduzione dei precedenti. Uff faccio pena a descrivere le scene romantiche e simili D: buuuhhh e va beh pazienza XD Per i prossimi capitoli quindi... abbiate pazienza. Come ho detto, sto ordinando gli eventi che accadranno su Marte, restate con noi u.u


	11. L'arrivo

Uh uh eccoci con l'undicesimo chappy xD Ci ho messo un tre settimane per tradurre i restanti O.o un lavoraccio ma ne è valsa la pena. Mi aiuterà molto per la lingua e penso che al giorno d'oggi l'inglese sia molto utile u.u Ammetto che sebbene gli eventi ormai sono ben decisi (compresi quelli comici XD) non ho ancora ben chiaro la loro posizione nei capitoli O.O speriamo di non creare un flop XD

Cap 11- L'arrivo

E così erano partiti, stavano tornando a casa. Chissà cosa avrebbero trovato. Throttle era tranquillo, Stoker stava bene, gli aveva parlato. Ma carbine? Il vecchio amico non gli aveva detto nulla su di lei "Hai detto che arriveremo direttamente alla città dove abita il tuo clan... ovvero?"  
"Sierra." rispose Vice premendo un pulsante del sistema di pilotaggio "Dispositivo di invisibilità, attivato. Pilota automatico, attivato. Velocità massima, attivata. Computer, calcola tempo d'arrivo." recitò il lui.  
Il computer di bordo parlò con la sua voce metallica "_Tempo totale stimato, sei ore- tre minuti e venticinque secondi. Tempo rimasto: cinque ore e trenta secondi."_  
Vice interruppe la comunicazione col computer e si stiracchiò "Allora posso riposare un po'." disse "Ho trascorso una pessima nottata."  
"A chi lo dici!" esclamò Ronald "Il computer ci avverte quando siamo prossimi a Marte, vero?"  
"Sì. Ma è meglio esser svegli prima. I Plutarkiani scorrazzano attorno al pianeta in perlustrazione, come al solito." rispose il fratello.  
"Chissà la sorellona cosa combinerà in nostra assenza."  
"Probabilmente sparlerà di noi!" disse Vice ridacchiando "Le donne amano spettegolare!"  
"Charley-ma'am non lo farebbe mai!" esclamò Modo indispettito.  
"Oh parlando di pettegolezzi! Non volevi proprio schiodarti da lì eh?" disse Vinnie sornione.  
L'amico girò il capo dall'altra parte mantenendo il broncio "Non sono affari tuoi!" incrociò le braccia al petto.  
"Hei hei! Non ..." tentò di dire Throttle ma fu interrotto da una risata del topo bianco "Oh insomma!" esclamò il topo fulvo "Ci rinuncio!" sospirò "Non vorrai spettegolare come una donna Vincent?" provocò alla fine.  
"Hei! Io non sono una donnicciola!" rispose il topo bianco "Tutti addosso a Throttle che mi accusa ingiustamente!"  
La rissa fu generale ma i cinque dovevano pur passare quelle cinque ore di viaggio e stare fermi non era loro abitudine.  
Quando ormai stavano per giungere a destinazione tornò la calma. Vice disattivò il pilota automatico e la velocità "Siamo quasi arrivati a Sierra." disse "Tutti seduti... il radar segnala una tempesta di sabbia. Ci sarà qualche scossone!"  
L'entrata in orbita non fu notata dai radar nemici ma l'atterraggio non fu dei migliori. Vice disattivò il dispositivo di invisibilità proprio in prossimità di Sierra e diede il meglio di sé come pilota lottando contro il vento impetuoso e la sabbia che oscurava la visuale. L'atterraggio fu brusco e la tempesta li obbligò ad aspettare all'interno del veicolo. Solo alla fine di questa Vice aprì la porta della navicella e fu il primo ad uscire a cavallo della sua moto.  
Con loro sorpresa ad attenderli c'era un gruppo di topi quasi tutti dai capelli bianchi e la pelliccia scura. I Biker Mice si guardarono curiosi e scrutarono i presenti.  
Ronald sorrise "Altra caratteristica di famiglia, pelo scuro e capelli bianchi." disse "Anche se non proprio tutti ma... la maggior parte."  
"Bentornati!" esclamò una voce roca e un topo anziano dal pelo nero ormai scolorito si fece avanti camminando appoggiandosi al bastone, gli occhiali tondi ben piazzati sul naso. Così quello un tempo era stato un grande guerriero del clan? I tre lo guardarono incuriositi. Ma il vento che aveva ripreso a soffiare non gli permetteva di osservarlo bene.  
"Nonno." disse Vice "E' un piacere rivederti." salutò stringendo la mano al vecchio. Ronald fece lo stesso ma ai tre amici fu ordinato di restare dove erano "Nonno, loro tre sono i topi di cui ti ho parlato stamane."  
Il vecchio guardò i tre attraverso le lenti e annuì col capo "Bene. Allora entriamo dentro casa che a breve arriverà un'altra tempesta. Sono pessime giornate queste. Faremo le presentazioni non appena ci saremo sistemati."  
"Va bene nonno." disse Vice. Fece cenno ai tre di seguirlo e di portare con sé anche le moto.  
Throttle si sentiva un po' nervoso. Non diversamente lo era per Vinnie e Modo che si guardavano attorno un po' in imbarazzo. Centinaia di occhi erano puntati su di loro, piccoli topini facevano capolino tra le vesti delle madri, i capi famiglia invece si scambiavano pareri e tornavano a guardarli con interesse. I topi più giovani invece rivolgevano loro o uno sguardo diffidente oppure un sorriso e salutavano col cenno del capo.  
I cinque seguirono il vecchio topo e giunsero ad un'abitazione abbastanza grande. Gli esseri umani l'avrebbero chiamata villa. Le moto furono parcheggiate nel garage per proteggerle dalla sabbia. Appena la porta fu aperta, una voce familiare salutò con vivacità "Ragazzi da quanto tempo!"  
"Cos... Stoke?" esclamò Throttle con un sorriso incredulo.  
"Throttle!" esclamò una voce femminile "Sono felice di vederti!" una topina grigia dai capelli neri corse dal topo fulvo abbracciandolo con calore.  
"Carbine!" Throttle non smetteva di sorridere, la sorpresa era tanta e ricambiò l'abbraccio.  
"Hei punk! Big fella!" salutò Stoker stringendo la mano ai due "Scusate se non vi picchio ma il vecchio lì mi ha tassativamente vietato di farlo!"  
"Beh siamo tutti un po' stanchi. Abbiamo già fatto una rissa durante il viaggio ed una adesso mi sa che ci ucciderebbe!" esclamò Modo sorridendo "Tutto bene da voi?"  
Il vecchio amico annuì "Le solite cose, ad eccezione di questo nuovo soggetto che ci sta creando problemi."  
"Ah sì giusto." disse il vecchio topo battendo le mani "Adesso possiamo tranquillamente discutere. Sedetevi forza."  
Quando fu tutto tranquillo il topo scrutò con attenzione ognuno di loro. I suoi occhi scarlatti erano molto simili a quelli di Sharon, pacati ma nascondevano una vivacità unica del loro genere "Perdonatemi se ho chiesto informazioni sul vostro conto dai qui presenti Stoker e il generale Carbine, ma volevo essere sicuro che foste davvero delle carte conosciute."  
"Eh... nonno .. ma..." tentò di dire Vice a disagio ma il vecchio topo lo interruppe col cenno della mano.  
"Come vi avrà anticipato mio nipote, io sono il capo clan provvisorio e il mio nome è Cloud." disse lui "Ora cortesemente vorrei sapere i vostri nomi." I tre si presentarono e il vecchio Cloud li scrutava uno ad uno, ogni tanto il suo naso si arricciava proprio come quello di Oliver o di Will quando dormivano "E come mai mia nipote e rimasta sulla Terra?" chiese poi a ispezione finita.  
Vice parve a disagio, era così diverso dal solito topo sicuro di sé "Ha preferito restare lì con mia moglie e i bambini." rispose.  
"Sempre la solita." sbuffò il vecchio "Quando troverà un topo che riuscirà a tenerla ferma?" la sua voce non sembrava quella di un nonno affettuoso, piuttosto quella di qualcuno che ne aveva abbastanza di birichinate.  
Vice sospirò rumorosamente "Non credo che sia il momento adatto per parlare di questo..."  
"Si hai ragione, nipote." concordò Cloud cambiando tono "Allora... affrontiamo un argomento alla volta." posò lo sguardo sui tre e puntò il dito su di loro ogni volta che parlava "Throttle, Modo e Vincent Van Wham. Tutti e tre ottimi combattenti da quel che ho sentito su di voi, ne avete passate di tutti i colori e mio figlio sicuramente vi avrebbe accettati volentieri come guerrieri onorari." disse "Avete un ottimo temperamento e la cosa mi lascia di sasso. Potrebbe uscire qualcosa di buono se lavorerete tutti assieme."  
I Biker Mice si sentirono meglio e tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, Throttle sorrise "Mi.. scusi... vorremo sapere qualcosa di più su quello che sta succedendo e..."  
Il vecchio lo interruppe con un cenno del capo e sorrise "Ci sto arrivando giovanotto." disse e posò gli occhiali sul tavolo "Ecco... la situazione... " posò lo sguardo sul nipote più grande e poi su Ronald "Voi due dovrete andare alla vostra vecchia casa e controllare che sia tutto apposto." ora sembrava più vecchio e stanco di quello che era, prese un paio di chiavi dalla tasca laterale della sua veste lunga e le consegnò a Vice "Non perderle che non ho doppioni."  
"Va bene, nonno. Non preoccuparti." disse lui stringendo le chiavi con la mano.  
"Per quanto riguarda i Sand Riders, è tutto sotto controllo. Quei cagnacci non si vedono da un po' ma i ratti ci hanno attaccati spesso e con loro c'erano i Plutarkiani e un motociclista molto in gamba." spiegò il vecchio "Non ha ucciso nessuno ma ferendo molti dei nostri assottiglia le nostre fila."  
"Non ha ucciso nessuno?" esclamò Ronald.  
"Già. Da quello che ho visto con i miei stessi occhi, il tipo si limita a colpire le moto e se i topi non sono feriti li colpisce per far sì che non riescano più a combattere." Cloud era allibito.  
"Potremo provare a prenderlo..." propose Throttle senza esitazioni.  
Il vecchio topo rise di gusto "Ci abbiamo provato ma è astuto. Riesce sempre a sfuggirci eppure abbiamo mandato i migliori!"  
"Quanto a Limburger?" chiese Vice.  
"Oh il Plutarkiano ciccione? Alcune spie hanno visto la sua navicella atterrare non ricordo dove... ma sul campo di battaglia non si è fatto vedere. Da quanto è spuntato lui è arrivato questo motociclista. E dire che son passate neanche dodici ore dal suo arrivo. In così poco tempo abbiamo avuto tanti problemi." disse Cloud.  
"Allora proveremo a prenderlo noi." disse Throttle "Voi sapete che è uno furbo, ok. La sua bravura è saltata subito all'occhio, ma non lo conosciamo affatto."  
Vice guardò il topo fulvo quasi disperato, cosa gli saltava in mente? Non poteva interrompere il vecchio mentre parlava.  
Dal canto suo il vecchio topo sorrideva quasi soddisfatto "Allora così sia. Vi abbiamo fatti venire qui per una ragione e perché non tentare? Tu cosa ne pensi nipote? Andrete al campo?"  
Vice sospirò "Per me va bene. Lo sai che non ho problemi. Soprattutto ora che mia moglie e i piccoli non ci sono." e poi avrebbero avuto occasione di cercare Ruby. Più si avvicinavano al nemico e più avrebbero potuto fare ricerche.  
"Allora è deciso. Il nominativo della missione sarà quello del generale Carbine." disse Cloud "E..."  
"E perché mai il suo nome?" esclamò Stoker in disaccordo.  
Il vecchio topo sospirò paziente "Perché abbiamo sempre fatto così Stoke. Ed ora fammi il piacere di sederti..."  
Stoker si calmò subito obbedendo "S.. scusi..."  
"Di te Stoker avremo bisogno per un altro motivo, messo e non concesso che l'oggetto in questione sia ancora al sicuro dove dovrebbe." spiegò Cloud "Allora... ecco cosa abbiamo deciso. Il generale Carbine ha a suo carico il compito di catturare l'ignoto motociclista e di portarlo vivo e vegeto qui. Dobbiamo farlo parlare e trarre il maggior numero di informazioni possibile. Se non potete portarlo qui, vi occuperete direttamente dell'interrogatorio. Capito generale?"  
Carbine annuì col capo "Sarà fatto."  
"Poi Stoker si occuperà di una cosa. Nel caso in cui vada qualcosa storto... recuperatela come potrete. Chiaro?" Cloud guardò i due nipoti che annuirono "Ed ora... potete riposarvi. Mia nipote sistemerà le camere dove alloggerete al campo. Devo contattarla. Vice, Ronald, mentre mostrate la città a questi giovani recatevi alla vecchia casa e recuperate il progetto." il vecchio si congedò e Vinnie ne approfittò per stiracchiarsi.  
"Che tensione!" esclamò il topo bianco "Allora abbiamo già deciso cosa fare... non vedo l'ora di iniziare!"  
"Hei calma Vincent, non sarà facile. Se il tipo è così in gamba allora dobbiamo escogitare qualcosa." disse Throttle.  
"Beh, prima dobbiamo fare la sua conoscenza!" esclamò Modo "Affrontiamolo prima e poi potremo pensare ad un piano."  
"Non hai tutti i torti. Ma dobbiamo fare attenzione. Potrebbe ferire uno di noi se non peggio." il topo fulvo rifletteva.  
"Hei, la tempesta si è calmata. Andiamo?" esclamò Ronald.  
L'accordo fu generale e finalmente i sette furono fuori. Il sonno parve esser sparito all'improvviso, la vista di casa li aveva completamente svegliati. Ronald si guardava attorno con ansia.  
Vice invece sorrideva "Tranquillo... ora scopri che se n'è andata con un altro! Su dai.. va a cercarla, ci penso io qui!"  
Il fratello minore annuì col capo, prese la sua moto dal garage e schizzò via "Ci ritroviamo alla casa ok?"  
"Sempre il solito." mormorò Vice alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Dove è andato?" chiese Throttle.  
"Dal suo amore pucci pu." rispose il topo scuro sghignazzando "Diamogliene l'occasione che poi si riprende a combattere."  
Vinnie ridacchiò "Amore pucci pu!" scoppiò in una esilarante risata.  
"Sentite, io vado da Cid. Dobbiamo finire una cosa.. ci vediamo quando tornate." disse Stoker.  
"Vai di già?" Throttle era dispiaciuto. L'amico annuì.  
"Cid?" chiese Vinnie "E chi sarebbe?"  
"Uno dei pochi topi che si sta occupando di bionica e che è riuscito a raggiungere ottimi risultati." disse Vice "Non potrà superare quel pazzoide di Karbunkle ma ha aiutato molti topi che qualche anno fa hanno subito i suoi esperimenti. Se ne abbiamo l'occasione ve lo presenterò."  
"Quindi state ancora lavorando a quella roba?" chiese Carbine.  
Stoker fece spallucce "Hei, non è mica facile! E non voglio neanche sapere cosa dovrò fare per il vegliardo visto che tutte le volte che mi ha chiamato erano sempre cose poco semplici."  
La topina lo guardò paziente "Su va. Io invece comunico il tutto al Quartier generale, così non si preoccuperanno per la mia assenza."  
Throttle parve disorientato "Anche tu te ne vai?"  
"Sarò presto di ritorno macho-mouse! Non ti preoccupare." rispose lei dandogli un rapido bacio sulle labbra e sorridendo "A dopo!"  
Il topo fulvo la guardò mentre si allontanava, Vice gli posò una mano sulla spalla "La rivedrai. Purtroppo avere una come lei come fidanzata non è il massimo. Cioè.. è carina e intelligente ma ha i suoi impegni. Su andiamo!"  
I tre montarono sulle moto, indossarono i caschi e seguirono Vice che li portò a fare un giro per Sierra. Una volta che la tempesta si era calmata la città era tornata attiva. Il mercato aveva riaperto e i cittadini erano usciti dalle loro case riprendendo le loro attività. Non c'erano solo quei pochi membri del clan e normali cittadini ma anche qualche Freedom Fighter che salutava calorosamente i quattro al loro passaggio, se ne ricordavano molto bene!  
Finalmente giunsero alla casa ormai disabitata. Vice scese dalla sua moto e preparò le chiavi.  
"Da quanto non ci entrate?" esclamò Vinnie "Sta cadendo a pezzi!"  
"Dall'ultimo attacco. Quello che uccise nostra madre. Ormai Sierra ha migliorato il sistema di sicurezza ma il pericolo è sempre in agguato." rispose Vice.  
"E perché avete lasciato una cosa per voi importante in una catapecchia?" chiese il topo bianco.  
Il topo scuro si accinse ad inserire le chiavi nella toppa ma si fermò " Perché la porta è aperta?"  
"Cosa?" Throttle si avvicinò e osservò. In effetti la porta d'ingresso era aperta, non c'erano forzature né graffi.  
Vice la spinse via e osservò l'interno dell'abitazione. Tutto era come lo avevano lasciato anni prima: mobili distrutti, quadri rotti, il tutto ricoperto da un doppio strato di polvere "Sapete, nostro padre non era solo un ottimo guerriero ma anche un grande scienziato." spiegò.  
"Ecco da chi ha preso Sharon." disse il topo fulvo.  
"Direi che Sharon è l'epitome di tutto ciò che mio padre avesse mai desiderato: è geniale, sa quasi sempre cosa fare, fa calcoli mentali da far invidia allo stesso Cid. Mi spiace che non si sia specializzata anche in bionica, così sarebbe stata perfetta." disse Vice camminando con cautela tra le macerie. Guardando il pavimento però, il topo si bloccò. Impronte. Qualcuno era stato lì prima di loro.  
"Che succede? Problemi?" chiese Throttle.  
Vice non rispose ma si precipitò in quello che gli umani avrebbero chiamato soggiorno "Ma... impossibile..." mormorò. Si avvicinò alla libreria spostata di lato, le impronte lasciate nella polvere conducevano lì. La porta che normalmente doveva esser nascosta e ben chiusa, ora era aperta e un paio di chiavi pendevano dalla toppa. Il topo scuro le scrutò con attenzione, erano identiche a quelle che il nonno gli aveva dato ma più vecchie, le prese e le depose nella tasca del suo pantalone e scese le scale aspettandosi già cosa avrebbe potuto trovare.  
"Accidenti!" esclamò Vincent guardandosi attorno.  
La stanza nascosta era molto grande e piena di aggeggi meccanici, sembrava di essere nel laboratorio di Karbunkle ma senza macchinari infernali da usare su povere cavie. Molte di queste macchine erano state coperte da teloni trasparenti per impedire alla polvere di danneggiarle. I Biker Mice si guardavano attorno. Vice rovistò tra le pergamene ma non trovò quello che cercava, per il nervosismo diede un pugno al muro provocando un bel buco ma poi qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Il topo si inginocchiò e raccolse quello che sembrava un lungo capello bianco. Lo osservò con attenzione. Di chi poteva essere? "Torniamo da mio nonno..." mormorò lui "Qui non abbiamo più niente da fare..."  
Sebbene fosse convinto della sua decisione, il topo dai capelli bianchi si soffermò a guardare la sua vecchia casa. Anche se non era il momento adatto, si concesse qualche minuto. Seguito dai tre compagni fece un giro per l'edificio. Rivide le stanzette dove avevano dormito per anni, i loro giocattoli erano ancora lì. Entrò nella camera, Vinnie provò a seguirlo ma Throttle lo fermò dicendogli di lasciarlo un po' da solo "Noi torniamo indietro, quando vuoi partiamo. Prenditi tutto il tempo." disse il topo fulvo trascinandosi dietro palla di neve e Modo li seguiva in silenzio.  
Vinnie si liberò dalla presa dell'amico e si adagiò su una poltrona lì vicino sollevando un gran polverone "Accidenti!" esclamò rialzandosi.  
"Ben ti sta!" rise Throttle "Attento la prossima volta!"  
"Magari si sfonda la rete e crolli direttamente sul pavimento!" scherzò Modo.  
"Non è divertente!" disse Vincent "Oh guardate un po'! Foto!" posò gli occhi su un gruppo di foto poggiate su una mensola.  
"Hei hei Vincent! Non è educato sbirciare le cose altrui!" esclamò il topo fulvo.  
Vinnie sbuffò allegramente "Ma se le foto son state messe qui significa che devono essere guardate!" disse.  
Throttle stava per ribattere ma in effetti l'amico non aveva tutti i torti.  
"Hei ma questo è Vice? Ah no.. il pelo è troppo.. nero!" disse il topo bianco "E questa? Non assomiglia a Sharon?"  
Throttle gli tirò un orecchio "Sta calmo!" lo rimproverò "Saranno i loro genitori."  
Modo si avvicinò e osservò le foto. Tutte quante ritraevano o dei piccoli topini che giocavano tra di loro oppure la famiglia al completo. In effetti i due adulti erano le fotocopie di Sharon e Vice ma la differenza era nel colore. Il pelo del topo era nero e i capelli bianchi, gli occhi scarlatti e non aveva le cicatrici che aveva Vice. Lo sguardo era intelligente e profondo. Il suo braccio circondava le spalle di una topina dalla pelliccia castano-rossiccia , gli occhi erano di un verde smeraldo e i capelli di un castano più scuro. Il suo sorriso era bellissimo e gli occhi vivaci.  
Il topo grigio rimase un po' a guardare le foto quasi con nostalgia. Che cosa aveva distrutto la guerra, quante vite aveva spezzato e chissà quanti progetti erano stati spenti dalla pioggia di proiettili. Modo si ritrovò a pensare ad Oliver con la sua vivacità, a Giada e a Will... e alla piccola Ruby rapita per chissà quale ragione. Dovevano ritrovarla ad ogni costo o Leila ci sarebbe rimasta male.  
Ad interrompere i suoi pensieri fu Vice che li richiamò tutti e tre per partire. Sembrava essersi calmato, con sé aveva una bambolina "Questa la farò aggiustare. Sharon sarà contenta di rivederla." disse con leggero sorriso "Oh, avete visto le foto. A quanto pare nessuno le ha toccate." prese quella che ritraeva tutta la famiglia, la tolse dalla custodia e la sistemò all'interno del suo portafoto al sicuro nella tasca della sua giacca "Su andiamo, vi presento anche Cid, visto che lavora qui vicino."  
"Oh fantastico!" esclamò Vinnie "Sa anche combattere il tipo?"  
Vice si voltò di scatto e lo guardò perplesso "No. Aggiusta moto, guida benissimo ma... questo è il suo punto debole, dannati scienziati!"  
"Ma tua sorella sa farlo!" esclamò il topo bianco.  
Vice sospirò "Gliel'ho insegnato io, ovvio. Su andiamo!" si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Ripresero le moto e partirono alla volta del laboratorio del topo chiamato Cid.  
Cid era un tipo magrolino ma dallo sguardo vispo e intelligente, il solito sguardo da scienziato, indossava un lungo camice bianco e i capelli spettinati di color castano chiaro gli arrivavano poco sopra gli occhi. Da quando i topi erano stati catturati da Karbunkle e Stoker sottoposto al lavaggio del cervello, Cid si era impegnato per studiare la bionica e aveva iniziato una sorta di lotta silenziosa con lo scienziato pazzo. Stoker era con lui e finalmente aveva annunciato di aver finito il suo lavoretto.  
Non appena Cid fece la loro conoscenza, la sua attenzione fu subito attratta dal braccio del topo grigio e lo osservò con cura "Tu sei uno di quelli che fuggirono dal laboratorio vero?" chiese.  
Modo stava per rispondere ma Stoker lo anticipò "Lui fu uno di quelli che liberò i nostri compagni, vorrai dire!"  
Lo scienziato sbarrò gli occhi "Allora è un onore averti qui!"  
Il topo grigio sorrise imbarazzato "Ma non ho fatto tutto da solo! I miei amici mi hanno dato una mano."  
"A fare pessime battute e a ridere come sciocchi... sì." rise Vincent "Siamo stati molto utili!"  
"Vice ci ha detto che hai aiutato chi ne aveva bisogno..." disse Throttle.  
Cid sorrise "Non è stato facile soprattutto perché ero alle prime armi . Ma adesso posso sistemare due occhi bionici in un secondo!" si vantò.  
"Significa che potresti aiutare il nostro amico a vedere?" chiese Modo stupito.  
"Certo!" rispose lo scienziato "E potrei darne uno anche a te."  
Throttle parve un po' a disagio ma Modo parve interessato.  
"Sapete, potreste pensarci sul serio." disse Vinnie che per una volta aveva parlato solo dopo aver pensato "Insomma, sarebbe bello se tu potessi vedere con i TUOI occhi e non attraverso delle lenti. E tu Modo potresti finalmente vederci da entrambi i lati e... riconquisteresti il tuo _charm_! Ouch!"  
In risposta si beccò un pugno dietro la testa dal topo grigio.  
"Non litigate voi due!" li richiamò Throttle "L'idea è buona e ci penseremo, ma adesso abbiamo altre cose da fare."  
"Tornare da mio nonno e partire per il campo." disse Vice.  
"Esatto." concordò il topo fulvo.

***************  
Chappy finito xD Awww chissà cosa ci riserverà il prossimo XD Per quanto riguarda il geniale Cid... beh.. chi lo sa.. forse darà una mano a Throttle e Modo u.u Forse, speriamo.. bho XD


	12. Doppio guaio

Nuovo capitolo XD Stavolta a farmi compagnia ci sono gli Eluveitie *-*

Cap 12- Doppio guaio

Così si erano ritrovati a discutere col vecchio Cloud sulla presenza sconosciuta di un altro paio di chiavi. Il vecchio topo scrutava il mazzetto con perplessità. Il ferro di cui erano composte era logorato dal tempo ma funzionavano perfettamente. Il colore un po' opaco. Cloud si grattò la testa "Non ho idea di chi possa aver fatto dei doppioni, ma la cosa che mi lascia allibito è che siano identiche a quelle che ti ho dato. Non sono semplici doppioni..."  
Vice guardò il nonno con l'occhio sbarrato, Ronald inarcò le sopracciglia, la bocca leggermente aperta.  
"**Sono**?" chiese Vice.  
Il vecchio annuì e consegnò le chiavi al nipote "Guardale bene."  
Il giovane obbedì e osservò con attenzione ogni particolare. Le confrontò esaminandole millimetro per millimetro, il materiale era lo stesso e anche il laccio a cui erano legate sebbene fosse consunto e minacciasse di rompersi. Il topo non capiva, gli stava venendo mal di testa e alla fine smise di concentrarsi.  
Cloud sorrise "Non so cosa stia succedendo... ma qualcuno ci ha rubato il progetto su cui mio figlio ha lavorato per anni e per il quale lui è morto e sbucano un paio di chiavi di cui normalmente non ci dovrebbero essere doppioni. E un motociclista ci sta mettendo in difficoltà. Ora... come deciso, andrete al campo e cercherete anche di recuperare il progetto e di catturare il motociclista."  
Vice però si ricordò di una cosa "Hai ancora la terza chiave vero?" chiese.  
Il vecchio annuì "Perché?" lo scrutò con gli occhi scarlatti, quei tratti così simili a suo figlio gli riportavano in mente tanti ricordi, dolci e amari.  
Il nipote sospirò "Non ho visto una terza chiave lì, significa che la cassaforte non è stata toccata. Quindi non è detto che riescano nel loro intento, qualunque esso sia."  
Il nonno continuò a guardarlo attento, gli fece segno di proseguire e il nipote lo fece "Mio padre ha impiegato anni nel trovare i materiali a lui necessari, non penso che i Plutarkiani possano farlo in meno tempo. Senza contare che per costruire quel progetto non è così facile." il giovane topo evitò accuratamente di menzionare il capello trovato sul luogo. Avrebbe complicato le cose e quindi decise di proseguire lui stesso le indagini, Cid gli sarebbe stato utile.  
"Su questo hai ragione nipote. E speriamo che la cassaforte non venga scoperta anche se penso che il ladro sia fuggito in gran fretta per dimenticare le chiavi." disse Cloud "Allora, siete pronti? Carbine e Stoker sono già sul luogo e vi aspettano."  
"Il campo non è molto lontano da qui?" chiese Throttle.  
"No, a pochi kilometri perché i ratti si sono stabiliti lì e stiamo facendo resistenza per non farli avanzare." spiegò il vecchio.  
"Ad aspettarci c'è Lucy?" chiese Ronald.  
"Sì. Le ho parlato e vi ha preparato gli alloggi. Vi farà da guida e vi presenterà la situazione. Ricordate, il progetto e il motociclista sono le nostre priorità. Ora andate!" disse Cloud.  
Il campo era un insieme di costruzioni provvisorie capaci di resistere alle tempeste di sabbia, a circondarlo c'erano delle mura metalliche innalzate come meglio si poteva. Ovunque si aggiravano soldati e infermieri, tutti indaffarati. Nei pressi degli alloggi erano sistemati dei tendoni protettivi per le moto. Il gruppetto dei cinque giunse facilmente al campo e ad accoglierli trovarono Carbine, Stoker e una topina che doveva essere Lucy.  
"Cugina." disse Vice salutando con grande formalità.  
La topina parve scioccata, le orecchie tremarono "Oh ti prego Vice! Siamo cugini! Evita queste formalità!" i suoi occhi scarlatti squadravano il cugino da capo a piedi. Lucy aveva la pelliccia grigia e, come tutti i Gladiatori, i capelli bianchi, il muso era sottile e delicato. Era magrolina ma abbastanza alta. Indossava una maglia beige larga e un paio di pantaloni militari dello stesso colore con un gran numero di sacche.  
I topi fecero le presentazioni e Lucy spiegò loro la situazione "Tenere testa ai ratti è facile. Il problema è questo tizio che ci mette i bastoni fra le ruote." li guidò all'infermeria dove un gran numero di topi, Gladiatori e non, riposavano. C'era chi aveva un braccio fratturato, chi un piede, chi tutte e due le braccia, ma nessuno portava ferite di grave entità "E' un mistero per tutti. Abbiamo mandato i migliori ma sono tutti tornati con la coda tra le gambe. E disattiva le trappole come uno specialista."  
"Quindi le trappole non funzionano." constatò Throttle che insieme ai suoi amici era stato in silenzio per tutto il tempo.  
Lucy annuì "Il problema è che quando alcune spie sono andate a vedere cosa fosse successo, hanno visto che il modo in cui la trappola è stata disattivata è molto simile a quello di alcuni nostri. Ma non abbiamo mai visto una crotch rocket di quel tipo, mai!"  
"Usa una rocket?" chiese Vinnie affascinato "Come la mia!"  
La topina sorrise "Qui un po' tutti usano questo modello, è veloce e la sabbia non gli provoca danni." spiegò "La sua moto è... come dire... _diversa_. Non so come descriverla."  
"Forse il pazzoide gliene ha creata una su misura." ipotizzò Modo "Il motociclista è spuntato da quando Limburger è arrivato su Marte. Significa che collabora con lui e Karbunkle, per quanto pazzo possa essere, è un genio."  
"Credete che sia un topo?" chiese Ronald.  
Lucy fece spallucce "Dopo ciò che è successo con Mace, chi può dirlo."  
Vinnie ebbe un moto di rabbia. Mace, la spia che aveva rapito Harley. Chissà dov'era. Dopo interminabili ricerche le pattuglie non riuscirono a trovarla e il caso fu lasciato in sospeso. In cuor suo il topo bianco sperava che Harley stesse bene e che fosse riuscita a fuggire in qualche modo. Una forte presa amichevole sulla spalla sembrava volerlo consolare, Throttle lo guardava con apprensione e un sorriso rassicurante.  
"Mace.. rapimenti... tutto ciò mi riconduce anche a Ruby." disse Vice.  
"E chi è?" chiese Lucy stupita "Hei... non far casini eh!"  
Il topo scuro fissò la cugina perplesso "Ma cosa pensi! Accidenti a te! Ruby è mia figlia, l'ultima."  
Alla cugina brillarono gli occhi per l'emozione "Oh! Ma allora è una femmina! Oh che bello! Non vedo l'ora di veder..."  
"La vedrai solo se riusciremo a salvarla da faccia da pesce." disse Vice con serietà.  
Lucy rimase allibita e balbettava "R.. rapita? E' stata rapita? Così piccola!"  
Carbine strinse i pugni "E noi Freedom Fighters vi aiuteremo!"

Mentre i ragazzi si orientavano al campo e pensavano a cosa fare, sulla Terra un altro topo non riusciva a stare fermo. Dopo aver permesso a Leila di aggiustarle i capelli, Sharon decise il da farsi.  
"Dove stai andando?" chiese Leila vedendo la topina che si preparava.  
"Alla Limburger's Plaza. Ho una cosa da fare." rispose lei prendendo il casco "Tornerò appena finisco."  
"Anche se Limburger non c'è sta attenta!" disse la topina bianca.  
"I piccoli dormono?" chiese Sharon.  
Leila annuì "Sono stanchi per lo stess di ieri, poveri."  
"Leila..." iniziò la topina nera "Riguardati e non preoccuparti. I ragazzi sono in gamba, se non ti riporteranno Ruby adesso, lo faranno appena ce ne sarà la possibilità. Siamo nelle loro mani ." le poggiò le mani sulle spalle e poi la abbracciò "Io ti aiuterò con le tre pesti."  
Leila ricambiò l'abbraccio e poi si allontanò "Grazie. Ora va."  
Sharon saltò in sella alla sua moto e partì alla volta del palazzo Limburger portandosi dietro l'invenzione a cui aveva lavorato negli ultimi anni. Finalmente poteva testarla.  
Il suo viaggio tranquillo fu scombussolato da un gran rumore di macchine, le stesse macchine che usavano i pit di Limburger. In effetti la topina si ritrovò in mezzo ad un gran numero di pit e in testa al gruppo c'era un ometto basso con la testa allungata. Sharon lo scrutò attraverso il vetro del casco, Napoleon aveva subito approfittato dell'assenza di Limburger per appropriarsi di Chicago.  
E così Sharon non avrebbe avuto vita facile. La topina cambiò strada, avrebbe fatto il giro. Tanto piazzare la sua invenzione non era difficile.  
Giunse al retro mentre l'entrata principale fu letteralmente sfondata dalle macchine di Napoleon. Il nanerottolo si appropriò subito dell'ufficio di faccia da pesce e i suoi scagnozzi si appostarono ai posti di guardia e sfortunatamente circondarono tutto il palazzo. Sharon dunque si fermò proprio di fronte ad esso e osservò i due pit che si guardavano attorno con circospezione.  
La topina scese dalla moto e a piedi si avvicinò al palazzo. Subito i pit le puntarono contro le armi ma appena si accorsero che la motociclista era una donna le riabbassarono. Sorrisero affabilmente quando lei li salutò con la mano e si avvicinò ulteriormente. Doveva agire con cautela. I due guardiani si avvicinarono "C'è qualcosa che possiamo fare per lei?" chiese uno squadrandola da capo a piedi.  
Sharon era stupita di come non si fossero accorti della coda. La topina annuì "Sì.. qualcosa... dormire..."  
"Cosa?"  
Sharon li colpì entrambi con la mano alla base del collo e i due si afflosciarono al suolo senza emettere alcun suono. La topina aprì con forza le porte sbarrate dell'entrata secondaria ammaccandole ai bordi ed entrò nell'edificio. Salì con calma le scale che portavano ai piani superiori e si aggirò per il palazzo. Il marsupio color nero legato alla vita e ben fissato.  
"Oh ma gvavda. Chi è che si aggiva per il pavazzo?" Napoleon osservava tutto dalle telecamere e il suo scagnozzo era pronto ad agire, le telecamere erano piazzate un po' ovunque nel palazzo.  
"Dobbiamo intervenire?" chiese Number One caricando la sua arma.  
"No..." mormorò il Plutarkiano osservando lo schermo "Vediamo pvima cosa fa."  
Sharon continuò la sua intrusione guardandosi attorno con attenzione, doveva trovare il posto giusto e senza destar sospetti. Sapeva che le telecamere stavano riprendendo tutto e a maggior ragione non doveva agire nel modo sbagliato. Camminò con calma e finalmente trovò quello che cercava, la collezione di Limburger. Il museo erboricolo dove il Plutarkiano teneva tutti gli esemplari che sottraeva dai pianeti che distruggeva. Come da copione, la porta era serrata. A differenza del laboratorio di Karbunkle il metallo era il classico e non fu difficile piegarlo per aprire le imposte.  
"Gvande fovza... eh?" commentò Napoleon "Vuoi vedeve che..." attivò le telecamere interne al piccolo museo e osservò con attenzione.  
Sharon si aggirava per le vetrine osservando le piante, incredibile di quanto ne fosse pieno l'universo. Poi trovò quello che faceva al caso suo: era una grande pianta cespugliosa. La marziana aprì il marsupio e rimase a guardare la pianta senza fare nulla di apparentemente sospetto.  
"Andate e fatevi tvovave fuovi." ordinò Napoleon "La voglio qui e subito, se è un nemico di Limbuvger la voglio come alleata!"  
Number One si mise sull'attenti e con i suoi compari uscì all'esterno, avrebbero convinto la motociclista a collaborare con loro con le buone o con le cattive. Il gruppo si riunì al piazzale e Sharon li vide già mentre si dirigeva alla porta secondaria. Si fermò un po' prima dell'uscita e scrutò il paesaggio davanti a lei. Prese un bel respiro e uscì, subito Number One le andò incontro senza mostrare alcun atteggiamento minaccioso "Se la signora permette, il nostro capo vorrebbe scambiare due parole con lei." disse.  
Sharon lo scrutò "E se non volessi fare la sua conoscenz..."  
"Non ha altra scelta." disse Number One puntandole contro una pistola "Allora?"  
La marziana sospirò "Suvvia non ce n'è bisogno." disse quasi con ilarità abbassando l'arma con la mano sinistra. Dunque si girò di scatto colpendo il volto dell'uomo con un pugno ben assestato. Questo traballò all'indietro stupito di tanta forza e Sharon chiamò la sua moto che subito si fece strada tra i pit. La marziana saltò su di essa e corse via "Prendetela!" urlò Number One, il naso insanguinato. I suoi uomini obbedirono e corsero dietro la racer bronzea.  
Per le strade di Chicago iniziò un inseguimento e Sharon metteva in difficoltà i pit lanciando loro delle bombe. Fu nei pressi del Last Chanche Garage e Charley osservò la scena interrompendo il lavoro che stava facendo ad una macchina bisognosa di riparazioni. La Terra non era salva, ora il guaio era doppio. Limburger su Marte e il nanetto sulla Terra. E dire che sperava in un po' di pace.  
Annoiato per la corsa, Number One passò alle maniere forti e poi voleva fargliela pagare per il naso. Prese il suo bazooka e iniziò a sparare. Sharon evitava agilmente i proiettili ma una pozza di olio provocata dai compari stessi di Number One la fece scivolare con tutta la moto. La topina perse il controllo del mezzo e si ritrovò circondata dai nemici che la tenevano sotto tiro.  
"Adesso viene con noi?" chiese Number One.  
Sharon prese i suoi chakram "Prima dovete prendermi!" esclamò e subito lo scagnozzo di Napoleon sparò usando la pistola laser. Sfruttando il metallo riflettente, Sharon si proteggeva con i chakram usandoli come specchio. I colpi rimbalzavano e colpivano i veicoli attorno a tal punto che molti pit furono costretti ad allontanarsi.  
"Sei intelligente." disse Number One "Ma... OUCH!"  
Una moto sportiva corse a tutta velocità tra le macchine dei pit e spesso li investiva completamente facendosi largo grazie ad una sbarra laterale posta vicino al manubrio, il mezzo era guidato da una donna in tuta nera e rosa. La motociclista si fermò proprio vicino a Sharon "Seguimi!" disse.  
Le due partirono a gran velocità rincorse dal gruppo di pit che sparava a più non posso. Tuttavia Sharon ebbe un'idea. L'asta usata dalla motociclista nera e rosa le fece ricordare una cosa. La topina frenò di botto, premette un pulsante e ai lati inferiori della moto si materializzarono due aste larghe. Sharon invertì la marcia e andò contro i pit sollevandone due macchine portandosele ai lati e andò contro ad altre due passando poi tra di queste. Le macchine ai lati invece si scontrarono con quelle che le venivano contro.  
Ad aiutarla fu anche la motociclista che sbaragliava le macchine con la lunga asta. Approfittando del caos poi, le due si dileguarono e Number One le perse di vista. Si tolse il cappello e lo calpestò con rabbia.  
Sharon seguì la motociclista fino al tabellone e finalmente parcheggiò la moto "Charley?" esclamò la marziana.  
Charley sorrise "Meno male che sono arrivata appena in tempo! Ma non potevi starti buona?" la ragazza la guardava scura in volto.  
La topina roteò gli occhi "Quei tipi sono venuti dopo. Non potevo immaginare che Napoleon fosse qui!"  
"Ma cosa sei andata a fare alla torre?"  
Sharon sospirò e prese una cosa dal marsupio, come immaginava la sua invenzione difettosa non aveva risposto all'ordine. Charley osservò incuriosita il palmo della mano della topina e spalancò la bocca stupita "Ma è... un..."  
"Nano-bot." rispose la topina "Sono dei piccoli robot armati di telecamera e microfono, registreranno tutto ed io li seguirò da qui senza muovere un dito." spiegò "Posso controllarli con un dispositivo, ma per ora hanno già dei posti loro assegnati. Per come li ho programmati si sposteranno da soli."  
Charley la fissava sbalordita "Tu.. hai fatto.. questi?"  
Sharon annuì "Certo. Ci sto lavorando da qualche annetto, fin da quando ero su Marte. Volevo usarli per introdurli negli accampamenti nemici." il robot a forma di insetto se ne stava inattivo sul palmo della mano, le ali immobili.  
La ragazza la fissava ancora ma poi si riprese "Ciò significa che te ne starai buona, vero? Sharon..." le disse vedendo che il volto della topina era indeciso "Sul serio, ti caccerai nei guai e noi non vogliamo questo."  
"Ma se Chicago è in pericolo? Posso mica stare ferma?" rispose Sharon.  
Charley sospirò "Vedremo cosa inventarci. E poi Napoleon è più tranquillo di Limburger, questa è una cosa positiva."

Su Marte il tempo si era stabilizzato, ormai la tempesta di sabbia era lontana e secondo le previsioni non ce ne sarebbero state più per qualche settimana. La notte calava sul campo e la cena fu consumata tra calici di birra e risate. I tre topi si sentivano a casa e ridevano e scherzavano. Vinnie in particolare faceva la rissa con alcuni nuovi compagni di guerra e si metteva in mostra per le topine che erano alla mensa. Queste ridevano e facevano il tifo. Molte di loro, si vedeva, non lottavano ed erano al campo solo come infermiere.  
Carbine osservava la scena col naso all'insù "Come diamine faceva a piacere ad Harley?"  
Stoker quasi si affogò con la birra "Hei!"  
Il generale ridacchiò "Ma è vero!" disse.  
"Hei Throttle tienila buona! Dice cose false!" si lamentò Stoker.  
Throttle dal canto suo ridacchiò "Non ho voglia di litigare, il viaggio e tutto il resto mi hanno stancato e non poco." rispose sbadigliando.  
"Allora ti conviene andare a riposare, noi ti raggiungiamo dopo." disse Modo che aveva stretto amicizia con alcuni topi e si era unito al loro gruppetto per fare quattro chiacchiere. Erano dei tipi tranquilli che, come il topo grigio, avrebbero preferito passare quelle giornate altrove che in guerra.  
"Ti accompagno io." disse Carbine alzandosi. Il topo fulvo annuì senza esitazione e seguì la sua fidanzata. Era raro che si stancasse ma lo stress dei giorni precedenti, una notte insonne e il viaggio lo avevano distrutto e poi c'era un pensiero che continuava a martellargli in testa e se non avesse parlato con qualcuno sarebbe impazzito. Chi meglio di Carbine allora?  
"Allora, cosa ti affligge macho mouse?" chiese il generale una volta giunti all'alloggio.  
Throttle si fermò di colpo "Cosa?"  
Carbine lo scrutò "C'è qualcosa che ti preme. Andiamo, ormai ti conosco. Quando hai qualcosa parli poco." rispose lei poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia "Dimmi tutto."  
Il topo fulvo sospirò e si sedette sulla brandina "In realtà ci sto pensando solo da un po'." disse togliendosi gli occhiali "Tu cosa ne pensi?" gli occhi scarlatti cercavano la figura di Carbine ma non la vedevano.  
La topina lo guardò per un po' e capì, si sedette al suo fianco e prese gli occhiali osservandone le lenti "Perché ci pensi?" senza gli occhiali la sua stanchezza era evidente.  
Throttle sospirò "Perché Cid può risolvere il problema." cercò la mano di lei e la strinse tra le sue "Fino ad ora non ci ho mai dato tanto peso. Gli occhiali di Stoker mi hanno aiutato tantissimo, ma non poter vedere con i MIEI occhi, non poterti vedere è una cosa che non sopporto."  
Carbine sorrise intenerita "La decisione spetta a te. Anche se ti confesso che mi manca il tuo sguardo." lo abbracciò poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla.  
Il topo fulvo ricambiò l'abbraccio chiudendo gli occhi. Non voleva perdere un istante di quel momento, uno dei pochi che gli permettevano di ricordarsi quanto amasse quella topina dal carattere fiero e forte. Non aveva mai temuto che il loro rapporto potesse inclinarsi, non ne aveva motivo ma sapeva che la distanza il più delle volte era una grande nemica. Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe portata con sé sulla Terra.  
"Throttle?" Carbine si accorse che il topo si stava assopendo.  
Dal canto suo Throttle sobbalzò e si strofinò gli occhi "Scusa."  
"Non fa niente. Resto un po' con te fino a quando non ti addormenti." rispose lei ridacchiando. Posò gli occhiali sul comodino lì vicino e si sedette accanto al suo ragazzo che poggiò la testa sulle sue gambe e chiuse gli occhi. Carbine adagiò la schiena sul cuscino e fissò il topo persa nei suoi pensieri accarezzandogli i capelli, sembrava un bambino che aveva fatto un brutto sogno.  
E così i due passarono il resto della nottata, Carbine si addormentò anch'essa con accanto il suo amato.

****************  
LOL c'è chi pensava che Sharon e co sarebbero rimaste fuori dall'azione, invece non è esattamente così. Napoleon è a Chicago e speriamo che non sia una palla al piede. Intanto i ragasshuoli si sono ambientati al campo.  
Uh e una scena sdolcinata finalmente l'ho descritta bene xD Magari qualcuno penserà che Throttle non se ne sia mai fatto un problema, forse è così. Ma se collegasse questa sua cecità a qualcuno che ama? Insomma, una cosa è guardare qualcuno attraverso delle lenti, un'altra è guardarla permettendole di ricambiare lo sguardo xD Al prossimo capitolo u.u


	13. Veglia

Cap 13- Veglia

Il silenzio delle prime ore del mattino regnava incontrastato sui campi avversari, solo un alito di vento sollevava piccole nubi di polvere. Le sentinelle stavano all'erta e osservavano le tende nemiche in lontananza, tutto era immobile come cristallizzato nel tempo. Ma questa era solo la quiete prima della tempesta. Qualcosa si nascondeva tra le sabbie del pianeta rosso, qualcosa pronto a scattare.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato un risveglio peggiore di quello.  
Chi non era di turno dormiva beato nel proprio alloggio, sulla sua brandina Vincent dormiva scomposto a pancia in giù e la testa sotto al cuscino, la baldoria della serata precedente lo aveva mandato K.O. e Modo faticò non poco per impedirgli di bere più di quanto doveva e per tenerlo sotto controllo si era seduto all'uscita dell'alloggio e si era addormentato lì, gambe e braccia incrociate, neanche se fosse lui una sentinella. Era ancora nel mondo dei sogni quando l'allarme suonò e la sentinella urlò "SAND RAIDERS!" scompigliando l'intero campo e facendo cadere il topo grigio su un lato.  
Ovunque correvano Gladiatori, Freedom Fighters e soldati dell'esercito che prendevano le loro moto e le armi per affrontare quei nemici che a lungo si erano tenuti buoni.  
Modo si alzò finalmente da terra e svegliò Vincent ancora mezzo addormentato.  
"Oh accidenti! Ma che è questo baccano?" esclamò il topo bianco stiracchiandosi.  
"Sand Raiders! Sbrigati pigrone!" lo sollecitò il topo grigio correndo all'alloggio di Throttle rischiando di urtare Carbine che invece ne stava uscendo.  
"Oh... sei tu." esclamò il generale "Throttle su muoviti! Modo e Vincent sono già qui!"  
"Arrivo!" rispose il topo fulvo indossando gli stivali in fretta e furia "Che succede?"  
"Sand Raiders." rispose Modo "Sentito poco fa dalla sentinella."  
"Dove sono Vice e Ronald?"  
Il topo grigio fece spallucce "Saranno già in azione. Su sbrighiamoci."  
Vinnie urlò per l'entusiasmo e chiamò la moto "Come colazione serviremo una bella dose di sabbia e missili! Ottimo menù che dite?"  
Throttle sorrise "Nah, aggiungiamoci qualcos'altro! Ne saranno molto felici!"  
Vice e Ronald arrivarono di corsa "Siamo stati all'infermeria, hanno attaccato da lì." disse il più grande.  
Carbine si precipitò sul luogo dopo aver salutato frettolosamente.  
"Ed ora? Dove sono?" chiese Throttle.  
Un'esplosione poco lontana da lui fu la risposta "Altre domande?" chiese Ronald sarcastico "Dobbiamo abbandonare il campo. Stanno distruggendo tutto e se restiamo qui anche i ratti e i Plutarkiani si aggiungeranno alla mischia."  
I Sand Raiders scorrazzavano sui loro robot tra i tendoni distruggendoli e attaccando chi era sotto tiro.  
"Dividiamoci." disse Vice "Io e Modo, Throtte con Ronald e Vinnie... ok?"  
"Vado io con il punk." disse Stoker "Voglio proprio vedere come è peggior... err migliorato!"  
Vinnie incrociò le braccia, scuro in volto "Non chiamarmi punk!" esclamò.  
"Oh alla buon ora Stoke!" esclamò Ronald ridendo.  
"Allora andiamo?" chiese Stoker.  
"Se qualcuno è in difficoltà cosa facciamo?" chiese Modo preoccupato.  
"Provvederemo anche a questo. Prima allontaniamo i Sand Raiders, se è necessario soccorriamo chi ne ha bisogno." disse Vice senza riuscire a convincere il topo grigio.  
Il gruppo si separò e collaborò con gli altri topi. I Sand Raiders erano abbastanza numerosi, che si fossero organizzati per questo attacco improvviso? Perché colpire prima l'infermeria? Per finire il lavoro che il misterioso motociclista non aveva portato a termine?  
Tra un attacco e l'altro, i topi facevano il cambio con altri per soccorrere chi ne aveva bisogno, i feriti e le infermiere incapaci di combattere.  
L'ultimo tendone dell'infermeria era ancora in piedi e i Sand Raiders puntavano a quello. Più volte furono ostacolati dai marziani che distruggevano i loro mezzi attaccandoli alle gambe metalliche o facendoli esplodere. Uno dei Sand Raiders colpì il tendone recidendone le sospensioni e provocandone il crollo. All'interno c'erano ancora alcuni soldati che aiutavano i feriti e le topine a fuggire. Alcuni di essi uscirono all'esterno per un contrattacco, lanciarono bombe e spararono con i laser, tutto per tenerli lontani dai loro compagni feriti.  
Per fortuna il tendone fu quasi del tutto vuoto ma qualcuno rimase ancora al suo interno impossibilitato ad uscirne. L'orecchio accorto di Modo sentì delle urla spaventate, era una topina quella rimasta all'interno. Il topo grigio virò allontanandosi da Vice che tuttavia non fece storie, lui doveva occuparsi d'altro, si fidava di Modo ormai.  
Vice distrusse un paio di robot pilotati da quei cani liberando finalmente la zona dalla loro presenza e andò a cercarne altri. Incontrò anche Stoker e Vincent indaffarati con un gruppo di Sand Raiders a piedi. Carbine si era unita a Ronald e Throttle e ogni tanto dava ordini agli altri soldati.  
Intanto Modo era nei pressi del tendone, questo era piegato su un lato e minacciava di travolgere Lucy e un topo ferito che non poteva camminare. La topina grigia lo teneva stretto tra le braccia e aspettava che qualcuno intervenisse. Un laser vacante, o forse intenzionale, colpì l'ultimo appiglio e il tendone si rovesciò su lato, Modo corse con la sua Lil'Hoss e riuscì a prendere entrambi i topi ma una moto bianca sfrecciò di fronte ai tre sparando una corda legata a due pesi. Questa si avvolse attorno ad un'estremità del tendone e la moto trascinò con sé quella parte della tenda impedendo che crollasse proprio su Modo e i topi salvati.  
La crotch rocket bianca si fermò e sganciò la corda. Il motociclista, che era visibilmente una donna, si voltò. Il casco bianco non permetteva a nessuno di riconoscerne l'aspetto. Indossava una tuta da motociclista argentata. La cosa che incuriosiva era la proporzione con la moto. Entrambe non erano molto grandi, anzi. Il tutto faceva pensare ad una moto guidata da una semplice ragazzina, un'adolescente forse. Ma lì, su Marte, le moto avevano dimensioni standard poiché ai ragazzini non era concesso guidarle.  
"Il motociclista!" esclamò Lucy indicandola con il dito.  
Modo la scrutò con curiosità, era il motociclista di cui si parlava? Perché li aveva salvati allora? Il topo grigio stava per chiedere qualcosa ma il motociclista sparò colpendo un Sand Raider pronto ad attaccare alle loro spalle. Dopo ciò la moto bianca partì a gran velocità lasciando basiti i tre topi. Il lamento del ferito ricordò loro che dovevano allontanarsi immediatamente da quel posto e così fece Modo uscendo dal campo e recandosi dove si erano riuniti tutti i superstiti dell'infermeria.  
"Oh Lucy stai bene!" esclamò una topina identica a quella salvata.  
"Sì Macy." rispose lei. Le due si abbracciarono"Questo topo gentile ha salvato sia me che Loki." spiegò Lucy, la topina chiamata Macy aveva le lacrime agli occhi  
"Oh sei un eroe!" esclamò Macy sorridendo ad un topo grigio imbarazzato ma un'altra esplosione la fece sobbalzare e il terreno sotto i loro piedi tremò "Cosa succede?"  
Modo fu pronto ad attaccare il Sand Raider che era giunto fino a loro ma il robottone cadde sulle sue stesse lunghe zampe meccaniche. Una corda era avvolta attorno ad esse e la moto bianca di prima lo trascinò lontano da loro, il motociclista finì il resto con una bomba a mano.  
"Ah dimenticavo, Modo ha salvato noi ma il motociclista ci ha salvati tutti e tre." precisò Lucy.  
Al campo intanto i topi erano in difficoltà e batterono in ritirata dirigendosi dove si erano riuniti gli altri, avrebbero fatto resistenza. Ma Vice aveva qualcosa in mente.  
"Che fanno qui?" esclamò Lucy preoccupata. Portare lì tutti gli altri era una pazzia. I Sand Raiders non avrebbero avuto pietà per nessuno se i loro guerrieri fossero stati sconfitti. Intanto anche Throttle, Carbine, Vinnie e Stoker erano arrivati a destinazione. Tutti i topi combattenti si erano posizionati in fila, uno di fianco all'altro mentre i Gladiatori avevano preso posizione in prima fila, Vice e Ronald avanti a tutti e aspettavano i Sand Raiders.  
"Forse ho capito." mormorò Macy "Indietro! Tutti indietro!" disse lei obbligando i compagni, soldati compresi, ad allontanarsi dai Gladiatori.  
Lucy ghignò "Effetto slam!" urlò.  
"Effetto sla-cosa?" esclamò Vinnie guardandosi attorno spaesato.  
"Ora vedrai!" rispose Lucy con sguardo alquanto inquietante.  
I Gladiatori presenti non erano più di venti ma tutti sapevano già cosa fare. I Sand Raiders stavano per arrivare e i topi dal pelo scuro e i capelli bianchi erano già pronti, Vice e Ronald si unirono alla loro fila e si prepararono. Non appena i nemici furono dove desideravano, i Gladiatori sollevarono i pugni e piegandosi in avanti colpirono il terreno con tutta la forza che possedevano.  
I macchinari dei Sand Raiders traballarono e molti di essi caddero sulla sabbia, quelli che invece rimasero in piedi furono inghiottiti da un'enorme voragine che stava divorando il terreno dal punto in cui i Gladiatori avevano sferrato il loro colpo. L'effetto fu quello desiderato.  
"Ma come..." Carbine era allibita.  
Il sorriso di Macy si era allargato "La terra è crollata perché è un punto molto debole. Dalle ricerche che abbiamo fatto, nel sottosuolo ci sono delle vecchie tane di serpenti del deserto." spiegò "Colpendo per bene e con forza si può far crollare il tutto. Oh.. accidenti anche il campo però adesso è defunto."  
"Ne faremo un altro. Non dobbiamo avvicinarci a Sierra." disse Vice massaggiandosi le nocche della mano destra "Tutto bene qui?"  
Vinnie ridacchiò ancora sconvolto "Vice... ma... ho paura, seriamente!" indicò con la mano la voragine che continuava ad estendersi inghiottendo il campo.  
"Ma quanto sono lunghe ste gallerie?" esclamò Ronald "Ma tu guarda dove si sta allargando!"  
"Se si mangia anche il campo nemico mi fa piacere." disse Stoker "Ci risparmierà un bel po' di grane."  
Ma le speranze del topo furono deluse. Il campo fu risparmiato.  
"Ora che mi ci fai pensare... qualcuno ha notato nulla di strano?" chiese Vice.  
"Beh caro cugino... il motociclista, tanto per cambiare." disse Lucy.  
Il topo dal pelo scuro la fulminò con lo sguardo "Ha attaccato?" chiese.  
"Sì..." rispose Modo attirando l'attenzione di Vice "Ma non noi. Il Sand Raider alle nostre spalle."  
"E' vero. C'ero anche io." disse Loki, il topo ferito alle gambe. Aveva il pelo bianco e gli occhi chiari.  
Vice cercò di fare ordine nella sua testa "Facciamo prima una cosa... allestiamo un nuovo campo e poi ne discutiamo... ci sto capendo sempre meno." la confusione era tanta.  
"Ah e c'è un'altra cosa da sapere... è una **lei.**" disse Modo.  
"Cosa?" esclamarono Vinnie, Stoker, Vice e Throttle tutti assieme.  
"Ma tutte io le perdo accidenti!" Vincent sbuffò.  
Throttle ridacchiò "Meglio così!" esclamò.  
"Cosa intendi dire?" ribatté il topo bianco.  
Il topo fulvo continuò a ridacchiare e lanciò un'occhiata a Modo che soffocò un risolino divertito. Vinnie li guardava tutti e due.

L'attacco a sorpresa aveva rovinato i piani di quel giorno. Mentre le infermiere si occupavano dei feriti vecchi e nuovi, da Sierra erano giunti gli aiuti per costruire un nuovo campo. Stavolta il tutto fu costruito alla buona e in modo tale che si potesse smontare in poco tempo e ormai la giornata volgeva al termine. Per fortuna non c'erano stati attacchi aerei.  
"Voi state bene?" chiese Macy ai ragazzi, la cassetta del pronto soccorso tra le mani.  
"Per fortuna!" esclamò Ronald seduto sulla sua moto, Vice era in riunione straordinaria con gli altri capi della resistenza "E voi? Lucy ha rischiato per salvare Loki."  
"Sta bene, ci ha messo un po' a riprendersi ma adesso è tutto apposto." spiegò Macy.  
"Accidenti!" esclamò Vinnie.  
Throttle riprese a ridere "Eddai! Non è mica colpa tua!" disse punzecchiandolo con un dito sulla spalla.  
Il topo bianco sbuffava "Volevo vederla!"  
"Che ha?" chiese Macy perplessa.  
"Vuole vedere la misteriosa motociclista che dovremmo catturare." rispose Ronald ridacchiando "Certo che gli ormoni gli sono arrivati in testa!"  
"Chi cosa quando?" esclamò Vinnie col broncio.  
"Ecco a cosa mi riferivo prima!" rispose Throttle "Dovresti calmarti un po!"  
Macy li guardava preoccupata "Dovrei usare una pistola elettrica per tenerlo lontano?" chiese posando lo sguardo su Vinnie.  
"Eh? Oh ma certo che no Miss!" rispose Modo ridendo "Fa sempre così ma è un bravo topo!"  
La topina non era convinta "S... se lo dici tu..." bofonchiò ancora sospettosa.  
"Scherzi a parte... dovremo fare qualcosa. Insomma, la voragine ci darà un po' di tempo, potremo sistemarci e penso anche riflettere su come catturare il motociclista.. sì, Modo dobbiamo farlo." disse Throttle notando l'espressione di disappunto dell'amico "Sarà anche una lei ma dobbiamo svolgere il nostro compito."  
Il topo grigio sospirò rassegnato.  
"Hei, la tratteremo con i guanti di velluto." lo rassicurò Ronald "Se poi riuscissimo a portarla dalla nostra parte..." mormorò sovrappensiero "Hei Vice, allora?"  
Il fratello maggiore era arrivato con Carbine e Stoker al seguito "Dunque... abbiamo il compito di fare da sentinelle." annunciò.  
"NOOOHHHH!" esclamò Ronald disperandosi "Ma che sfiga!"  
"Beh, non è stando a dormire che prenderemo la motociclista. E' sospetto che sia apparsa proprio adesso e ci abbia aiutati." disse Vice.  
"Per noi va bene." disse Throttle "Se ci aiuterà a catturare chiunque lei sia..."  
"Bene allora." disse il topo dal pelo scuro "Prepariamoci ad una lunga notte!"  
Si cenò alla buona, seduti sulle piccole seggiole. I topi si erano divisi in gruppi, ognuno attorno ad un focolare.  
"Chi avrebbe mai detto che costruire quattro tende avrebbe richiesto una giornata intera!" esclamò Throttle.  
"Beh voi siete abituati a stare in città. Questa sarebbe una base provvisoria usata per la resistenza." spiegò Vice mangiando la sua minestra.  
"Ehm.. ragazzi... aiutatemi!" esclamò un Modo implorante.  
Vice scoppiò a ridere seguito da Ronald e Vinnie.  
"No! Sono io la più carina!" disse Lucy tenendosi sotto al braccio sinistro del topo grigio.  
"No! Io! Diglielo anche tu!" disse Macy che invece lo strattonava dal destro e lo guardava con quegli occhi scarlatti.  
"Oh mamma..." mormorò lui implorando soccorsi.  
"Sì ma lui ha salvato me!" disse Lucy.  
Il povero Modo continuava a chiedere aiuto con lo sguardo mezzo terrorizzato, in che guaio era andato a cacciarsi? Ma Vice rideva ancora e Ronald non era da meno.  
"Andiamo Big fella! Tutte tu le fortune!" lo prese in giro Throttle "Mi spiace ma non so come aiutarti." ridacchiò.  
Carbine era perplessa "Non guardare me Modo, non so cosa fare."  
E intanto le due continuavano a battibeccare. Il topo grigio le guardò entrambe e non poteva aiutarle, erano identiche ed era impossibile scorgere differenze escludendo gli abiti di diverso colore.  
"Su diglielo che sono la più carina! Ho le antenne più sottili e i capelli più belli!" disse Macy.  
"Ah no! Io però sono più magra!" ribatté la sorella.  
"Ma smettila!"  
"No tu smettila!"  
Alla fine il topo grigio si alzò di scatto obbligando le due a staccarsi da lui "Ehm... signorine..." borbottò indeciso.  
"Sì?" dissero tutte e due all'unisono.  
"Io trovo che siate tutte e due molto graziose." disse lui vaneggiando.  
Vice smise di ridere e guardò la scena, lo divertivano sempre questo tipo di situazioni "Ma?" disse e un altro sorriso si allargò sulle sue labbra, un sorriso quasi perfido.  
"Ma..." borbottò Modo guardando un po' ovunque in cerca di un sostegno che però non giunse "Ma..." strinse i denti e prese un bel respiro.  
Le due gemelle lo fissavano temendo già la risposta.  
"Ma... ho già qualcuno..." si limitò a dire.  
"E chi sarebbe?" chiese Vice sornione.  
Modo era in difficoltà, non voleva mentire ma dire la verità gli sarebbe costata la coda "Beh..." il suo volto si fece sempre più rosso per il disagio.  
"E' una topina che non conosci." disse Ronald alzandosi e poggiando un braccio sulla spalla del topo grigio che lo ringraziò con lo sguardo, il Gladiatore gli fece l'occhiolino"Insomma, siamo mai stati alla città principale? No! Ora basta pensarci!"  
Le due gemelle si fissarono a vicenda ma non si sarebbero arrese.  
"Beh... se lei non lo sa... perché non continuare a tentare?" esclamò Macy.  
Lucy sorrise "E' vero! In guerra e in amore tutto è lecito!"  
Modo sospirò rassegnato, sarebbe riuscito a scrollarsele di dosso?  
Il turno di guardia iniziò e i topi si stabilirono come da schema in 4 coppie. Throttle e Vice, Vinnie e Stoker, Modo con Carbine e Ronald. Sarebbe stata una lunga notte anche perché non ci sarebbero stati cambi.  
Vice se ne stava seduto sulla sua seggiola, il bazooka tra le braccia e lo sguardo attento. Throttle era in piedi, le spalle poggiate su un sostegno di metallo conficcato nella sabbia "Qualcosa non va?" chiese quando il topo dal pelo scuro ridacchiò.  
Vice si sistemò meglio sulla seggiola "No.. è che il tuo amico saprà anche parlare con una ragazza ma non sa come togliersela di torno. Macy e Lucy sono terribili. Dovrà inventarsi una bugia migliore!"  
Throttle si accovacciò accanto al compagno "C'è un problema." disse con serietà, appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
"Ovvero?" chiese il topo dai capelli bianchi.  
"Modo non sa mentire." rispose l'altro "Non ci riesce. Ad una ragazza poi, è una cosa che non concepisce. Se proprio è alle strette preferisce dare una spiegazione solo parziale delle cose. Un po' come te che hai nascosto il particolare del capello a tuo nonno."  
Vice guardò sbalordito il topo fulvo "Ti sei accorto che..."  
Throttle annuì "Non so per quale motivo tu non abbia detto nulla ma se hai una cosa da fare è meglio che tu la faccia prima che sia troppo tardi."  
Il Gladiatore sorrise e osservò le luci traballanti che si sollevavano dal lontano campo nemico "Chissà perché non ci hanno attaccati..." strinse l'occhio sano "Ma... aspetta.. quelli... non..." mormorò.  
"Torno subito..." disse il topo fulvo che si era recato a prendere il casco e lo indossò. Attivò lo zoom e osservò " Quelle non sono luci... è fuoco!" esclamò.  
Vice si alzò di scatto "Fuoco? Non stai scherzando?"  
"No! L'accampamento dei Plutarkiani sta andando a fuoco!" Throttle guardò il topo scuro che ricambiò "Nella confusione non ci siamo accorti che anche l'accampamento nemico è stato attaccato... ma cosa diamine sta succedendo?" si tolse il casco e posò lo sguardo sul campo nemico.  
"Ecco perché non siamo stati attaccati." disse Vice "Andiamo a parlarne con gli altri?"  
"No, meglio di no. Facciamolo quando c'è luce e qualcuno ci sostituisce." disse il topo fulvo ancora sorpreso "Abbiamo il compito di fare da guardia... e vedendo cosa sta accadendo, è meglio restare vigili. Contattiamo gli altri per radio."  
Così i due comunicarono con gli altri. Lo stato d'allerta era alto. I Sand Raiders sembrarono essersi rivoltati non solo contro i Marziani ma anche contro i ratti e i Plutarkiani con cui avevano sempre avuto rapporti più o meno tranquilli.  
La notte trascorse tranquilla ma all'alba, dopo il cambio di guardia, Vice e Throttle incontrarono gli altri. I topi osservarono il punto dove la luce del sole finalmente mostrava ciò che restava dello scontro del giorno prima ma erano troppo lontani per vedere cosa fosse esattamente successo al campo nemico.  
"Andiamo a dare un'occhiata?" chiese Ronald.  
"E come scusa? Guarda che voragine!" esclamò Vice.  
Il fratello sorrise "Caro fratellone, ci andiamo con le moto..." fischiò e la sua fedele compagna fu al suo fianco in pochi secondi. Il topo vi salì e accelerò "Useremo il turbo... insomma, lo usiamo per correre sulle pareti dei palazzi, proviamo a superare questa voragine."  
Il fratello maggiore annuì "Ammetto che non ci avevo pensato." sorrise imbarazzato.  
Carbine e Stoker si unirono a loro, i Sand Raiders sarebbero potuti tornare e più erano e meglio sarebbe stato.  
"Fa attenzione!" raccomandarono Lucy e Macy con apprensione.  
"Lo farò..." borbottò Modo.  
"Su andiamo!" incitò Vice.  
Come previsto da Ronald, le loro moto fecero un ottimo lavoro. Lo slancio fu perfetto ed anche l'atterraggio.  
"Accidenti..." mormorò Vinnie stupito.  
Il campo dei Plutarkiani era completamente distrutto, le tende bruciate cadevano a pezzi e alcuni Plutarkiani morti giacevano nella sabbia. I Sand Riders avevano fatto una strage.  
"Guardate là!" esclamò Ronald indicando un punto bianco che risaltava tra le ceneri.  
Avvicinandosi questo punto diveniva più grande, era una moto. I copertoni delle ruote erano completamente bruciati ma la moto era intatta e splendida. Sembrava non aver subito danni ma il suo motociclista non c'era.  
"E' la moto di..." mormorò Modo preoccupato "Non..."  
"Se non la troviamo qui significa che sta bene..." disse Vice "Non preoccuparti."  
Il topo grigio annuì senza tuttavia nascondere ciò che sentiva.  
Il gruppo continuò il suo giro ma nessuna carta si era salvata, Vice sperò vivamente che il progetto di suo padre avesse fatto quella fine così non ci sarebbe stato più alcun pericolo. Il topo dal pelo scuro camminava tra le macerie, ne sollevava qualcuna sperando anche di trovare qualche traccia di sua figlia Ruby. Fino a quel momento non aveva permesso alla paura di prendere il sopravvento, ma il suo cuore era in subbuglio. Da una parte sperava che la figlia stesse bene e, in quel caso, se i Plutarkiani l'avessero portata via era un fatto positivo. Ma d'altra parte questa idea lo irritava. Il suo piede urtò contro qualcosa che mugolò e si mosse, Vice sobbalzò e alla fine sollevò quello che sembrava essere un Plutarkiano ancora vivo.  
L'essere dalla pelle blu portava qualche ustione e si lamentava. Il topo lo fissò con occhi di fuoco, lui **doveva** sapere dove fosse Ruby.  
"Ragazzi.. dobbiamo fermarlo o lo ammazza!" esclamò Ronald che appena vide Vice sollevare il Plutarkiano corse come meglio poteva per placarlo.

*********************  
Ayeyeyeyeye capitolo finito XD Ci si vede al prossimo!


	14. Il prigioniero

Cap 14- Il prigioniero

Gli occhi acquosi del Plutarkiano erano uno specchio di puro terrore, se avesse potuto sarebbe fuggito ma le ferite e la debolezza non glielo permettevano, se un altro topo non fosse intervenuto probabilmente sarebbe morto.  
A fermare Vice furono Modo e Ronald, Throttle e Stoker presero il Plutarkiano sottraendolo dalle grinfie di quel topo furente che ora urlava contro l'invasore "Lui sa dov'è mia figlia!" diceva.  
I due topi lo tenevano da dietro e il Plutarkiano si faceva piccolo piccolo e scuoteva il capo.  
"Vice... Vice!" urlava Ronald per riportare il fratello alla ragione "E' ferito, debole e confuso. Non può parlare adesso!"  
"Portiamolo come prigioniero." propose Modo con tono conciliante sebbene l'idea non gli piacesse "Appena ne sarà in condizione potrai fargli tutte le domande che vuoi. Da morto non ci sarebbe utile, non credi?"  
Vice fissava il Plutarkiano con un misto di odio e rabbia ma si calmò "Potete lasciarmi..."  
I due obbedirono ma lo tennero d'occhio in caso di qualche scatto improvviso. Dal canto suo il topo scuro cercò davvero di prendere il controllo di se stesso "Allora... voi scortate questo essere... ed io mi occupo della moto bianca. Vincent dammi una mano."  
Il topo bianco annuì e seguì il Gladiatore senza fiatare, contraddirlo non era saggio.

"Davvero dobbiamo portarlo con noi?" esclamò Carbine osservando la creatura blu ancora mezza terrorizzata.  
"Sì. E' l'unico che può dirci qualcosa." rispose Throttle "Ci dai una mano?"  
L'arrivo del Plutarkiano al campo fu uno shock per tutti. I topi distoglievano lo sguardo al suo passaggio oppure lo schernivano. Nessuna infermiera accettò di curarlo né tanto meno Vice. Non avrebbe mai messo a disposizione le sue abilità mediche per un invasore che aveva contribuito alla morte dei suoi genitori.  
"Allora per lui una tenda a parte." disse Vice "L'unico problema è che se non viene curato quanto basta non sopravviverà..." questa cosa non gli piaceva, curare un nemico. Ogni volta che guardava quel Plutarkiano la rabbia montava più irruente di prima ma doveva trattenerla e pensare ad altro, alla moto.  
"C'è bisogno di qualche medico?" la voce squillante di Lucy lo fece sobbalzare.  
"Sì. Ma non per noi." disse il cugino.  
La topina lo fissò spaesata "E per chi?"  
"Lui." disse Vice spostandosi e mostrando il loro ospite.  
Lucy ebbe un momento di smarrimento ma poi sorrise gioviale "Per me va bene." disse "Portatelo alla tenda libera infondo, io arrivo a breve."  
Il cugino rimase shoccato ma non osò farle domande. Sbuffò sonoramente "Fammi vedere questa benedetta moto allora..." sbottò "Voglio vedere chi l'ha costruita."  
"E' possibile?" chiese Throttle.  
Vice annuì "Ti mostro come, ma prima portate quel coso lontano da me, sistematelo. Io vi aspetto qui."  
Il Plutarkiano fu sistemato su una brandina e legato in modo da non potersi allontanare ma da non impedirgli di muoversi o stare seduto. Mentre Lucy provvedeva al soccorso, due topi furono messi a guardia della tenda, uno dentro e un altro all'esterno.  
Al tendone delle moto i ragazzi aspettavano Vice che aveva preso un giravite e una lente di ingrandimento.  
"A che ti servono quelli?" chiese Vinnie.  
"Ad aprirti la testa e vedere se hai un cervello!" disse Stoker ridendo.  
I due topi stavano per dar vita ad una rissa ma le urla infuriate di Carbine li terrorizzarono a tal punto che desistettero dalle loro intenzioni. Soddisfatta, la topina tornò a guardare quella moto bianca "Quindi dicevi che è possibile vedere chi è il costruttore."  
"Sì." rispose Vice "Basta aprire questo e vedere che tipo di simbolo ha. In base al simbolo possiamo risalire anche al suo inventore." il topo tolse le viti che tenevano il computer della moto, solo i fili collegavano il mezzo all'apparecchio.  
Vice lo girò e prese la lente, analizzò per bene il pezzo mostrando evidenti segni di sorpresa "La moto è stata fatta da topi, non ci sono dubbi. Solo i marziani incidono nel metallo il proprio simbolo."  
"Allora?" chiese Ronald ansioso "Chi l'ha creata questa?"  
Il topo scuro sospirò "Non ne ho idea." disse osservando l'incisione "Non ho mai visto questo simbolo."  
"Cosa? Ma hai detto che è stata costruita da marziani!" disse Carbine "Che senso ha non ..."  
"Carbine, io conosco tutte le organizzazioni che si occupano della loro costruzione. Ne conosco i simboli ma questo qui mi è sconosciuto." disse Vice "Dagli un'occhiata." le pose la lente.  
Il generale indugiò ma poi prese l'oggetto e si avvicinò al computer. Osservò il simbolo e mugugnò qualcosa "Hai ragione..."  
"Voglio vedere anche io!" esclamò Vincent.  
Vice sospirò divertito "Già che ci siamo... basta che non tiri il pc se no lo stacchi dalla moto e sono guai. Solo Sharon saprebbe come ripararla dopo."  
"Ma Sharon non c'è..." constatò Stoker "Ed io che ci sto a fare?"  
Il topo scuro sorrise sarcastico "Ups!"  
"Allora, il punto della situazione." disse Carbine "Non si sa chi abbia fatto questa moto ma sappiamo che è un topo?"  
Vice annuì. Non aveva mai visto un simbolo del genere: tre cerchi intersecati tra loro con un triangolo al centro "Per sicurezza dovrei controllare l'elenco ma è a Sierra e muoverci da qui non è una buona idea, soprattutto ora che abbiamo un prigioniero."  
"Parlando del prigioniero..." disse Throttle "Come ci organizziamo con lui?"  
Il topo dai capelli bianchi mise apposto il computer e la moto sembrò prendere vita, i fanali lampeggiarono e lanciò qualche segnale sonoro, tuttavia non ebbe altro tipo di reazioni "Moto tranquilla." commentò Vice "Comunque sia... vorrei che ci organizzassimo a turni e lo tenessimo d'occhio di persona. Così appena si riprende potremo fargli qualche domanda."  
"Sei sicuro che sappia dov'è Ruby?" chiese Modo.  
"Sì, ne sono sicuro." rispose Vice "Anche se è arrivata da poco, non sarà passata inosservata, un topo è sempre un topo."  
Così i turni furono stabiliti, ogni due ore ci sarebbe stato un cambio e ad iniziare fu proprio Vice. Stavolta il topo scuro osservò il Plutarkiano con curiosità. La cugina si prendeva cura di lui come un normalissimo paziente e non un nemico "Voglio proprio capire perché ci metti così tanta dedizione, è un nemico." disse lui.  
Lucy passò un panno fresco sulla fronte del Plutarkiano che da sofferente mostrò un certo sollievo "E' pur sempre un essere vivente." rispose con semplicità. Ed è debole e indifeso."  
Vice sedette "Ma non esiterebbe ad ucciderti se potesse."  
La topina sorrise "Io faccio solo il mio dovere e lo sai. Allora, per quella moto?"  
Il topo dai capelli chiari sospirò "Niente. Ha anch'esso un AI ma è alquanto tranquilla, non reagisce negativamente."  
Lucy era stupita "Strano. Non tenterebbe di raggiungere il suo proprietario?"  
Il cugino scosse il capo "No. Va beh, finché non crea problemi sta bene così. Ora dobbiamo trovare la proprietaria e farle un bel discorsetto."  
I due cugini parlarono un po' della situazione e le due ore passarono in fretta e Vice fece il cambio con Throttle.  
"Oh ciao!" esclamò Lucy "Mi spiace che non sia venuto Modo!" parve piuttosto dispiaciuta.  
Il topo fulvo ridacchiò "Tranquilla, prima o poi arriverà anche lui. Come siamo messi qui?"  
"Tutto tranquillo. Il Plutarkiano sembra essere poco cosciente ma reagisce agli stimoli esterni." rispose la topina.  
Throttle si stiracchiò "Allora è un buon segno. Ma tuo cugino sembra un po' irruente... mi ricorda Vincent."  
Stavolta fu Lucy a ridacchiare "Beh... se fossi padre capiresti. Per Vice la sua famiglia è tutto."  
"Se accadesse qualcosa ai miei amici, che sono la mia famiglia, reagirei ma mettendoci un po' di cervello." il topo indicò la sua tempia.  
"Ah ma questo è sicuro! Meno male comunque che lo avete fermato. Almeno potrà raccontarci cosa è successo al campo."  
Il Plutarkiano aprì gli occhi e osservò entrambi i topi.  
"Hei..." mormorò Throttle..  
Lucy si avvicinò al ferito "Tutto bene?" chiese con delicatezza.  
Lentamente l'alieno annuì ma una smorfia di dolore gli attraversò la faccia, alzò la mano come per chiedere qualcosa e Lucy sembrò capire quasi subito. Andò a prendere dell'acqua e gliela portò.  
"Come facevi a saperlo?" chiese il topo fulvo.  
La topina sorrise "Non è difficile immaginare cosa possa volere un paziente."  
Il Plutarkiano cercò di sorridere ma non ci riuscì.  
Throttle lo guardava con attenzione, non sembrava uno di quegli esseri pericolosi che di solito affrontava. Più lo guardava e più notava qualcosa negli occhi di quell'alieno. Il topo incrociò le braccia al petto e lasciò che la sua mente lavorasse. La rabbia di Vice aveva terrorizzato quel Plutarkiano, un Plutarkiano che stava cercando di parlare.  
Lucy rivolse lo sguardo a Throttle "Se vuoi chiedergli qualcosa fallo con lentezza e aspetta prima la sua risposta. Non credo che sia opportuno chiamare Vice, lo tempesterebbe di domande e lo manderebbe in confusione."  
Il topo castano annuì.  
Dal canto suo il Plutarkiano iniziò a mormorare parole confuse "S... Ri..."  
"Cosa?" chiese Throttle rendendosi conto un po' tardi che il suo tono di voce era stato troppo irruente. Infatti il ferito si era rannicchiato mezzo spaventato. Il topo fulvo si schiarì la voce, doveva provare un approccio diverso "Come ti chiami?" chiese.  
Il Plutarkiano lo fissò, la sua voce era ancora molto bassa ma si udì un "Tom".  
Throttle sorrise cercando di farlo sentire a suo agio "Bene, Tom. Io sono Throttle." indugiò un po'.  
"Sand Riders..." mormorò Tom "Distrutto... tutto..."  
"Sì lo sappiamo." disse Throttle "Hanno attaccato anche noi. Ma..." non sapeva se passare subito al sodo oppure aspettare, nel dubbio proseguì "... hai visto un piccolo topo marziano col pelo bianco? Dovrebbe essere arrivato ieri."  
Il Plutarkiano spostò lo sguardo al soffitto, pensieroso. Mosse le labbra "L'hanno presa..."  
"Chi?" chiese il topo fulvo "Chi.. ti prego... dimmelo..."  
Tom tornò a guardare quel marziano che si chiamava Throttle "Il topo bianco... " respirò a fondo "Sand Raiders..." chiuse gli occhi e si assopì improvvisamente.  
Throttle lo fissò sbalordito e posò lo sguardo su Lucy "Cosa facciamo?" chiese.  
La topina grigia parve in difficoltà "Non sappiamo se sia davvero Ruby."  
"Ma ha appena detto che l'hanno presa loro." disse Throttle. Il topo si massaggiò le tempie "Allora... aspettiamo un altro po' e vediamo cosa ci dirà la prossima volta."  
Lucy annuì "Non dirai nulla a Vice?"  
"No, per ora no. Voglio assicurarmi che non sia una bugia. Chi può dirci che i Sand Raiders lo abbiano risparmiato apposta?" disse lui.  
"Potresti avere ragione."  
Throttle si alzò e camminò per la tenda, in quelle due ore doveva pur fare qualcosa e intanto rifletteva sulle poche parole del Plutarkiano. Probabilmente i Sand Raiders avevano fatto qualche prigioniero ma il topo non era sicuro che Ruby fosse tra quelli. Eppure Tom aveva detto che un topo dal pelo bianco era stato portato via.

"Vice ma sei sicuro che il progetto sia stato preso dalla motociclista?" chiese Ronald.  
Il fratello annuì "Non ho dubbi. Ciò si collega a ciò che ci ha detto Sharon."  
Stoker smise di stuzzicare il povero _punk _dal pelo bianco e si fece attento "Cosa ti ha detto tua sorella?" chiese.  
"In effetti a noi non avete svelato tutti i dettagli di ciò che sta succedendo." si intromise Modo ricordandosi che Vice aveva promesso che avrebbe detto loro qualcosa di più. Il clan li aveva accolti bene e il loro leader li aveva presi di buon occhio, perché dunque non svelare il resto?  
Vice sospirò "Non è una bella cosa." indugiò "In realtà neanche io so cosa stia succedendo e solo mia sorella può aver pensato ad una cosa simile."  
"Ovvero?" chiese Carbine, lo fissava con le braccia incrociate al petto, la schiena poggiata al palo che reggeva il tendone.

"Ecco..." Vice posò lo sguardo sul fratello che annuì "Mia sorella si è ricordata di un progetto che nostro padre stava costruendo. Lavorò in collaborazione con alcuni scienziati e tecnici dell'esercito ma per la difficoltà dell'impresa decisero di sospenderlo perché trovare i materiali necessari era molto difficile. In quel periodo da casa nostra uscivano ed entravano topi, noi ci divertivamo con loro ogni tanto ma quello che non potrò mai dimenticare è il divieto che nostro padre ci impose: non entrare **mai** nel suo laboratorio."  
"Sì ma di cosa si tratta?" incalzò Carbine.

"Ci sto arrivando." rispose il topo dai capelli bianchi "La sospensione del progetto fu causata anche dall'intensificarsi della guerra. Qualcuno, una spia forse, svelò tutto ai Plutarkiani che attaccarono. Probabilmente mia sorella avrà fatto delle ricerche e ha ottenuto le informazioni che l'hanno portata a pensare che i nemici stessero puntando a quello. Indi il nostro ritorno su Marte."  
"E così è stato." constatò Stoker.  
Vice annuì e posò lo sguardo su una Carbine impaziente "Secondo quanto detto da Sharon, il progetto è una specie di... apparecchio che potrebbe creare gravi problemi ai Plutarkiani."  
"E perché non ai ratti e ai Sand Raiders?" chiese Vinnie.  
"Perché loro sono autoctoni del pianeta." disse Vice "Secondo i calcoli di nostro padre, solo i Plutarkiani sarebbero stati colpiti. Tuttavia se il progetto va nelle mani sbagliate e si abbina un certo tipo di materiale, l'effetto che si ottiene può essere diverso. Mio padre ha interrotto il progetto perché non riusciva a trovare quello che gli serviva per ultimarlo. E così lo ha riposto nella cassaforte la cui chiave è custodita sempre dal leader del clan ma solo io, Ronald o Sharon abbiamo il diritto di prenderla. Solo noi e nessun altro."

Stoker ebbe una folgorazione "Quindi questa cosa è costruita per metà?" chiese.  
Vice fece spallucce "Da quello che ho capito sì... anzi, potrebbe anche essere finito ma manca l'ultimo pezzo per completarlo."  
"Serve il progetto cartaceo allora?" chiese di nuovo il leader dei Freedom Fighters.  
"Esattamente. Ma il progetto è stato rubato ed io sospetto che sia stata la motociclista." disse il topo dal pelo scuro.  
"Cosa te lo fa pensare?" intervenne Carbine.  
Vice sospirò e prese una piccola busta trasparente e la depose sul tavolo dove Stoker si era seduto "Questo l'ho trovato sul posto del furto e le tracce nella polvere erano quelle di scarpe femminili. Il motociclista è una donna giusto? Detto da Modo è molto giovane e si suppone che abbia anche una calzatura piccola, come le tracce che ho trovato. E questo capello deve essere il suo. Appena torniamo a Sierra nessuno mi impedirà di fare un bel test del DNA da Cid. Sono sicuro che se le chiedessimo chi è non ci direbbe la verità."  
"Ma perché non parlarne con tuo nonno?" chiese Modo.  
Ronald sorrise e stavolta fu lui a parlare "Il vecchio è peggio di Vice. Entra in paranoia e sarebbe capace di mobilitare un'intera città per una cosa simile."  
"Esatto." sorrise Vice "Io gli ho nascosto solo ciò che ho ritenuto necessario. Hai visto no? Ci ha mandati al campo senza esser sicuro che il progetto fosse lì. Ma quando mi hai detto che il motociclista è una donna ho fatto solo un paio di calcoli. Il progetto era al campo ed io spero vivamente che sia andato distrutto."  
"Karbunkle sarebbe capace di trovare il materiale che fa da reattore e la guerra potrebbe finire prima di quanto ci aspettiamo. Inutile dire chi saranno i vincitori." disse Ronald.  
"Vincent, dovrebbe essere il tuo turno adesso." ricordò Carbine.  
Il topo bianco sbuffò "E andiamo. Tanto mi tocca." disse.  
"Mia cugina è una tipa loquace, non ti annoierai tranquillo." gli assicurò Ronald sorridendo.  
"Oh, in questo caso corro!"  
Throttle arrivò poco dopo "Tutto bene qui?" chiese.  
"Più o meno. Vice ci ha detto qualcosina." rispose Stoker che gli spiegò per sommi capi ciò che avevano appena sentito.  
"Quindi siamo sulla pista giusta?" chiese il topo fulvo scrutando Vice che non parve molto convinto.  
"Forse. E tu? Com'è andata la guardia?" chiese il topo scuro.  
Throttle fece spallucce "Normale. Il Plutarkiano ha balbettato un po' e poi si è addormentato." mentì lui, le informazioni che gli aveva dato Tom erano da rivelare con cautela.  
"E che ha balbettato quel coso?" chiese Vice.  
Il topo fulvo fu molto vago "Che si chiama Tom e che i Sand Raiders hanno attaccato e distrutto tutto."  
Carbine fissò il suo fidanzato con circospezione "Sicuro che abbia detto solo questo?" chiese mettendosi faccia a faccia con lui e fissandolo intensamente, lo conosceva bene e Throttle non era il tipo da risposte vaghe "Allora macho-mouse?"  
Il topo castano si sentiva leggermente a disagio, quegli occhi lo fissavano indagatori, non avrebbe resistito a lungo "Oh e va bene!" esclamò alla fine "Ha detto che un topo dal pelo bianco è stato portato via dai Sand Raiders!"  
Vice spalancò gli occhi e si fiondò da Throttle "E che altro ha detto?" chiese precipitosamente.  
Throttle scosse il capo "Nient'altro, lo giuro. Era molto confuso e a mala pena riusciva a mettere insieme una frase. Aspettiamo un altro po' prima di intervenire. Non siamo sicuri che si tratti di Ruby."  
"Concordo con Throttle." disse Stoker e gli altri lo seguirono a ruota "Non è prudente."  
Il Gladiatore sospirò e si lasciò cadere su una sedia, poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si tenne la lesta tra le mani, e se fosse davvero stata Ruby? Ma se l'avevano vista significava che stava bene. Ma perché tenerla con loro? Una torrente di domande irruppe nella sua mente come un fiume in piena e non riusciva a fermarlo.  
Modo notò lo stato d'animo del topo e gli si avvicinò, si accovacciò sulle gambe "Riusciremo a trovarla e a riportarla a casa." disse "Ma abbiamo bisogno di pensare. Hai visto cosa hanno combinato i Sand Raiders e privare Leila e i tuoi figli di un marito e di un padre valido come te non è saggio."  
Una lacrima solitaria attraversò la guancia del Gladiatore e un triste sorriso gli illuminò il volto, era imbarazzato per il complimento "Hai ragione, scusa. E' che vorrei correre lì e portarla via." il suo tono si era abbassato e tremava leggermente.  
Il topo grigio misurò attentamente le parole "Lo so. Ma dobbiamo agire tutti insieme. Per quanto tu sia forte non potrai difenderti dalle armi di più avversari."  
Vice annuì ancora ma stavolta non disse nulla. Modo gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e si avvicinò al suo orecchio "Se hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, sappi che io ci sarò." gli disse con lieve sorriso.  
Il Gladiatore ricambiò "Grazie." quei tre erano dei topi meravigliosi, avevano un forte senso dell'amicizia e della collaborazione. Vice si dispiacque per tutta l'ostilità loro mostrata quella sera a causa del litigio con la sorella. Prima o poi si sarebbe sdebitato nei loro confronti. Gli avevano dato un posto dove stare, avevano anche ospitato la sua famiglia, badavano ai suoi figli e solo la loro compagnia bastava a tirarlo su di morale.

Passò una settimana da quando il Plutarkiano era stato portato al campo ma dei nemici alcuna traccia. Ogni tanto qualche spia riferiva di averli avvistati in zona ma erano troppo pochi per meditare un attacco. Probabilmente stavano trattando diplomaticamente con i Sand Raiders, inutile immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto essere l'oggetto (o il topo) in palio.  
Tom si era ripreso sebbene le bruciature dolessero ancora, ma era del tutto indipendente e sembrava aver stretto amicizia con Lucy.  
"E' un tipo simpatico." disse la topina alla mensa.  
"I Plutarkiani non sono simpatici." disse Vice "Sono crudeli."  
Lucy lo colpì dietro la testa con uno schiaffo "Non dire assurdità! Forse Tom è un'eccezione! Fatto sta che parliamo per ore ed ore! Lui mi racconta di come era la sua vita prima di questa guerra."  
"Ah.. perché hanno una vita al di fuori della guerra?" esclamò amaramente il cugino.  
Throttle invece sorrise divertito "Chi lo sa, magari passa dalla nostra parte." disse.  
Vice decise di parlare con Plutarkiano quello stesso giorno promettendo che non lo avrebbe messo sotto pressione. Dunque dopo colazione furono tutti nella tenda. Si decise di non accalcarsi attorno alla branda così da non mettere a disagio l'alieno. Ognuno di loro si sedette dove meglio poteva e qualche volta si scambiavano qualche parola. Per l'occasione anche Macy entrò in quella tenda che aveva evitato per una settimana intera e la vista del Plutarkiano la spaventò alquanto, cosa che sfruttò come scusa per attaccarsi al braccio di Modo suscitando la gelosia della sorella.  
"Hei, non ricominciate!" le rimproverò Vice "Stiamo cercando di fare una cosa seria."  
"Ma anche noi siamo serie!" esclamò Macy "Anche l'amore è roba seria!"  
Ronald roteò gli occhi "Ma quanto siete seri accidenti!" esclamò suscitando il riso di Stoker e Vinnie "Hei! Sono serio!"  
Stavolta anche Vice scoppiò a ridere "Tu e questi giochi di parole! Ed io che ti ascolto anche!".  
L'atmosfera più allegra parve aver tirato su di morale anche il Plutarkiano che si mostrò ben disposto a parlare con quel topo che lo inquietava.  
La chiacchierata fu abbastanza lunga, spesso i due divagavano poiché a Vice fu consigliato di porgli delle domande a cui Tom avrebbe risposto senza rendersi conto. Il Plutarkiano menzionò un topo dal pelo bianco ma non era un cucciolo. Era il proprietario di una crotch rocket bianca dalla quale era caduto mentre era di ritorno al campo Plutarkiano per avvertire dei Sand raiders.  
"Quindi stava venendo ad avvisarvi." constatò Vice.  
Tom annuì "Ma il campo era già sotto attacco e lei si allontanò per aiutare i nostri. Poi, non so, non l'ho più vista."  
"Non sai la causa di questo attacco?" chiese il topo.  
Il Plutarkiano osservò i presenti e tornò a guardare Vice "Avendo toccato uno dei territori dei Sand Raiders, nonostante Limburger lo avesse avvertito, Lord Camembert ha suscitato l'ira del loro capo. Almeno è questo quello che suppongo sia accaduto. Hanno attaccato anche voi perché speravano di fare un doppio colpo."  
"Ciò dimostra che l'alleanza con quelli non è mai sicura." mormorò Stoker con un ghigno.  
"Suppongo che abbiano convocato anche altri gruppi, perché i Sand Raiders di questa zona non sono così numerosi." continuò Tom.  
"Lo abbiamo notato. Dunque il proprietario della moto è un topo?" chiese Vice.  
"Sì. Molto carina direi, ma ha un carattere da mettere i brividi. Ha due occhi di fuoco e quando ti guardano sembrano dirti "_Brucia all'inferno!"_, una cosa mai vista." il Plutarkiano sembrava agitato.  
"Quindi non hai mai visto un topo di pochi mesi?" il Gladiatore lo fissava con attenzione, non c'era bugia negli occhi di Tom che sosteneva il suo sguardo con decisione.  
"No. Solo Rebecca." rispose quest'ultimo.

*******************  
Capitolo finito XD Chissà cosa accadrà nel prossimo!


	15. Rebecca

Ed eccoci al 15, sto andando a rilento causa esami .. spero di prendermi presto una vacanza xD

Cap 15- Rebecca

**************  
"Dobbiamo andare a recuperarla." disse Vice camminando in tondo "In questo modo avremo liberato i nostri da un bel problema e forse saprà dirci anche dov'è Ruby."  
"E il progetto." puntualizzò Ronald.  
"Giusto." concordò il topo scuro, in realtà il progetto era solo un problema secondario, almeno per lui.  
"Ma è passata una settimana da quando hanno attaccato, come potremo trovare i Sand Raiders?" chiese Lucy che se ne stava seduta con le braccia poggiate allo schienale della sedia.  
"I Sand Raiders non si spostano molto." spiegò Throttle "Io e i ragazzi li abbiamo combattuti a lungo. Se hanno dei feriti con loro a maggior ragione avanzeranno più lentamente."  
"Un gruppo di Sand Raiders è stato avvistato a qualche chilometro da qui." disse Stoker "Potremo iniziare da loro."  
"Mi sembra una buona idea. Potremo obbligarli a parlare." disse Vice che per questa volta in accordo con il topo dal pelo castano.  
Throttle attirò l'attenzione con un sonoro sospiro "Io penso di sapere chi ha questa... Rebecca."  
Vice lo scrutò "Chi?"  
"Il loro capo. Se Rebecca è un topo e, se i Sand Raiders l'hanno scambiata per una dei nostri, allora sicuramente è stata portata da lui. Avere come schiavo un topo per lui è sinonimo di forza." spiegò il topo fulvo.  
"Allora andiamo a riprendercela." esclamò Modo.  
"Hei calma Big Fella. So quanto ti mobiliteresti per salvare una ragazza, ma qui è meglio agire con cautela." rispose Throttle "Consideriamo che anche i Plutarkiani saranno sulle sue tracce. Non la lasceranno nelle loro mani con così tanta facilità. Potrebbero anche trattare per riaverla indietro."  
Il topo grigio sbuffò ben capendo però la situazione, incrociò le braccia al petto e rimase in ascolto, chissà che cosa stava passando quella topina! Dirty Dog, il capo dei Sand Raiders era un tipo davvero poco affidabile.  
"Allora prepariamo le moto che partiamo." disse Vice.  
Lucy guardò il cugino con apprensione "Spero che possiate trovarla."  
"Anche noi. Allora contatto il nonno e comunico la decisione. So che si arrabbierà ma muoverci è l'unica scelta." il topo scuro uscì dalla tenda, doveva contattare anche Cid per chiedergli del favore.  
Il dialogo col vecchio topo in effetti non fu uno dei migliori ma Cid aveva risollevato il morale al Gladiatore promettendogli che avrebbe atteso il capello per fargli il test del DNA.  
"Ho bisogno di sapere a che famiglia appartiene. Ti invierò il capello appena avremo preso questa Rebecca." disse Vice.  
Cid annuì dal monitor "_Aspetterò allora."_ disse per poi chiudere la comunicazione.  
"C'è qualcosa che non va con la moto bianca." disse Carbine che si era recata apposta nella tenda dove c'era il Gladiatore.  
"Cosa?" il topo la fissò curioso ma allo stesso tempo preoccupato.  
Il generale fece spallucce "Non so. Sembra agitata, da quando abbiamo preso questa decisione ha iniziato a mandare segnali luminosi e il computer emetteva dei suoni acuti." spiegò.  
Vice inarcò le sopracciglia e seguì Carbine. I ragazzi erano lì e guardavano la moto temendo che potesse scappare da un momento all'altro.

"Oh sei qui." disse Throttle "Allora?"  
Il topo scuro scrutò la moto e parlò "Mio nonno non l'ha presa bene ma si è rassegnato. Se questa partenza ci sarà utile ben venga." rispose "Oh le moto sono già pronte..."  
"...E anche da mangiare." disse Lucy accompagnata dalla sorella.  
"Nel caso in cui ne avreste bisogno." dissero entrambe.  
"Oh grazie." disse Stoker ben felice del pensiero.  
Macy diede una borsa del pronto soccorso a Vice "Ci ho messo anche altre cose, così se c'è emergenza puoi lavorare meglio." disse.  
Il cugino prese la borsa porgendole un sorriso "Grazie Macy." qualcosa gli diceva che sarebbe servita "Tenete d'occhio il Plutarkiano. Non lasciatelo gironzolare libero chiaro?" raccomandò.  
Le due annuirono per poi correre dal loro topo preferito investendolo di raccomandazioni e baci. Modo lanciò uno sguardo supplica agli altri che scoppiarono a ridere. Fu Carbine a salvargli la coda "Su ora smammate, dobbiamo partire!"  
"Dobbiamo?" esclamò Throttle "Vieni anche tu?" lo sguardo spazientito della fidanzata era puntato su di lui, al che il topo fulvo ricordò "Ups, vero, hai tu il nominativo. Stavo dimenticando!"  
"Troppi pensieri per la testa, vero, macho-mouse?" disse Carbine tirandogli le guance.  
"Su su! Andiamo andiamo!" incitò Ronald sorridendo.  
"E così partiamo per una nuova avventura!" l'urlo di Vincent li fece sobbalzare "WUUAAAHHHHH non vedo l'ora di calciare qualche sedere!"  
L'entusiasmo del topo bianco contagiò un po' tutti e la partenza fu un misto di risa e canzoncine che irritarono profondamente Carbine.  
"Eddai! Come sei seria! Ogni tanto un sorriso fa bene!" disse Stoker.  
"Come siete infantili!" esclamò la topina grigia "Throttle anche tu!" a dire il vero la cosa non la stupiva ma quella era una missione seria!  
Il topo fulvo la guardò e fece spallucce continuando a sorridere.  
Il campo dei Sand Raiders non era molto lontano. Dall'alto di una rupe il gruppetto osservò la situazione. Come previsto, dopo quel raid improvviso, quei nomadi si erano divisi in gruppi più piccoli e l'accampamento vantava solo poche tende.  
"Non sarà difficile tenergli testa." commentò Stoker.  
"Non sottovalutarli." lo rimproverò Carbine "Comunque sia meglio che ci sbrighiamo."  
"Concordo con lei generale." ironizzò il capo dei Freedom Fighters.  
La topina grigia lo guardò indispettita "Divertente."  
"Su andiamo!" esclamò Vinnie.  
L'assalto fu immediato. Tra un laser e un altro, i topi distrussero i giganteschi macchinari di quei canidi e ne misero alcuni alle strette e li legarono come salami.  
"Allora? Dov'è … cosa?" Vice fu interrotto da un rombo e con sorpresa vide che la moto bianca li aveva seguiti. La crotch rocket era dietro di loro, nessuno la stava guidando.  
"Come è arrivata qui?" esclamò Stoker a bocca aperta.  
"Che razza di AI ha questa moto?" Carbine era stupita quanto i ragazzi.  
La moto si mosse oltre il campo fermandosi al suo limitare e attese. Tornò indietro ed emise un suono, si diresse di nuovo dove era prima, voleva essere seguita.  
I topi si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
"Dovremo seguirla?" chiese Stoker dubbioso.  
"Ma come fa a sapere dove si trova Rebby?" esclamò Vinnie.  
"Avrà qualche radar... ricordate? Questa moto non è normale." disse Vice "Seguiamola. Ci risparmierà un sacco di tempo." il topo lasciò andare il Sand Raider che aveva afferrato per la corda "Siete stati fortunati." gli disse con un ghigno.  
La crotch rocket bianca sfrecciò sulla sabbia con i suoi nuovi pneumatici, era splendente sotto al sole cocente.  
"Chi diamine ha creato quella moto?" esclamò Ronald.  
"Sicuramente un genio." disse Modo.  
"Beh le nostre moto possono rintracciarci ma solo a determinata distanza." constatò Throttle "Questa qui è diversa, decisamente." questa cosa lo intrigava.  
"Chiunque sia il suo costruttore, voglio conoscerlo." Stoker sorrideva.  
Carbine era taciturna, osservava la moto e pensava al simbolo inciso su di essa, le caratteristiche che aveva e che sicuramente nascondeva. Era sicura che aveva altro da mostrare ed erano solo all'inizio.  
Il gruppo seguì la moto fino ad un'altura familiare. Osservò dall'alto il paesaggio.  
"Potevamo prevedere che fosse qui." mormorò Stoker appoggiandosi al manubrio.  
Throttle sospirò "Hei, io l'ho detto."  
"Già, ma sembrava troppo scontato."  
"I Sand Raiders fanno cose scontate." ridacchiò il topo fulvo.  
Stoker dapprima si finse pensieroso e poi sorrise "In effetti!"  
"VOI DUE!" li rimproverò Carbine "Basta!"  
I due topi si guardarono fingendo spavento e si misero sull'attenti "Yes sir!" esclamarono scherzosamente.  
Il generale dei Freedom Fighter tirò Throttle per un orecchio "Basta!"  
"Oh.. ok ok ok! Scusa!" rispose il topo fulvo massaggiandosi l'orecchio dolorante sotto lo sguardo di una Carbine compiaciuta.  
Vice guardava con attenzione il campo, era più grande di quello che avevano assaltato in precedenza. Non vedeva l'ora di portar via da lì quella traditrice di Marte e di farla cantare come un usignolo, di farle dire tutto quello che i Plutarkiani avevano in testa. Nessuna importanza se fosse una ragazzina o meno. Guardò di sottecchi il topo grigio in groppa alla sua Lil'Hoss, sicuramente non gli avrebbe permesso di trattare Rebecca in modo rude, si sarebbe arrabbiato, anzi, infuriato. Dopo un'attenta riflessione si sporse verso di lui "Hei." gli disse.  
"Cosa c'è?" rispose Modo.  
Il topo dai capelli bianchi pensò "Se la troviamo, ti assumi tu il compito di farla parlare, chiaro?"  
Il topo grigio lo guardò nel panico "Cosa? E perché?"  
Vice lo guardò tristemente "Perché non sarei capace di avere un dialogo con lei, lo sai. Sono impaziente e precipitoso. Potrei addirittura spaventarla e dopo _questo_..." posò uno sguardo sul campo "... credo che sia più spaesata che mai."  
Modo annuì "Allora va bene. Ma se poi te la senti di provare..."  
Il Gladiatore sorrise "Vedremo." detto ciò alzò la voce "Su andiamo!"  
La moto bianca sfrecciò per prima creando un buco nelle difese della guardia e procedendo all'interno del campo. Non essendo capace di pensare e non avendo un passeggero di cui preoccuparsi, il veicolo agiva da solo provocando un gran caos. Sand Raiders correvano ovunque cercando di colpire quel razzo bianco che non si fermava. Girava intorno ai giganteschi macchinari distruggendone le gambe metalliche.  
Il gruppo di topi si scambiò uno sguardo stupito.  
"Ma sta facendo tutto da sola! Hei non è giusto!" esclamò Vincent.  
"Essendo piccola è più difficile da colpire." disse Throttle "I Sand Raiders stanno avendo problemi solo per questo. Andiamo anche noi?"  
Il gruppo si unì al pandemonio, lo stesso Dirty Dog si mobilitò, i suoi ululati di rabbia echeggiarono per il campo. Non si curava dei Biker Mice ma solo di quella moto bianca che continuava il suo giro.  
L'AI della moto di Vice e Throttle ricevette un segnale e una cartina apparve sul monitor, era il radar.  
"Cosa?" esclamò il topo fulvo fermandosi, con la pistola colpiva i nemici e ogni tanto dava uno sguardo al radar che segnalava un pallino giallo lì nelle vicinanze, ma la cosa che lo lasciava stupito era una : Come faceva la moto ad avere il codice esatto del loro AI e comunicare con lui?  
"Seguiamo il radar." disse Vice.  
"Sistemiamo prima questi!" rispose Throttle.  
Così i due collaborarono per fronteggiare Dirty Dog intenzionato a non cedere. Tuttavia non fu capace di resistere a lungo e finì muso a terra in poco tempo "Arr, maledetti! Non vi daremo mai cosa cercate!" sbraitò sospettando a cosa si riferissero ma non essendone sicuro. Throttle e Stoker lo legarono ben bene.  
Vice sorrise minaccioso "Ah davvero? Ed io ti dico che ce lo prenderemo!"  
Dirty Dog digrignò i denti.  
"Ah, _lei _aveva anche un pezzo di carta?" chiese il topo scuro riferendosi al progetto rubato.  
Al che il Sand Raider capì "Non mi porterete via la mia danzatrice!"  
"E invece sì!" ribattè Vice con un grande sorriso stampato sulle labbra "Ragazzi tenetelo d'occhio. Non voglio brutti scherzi. Io e Modo andiamo a recuperare chi di dovere. Su andiamo Big Boy."  
Non fu necessario spostarsi molto, i due seguirono la racer bianca che si era fermata davanti ad un tendone. Vice si avvicinò con cautela, non poteva sapere se la motociclista avrebbe reagito male e così aprì lentamente le estremità dell'ingresso e inserì la testa per guardare all'interno, ciò che vide lo lasciò di stucco. Borbottò qualcosa e osservò quell'insieme di stracci il cui colore bianco era coperto da quello scuro del terriccio "Hei Modo... vieni..." mormorò, non sapeva cosa dire.  
Il topo grigio fu dello stesso avviso ma non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse in quell'ammasso di stracci. Vice camminò con passo rapido e in meno di due balzi fu lì. Come previsto, la cosa contenuta in quegli stracci, anzi in quella veste, aveva la pelliccia bianca, pelliccia che si era mantenuta più o meno pulita.  
"E' lei?" chiese Modo osservandola con attenzione.  
"Non lo so ma è un topo e ha il pelo bianco." rispose l'altro inginocchiandosi per osservarla meglio.  
Il movimento improvviso della topina li fece sobbalzare, finalmente spostò la testa che prima era nascosta sotto lo straccio con cui si copriva ma non si svegliò. La coda strusciava sul terreno e le mani tremavano nervosamente. Sembrava aver freddo ma la temperatura era tutt'altro che bassa. Vice ebbe un colpo al cuore "Non sta per niente bene." mormorò. Le spostò il capo per osservarla meglio, i capelli le ricadevano scomposti sul volto, il respiro era pesante e il naso era caldo e secco "Ha la febbre molto alta.". In quanto medico il topo decise di esaminare anche il resto, spostò le coperte e un senso di disgusto gli attanagliò le viscere, non era disgusto per le ferite che la topina portava al braccio e alla gamba destra ma per il fatto che quelle ferite non erano state curate a dovere da giorni.  
Il Gladiatore fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti e fischiò fievolmente "Portiamola subito a Sierra."  
Il topo grigio era così preso dalle condizioni della povera topina che a mala pena sentì ciò che Vice aveva detto "A Sierra?" chiese dopo qualche secondo.  
"Sì. La tenda non è il luogo adatto dove intervenire e ho bisogno anche di un collega che ha molta più esperienza di me." rispose Vice alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la sua moto bronzea. Non appena il topo fece per passare accanto a quella bianca, la crotch rocket emise un suono. Vice spostò lo sguardo e notò che un pulsante sul monitor brillava, lo premette e si aprì uno scomparto laterale al cui interno c'era una coperta azzurra. Il topo la prese senza staccare gli occhi di dosso da quella moto tanto strana.  
"Fatto già?" chiese Modo.  
Vice annuì e gli mostrò con stupore la coperta "Era dentro quella moto."  
Il topo grigio balbettò non sapendo cosa dire, si grattò il capo e tornò a guardare la topina dal volto sofferente.  
I due sistemarono al meglio la topina bianca coprendola con la coperta azzurra, montarono sulle moto "Portala tu." disse Vice e Modo annuì sebbene trovasse un po' difficile sistemarla in modo che non cadesse e non subisse troppi scossoni durante il viaggio.  
"Oh eccovi." disse Ronald "Allo... oh..." il topo dai capelli bianchi corse a vedere "Che carina però!"  
Vice roteò gli occhi "Sì ma ha bisogno di cure immediate. I Sand Raiders sono famosi per la loro ignoranza in fatto medico. Io e Modo torniamo a Sierra, Carbine viene con noi, voi restate al campo e tenete d'occhio il Plutarkiano. Non appena lei si sarà ripresa vi raggiungeremo."  
Carbine annuì "Per me va bene... ma per tuo nonno?"  
Il Gladiatore sospirò "Aspetterà. Abbiamo aspettato che il Plutarkiano si riprendesse e abbiamo ottenuto delle informazioni, faremo lo stesso anche con lei."  
"Wow, sei diventato giudizioso fratellone!" scherzò Ronald battendogli una mano sulla schiena "E di questi che ne facciamo?" indicò i Sand Raiders e Dirty Dog legati come tanti salami.  
Vice ghignò "Lasciateli qui. Non voglio problemi con gli altri e portarli con noi è pericoloso." posò uno sguardo sul capo dei nomadi "Visto? Siete fortunati oggi. Bye!"  
Dirty Dog lo guardò con occhi di fuoco, era furioso. Non sarebbe finita lì, questo era sicuro.  
I topi guidarono fino al campo e si separarono. Throttle, Vinni e Modo non ne furono felici, non era loro abitudine separarsi ma in quel caso non sarebbero stati da soli. Tutti i Freedom Fighters erano pronti a lottare al loro fianco.  
"Fateci avere notizie appena possibile." raccomandò Throttle.  
"Lo faremo." rispose Carbine "E tu riguardati." disse poi abbracciandolo, si stavano di nuovo separando.  
"Dai, vi rivedrete presto!" esclamò Stoker avvolgendo le braccia sulle spalle di entrambi "E saremo di nuovo tutti insieme!"  
Vice sospirò "Andiamo? Abbiamo un codice rosso qui." disse impaziente.  
Carbine annuì e partì con i due topi, la racer bianca li seguì.  
"Speriamo che scoprano qualcosa." mormorò Ronald "E speriamo che Vice riesca a stare tranquillo."  
"Lo sarà di sicuro, c'è Modo con lui." disse Throttle.  
"Non vedo l'ora che si riprenda!" esclamò Vinnie "Le chiederò di fare una gara con me!"  
"Oh Vincent!" lo rimproverò il topo fulvo "Sempre il solito!"  
Stoker si appoggiò al manubrio della moto e sospirò "Sarei voluto andare anche io... ma qualcosa mi dice che Vice non l'avrebbe presa bene." ridacchiò.  
"Siete già tornati?" chiese Macy.  
"Sì." rispose Ronald.  
"E dove sono gli altri?"  
"Sono andati a Sierra. La motociclista è in gravi condizioni e urge un intervento." spiegò il topo dai capelli chiari "Che c'è?"  
La topina grigia cercava qualcuno con lo sguardo e parve delusa "Modo è andato con loro?"  
Stoker scoppiò a ridere "Hei! Ma cos'ha di speciale che non abbiamo noi?" scherzò poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.  
Vincent si unì a lui "Beh insomma.. noi siamo fantastici! Nessun paragone!"  
Macy guardò entrambi con perplessità "Ecco perché..." sbottò. Throttle sospirò con pazienza, avere quei due tra i piedi non sarebbe stato facile soprattutto ora che si aggiungeva Ronald, la serietà sarebbe stata un elemento poco presente in quel gruppo, ne era sicuro.

Intanto i tre topi erano sulla strada per Sierra e Carbine gettava uno sguardo fugace sul fagotto azzurro scortato da Modo, la moto bianca fiancheggiava Lil'Hoss mantenendosi alla sua velocità. Che stesse proteggendo la sua proprietaria? La topina grigia si chiedeva se quella moto non possedesse addirittura una volontà propria.  
"Siamo quasi arrivati!" annunciò Vice quando la città fu a mala pena visibile tra le dune.  
L'arrivo in città fu accolto da sguardi curiosi e dal vecchio Cloud e Cid.  
"Portiamola all'ospedale. Cid ti do un passaggio, appena siamo lì chiamami Nitkha." disse Vice.  
"Ricevuto." rispose lo scienziato.  
"Informatemi su ogni cosa, chiaro?" raccomandò il vecchio topo.  
"Tranquillo nonno." rispose il nipote "Il generale Carbine ti spiegherà tutto."  
Cloud posò uno sguardo sulla topina che annuì "Bene. Allora ci vediamo dopo."  
"Il caro capo l'ha presa abbastanza bene vero?" esclamò Cid ironico.  
Vice rise nervosamente "Fa così quando è arrabbiato. Sicuramente non voleva che la portassimo qui."  
"Sbaglio o quella moto ci sta seguendo?" lo scienziato guardò la crotch rocket bianca che non aveva smesso di fiancheggiare Lil'Hoss.  
"E' la moto di quel topo." rispose Vice "E' stata lei a guidarci dalla sua proprietaria facendoci risparmiare un bel po' di problemi."  
Giunsero all'ospedale e Vice guidò Modo tra i corridoi dell'edificio mentre Cid si era precipitato a cercare Nitkha.  
I due topi camminavano a passo veloce e il Gladiatore sembrava sapere dove andare "Ok. Siamo arrivati. Su vieni." entrò in una sala operatoria e chiese al topo grigio di adagiare la ferita sul tavolo d'acciaio. Nell'attesa Vice esaminò le ferite al braccio e alla gamba "Sono bruciature."  
"Sono curabili?" chiese Modo.  
Il topo dai capelli bianchi fischiò di nuovo "Abbiamo un bel po' di lavoro da fare." rispose osservando il pelo bruciacchiato attorno alle ferite "Ormai è in corso una bella infezione. Qui il pelo è caduto e sono sicuro che le ferite siano state peggiorate anche dalla caduta, probabilmente deve essere scivolata su di esse."  
Il topo grigio strinse i denti ed emise una specie di sibilo "Ouch."  
"Eh sì, ouch. Ho avuto un'esperienza simile qualche tempo fa e faceva male, non avevo bruciature ma... " il topo si passò una mano tra i capelli e sbuffò, non voleva immaginare cosa aveva passato quella topina "Non sappiamo neanche se sopravviverà. E' anemica e non avrà mangiato molto, il pelo è secco e indica alta disidratazione." elencò lui contando con le dita.  
"Vice! Finalmente! Sono mesi che non ci vediamo!" esclamò una voce allegra, un topo di mezza età stava in piedi all'entrata, il pelo era castano chiaro, niente capelli, e gli occhi scuri, indossava un lungo camice bianco "E' lei allora?" scrutò rapidamente le condizioni di Rebecca e un'espressione quasi shoccata gli dipinse il volto "Abbiamo un bel po' da fare, meglio iniziare subito allora anche se non sarebbe consigliabile quando la febbre è così alta." disse "Oh, io sono Nitkha." si presentò al topo grigio.  
I due fecero conoscenza ma a Modo fu intimato di uscire dalla stanza. Sebbene a malincuore, il topo grigio obbedì e si sedette in sala d'attesa.  
E di attendere ne avrebbe avuto.

************  
Capitolo finito XD Povera Rebby così giovane e già ne ha passate un bel po'! Al prossimo capitolo allora :3


	16. Contact

Capitolo 16 O.o sì sono in vena di scrivere lol però sono arrivata a quel punto in cui sto ancora organizzando gli eventi ._. avere molte idee in testa fa male senza contare che la data d'esame è stata rimandata quindi... posso prendermela con più calma , odio agitarmi D:

CAP-16: Contact

"In quanto dovrebbe svegliarsi?" chiese Modo osservando la topina dormiente.  
Vice pensò "E' sotto l'effetto del sedativo, ipoteticamente dovrebbe svegliarsi tra un paio di ore visto il tempo che abbiamo impiegato." rispose "Ma può darsi che continui a dormire per via della febbre. Incredibile di come abbia resistito in questa settimana."  
Nitkha ridacchiò "Ha la pelle dura la ragazza." esclamò.  
"Ma se la caverà?" chiese il topo grigio.  
Nitkha e Vice si guardarono e il topo dai capelli bianchi fece spallucce "Dipende da come passerà questi giorni." rispose "Non avremo dovuto toccarla ma visto che ha resistito una settimana intera, probabilmente avrà solo problemi con la febbre. Hei! Non fare quella faccia! Tutto dipende da lei adesso. La medicina non è solo un cura e guarisci. E' anche un _cura e spera che il paziente sia forte._"  
Il topo castano fischiò "Dunque è lei la motociclista. Ma non l'ho mai vista da queste parti."  
Vice sistemò gli occhiali sul naso "Idem. Ora che ci sono parlo anche con Cid. Voglio comparare i due capelli."  
"Due?" chiese Modo "Ma..."  
"L'altro appartiene a Rebecca. L'ho preso adesso così possiamo esser sicuri sul fatto che sia lei o meno il ladro. Se il capello non è suo, amen." rispose il Gladiatore.  
"Io posso restare qui?" chiese il topo grigio "Non me la sento di lasciarla sola."  
Vice guardò Nitkha e annuì "Visto che non è una paziente come tutte, sì. Anche perché vista la sua resistenza potrebbe anche scappare non appena si sarà ripresa e avere qualcuno che le impedisca ciò è meglio. E poi ho da finire queste faccende. E dimenticavo, se ritieni opportuno chiedile di quelle cose."

"Per me va bene. In quanto tempo avrai i risultati del test?" chiese Modo.  
Vice guardò il vuoto riflettendo "Abbiamo da controllare un intero database. Non credo che ci metteremo poco e poi ho da fare al clan." la chiamata col nonno lo aveva scosso, il vecchio topo gli aveva imposto di recarsi da lui non appena la situazione si sarebbe stabilizzata.

E così il Gladiatore si era ritrovato tra le strade di Sierra accompagnato da Cid e il suo laboratorio sarebbe stato la prima meta. Una volta all'interno della struttura che si diramava nel sottosuolo della città i due finalmente si fermarono per parlare ben sicuri che la loro privacy non sarebbe stata violata poiché la legge vigente in quel luogo era proprio la segretezza.  
Il topo dai capelli chiari prese le due buste trasparenti "Questo è il capello trovato in casa, e questo quello della motociclista." spiegò.  
Cid guardava i due oggetti con interesse "Sarò ben felice di analizzarli." disse "Adoro la genetica."  
Vice sorrise "Allora posso contare su di te? So che il lavoro non sarà facile ma ho bisogno dei risultati al più presto. Prendi il tuo tempo tanto Rebecca ci metterà un po' a riprendersi del tutto."  
Lo scienziato annuì "Io cercherò di fare quanto prima, ti contatto non appena i risultati saranno disponibili." gli assicurò.  
Vice gli strinse la mano "Allora io mi precipito dal vecchio altrimenti sono guai." disse con sorriso nervoso, non gli piaceva parlare con quel vecchio dispotico e in quel momento invidiò sua sorella rimasta sulla Terra. Chissà cosa stava facendo.

Sulla Terra tutto procedeva con calma, Napoleon Brie se ne stava buono nel palazzo di Limburger e aveva mandato i suoi scagnozzi alla ricerca della motociclista misteriosa, ormai la voleva e nessuno gli avrebbe impedito di trovarla. La distruzione della città non gli interessava, aveva la sua Detroit per il momento e Chicago sarebbe stata solo la prossima tappa.  
Dal canto suo Sharon osservava i pit che si aggiravano per le strade di Chicago e gongolava standosene tranquilla alla finestra del tabellone segnapunti. Non l'avrebbero mai trovata. Tuttavia un pensiero la tormentava, come aveva fatto Limburger a trovare il loro nascondiglio? Per quanto tempo sarebbero potuti essere al sicuro? Con la testa piena di pensieri, Sharon finì di bere la sua cioccolata calda. La temperatura sulla Terra si stava raffreddando e Charlene le aveva spiegato che da loro c'era un evento chiamato _cambio delle stagioni_ che si basavano anche sul cambio di temperatura. Sharon aveva trovato interessante questa cosa e la osservava con attenzione, il pianeta Terra le stava riservando molte sorprese.  
"Stanno ancora cercando te?" chiese Charley con le buste della spesa.  
La marziana si voltò "Potevi chiamarmi per darti una mano." disse correndo da lei.  
"Leila?" la castana si guardò attorno, il tabellone era così insolitamente tranquillo senza quei pazzi e Oliver era giù di morale, giocava poco e dormiva molto.  
"Penso che sia con i piccoli."  
"Com'è la situazione alla torre?"  
Sharon sorrise divertita "Brie sta dando i numeri!" esclamò mettendo apposto il cibo "I nano-bug sono la miglior cosa che abbia mai inventato! E' come guardare la tv!"  
Charley incrociò le braccia al petto "E ti stai divertendo vero?"  
La topina annuì "Non sai quanto! Quel nano è meglio di una commedia! Quando si arrabbia e delira ahahahahah! Solo Madre Marte sa quanto mi stia sbellicando!"  
La terrestre scosse il capo "Stai lavorando a qualcos'altro?"  
"Sì. E' solo una bozza però. Ma non è di questo che vorrei parlare." disse Sharon mettendosi a sedere.  
Charley fece lo stesso "Ovvero?"  
La topina parve a disagio "E' che mi sono resa conto che non possiamo vivere alle tue spalle."  
La castana la guardò con attenzione "Ma lo faccio con piacere."  
Sharon sospirò "Lo so ma sento il bisogno di fare qualcosa. Sia per avere denaro _mio_ e sia per non essere fastidiosa."  
Charley pensò "Insomma vuoi lavorare?" tagliò corto.

La marziana annuì "A dire il vero saprei già dove e come, ho avuto una proposta e ne sono molto felice."  
"E chi ti avrebbe fatto questa richiesta?" esclamò la ragazza a bocca aperta.  
Sharon sorrise, non vedeva l'ora di dirlo, si sistemò i capelli sulla fronte e respirò a fondo "Ti ricordi quando andammo allo zoo? Il sindaco è venuto a sapere chi ha creato quelle pistole e mi ha proposto di vendergliele, le consegnerà ai custodi dello zoo."  
Charley sorrise "Wow, è una bella cosa!"  
"E non è finita qui. Mi ha proposto di fare la custode dello zoo per un buon stipendio mensile. E' da un po' che ci sto pensando e visto che si sta un po' tranquilli ho deciso che sarebbe una buona idea fare qualche lavoretto. Visto che dovrebbe iniziare la stagione fredda potrò comprare anche qualche vestito." la marziana era decisamente contenta.  
"Ma come farai per Napoleon?" Charley aveva sollevato un bel quesito.  
Sharon sorrise "Cambiare moto, tuta e casco, semplice." rispose "E poi il mio lavoro è notturno, i piccoli dormono, Leila non avrà problemi, io potrò osservare gli animali e portare a casa dei soldi."  
"Mi sembra una buona idea in questo caso. Ma hai ricevuto notizie dai ragazzi?"  
Sharon scosse il capo "No. Ma staranno bene. Sono in gamba li conosci più di me quei tre." nonostante pensasse ciò che diceva, non riusciva a nascondere la preoccupazione.  
Charley osservò la marziana con attenzione "Davvero Modo si stava scusando per un suo errore?" chiese d'un tratto facendo sobbalzare la topina.  
"Certo. Lo sai, è un gentiltopo e non si sente tranquillo fino a quando non è sicuro che le cose siano apposto." rispose lei vaga.  
La ragazza poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, il mento sulle mani e sorrideva "Già. Ma che ha combinato per farti arrabbiare?"  
Sharon si ritrovò spaesata "A ricordarlo! E' stata una sciocchezza così piccola che me lo son dimenticato!" esclamò alzando le spalle.  
Charley ridacchiò "E va bene, torno al mio lavoro che tra poco è orario. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa dimmi pure." si alzò.  
Sharon fece lo stesso "Ho solo bisogno delle cose che ti ho detto prima. Puoi procurarmele?"  
La ragazza sorrise "Consideralo già fatto!"  
Al garage Sharon guardò perplessa ciò che Charley le aveva messo a disposizione "Ehm... cioè... io..." per una come lei questo era umiliante. Guardò la Vespa **rosa shoking **con gli occhi sbarrati, sarebbe stato davvero difficile riconoscerla su quel coso. La Vespa era puntellata di stelline gialle e una grande faccia di Hello Kitty faceva la sua bella mostra ai lati sotto al sedile. Sharon ne era orripilata.  
"Hei! Le Vespe sono i motorini più convenzionali e cosa è meglio di loro per non farti riconoscere? Basta un abbigliamento più casual e un casco femminile." disse Charley porgendole un casco dello stesso colore del motorino "Per gli abiti posso prestartene io qualcuno che non indosso più."  
Sharon inarcò un sopracciglio e sospirò "Se questo può essermi utile..." mormorò "Ma ti prego non dirlo a nessuno!"  
Charley scoppiò a ridere "Sappi che anche quei tre li hanno usati una volta! Dovevi vedere le loro facce! Ahahahahaha!"

La topina non riusciva a ridere, comprendeva a fondo quei tre ma non fece storie, con i soldi guadagnati avrebbe potuto prendere anche dei giochi nuovi per un topo come Olive, sempre in cerca di qualcosa da fare.

Sharon tornò col nuovo scooter al tabellone per tenere sotto controllo il nano Plutarkiano e per prepararsi al suo nuovo lavoro.

Intanto su Marte Modo sorvegliava la giovane Rebecca, erano passate già le due ore ma lei dormiva ancora, ogni tanto muoveva il naso e il volto si contraeva in una smorfia. Nitkha era passato un paio di volte per monitorare la situazione e si era intrattenuto per una chiacchierata col topo grigio.

"Dorme ancora?" chiese il medico.  
"Sì, ma non sembra che stia sognando qualcosa di piacevole." rispose Modo preoccupato.  
Nitkha si avvicinò "Potrebbe essere colpa del dolore ma se così fosse sarebbe già sveglia... o semplicemente non vuole svegliarsi."

"Mi chiedo cosa abbia passato in questa settimana."

Il topo dal pelo castano lo guardò con apprensione "Sei troppo buono tu." sorrise "Chiamami se cambia qualcosa. Ho dei pazienti che aspettano." ma non fece in tempo appoggiare la mano sul pomo della porta che la voce di Rebecca attirò la sua attenzione, mugolava e sussurrava qualcosa, lacrime abbondanti scesero dagli occhi ancora chiusi. Il topo grigio era in tilt, guardava Nitkha e non sapeva cosa fare.  
Nitkha si pose al fianco sinistro del letto e poggiò una mano sulla fronte della paziente e sospirò "Non fare nulla." disse prima che Modo potesse fare qualche domanda.  
Intanto Rebecca piangeva e tra i singhiozzi mormorava parole "Vi chiedo scusa... ho fallito... scusatemi... mamma... papà..."  
Il topo grigio non si trattenne, gli faceva male vederla così, le prese la mano sana e la strinse tra le sue "Va tutto bene." le disse "Va tutto bene."  
La topina parve averlo sentito, i singhiozzi si calmarono e provò ad aprire gli occhi "Sei tu?" chiese, la voce tremava "Sei tu? Zio?" con fatica alzò il braccio ferito cercando il volto del topo che cercava di rassicurarla.

Modo volse uno sguardo allarmato a Nitkha che annuì "Cerca di tranquillizzarla." disse "E' la febbre che le fa dire queste cose. Probabilmente è in stato confusionale. Stalle vicino ok? Dalle corda e si calmerà."

Il topo grigio annuì ancora insicuro e permise a Rebecca di toccargli il volto "Cosa possiamo fare?"  
Nitkha scrollò le spalle "Non posso darle dei calmanti. Parlale un po', falle sapere che sei qui con lei, io purtroppo devo assentarmi. Tornerò appena posso." e uscì lasciando il povero Modo in balia di una Rebecca che piagnucolava. Non gli restava che accontentarla e farla sentire al sicuro, gli sembrava assurdo che una come lei collaborasse con Limburger e ferisse i propri simili invece di lottare al loro fianco.  
La topina bianca si teneva stretta ad entrambe le mani di Modo e parlottava a bassa voce a tal punto che il topo grigio capì solo poche parole e per sentirla meglio dovette avvicinarsi rizzando le orecchie meglio che poteva.  
"Sono un fallimento..." mormorò Rebecca ricominciando a singhiozzare "Mamma... papà..."  
Modo sospirò con pazienza e le poggiò una mano tra i capelli "Ma non è vero." le disse con dolcezza "Sei molto forte e sono sicuro che ti riprenderai."  
Finalmente la topina socchiuse gli occhi e tra le palpebre si intravidero le iridi rosse "Chiedo scusa..." mormorò "Ho fallito... ed io che pensavo di fare qualcosa per..."  
Non gli sembrava una cosa corretta da forse quella era l'unica occasione per sapere la verità "Per cosa? Se me lo dici posso aiutarti."  
"Nessuno può. Nessuno." rispose lei.  
Farla parlare sembrava più complicato di quanto sperato, nel delirio della febbre Rebecca riusciva a capire cosa dire e cosa no "Quando te la senti e vuoi parlarne, io sono qui." le disse "Non esistono problemi irrisolvibili."  
Le labbra di Rebecca si curvarono in un lieve sorriso "Io... io non... voglio... morire..."  
Modo ricambiò il sorriso "Non accadrà. Sta tranquilla." si piegò in avanti dandole un bacio sulla fronte e qualcosa accadde. Le antenne della giovane sfiorarono appena la fronte del gigante che si ritrovò a vagare in un luogo buio e apparentemente senza uscita. Era la mente di Rebecca? Vedeva attraverso i suoi occhi? Cos'era quel gelo che avvertiva?  
Egli parlò ma la voce non era la sua, era quella di una bambina "Mamma? Papà?"  
Iniziò a correre alla cieca, il buio e il silenzio erano insopportabili e le orecchie fischiavano, il rumore dei passi rimbombava.  
"Mamma? Papà? Zio?" chiese di nuovo la voce.  
Era in un sogno o stava frugando nei suoi ricordi? Chi dei due stava dormendo in realtà?  
Il buio sparì all'improvviso lasciando spazio al familiare paesaggio marziano, ma non sembrava il solito. La città era distrutta e innumerevoli corpi erano stesi sul terreno o uno sull'altro, erano tutti topi. La bambina parve essere cresciuta "Zia? Zio?"chiese, la voce era quella di Rebecca "Dove siete?"  
Camminò tra le macerie sollevandone qualcuna, poi fischiò e la sua moto bianca arrivò in pochissimo tempo. Il viaggio sembrò durare solo qualche secondo e il paesaggio cambiò di nuovo. Stavolta erano in una grande stanza circolare, al centro c'era un grande tunnel rotondo che scendeva verso il basso.  
"Lasciatela stare!" urlò di nuovo Rebecca.  
Modo non riuscì a capire cosa stesse accadendo perché vedendo attraverso gli occhi della topina non vide chi è che la stava trattenendo "Lasciatela! Lei non centra!"  
Rebecca sollevò lo sguardo verso il topo sospeso su una distesa di lava bollente al centro della stanza circolare, le braccia erano sollevate in altro e sostenevano il peso del corpo immobile, la testa era piegata in avanti e i capelli bianchi gli coprivano il volto, il camice bianco era lacero e pieno di strappi.  
"**Lasciatela!**" l'urlo di Rebecca richiamò Modo al presente che si allontanò da lei quasi come scottato, il respiro rapido e un gran mal di testa. Rebecca era scattata in avanti ed ora sedeva con la schiena poggiata al cuscino, il volto teso e gli occhi sbarrati pieni di lacrime, era terrorizzata. Era davvero la febbre ad aver provocato questa reazione?  
Il topo grigio le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e cercò di essere più rassicurante possibile "Tutto bene?"  
"Cos'hai visto?" chiese lei.  
Modo tentennò "Io..." balbettò.  
"Dimmelo!" Rebecca si voltò a guardarlo "Che cosa hai visto?" gli occhi erano minacciosi.  
Il gigante stette in silenzio "Non sai controllare quest'abilità?" ricambiò il suo sguardo più con curiosità che altro.  
Stavolta fu il turno della topina bianca a tentennare, distolse lo sguardo e portò le ginocchia al petto "Non sono mai stata brava con queste cose. E tu non avresti dovuto vedere niente."

"Chi era il topo col camice?" chiese Modo "Che cosa è successo?"  
"Non posso dirtelo." rispose Rebecca poggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia "Devo tornare da Lawrence."

Il topo grigio stupì "Perché mai? Possiamo aiutarti se solo tu volessi!"  
La topina si voltò e abbozzò un sorriso "Sei troppo gentile, ma questa tua gentilezza potrebbe essere un difetto. Fa attenzione." stavolta i suoi occhi erano diversi.  
"Perché mi chiamavi zio? Almeno a questo puoi rispondere."  
Lei ridacchiò "Davvero l'ho fatto?" chiese senza riuscire a nascondere il suo timore.  
Modo annuì "E chiamavi anche i tuoi genitori. Che cosa è successo?"  
Rebecca scosse il capo e sospirò a lungo, stava cercando di non piangere di nuovo "Nulla. Affari miei."  
"Ma la città era totalmente distrutta." disse lui quasi esasperato "E' un affare di tutti."  
La topina lo guardò, il volto era stanco "Non posso dirtelo, è un'informazione riservata. Appena mi sarò ripresa tornerò da Limburger, è tutto." il tono era di chi non voleva discutere. Si sistemò come meglio poteva e si girò sul fianco sinistro coprendosi completamente con il lenzuolo.  
Modo sospirò rassegnato, Rebecca era un osso duro e nonostante la giovane età parlava come un'adulta "Almeno puoi dirmi quanti anni hai, se vuoi mangiare qualcosa e che cosa è successo dai Sand Raiders?" chiese.  
Rebecca mugolò "Ho 17 anni e..." indugiò "Sì, se c'è qualcosa." poi rifletté sull'ultima domanda "Sono semplicemente stata catturata, tutto qui."  
"Ma non ti hanno fatto niente? Insomma..." il topo grigio borbottò " Intendo..."  
"No nulla. Sto bene." rispose lei.  
"Meglio così... allora... ti faccio portare qualcosa da mangiare." non sembrava molto convinto ma non sapeva cos'altro rispondere.

La topina annuì con un cenno del capo sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Modo che non riusciva a capire del perché lei volesse tornare da Limburger.  
Nei giorni seguenti Vice non si fece vedere molto spesso e Nitkha aveva constatato che Rebecca aveva davvero una salute di ferro e che avrebbero potuto portarla al campo in pochi giorni. La topina era ricoperta di attenzioni e premure, Modo si prendeva cura di lei come se fosse stata una della famiglia e non le faceva mai mancare nulla.  
"La vizierai così!" lo rimproverò Vice completamente in disaccordo. I due erano nel corridoio dell'ospedale.  
Modo sbuffò divertito "Ma è una ragazzina! Dobbiamo fare di tutto per farla stare con noi!"  
Stavolta fu il Gladiatore ad esser divertito "Sei il colmo!" esclamò "Throttle mi ha accennato che saresti stato capace di ciò." scosse il capo "Tu la tratti bene perché sei fatto così."

Il topo grigio sorrise imbarazzato "Non posso farci nulla."

"Va bene." disse Vice tornando serio "Mi hai detto che ti ha trasmesso dei... ricordi?"  
"Non so se fossero ricordi o meno, vedevo attraverso i suoi occhi." rispose Modo.  
L'altro rifletté "Sì dovevano essere dei ricordi. Probabilmente deve aver avuto un contatto senza accorgersene."  
"Ha detto che non sa controllare questa abilità."

"Allora è probabile di sì. Ma quello che mi hai detto mi ha lasciato sconcertato e ammetto di essere alquanto inquietato." Vice guardava dalla finestra e sospirò "Hai detto che vuole tornare da Limburger?"  
"Sì." Modo si affiancò a lui e poggiò i gomiti sul davanzale.

"E accontentiamola." disse Vice "Potremo scoprire qualcosa."

"Come? Non ci è possibile seguirla." il topo grigio lo fissava perplesso. Lasciarla andare dai nemici era un'assurdità.

"Hei, ho una sorella che è un genio, ricordi? Credi che non ci abbia dato qualcosa?" esclamò il Gladiatore.

Modo balbettò, non ci aveva pensato. Eppure essersi dimenticato di lei lo fece sentire in colpa "Cosa vi ha dato?" si limitò a chiedere.

"Torniamo prima al campo e poi te lo dirò." rispose Vice indugiando "Davvero hai già qualcuno?" chiese poi.

Il gigante sorrise imbarazzato "Quello che ho detto alle tue cugine è vero. Perché?" non voleva toccare questo argomento.

L'amico sospirò, sembrava nervoso "No, nulla. Sai com'è, la curiosità!" esclamò, parve quasi dispiaciuto ma cercò di nascondere il tutto con un sorriso "Vado a Nitkha e poi da Cid. Preparo anche le moto così tra qualche giorno potremo partire. Quella Rebecca ha davvero una salute spaventosa. La scorterai tu, non possiamo permetterle di usare la sua moto."

"Giusto. E quando potrà andarsene?"

"Quando starà meglio. Dovrà pazientare. Assicurale che la lasceremo andare ok?" disse Vice.  
Modo annuì "Allora ci vediamo dopo?"

"Sì. Mi spiace di non essere molto presente ma il nonno mi ha chiamato più volte e ..."

"Tranquillo, è giusto che lo aiuti se ha bisogno di te."

Vice si sentì sollevato sebbene non riuscisse a mandare avanti un discorso sensato "Allora ci vediamo dopo."

Il topo grigio osservò l'amico che si allontanava, gli era sembrato strano. Da quando andava da suo nonno era molto taciturno e stranamente tranquillo. Tolse dalla testa quei pensieri e tornò da Rebecca che nonostante la debolezza se ne stava seduta sul materasso e faceva dondolare le gambe "Cos'ha detto mister simpatia?" chiese lei.

Modo sorrise "Nulla. Impegni." rispose stiracchiandosi "Che calma eh?"

"Già." disse lei guardando il pavimento.  
"Senti..." iniziò lui "Abbiamo deciso di farti tornare da Limburger."  
Rebecca era stupita "Sul serio? Non è uno scherzo?"  
Modo annuì "Il leader è... mister simpatia." scherzò lui "Ha deciso così ma se vuoi cambiare idea a noi fa piacere. La mia proposta di aiutarti c'è ancora."  
"No. Devo tornare." rispose lei "Quando potrò andarmene?"  
"Appena starai meglio. Dobbiamo prima tornare al campo e da lì poi si vedrà."

Rebecca tirò un lungo sospiro "Bene. Benissimo." poi sbadigliò "Penso che dormirò un po'. Se devo tornare da faccia di pesce è meglio che mi riprenda al più presto!" detto ciò si mise sotto le coperte.  
Modo si alzò, se Rebecca aveva deciso di dormire, anche lui poteva concedersi un po' di riposo visto che le nottate precedenti le aveva passate in bianco poiché la topina si lamentava nel sonno e lui doveva provvedere a farla calmare "Allora io torno più tardi. Ti porterò qualcosa da mangiare."

"Grazie, sempre molto gentile tu!" rispose lei.  
"Buon riposo small lady." disse lui chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Uh uh uh finito *_* E dal prossimo capitolo (probabile più dal 18 in poi però) accadranno delle belle u.u


	17. Cicatrici

Uh uh facciamo un salto nel passato *-* E... sì, ho rubato l'idea del rigeneratore della serie del 2006 visto che mi sembra buona XD Non chiedetemi come mi è venuto fuori questo capitolo, le sigle di Harry Potter danno ispirazione soprattutto in casi come questo.

Cap 17- Cicatrici

Cid avvertì Vice che gli avrebbe inviato i test. Il risultato che stavano dando lo avevano stupito e non poco, così per essere sicuro della loro esattezza avrebbe fatto altri controlli. Il Gladiatore non parve contento ma lasciò la curiosità da parte e si preparò per tornare al campo, avrebbe ricevuto la copia dei files tramite communicator.

"Conto su di voi per il ritrovamento del progetto." disse il vecchio Cloud.

"Non si preoccupi, faremo del nostro meglio." rispose Carbine indossando il casco.

Rebecca era seduta su Lil'Hoss, Vice non ritenne opportuno legarla visto che non era ancora capace di scappar via e Modo tra l'altro si era opposto con tutto se stesso.

"La responsabilità è tua se ci scappa." gli disse il topo dai capelli chiari.

"Nessun problema." rispose Modo con stizza, il modo in cui Vice trattava le ragazze lo urtava e non poco.

La crotch rocket bianca era pronta anch'essa e aspettava quasi con ansia la partenza, sembrava voler fare ciò per cui era stata creata: correre.

"Nipote, ricorda cosa ti ho detto." raccomandò il nonno.

Vice lo guardò quasi con freddezza e annuì "Tranquillo. Non dimenticherò."

"Bene." disse il vecchio con un sorriso soddisfatto "Sei tu il capo della famiglia e la responsabilità è tua."

Il nipote annuì di nuovo infastidito "Su andiamo." disse e salutò Cid e Cloud col cenno del capo.

Il campo era stato sistemato meglio e gli alloggi erano più grandi.

"Hei!" salutò Ronald agitando le braccia, il sorriso stampato sulle labbra "Ci siete mancati in questi giorni!"

"Smettila di fare il cretino, Ron!" lo rimproverò Vice ricambiando il sorriso, gli batté una mano sulla schiena e lo abbracciò.

"Hei hei hei, dunque Rebecca si è ripresa!" il topo dagli occhi verdi la scrutò da capo a piedi "Io l'ho detto, è carina."

Rebecca guardava Ronald con imbarazzo e sorrise con timidezza.

"Cosa cosa? Una come lei è un nemico?" esclamò ancora il giovane Gladiatore beccandosi uno scapaccione da parte del fratello maggiore.

"Lasciala stare, dobbiamo portarla alla tenda a lei riservata, è pur sempre una prigioniera." disse Vice scrutando la topina bianca con severità, prima di lasciarla andare aveva da domandarle alcune cose.

Così Rebecca fu scortata nel luogo in cui avrebbe trascorso il suo soggiorno, era una tenda arredata in modo spartano, un po' come tutte le altre tende del campo: una brandina, un comodino e un piccolo guardaroba dove mettere i vestiti. Vice però non si fidava e mise dei topi a far la guardia proprio come aveva fatto con Tom da cui sarebbe andato dopo aver fatto una bella doccia.

Sia a Modo che al topo dai capelli bianchi fu mostrata la tenda che avrebbero condiviso, i due sistemarono le loro cose e si separarono, ognuno per la propria strada, chi per salutare gli amici e chi per cercare i propri parenti.

Lungo la strada il Gladiatore incontrò sua cugina Lucy intenta a parlare proprio col Plutarkiano, i due stavano seduti su delle seggiole "Vice!" esclamò la topina.

Il cugino sorrise lievemente "Come andiamo?"

"Benissimo, nessun attacco in questi giorni! I ragazzi ti stanno aspettando alla tenda delle moto. Appena la racer bianca è tornata, Vincent è corso a vederla, adora quella moto e Stoker vorrebbe studiarla più da vicino." spiegò Lucy che sembrava un torrente di parole.

"Grazie per avermelo detto, vado subito. Macy?"

La cugina sorrise infastidita "E' andata a fare la gallina da Modo." rispose "Ma dovrebbe esser qui a fare il suo dovere."

Vice sospirò "Ci penso io." disse "Tu continua così che stai facendo bene." lanciò uno sguardo fulminante al Plutarkiano e andò via, non gli faceva piacere che la cugina legasse così tanto con quella creatura ma solo così sarebbe stato più facile tenerla sotto controllo. Fece un paio di passi e poi tornò da lei "Senti... mi sono ricordato di una cosa." le disse.

Lucy lo guardò incuriosita "Cosa?"

"Ti ricordi la bambola preferita di Sharon? L'ho trovata alla vecchia casa e vorrei che tu la rammendassi." disse lui con un po' di imbarazzo.

La topina nera pensò e annuì "Per me va bene. Vuoi portargliela?"

Vice sorrise "Penso che ne sarebbe felice. E' un bel ricordo e..." indugiò "Magari potrebbe … potrebbe esserle d'aiuto. E' nella mia tenda, puoi prenderla quando vuoi."

La voce di Vincent si sentiva fin dall'esterno della tenda, il Gladiatore sorrise rassegnato, sicuramente senza di lui quei ragazzi si erano divertiti parecchio in quei giorni. Il topo bianco sghignazzava mentre Stoker raccontava un episodio assurdo accaduto qualche annetto prima in laboratorio, si poteva dire un episodio... esilarante. Le risate degli amici echeggiavano nel tendone.

"Da allora posso dire che l'elio è un gas davvero... esilarante!" concluse il capo dei Freedom Fighters.

"Ma chi fu a togliere il tappo della pressione dalla bombola?" chiese Ronald con la voce strozzata e le lacrime agli occhi.

Stoker lo guardò "Indovina un po'!" esclamò "Tua sorella!"

Ronald scoppiò a ridere di nuovo "No basta ti prego! Mi vuoi far morire?"

Vice si avvicinò al gruppo e ascoltava non nascondendo la curiosità "Che ha fatto Sharon?"

"Suvvia! Non essere così serio!" esclamò Stoker "Beh ti ricordi della faccenda dell'elio?"

Il Gladiatore pensò e ricordò, si portò una mano sulla faccia e ridacchiò "Ma cosa vai a raccontare a loro!"

Il vecchio topo sospirò perdendosi nei ricordi, erano tempi bui ma i guai che quella giovane topina combinava rendevano le giornate più leggere ed ogni volta l'animo si risollevava "Sharon era timida... ma la sua curiosità aveva sempre la meglio e ogni tanto se ne usciva con questi piccoli guai."

Vice diede un'occhiata alla moto bianca che ora stava tranquilla al suo posto. Lui lo sapeva, quella di Sharon non era timidezza. Ascoltò per un po' le chiacchiere di Stoker e poi decise di andare a farsi una bella doccia "Io vi lascio per un po'. Necessito di una doccia e consiglio anche a Modo di farne una."

"Io arrivo tra poco." rispose il topo grigio "Finisco di ascoltare quest'altro aneddoto." sì lui li chiamava aneddoti perché Stoker era più vecchio di loro e aveva tante storie da raccontare, divertenti o meno. Quel giorno il vecchio amico aveva scelto un repertorio di episodi comici.

Le docce erano divise tra maschili e femminili ed erano sistemate in tendoni appositi. Il rigeneratore di Stoker era stata una splendida trovata ed ora potevano usufruire di acqua corrente grazie ad esso.

Il Gladiatore salutò alcuni compari appena usciti dalle loro docce e fu raggiunto da Modo che si era portato dietro le sue cose.

"Stoker ha finito le sue storielle?" chiese Vice guardandosi allo specchio.

"Sì. Ma ha detto che la lista è ancora lunga." rispose il topo grigio ancora col sorriso divertito sulle labbra "Qualcosa non va?" chiese poi notando l'espressione assorta dell'amico.

Vice sospirò "Nulla. Solo vecchi ricordi che ogni tanto riaffiorano nei momenti meno opportuni." ricordi che facevano ancora male e che non sarebbero mai andati via perché se li portava addosso e ogni volta il Gladiatore evitava di specchiarsi per non vederli. Si tolse finalmente quella giacca nera che portava di solito e le diede un'occhiata, avrebbe chiesto alla cugina di rammendarla. La lotta con i Sand Raiders e il via vai tra le strade di Sierra l'avevano rovinata.

Dal canto suo Modo rimase a guardare la schiena del topo marrone scuro, non lo aveva mai visto senza una maglia e solo ora gli fu possibile osservare il gran numero di cicatrici sulla schiena, il loro colore chiaro spezzava quello scuro della pelliccia facendo tanti disegni privi di alcun senso "Come te le sei fatte _quelle_?" chiese. Non gli sembravano ferite normali, o almeno credeva, erano linee rette oppure delle 'x' fatte con precisione spaventosa e rendevano il tutto così innaturale.

Vice sorrise amaramente "Queste?" chiese "Sono quanto resta della morte di nostra madre." rispose lui accingendosi ad entrare nella sua doccia "Ora se vuoi scusarmi."

Il topo grigio annuì col capo e fece lo stesso, l'acqua lo avrebbe aiutato ad alleggerire il gran numero di pensieri che gli affollavano la mente. Vice gli era sembrato un topo molto triste e in un certo senso rassegnato, un topo stanco di lottare con il nonno e tutto il resto. A suggerirlo fu il tono di voce con cui aveva risposto alla sua domanda, un tono quasi aggressivo e stanco.

Tra il rumore delle gocce la voce di Vice fu comunque udibile dall'altra parte del tessuto che separava le due docce "Se dopo ti va, potresti ascoltarmi?" il topo grigio gli sembrava l'unico incline all'ascolto e alla comprensione e qualcuno capace di dar buoni consigli.

Modo sorrise "Per me va bene." sentì il sospiro sollevato del Gladiatore e un _grazie_ riconoscente.

"Ho intenzione di fare delle foto a quella crotch rocket, le mostrerò a mia sorella." disse poi Vice uscendo dalla doccia a e dandosi una sistemata.

"Ah sì?" chiese Modo "Perché mai?"

Il topo dai capelli chiari si voltò a guardarlo "Perché magari lei sa chi l'ha creata."

Il topo grigio sorrise divertito "Hei, sarà un genio ma non è una veggente o altro."

Vice ghignò "E' vero ma sa molte cose che io non so. Mi lascia sempre stupito quando risponde a domande su cui io ho il buio totale. Chi ci dice che questa moto non sia un prototipo e che il suo creatore non venga da qualche parte del nostro pianeta?"

Modo fece spallucce "Può darsi." si limitò a rispondere "Di cosa vorresti parlarmi dunque?" prese i vestiti che di solito indossavano i Freedom Fighters e che lui aveva indossato anni prima: maglia e pantaloni beige e un paio di stivali marrone scuro, erano più comodi dei soliti abiti da motociclista. Appena li ebbe indosso si stiracchiò sentendosi più libero.

Vice attese di esser pronto anche lui per rispondere "Di una cosa che potrebbe anche non interessarti."

In realtà al topo grigio interessava la storia di quel clan, da piccolo ascoltava sempre ciò che la madre gli raccontava, delle imprese eroiche a cui perfino suo padre aveva preso parte e in cui morì. Ma qualcosa gli diceva che non si parlava di imprese, Vice sembrava restio a parlare ma una parte di lui ne sentiva il bisogno.

I due tornarono al loro alloggio e sistemarono i vestiti, Vice constatò che la bambola era ancora lì, probabilmente Lucy non aveva ancora finito il suo turno.

"Allora hai deciso di ridargliela sul serio?" chiese Modo.

L'amico annuì "Sì. Potrebbe esserle utile." rispose atono, prese la bambola tra le mani e si sedette sulla branda "Ognuno di noi ha un ricordo di quello che accadde quel giorno." disse.

"Cosa?" chiese il topo grigio "Di che parli?"

Vice sospirò "C'è chi cerca di nasconderlo e chi invece lo accetta e va avanti." rispose girando quella bambola tra le mani.

Modo si sedette sulla brandina di fronte al Gladiatore e lo guardò curioso ma non disse nulla.

"Io me ne vergogno. Loro sono il motivo per cui non riesco a stare tranquillo. Ogni volta mi ricordano quella tragedia e la mia incapacità." il topo dai capelli bianchi sollevò il capo e posò una mano sull'occhio sinistro "Questa cicatrice e le altre sono quanto resta di quel periodo. Tutti e tre abbiamo un ricordo che non può essere cancellato."

Modo ci mise un po' a collegare le cose e alla fine ci arrivò, si passò una mano sul volto "Non dovresti farlo. Sono delle prove concrete di ciò che avete passato e di quanto avete lot..."

"Lottato?" interruppe Vice "Lottato? Sharon e Ronald avevano appena otto anni, io ho avuto paura e ho lasciato che ci portassero tutti via. Io... non ho mosso un dito. E un Gladiatore non può permettesi un tale lusso. Sarei dovuto morire io al posto di nostra madre, avrei dovuto fare ciò che nostro padre ha fatto mesi prima."

Il topo grigio sospirò e prese la bambola che Vice teneva debolmente tra le mani "Avevo pensato che fossi stanco di questa situazione ma..."

L'altro fece schioccare la lingua tra i denti "Io non sono stanco." disse "Io... sono..." gli riusciva difficile ammetterlo forse più di quando aveva chiesto scusa alla sorella "Io sono... _arrabbiato_. Sono arrabbiato col clan, con la sua indifferenza e la piega che sta prendendo."

Modo rizzò le orecchie "Piega?"

Vice annuì col capo e allora sembrò esasperato "Mio nonno ha detto che devo smettere di cercare Ruby e concentrarmi sulla ricerca del progetto." si teneva il volto tra le mani "Ma io... io non posso farlo... cosa dirò a Leila quando torneremo sulla Terra?"

"E tu non smettere di cercarla." rispose Modo come se la cose fosse ovvia "Io e i ragazzi siamo qui apposta, se necessario setacceremo tutta Marte. E continueremo anche sulla Terra se qualche indizio dovesse portarci lì."

"Il vecchio dice che potrebbe anche essere morta da un po'." la voce del Gladiatore perse qualche tonalità "Infondo era così piccola e... mettiamo caso che sia servita a Karbunkle come cavia..."

Ora Modo capiva del perché Vice fosse così taciturno e tranquillo "Non pensarlo neanche!" lo rimproverò scandalizzato "Qualcosa mi dice che è viva. Se questo Tom non l'ha vista è perché probabilmente ne hanno fatto un segreto di cui non si può parlare e solo pochi lo sanno."

Gli occhi di Vice erano lucidi "Sì ma a cosa... a cosa potrebbe servirgli? Neanche cammina!"

"Non so cosa rispondere mi spiace. Però tu non perdere la speranza e avvolte la disobbedienza non è un errore se fatto a fin di bene." disse Modo con tono pacato "E' tua figlia, hai tutto il diritto di andare a cercarla. In questo modo dimostrerai di non essere un incapace e forse queste cicatrici inizieranno finalmente a ricordarti del tuo cambiamento. Eri piccolo, la paura è una cosa normale. Mio nipote Rimfire ormai è cresciuto, ma anche lui aveva paura dei Plutarkiani ed io dovevo rassicurarlo ogni volta che tornavo da uno scontro. Adesso sai cosa fa?"

Il topo dal pelo scuro scosse il capo.

"Li combatte. E' entrato a far parte dei Freedom Fighters." rispose Modo con un po' di orgoglio nella voce "Mi preoccupo per lui ma so che non posso fermarlo. Era già difficile quando era più giovane, ma ora è praticamente impossibile. Servirebbero le camicie di forza e una gabbia in ferro plutarkiano." ridacchiò riuscendo a trascinare anche Vice.

"Sì ma... non erano Plutarkiani." disse il Gladiatore "Furono i ratti che collaboravano con loro. Usarono il gas soporifero per far fuori tutti quelli che potevano e visto che noi avevamo la casa lontano dal punto nevralgico dell'attacco ci mettemmo un po' ad accorgerci di ciò che stava succedendo."

"I ratti?" sussurrò Modo stringendo i denti, odiava a morte quei roditori.

"Sì i ratti. Nostra madre morì usando il suo corpo come scudo e poi io e i gemelli fummo catturati e portati al loro... quartier generale se così posso chiamarlo." Vice si apprestava a raccontare tutta l'Odissea che lui e i suoi fratelli avevano passato "Ti ho detto che ognuno di noi ha un ricordino, no?"

Il topo grigio annuì, era teso e preoccupato, strinse la bambolina tra le mani come se fosse stato un oggetto a lui caro.

"Bene. Io ho questo bel popò di roba dietro la schiena, questa al collo che mi ha danneggiato parte delle corde vocali e questa all'occhio. Ronald ha rischiato di perdere la coda e Sharon..." Vice si passò una mano tra i capelli "Non so esattamente cosa le sia successo." disse guardando il pavimento "Fatto sta che la prendevano sempre in disparte e dalla prima volta che accadde non parlò più con nessuno. Nessuno sa cosa le sia davvero successo. Però ha una cicatrice bella lunga che corre sulla schiena." fece una pausa alquanto lunga "Da allora ha smesso di sorridere, di frequentare le amiche, non voleva vedere nessuno. Quando i Freedom Fighter appena fondati ci salvarono, Nitkha si occupò di noi come se fossimo stati suoi figli, salvò la vita di mia sorella e la coda di mio fratello. Fece in modo che io non perdessi la voce." sorrise nostalgico "Nitkha è il padre di Cid ed è grazie a lui che mi sono avvicinato alla medicina. Posso salvare i topi che ne hanno bisogno, fare qualcosa di utile. E non solo uccidere, cosa che sinceramente eviterei."

Modo lo guardò, l'espressione di Vice era più sollevata segno che un peso si era tolto dalle sue spalle "Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?"

Il Gladiatore sospirò "Perché voglio che tu capisca che dietro il modo di fare di ognuno di noi c'è un motivo." rispose "Ronald è così perché crescendo con Cid ed essendo così piccolo riuscì a riprendersi più facilmente. Sharon... non so... Sharon odia il contatto con gli altri, soprattutto con gli uomini. Una cosa che si porta dietro da quel giorno, quando si riprese evitava perfino me e Ronald. Ma questo odio si estese man mano anche alle donne e si chiudeva spesso in se stessa rimanendo sola per delle ore senza fare nulla."

"Nulla?" il topo grigio lo fissava incredulo, un moto di tristezza si fece largo nel suo animo.

Vice annuì "Nulla. Se ne stava seduta in un angolino e guardava il vuoto. Se ricordo bene, questa cosa continuò fino a quando uno strano aggeggio costruito da Cid attirò la sua curiosità." ricordando ciò sorrise un po' divertito "Cid era sempre stato attratto dalla meccanica ma anche dalla medicina, insomma vi ho già spiegato la sua storia."

Ora Modo guardava il Gladiatore con curiosità, un aggeggio poteva davvero distogliere una testa calda come Sharon da cupi pensieri?

"Cid costruì una specie di robottino a quattro zampe che camminava a comando. Sharon ne rimase stupita e attratta." spiegò Vice, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, ogni tanto gesticolava con le mani "E forse da lì il suo cervello parve sbloccarsi e ..." si grattò il capo "Non so come spiegarlo, iniziò a giocare con Cid e a costruire con lui questi robottini giocattolo rivelando una genialità pari a quella di nostro padre. Era... un... non so come chiamarla."

"Prodigio?" azzardò il topo grigio con un piccolo sorriso.

"Esatto. Un prodigio." esclamò Vice "Ma la sua passione concerneva solo i macchinari e non la medicina. Così mentre Cid spostava il suo interesse sulla bionica, Sharon si interessò alla semplice meccanica. Ma a quanto pare sta allargando tutt'ora i suoi interessi."

Modo fissò di nuovo la bambola "Non so cosa centri Sharon in tutto questo."

Il topo dai capelli chiari sorrise divertito, scese dalla brandina e si inginocchiò di fronte al topo grigio in modo tale da costringerlo a guardarlo "Io so che nutri un interesse verso di lei." disse "E guardarmi quando ti parlo!"

Modo cercava in tutti i modi di evitare lo sguardo di Vice, queste cose lo imbarazzavano e sapeva che stava arrossendo "Cosa te lo fa credere?" borbottò cercando di guardare altrove.

Vice ridacchiò "Hai qualcun altro eh? Da quanto tempo sei sulla Terra? Qualche anno?" chiese "Posso capire Throttle e Carbine, loro sono fidanzati e un rapporto come il loro è difficile da rompere e il generale ha avuto molte occasioni per venire sulla Terra. Ma tu... non ti abbiamo mai sentito parlare di questo _qualcuno _e lo stesso Throttle ci ha riferito che tua moglie è morta poco dopo il vostro matrimonio."

Modo aprì e chiuse la bocca senza sapere cosa dire, il cuore sembrava una mandria di cavalli al galoppo, troppo difficile da fermare.

Vice continuò il suo discorso "Da topo sposato posso assicurarti che capirei ciò che hai passato e so quanto sarebbe difficile ricominciare. E' difficile trovare qualcuno con cui stare bene." sorrise leggermente "Almeno questo riguarda me, ho un pessimo carattere e solo Leila ha una pazienza tale da sopportarmi, poverina!" sospirò "E poi ormai sono poche le topine disposte ad avere una famiglia numerosa. E dire che Vincent vuole regalarmi un televisore."

I due scoppiarono a ridere.

"Vin parla sempre a sproposito, è una bocca larga." disse Modo "Però spesso non lo fa apposta."

"Già. E' un tipo molto istintivo e segue solo ciò che sente." concordò Vice "Allora, ho ragione io?" chiese.

Il topo grigio era riluttante a parlare "Diciamo che... insomma..." balbettava e stropicciava il tessuto rosa della gonna della bambola.

Vice tornò a sedersi "Non mordo mica se lo ammetti." disse tornando serio "Ti ho chiesto questo perché voglio che tu sappia che mia sorella non è come potresti aspettarti."

Finalmente Modo sollevò lo sguardo e fissò il Gladiatore con le sopracciglia corrugate "Cosa?"

Il topo dai capelli chiari sospirò "Te l'ho detto. Ha dei problemi e la pazienza deve essere l'unica arma che puoi usare. C'è un motivo per cui lei ha sempre rifiutato i pretendenti. Insomma, prima nessuno la calcolava, poi crescendo... l'hai vista no?"

Modo annuì con un piccolo sorriso.

"Gli altri andavano di fretta, non rispettavano i suoi tempi. Perfino Cid ha ricevuto il due di picche, e loro si conoscono da bambini! E lui ci è andato davvero molto ma molto piano con lei." esclamò Vice divertito, ricordava ancora che Cid l'aveva presa con filosofia "Io ho pensato fin da subito che fossi adatto per lei ma per ovvie ragioni ho il tutto il dovere di avvertirti." vedendo l'espressione basita del topo grigio, il Gladiatore sospirò "Voglio solo dirti di essere te stesso." concluse.

"E tu mi hai parlato della storia della tua famiglia per arrivare a Sharon?" chiese Modo perplesso.

Vice alzò l'indice per parlare ma rimase a bocca aperta "In effetti... non so neanche io come siamo arrivati a lei."

Il topo grigio sorrise sollevato, in un certo senso sapere qualcosa di più su quei tre lo avrebbe aiutato a capire molte cose "Ma cosa devo fare con Sharon?" chiese.

Il topo dal manto scuro pensò "Fa come ti ho detto: sii te stesso. E' una cosa che Sharon apprezza molto. Sappi che hai il mio appoggio e che... beh... ti darò qualche occasione per stare più tempo con lei."

Modo arrossì di nuovo "Oh.. ehm.. grazie."

Vice sembrò divertito "Sarai tu a darle le foto della moto. Sarà un modo per parlare d'altro e non solo di come badare a quelle tre pesti dei miei figli. E ti ripeto: non correre, tanto nessuno te la porta via."

Il topo grigio sorrise imbarazzato ma non riuscì a dire altro se non un mugolio.

Olé capitolo finito *-* Cavolo quanto mi è piaciuto scriverlo XD Mi sa che tradurlo mi divertirà davvero!


	18. Uragiri

Uragiri è un termine giapponese , il significato ve lo dirò a fine capitolo XD

Cap 18- Uragiri

Il piccolo oggetto dotato di piccola macchina fotografica catturò l'immagine della moto bianca, Vice ne fece più di una e in più angolazioni, da vicino e da lontano, ne catturava tutti i particolari ben sapendo che difficilmente l'avrebbe nuovamente vista, o almeno non così da vicino. Dal canto suo la moto se ne stava tranquilla e si lasciava fotografare senza dare problemi.

"Non ho ancora capito perché quella moto se ne stia così tranquilla." commentò Stoker.

Throttle era seduto sulla sua moto "Avrà un sistema più sensibile?" azzardò insicuro, neanche lui riusciva a capire.

I due amici si guardarono confusi e sospirarono.

"Inutile che vi struggiate così." disse Vice "Ho finito qui. Ora vado a parlare con Rebecca. Ormai sta meglio e credo che possa fare due chiacchiere."

Rebecca stava parlando con Macy e Lucy, adesso poteva camminare e muoversi ma qualcosa sembrava inquietarla, era guardinga e Tom andava a trovarla spesso.

"Bene bene." disse Vice entrando nella tenda con disinvoltura, scrutò la topina candida con circospezione, ora che gli era possibile farlo meglio notò alcuni particolari che lo lasciarono sbigottito, assomigliava a qualcuno ma non riusciva a focalizzare. I capelli, gli occhi... tutto. Tentò di nascondere l'insicurezza ed assunse un'espressione severa, come suo solito "Ed ora eccoci ai conti." disse lui.

Rebecca ricambiò lo sguardo ma non c'era odio nel suo "Che conti?" chiese con cautela, sembrava intimorita da quella presenza così possente o semplicemente fingeva di esserlo.

"Ho da farti qualche domanda." rispose Vice, anche Ronald e gli altri giunsero alla tenda.

_Non fare sciocchezze e non avere fretta_ pensò Modo ben sicuro che il Gladiatore non sarebbe stato tranquillo, ma lui sarebbe stato pronto a fermarlo. Nonostante la chiacchierata di qualche giorno prima, il topo grigio non si sarebbe risparmiato per proteggere la piccola Rebecca dall'irruenza di Vice.

Macy e Lucy erano attente e curiose di sapere di cosa avrebbero parlato i due.

Vice prese una sedia e si sedette posando le braccia sullo schienale, osservò la topina bianca con attenzione "Vorrei sapere il tuo nome."

La topina roteò gli occhi "Rebecca." rispose.

Il Gladiatore ridacchiò "No, il tuo vero nome."

Rebecca sospirò "E' questo."

Vice annuì col capo "Bene, e quanti anni hai?"

"17" rispose lei

Proprio come Modo gli aveva detto, Vice annuì ancora "E perché sei alleata con i Plutarkiani?"

Rebecca si aspettava una simile domanda "E' un'informazione riservata." rispose, il suo sguardo divenne improvvisamente vuoto.

Vice ammiccò "Chi è il costruttore di quella moto?"

"E' un'informazione riservata." rispose di nuovo lei.

"Da dove hai preso le chiavi di casa mia?" chiese il Gladiatore osservandola.

Rebecca non cambiò espressione "E' un'informazione riservata." rispose ancora.

Gli altri topi si guardarono a vicenda, Vice si inumidì le labbra "Dov'è il progetto?"

Ancora una volta Rebecca rispose insistente "E' un'informazione riservata." il tono di sfida e gli occhi scarlatti lo fissavano con determinazione.

Al che Vice sbroccò "Ti conviene parlare sai?" le disse, anzi le urlò in faccia.

Rebecca si fece piccola piccola e guardava il Gladiatore con paura, Modo stava per scattare ma fu trattenuto dalla mano di Stoker che scosse il capo "Aspetta." sussurrò. Il topo grigio sospirò e obbedì.

"Mia figlia è stata portata via da quegli esseri." disse Vice, la voce si era calmata, il volto si era avvicinato alla topina bianca "Devo ritrovarla."

Rebecca alzò lo sguardo, sospirò e gli occhi le si inumidirono "Io... non... " borbottò e nascose il volto tra le mani iniziando a singhiozzare.

Il topo dai capelli bianchi si passò una mano tra i capelli e lanciò uno sguardo a Modo che ricambiò con pazienza. Vice cercò di calmarsi più che poteva "Puoi capirmi? Ruby è la mia figlia più piccola, ha solo qualche mese e le sarà difficile sopravvivere se resta lì." attese qualche secondo "Se ci dici dov'è ti lasceremo andare."

Rebecca deglutì, si strofinò gli occhi ma non parlò, i singhiozzi si erano calmati, ora la sua espressione era un misto tra la paura e l'indecisione, posò lo sguardo su tutti i presenti, sembrava quasi non riconoscerli. Soffriva di perdita di memoria a breve termine per caso? Fissò Tom con insistenza e tornò a guardarsi i piedi "Non posso parlare." rispose.

Vice sospirò per mantenere la calma "Allora rimarrai qui fino a quando non ci dirai tutto." si alzò e uscì in silenzio dalla tenda.

Rebecca sembrava una bambina in castigo, abbassò il capo e annuì posando lo sguardo sul punto in cui il Gladiatore era scomparso, sospirò a fondo. Era ora che tutti tornassero ai loro doveri, lo spettacolo era finito. Lucy e Macy tornarono alle loro faccende e solo Modo restò con la ragazzina "Mi dispiace... ma ..."

"Lo so, Vice è fatto così." disse Rebecca interrompendolo "Ma io non posso dire niente... vorrei ma..."

"Mi chiedo cosa è che ti trattenga dal farlo." disse il topo grigio.

La topina tirò su col naso "Le regole."

Modo sgranò l'occhio incuriosito "Regole?" piegò il capo di lato come un cagnolino che ascoltava il padrone e cercava di capire.

A disturbare la loro conversazione furono le urla confuse dei topi "PLUTARKIANI!"

Modo e Rebecca si guardarono allarmati. Macy entrò nella tenda "Modo, ti cercano. Va a dare una mano, qui resto io."

Il topo grigio annuì e corse via.

Il campo era sotto attacco, navicelle plutarkiane avevano circondato l'area e i topi sembravano condannati, tuttavia nessuno effettivamente attaccò. Le navicelle erano ferme sospese nell'aria come in attesa. Da esce scese un'orda di creature dalla pelle bluastra, armi in pugno e i volti decisi.

"RAGAZZI!" l'urlo di Macy attirò la loro attenzione.

"Macy!" esclamò Ronald shoccato.

"Lasciala andare!" esclamò Carbine prendendo la pistola.

Rebecca aveva in ostaggio Macy, la pistola puntata al mento. Chi le aveva dato l'arma che maneggiava? La risposta arrivò presto, Tom camminò velocemente e si fermò più avanti e fece segno a Rebecca di seguirlo, anche lui possedeva una pistola.

La topina fischiò e la racer bianca fu da lei in pochi secondi. Rebecca lasciò andare Macy e saltò in sella, Tom saltò sulla moto e alzò il braccio sinistro. I Plutarkiani fecero irruzione e assaltarono i topi colti alla sprovvista. Fu tutto rapido a causa anche dei topi feriti dall'ultimo assalto.

"Traditrice! Noi ti abbiamo curata e permesso di sopravvivere!" esclamò una delle infermiere.

Modo era sotto shock, perché Rebecca aveva permesso tutto ciò? Tutto quello che lui aveva fatto era caduto letteralmente nella spazzatura, tutto.

Vinnie si dimenava cercando di liberarsi ma i Plutarkiani erano troppi. Throttle, Ronald ed altri cercavano di difendersi. A dare una mano ai pesci puzzolenti giunsero i ratti, nessuna traccia dei Sand Raiders che parvero davvero aver rotto l'alleanza con i due schieramenti.

Nella confusione Macy sgattaiolò via nascondendosi con cautela e riuscendo a raggiungere una tenda, si nascose nel piccolo armadio cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e sperando di non esser trovata. Le moto furono immobilizzate con appositi fili in metallo plutarkiano, i topi legati come prigionieri e caricati sulle navicelle. Rebecca indicò alcuni di loro: Stoker, leader dei Freedom Fighters; Carbine, Generale dei Freedom Fighters e i Biker Mice. Sarebbero stati tutti un ottimo regalo per i suoi Signori "Caricateli in..." la topina fu interrotta, Vice stava creando più problemi del previsto. Il Gladiatore con le mani legate trascinava ben dieci Plutarkiani che cercavano di trattenerlo e non sembrava stanco.

Rebecca sospirò "Addormentatelo. Ci serve vivo." ordinò e un colpo partì inaspettato centrando il Gladiatore sulla spalla. Questo fece ancora resistenza ma alla fine crollò al suolo ormai sconfitto. Ronald desisté dal suo intento di ribellione constatando che sarebbe stato inutile.

Ma le sorprese non finirono qui. I cinque furono caricati in disparte e ciò che videro li lasciò attoniti.

"Mace?" esclamò Stoker sconvolto.

"Tu... maledett..." Vincent cercò di saltargli addosso ma fu bloccato dai suoi custodi bluastri.

Mace, la spia, se ne stava seduto nella navicella "Oh ma guarda! Da quanto non ci si vede?" il sorriso beffardo sul volto mascherato da topo "E bentornata bocconcino!" salutò Rebecca con un cenno del capo.

La topina ghignò "Salve, Mace. Ma non chiamarmi così che odio quel soprannome, chiaro?"

Mace alzò le mani con fare di resa "Ok ok, ma non arrabbiarti!"

I topi furono fatti sedere tenuti sempre sotto stretta osservazione.

"Dov'è Harley?" chiese Vinnie "Harley, dov'è?"

Mace sorrise "Oh, la rivedrai presto!" poi si rivolse a Rebecca "Così speri in una promozione? Voi donne siete così megalomani!" ammiccò a Carbine.

Rebecca ghignò "Non è affar tuo." incredibile di come fosse stato così facile catturarli tutti.

Stoker aveva la faccia di chi avrebbe voluto liberarsi e dare una lezione a Mace ma se ne stava buono col volto chino, Throttle lasciava che Carbine restasse col volto poggiato sulla sua spalla e Modo se ne stava in silenzio immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Il viaggio sembrò durare un eternità e finalmente la sede dei Plutarkiani fu raggiunta. Era un grande edificio ancora in costruzione, grandi mura ne circondavano il perimetro per impedire ai prigionieri di fuggire. I topi furono portati all'esterno e raggruppati.

"Avete visto Macy?" chiese Lucy riuscendo ad avvicinarsi al gruppo.

"No, speriamo che stia bene." rispose Ronald preoccupato.

"Quei cinque vengono con me." disse Rebecca "I due Gladiatori..." indicò Ronald e Vice ancora dormiente "Ci serviranno dopo. Portateli alle prigioni."

"State attenti vi prego." mormorò Lucy.

"Su camminate! Avete sentito?" incitò Tom puntando loro la pistola.

"E va bene la seguiamo!" rispose Vinnie irritato.

Mace venne loro dietro in silenzio e furono tutti dentro al palazzo. Camminarono per i grandi corridoi pieni di ritratti e statue che ritraevano Lord Camembert.

"Egocentrico il tipo eh?" commentò Stoker con ironia.

"Non è una novità visto che Limburger non è da meno." rispose Throttle "Ouch!"

Tom tirò la corda legata ai polsi del topo fulvo facendogli male "E' vietato parlare." borbottò.

"Zitti voi!" rimproverò Rebecca "Siamo quasi arrivati."

Il portone in pietra si aprì leggermente permettendo solo a Rebecca di entrare e agli altri impediva di guardare all'interno. La topina si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Camminò seguendo il tappeto rosso che portava al trono di Lord Camembert. Giunta a pochi metri da lui si inginocchiò salutando con solennità "Mio Signore, chiedo perdono per il contrattempo ma il Signor Limburger dovrebbe averla informata dell'accaduto." disse posando lo sguardo sul grassone dall'abito viola.

Lord Camembert annuì "Sì mi ha detto qualcosa. Ma sai che posso considerare tutto ciò come un fallimento?" la rimproverò con severità.

"Sì, sì lo so, mio Signore ma... se mi lasciaste finire..." Rebecca era agitata e si rese conto che il suo tono di voce era troppo alto, perciò lo abbassò "Se mi lasciaste finire... ho dei regali."

Il Plutarkiano si sistemò meglio sul trono e guardò accigliato "Davvero?"

Rebecca diede ordine di aprire le ante del grande portone e finalmente i topi furono ben visibili. Limburger spalancò la bocca con stupore, e così Rebecca era riuscita a catturare quei tre?

"Mio Signore, la prego di mostrarle i prigionieri che ho ritenuto più importanti." disse la topina ottenendo il consenso del Plutarkiano "Stoker, il capo della resistenza; Carbine, il generale e... i tre che hanno sempre dato problemi alla realizzazione dei vostri progetti sulla Terra, i Biker Mice."

Lord Camembert sorrise soddisfatto "Per essere giovane hai talento. Potrei darti una promozione." disse.

L'espressione di Mace era puro disaccordo "Ma... mio Signore..." Rebecca era un _topo_, non poteva ricevere un tale riguardo!

Il Plutarkiano alzò una mano "Da oggi sarai il secondo generale e confido in un lavoro soddisgacente."

Rebecca fece un lieve inchino "La ringrazio, Mio Signore." disse e si voltò verso i prigionieri "Portateli nelle prigioni, ho già dato disposizioni per loro. Portateci quel Gladiatore dal pelo scuro e gli occhiali da sole. Dovrebbe essersi svegliato."

Non appena il silenzio coprì il campo ormai abbandonato, Macy uscì allo scoperto e si guardò attorno. Le moto erano state tutte confiscate come anche le armi e nessun topo era stato risparmiato, furono portati tutti via e solo lei era riuscita a scampare al pericolo. La topina respirò a fondo e si preparò alla lunga camminata che avrebbe dovuto affrontare per tornare a Sierra, posò gli occhi sulla distesa di sabbia rossa consapevole che il caldo non l'avrebbe risparmiata. Con cautela si recò alla mensa e si munì di cibo e acqua sistemandoli in una grande sacca da portare in spalla, era un Gladiatore anche lei e il peso non le avrebbe dato problemi, seppur femmina la forza fisica era la stessa. Macy si recò poi in infermeria e recuperò alcuni kit del pronto soccorso nel caso in cui ne avesse avuto bisogno. Si munì di scarpe comode e iniziò la sua marcia, infondo 30 chilometri non erano così tanti e poi doveva avvertire la capitale, il clan e i Freedom Fighters. L'unico inconveniente era il fatto che era totalmente disarmata, avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione, molta attenzione.

Da sempre abituata a viaggiare sulla moto questo cammino le sembrava una pazzia ma non poteva restare al campo. La topina uscì dal campo diretta dove il sole le indicava la strada, il pelo nero non le avrebbe permesso di riflettere la luce dell'astro incandescente, così decise di fare una parte della strada fino a giungere ad una montagna di rena che aveva usato come riparo tempo fa. Lì avrebbe riposato e sarebbe ripartita in nottata quando l'aria era fresca. Sì, avrebbe viaggiato solo di notte diminuendo il rischio di essere vista e catturata dai nemici.

Come previsto da Rebecca, Vice aveva aperto gli occhi e cercava di capire dove fosse. Si guardò attorno e vide Ronald nella cella accanto. Ora ricordava, Rebecca li aveva traditi e i Plutarkiani li avevano fatti tutti prigionieri. Il Gladiatore si alzò e diede un'occhiata alle altre celle, erano tutte vuote eccetto quella con Ronald e un'altra. Al suo interno c'era sicuramente un topo rannicchiato su se stesso, il colore tendeva al biondo ma era impossibile vederne il volto. Indossava abiti usurati dal tempo ma Vice li riconobbe come divisa dei Freedom Fighters, che fosse quella Harley su cui Vincent aveva chiesto?

Il topo scuro stava per chiamare il fratello quando la porta di metallo scricchiolò e Stoker, Carbine, Throttle, Vinnie e Modo fecero il loro ingresso scortati da cinque guardie.

"Ragazzi!" esclamò Ronald "Tutto bene?"

Una guardia batté la canna dell'arma contro le sbarre intimandogli di stare in silenzio e poi indicò Vice "Deve essere lui." disse.

Mentre i topi venivano sistemati nelle loro celle, Vice venne condotto all'esterno e dotato di un collare. Allo sguardo interrogativo la guardia ridacchiò "Serve a non farti fare brutti scherzi." spiegò "Se provi ad agitarti... BZZZ! Scossa!"

Il Gladiatore digrignò i denti ma non disse nulla, non voleva peggiorare le cose e poi voleva tornare da sua moglie, era sicuro che sarebbero riusciti a scappare da lì presto o tardi. Erano nella tana del lupo, il luogo dove anche Ruby doveva essere stata portata. Sarebbe fuggito e l'avrebbe cercata non appena si sarebbe presentata l'occasione, per ora doveva starsene buono ed aspettare. Lanciò uno sguardo paziente al fratello e seguì le guardie facendo solo poca opposizione. Le guardie uscirono lasciando ai topi l'opportunità di parlare.

"Vincent, tutto bene? VINCENT!" chiamò Throttle "Hei!"

Il topo bianco fissava il suo vicino di cella. Ronald cercò di vedere meglio che poteva "Sta così da un po'." disse "Non sappiamo chi sia."

"Harley?" la voce di Vinnie era insicura "Harley? Sei tu?"

Il topo rannicchiato si mosse ma non rispose.

"E' lei..." mormorò Stoker "Ne riconosco i vestiti! Harley!" la sua cella per fortuna era proprio accanto alla sua.

"Harley? Ma non è possibile! Non era spar... oh... ora è tutto chiaro." borbottò Modo ancora incredulo.

Vinnie continuava a chiamarla quasi disperato "Harley! Ti prego rispondimi!"

Finalmente il topo biondo mostrò il volto, gli occhi azzurri e bel musetto, Harley si era svegliata ma non sembrava felice di vedere i ragazzi.

"Harley tutto bene?" chiese Stoker. Ovviamente le cose non andavano bene e la topina bionda era dello stesso parere.

Harley si sedette con la schiena al muro, le gambe al petto e guardava il pavimento, l'espressione arrabbiata sul volto.

"Harley! Non siamo felici di rivederti!" esclamò Vincent preoccupato "Perché fai così?"

"Per la Grande Madre Vincent! Zitto!" urlò Stoker "Non vedi che è furiosa?"

Il topo bianco zittì ma continuò a guardare Harley che non osava alzare lo sguardo.

Dal canto suo il leader dei Freedom Fighters cercava un approccio diverso, se fossero fuggiti da lì lo avrebbero fatto tutti insieme, Harley compresa "Mi spiace davvero per quello che è successo." disse mortificato "Ma non sapevamo più dove cercare e dovevamo anche difenderci dai nemici. Harley..." sospirò "Non volevamo abbandonarti, davvero!"

"Harley, ascoltalo!" esclamò Throttle, lui e i suoi Bros si erano mossi in prima fila e l'avevano cercata in lungo e in largo in quel periodo e fu proprio durante la sua ricerca che furono attaccati e rimasero bloccati sulla Terra "Cerca di perdonarci... cercheremo di fuggire tutti quanti e stavolta nessuno permetterà che ti accada qualcosa."

Finalmente Harley alzò gli occhi e guardò i volti preoccupati di Vinnie e Stoker, il loro sguardo era sincero. La topina bionda ammiccò un sorriso e strinse affettuosamente le mani prima di Stoker e poi di Vinnie "E' una promessa?" chiese guardando il topo bianco che annuì.

"Sì." rispose Vincent ricambiando lo sguardo, sorrideva sollevato e qualcosa gli diceva che per una buona volta avrebbe fatto bene a non dire cose stupide.

Intanto Vice era al cospetto di Lord Camembert, Rebecca era al fianco del trono e Mace se ne stava seduto sui gradini, il volto imbronciato.

"Bene bene bene. Sai, a prima vista ti avrei scambiato per tuo padre Bruce. Siete identici." commentò il monarca.

Vice lo guardò con rabbia, lui era la causa della rovina del pianeta, della distruzione della sua famiglia e di tutte le speranze "Cosa vuoi?" chiese infischiandosi della carica politica che il Plutarkiano ricopriva.

Dal canto suo il Plutarkiano parve divertito e ridacchiava bonariamente "Nulla di così importante." rispose alzandosi dal suo seggio "Dov'è l'invenzione di tuo padre?" chiese avvicinandosi al topo.

Vice rispose con uno sguardo glaciale ma non parlò.

Lord Camembert si avvicinò a tal punto da ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con l'ostinato Gladiatore "Forse qualcosa non ti è chiaro, non sei nella giusta posizione di rifiutarti. Dimmi dove si trova quell'apparecchio." cercava di mantenere un tono calmo e pacato ma non ci sarebbe riuscito a lungo. Come il prigioniero, anche Lord Camembert aveva un pessimo temperamento e sarebbe esploso a breve.

Il topo rispose con un ghigno di sfida e guardò Rebecca "Forse quella traditrice lo sa."

Al che il Plutarkiano lo prese per i capelli "Non ti conviene scherzare." disse con calma "So che tu lo sai. Ed ora devi dirmelo!" gli urlò letteralmente in faccia, Vice lottò con difficoltà al tentativo di non svenire per lo sgradevole alito e gli occhi lacrimarono, strinse i denti per darsi forza.

"Non lo so." rispose mugolando quando la stretta ai capelli si fece più serrata "Dico davvero!"

Lord Camembert cambiò strategia, sorrise perfidamente e si allontanò "Mi risulta che siate tre fratelli. Dov'è il terzo?" chiese.

Il cuore di Vice perse un colpo, parlava di Sharon? Fissò con occhi sbarrati il Plutarkiano che tornava a sedersi sul suo trono.

"Oh sì! Quanto detto da Lawrence Limburger, è sulla Terra." esclamò il monarca "Bene bene, Napoleon Brie è su quel pianeta. Limburger!"

Il grasso Plutarkiano dall'abito viola poteva immaginare la richiesta del suo sovrano "Sì, Lord Camembert?" chiese con falso sorriso sul volto.

"Contatta Bie e dagli tutte le informazioni. Digli di recuperare il terzo topo." il monarca gongolava "Mi risulta che sia quello con più sale in zucca e sicuramente sa dove si trova il dispositivo. Questa guerra è nelle nostre mani!"

_Hanno intenzione di..._ Vice non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa simile, ma come faceva Lord Camembert ad avere così tante informazioni su di lui e la sua famiglia? Come faceva a sapere che il progetto era stato costruito già? La rabbia montava sempre più insistente cercando di distruggere le barriere del suo cervello. No, non gli avrebbe permesso di toccare le persone che più amava in quell'universo. Prima che potesse agire una fitta al collo lo fece crollare sulle ginocchia, il collare aveva fatto il suo piccolo lavoro. Il dolore aveva riportato il topo alla ragione impedendogli di varcare la soglia della furia più incontenibile.

"Cercavi di arrabbiarti per caso?" chiese ironico Lord Camembert, il sorriso beffardo era più largo "Riportatelo in cella! Sono sicuro che la sua sorellina sarà più intelligente da parlare."

Vice fu trascinato a forza dalle guardie, non voleva arrendersi ma il collare gli impediva ogni opposizione. Sarebbero arrivati non solo da sua sorella ma anche da sua moglie e i bambini esponendoli ad un grande pericolo.

A stento i Plutarkiani riuscirono a portarlo nella sua cella, il topo si dimenava e protestava, alla fine la porta della cella fu chiusa ma Vice continuava a ingiuriare "Non aspettatevi che resti qui senza fare nulla!". Quando ormai gli esseri blu andarono via, il Gladiatore iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro come un leone in gabbia sotto lo sguardo preoccupato del fratello.

"Vice che cosa è successo?" chiese il giovane.

Il topo dagli occhi scarlatti si passò le mani sul volto "Un guaio, ecco cosa!" la coda si muoveva per il nervosismo.

"Forse se ti calmi..." tentò di dire Ronald brutalmente interrotto da un ringhio del fratello maggiore.

"Calmarmi? Stanno andando a prendere Sharon!" rispose Vice "E io dove sono? Chiuso qui dentro!"

"Cosa? Com..." borbottò Throttle.

"Napoleon Brie." rispose il Gladiatore "Quel re da strapazzo ha ordinato a faccia di pesce di contattarlo."

"Non è una bella cosa." commentò Vinnie "Ma Sharon è una forte. Se Napoleon combatte da solo con i suoi stupidi tirapiedi, ce la farà anche da sola."

Vice non ne era tanto sicuro e non poté fare a meno che preoccuparsi per Sharon e la sua famiglia, non voleva che gli accadesse qualcosa. Si sedette a terra, schiena poggiata al muro e cercò di calmarsi, doveva pensare a qualcosa.

Intanto nella sala del trono qualcun altro cercava di convincere Lord Camembert a non mandare Brie "La prego, mi ascolti." Rebecca implorava il Plutarkiano come meglio poteva "Potremo avere seri problemi."

Ma il monarca era irremovibile "Dimmi perché non dovrei." ridacchiò.

La topina parve in difficoltà "Le ho già spiegato tutto, non ha bisogno che le venga ripetuto il perché. Abbiamo ben diciotto Gladiatori come prigionieri, la ribellione di uno potrebbe scatenare una reazione a catena. Un conto è tenerne uno a bada, ma in numero maggiore è impossibile."

"Mia cara." disse Lord Camembert "Devo ricordarti le condizioni che abbiamo stabilito?"

Al che Rebecca zittì e sospirò "No Signore." rispose a capo chino "Posso andare nelle mie stanze? Vorrei riposare un po'. Sono ancora in convalescenza del resto." chiese col tono stanco.

"Ma certo, va pure!" rispose bonariamente il re e non appena la topina bianca fu abbastanza lontana si rivolse a Mace "Tienila d'occhio. Anche se l'abbiamo in pugno, non mi convince."

Il ratto sorrise ben contento "Ma certo! Sarà un piacere!"

"Non deve accorgersene, sia chiaro." raccomandò Lord Camembert "Quanto a Tom, fategli avere un buon alloggio, nonostante tutto è ancora dei nostri, non si è lasciato corrompere da quelle stupide storielle sulla riconoscenza."

Capitolo finito :3 Dicevo, Uragiri è un termine giapponese e significa "Tradimento". Guarda caso non solo Rebecca e Tom hanno tradito ma... anche Mace ha fatto la sua apparizione xD Cavolo che "coincidenza" =) Beh al prossimo! Ne vedremo delle belle!


	19. Unleashed

Eccoci al 19, direi un capitolo "incasinato" uhuhuhuhuhu diciamo che è tutto fuorché allegro O.o E... sì, ho usato una metafora a me molto cara e l'ho "adattata" senza citare il nome dei due cavalli visto che su Marte non esistono e che un marziano non dovrebbe neanche sapere cosa siano. Parlando di metafore... neanche farlo apposta il titolo si riferisce anche ad un'altra cosa °-° "Unleashed" significa "Sguinzagliato". Fate i conti =P Sinceramente, non so se andrebbe in rating M per una piccola scena ma... fatemi sapere XD

Cap 19- Unleashed

\\\\

Il viaggio di Macy durò un paio di giorni, la povera topina aveva camminato fino a che le sue gambe glielo permisero e finalmente le mura di Sierra furono ben visibili. Sorrise, ben felice di essere a casa e di averlo fatto senza problemi. Appena fu alle porte, le guardie la accolsero con apprensione e rimasero scioccate a quanto gli fu detto, il campo attaccato, il tradimento e il sequestro.

Il vecchio Cloud non fu molto felice della notizia "Sapevo che avrebbe portato guai." borbottò "Ora che dovremo fare? Sentiamo." avrebbe dovuto lasciarli lì, ma la presenza di alcuni Gladiatori lo bloccava dal pensare ciò, dovevano recuperarli, il clan non poteva permettersi la perdita di guerrieri e il codice parlava chiaro: _tutto per il clan_.

Macy era esausta e si concesse il dovuto riposo mentre il clan e i Freedom Fighters organizzavano un assalto per liberare i compagni. In base ai radar, le moto erano a circa una settimana di viaggio e il luogo era quanto mai pericoloso. Era lo stabilimento di Lord Camembert che solo in quell'ultimo periodo aveva deciso di passare qualche tempo su Marte e costruirsi il palazzo ben sicuro che quel pianeta sarebbe diventato suo in poco. Cosa gli desse quella sicurezza era un mistero per tutti.

Intanto Cid aveva finito e confermato i test e Nitkha ne rimase alquanto basito "Questo spiega poco e nulla." disse il medico.

"Non so come la prenderà Vice, anzi, come la prenderà il clan..." rispose Cid "Cosa facciamo?"

Il padre arricciò il naso "Solo Vice deve saperlo." restituì il foglio allo scienziato "Conservali e non mostrarli a nessuno."

Cid li depose in una cartella "Il mio ufficio è il posto più sicuro."

Al palazzo, Lord Camembert era indeciso sulla sorte dei sette roditori "E' indiscutibile che quei cinque dei Freedom Fighters saranno giustiziati..." disse "Così non avremo più problemi, I Freedom Figters cadranno non appena il pilastro centrale sarà abbattuto, e di pilastri ne abbiamo ben due!"

Rebecca non rispose, guardava il monarca con occhi inespressivi "E i due Gladiatori?" chiese atona.

Il Plutarkiano ridacchiò "Daremo un'altra opportunità a quel Vice. Se sgarra, anche lui finirà con gli altri." posò lo sguardo sulla topina bianca "Hai qualche problema?"

Rebecca scosse il capo "No Signore." rispose "Vado al mio turno di guardia."

In quei giorni Harley aveva recuperato il suo sorriso e con esso accoglieva i ragazzi che tornavano stanchi dai lavori al palazzo. La speranza che sarebbero fuggiti era tanta. Ma quel giorno l'umore di Vice era nero più del solito, in lui la speranza sembrava esser caduta e la preoccupazione riempiva la sua mente con pensieri cupi. Ogni volta che tornava da quel lavoro forzato, grugniva e sbuffava , si lasciava cadere sulla branda e guardava il vuoto, rispondeva in malo modo se gli si rivolgeva la parola o anche solo un saluto. Ronald era preoccupato e sapeva che suo fratello non era molto stabile, la sua mente era come una biga a cui erano legati due animali dal temperamento opposto: uno seguiva la strada e obbediva agli ordini dell'auriga, l'altro scalciava e tirava. Ronald era sicuro che il secondo animale avrebbe abbattuto il primo e trascinato la biga in una corsa furiosa incurante degli ostacoli che si sarebbero frapposti.

Il giorno seguente, il quinto della loro prigionia, Ronald decise che sarebbe stato saggio chiedere appoggio morale a qualcuno che ne sarebbe stato in grado. Dunque con la scusa di portare la carriola carica di pietre, il topo dai capelli chiari chiamò l'unico che lui ritenesse adatto, Modo. La sua cella era accanto a quella di Vice e sarebbe stato più facile per lui influenzarlo positivamente. Gli si avvicinò con la carriola e il topo grigio caricò alcune pietre. Ne approfittarono per scambiare quattro chiacchiere.

"Dunque credi di poterlo fare?" chiese Ronald sottovoce.

"Penso di sì. Non è tanto difficile, no?" rispose Modo insicuro.

"Basta che gli stai vicino e concentri il tuo pensiero su di lui. Leila poteva farlo attraverso il tocco." il giovane Gladiatore ridacchiò "Ma tu non sei Leila."

"Suppongo di no!" esclamò il topo grigio divertito "Ora va prima che ti becchi una strigliata." disse poi guardando Rebecca che faceva da sentinella, camminava tra i prigionieri e li osservava sebbene non li sgridasse quando i topi si scambiavano qualche parola. Sembrava preoccupata e non lo nascondeva. Modo posò lo sguardo su Vice, il Gladiatore era nervoso e spaccava le pietre con rabbia e a rendere peggiore il suo umore erano le guardie Plutarkiane che lo stuzzicavano con le loro battute. Alcuni Gladiatori posavano uno sguardo preoccupato sul topo scuro e tornavano alle loro faccende, c'era qualcosa che potevano percepire solo loro. Calò un silenzio innaturale interrotto solo dal rumore dei picconi.

Quando il sole divenne più forte, le guardie si appostarono dove il muro faceva ombra, solo Rebecca rimase a sorvegliare la zona assieme ad una decina di Plutarkiani coraggiosi e affrontavano il caldo. I topi continuavano il lavoro ma alcuni di loro stavano perdendo forza e si concedevano qualche secondo di riposo, ne avevano urgente bisogno. I Gladiatori mostravano una grande resistenza ma la prima a crollare fu Lucy. Vice le si avvicinò cercando di aiutarla "Non durerà a lungo." le mormorò.

La cugina sorrise esausta "Lo spero e..." lo strattone di una guardia la interruppe.

"Non è permesso riposarsi! Lord Camembert vuole che la sua dimora sia finita entro breve, su al lavoro!" ordinò la guardia.

"Tocca di nuovo mia cugina e giuro che sarò l'ultima cosa che vedrai!" eruppe Vice prendendo il malcapitato Plutarkiano per il colletto ignorando il dolore provocato dal collare.

Il vaso era ormai pieno e l'ultima goccia era stata versata.

"Vice, lascialo!" esortò Lucy "Vice!"

Un brusio di voci riempì il campo, i Gladiatori osservavano un po' in tensione e un po' sorridevano speranzosi. Gli altri topi erano curiosi di sapere cosa stesse succedendo.

"Tornate al lavoro!" esortò un'altra guardia.

Vice si inalberò "Sono stanchi! Fa caldo e se il vostro signorotto da quattro soldi vuole il suo palazzo deve concederci un po' di riposo!"

"Torna al tuo posto _topo_." intimò una delle guardie.

Il Gladiatore ghignò "E se non volessi?"

Ronald guardò la scena ma non riusciva a sentire nulla perché il fratello e il Plutarkiano temerario parlavano a bassa voce e i bisbigli dei compagni non miglioravano la cosa, sembrava una normale chiacchierata fino a quando Vice sferrò un pugno spacca mascella che fece volare la guardia per qualche metro. Le acclamazioni dei Gladiatori si udirono fino alla sala del trono.

"Vice ha un bel coraggio." mormorò Throttle posando lo sguardo sul Plutarkiano immobile.

"Credete che sia morto?" chiese uno dei topi notando che la guardia non si era più alzata e che, al contrario, una chiazza di sangue si stava espandendo sotto al suo corpo.

"Mi sa che gli ha rotto qualcosa... era un bel pugno." commentò un Gladiatore avvicinandosi coraggiosamente al corpo della creatura blu "Aia... " alzò lo sguardo "Gli ha sfondato il volto!"

Vinnie rabbrividì "C- cosa?" lui era abituato a combattere su una moto, ad usare armi e missili ma non a sfondare volti con un pugno.

Lord Camembert si affacciò dalla finestra della sua sala attirato ad trambusto e lo spettacolo lo lasciò basito.

"Era questo quello che volevi evitare?" chiese Modo.

Ronald scosse il capo "Peggio. Senza Leila o Sharon, Vice è come una nave senza comandante."

"Ma Sharon ha detto che lui ha le doti necessarie per essere un capo." intervenne Throttle.

Ronald sorrise "Certo. Ma in situazioni simili gli è difficile ragionare. Una cosa è gestire un clan o una battaglia, un'altra è esser rinchiusi e ricevere ordini quando poi la sua natura è DARE ordini. Aggiungeteci la preoccupazione che sente per la sua famiglia. E' un mix ben peggiore della Nitro." spiegò il topo dagli occhi smeraldo, guardò il fratello che ora stava in piedi tra i sassi e le guardie lo avevano circondato. Il sorriso di scherno sul volto non lasciava presagire nulla di buono, non era finita lì.

Lord Camembert osservava con attenzione, perché il Gladiatore non era in ginocchio dolorante? Perché il collare non aveva effetto?

In realtà il topo dal manto scuro sentiva il dolore, le scosse elettriche gli attraversavano il corpo ma lui resisteva senza mostrare alcun segno di cedimento, non voleva dargli soddisfazione. Sollevò lo sguardo e trovò quello che cercava, il monarca. Vice sorrise di scherno, distrusse le catene ai polsi e portò la mano al collare, ormai ci era vicino. Il suo momento era quasi giunto. Strinse in denti e tirò, il collare in metallo Plutarkiano fece resistenza. La corrente elettrica si espanse ma il Gladiatore non demordé, la forza delle dita aumentò e finalmente l'ultimo strattone fece in mille pezzi quell'oggetto che faceva da ostacolo alla vera natura di quel topo.

Lord Camembert deglutì, digrignò i denti "Mandate i soldati!" ordinò "Subito!"

"Cosa facciamo?" mormorò Carbine "Ronald..."

"State indietro, io e i ragazzi saremo pronti a fermarlo se necessario." rispose Ronald.

"Fermarlo? Ma potrebbe liberarci tutti così." commentò Stoker.

"Voi non capite." intervenne Lucy "Siete tutti in pericolo. Vice ci mette un po' ma quando parte è difficile che si fermi e solo noi possiamo intervenire."

Rebecca si avvicinò ai ragazzi e ascoltava.

"E tu? Non intervieni?" chiese Stoker beffardo.

La topina incrociò le braccia al petto "Ci tengo alla mia pelle." commentò. Ciò che temeva si stava per verificare.

"Mica scema la ragazza!" ridacchiò Ronald.

Vice era al centro del cerchio di guardie, le armi puntate contro. Le guardava aspettando il momento giusto, senza collare nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo. Il passo falso fu commesso e il Gladiatore agì con straordinaria rapidità. Prese il piccone ai suoi piedi e si scagliò contro le guardie un po' tremanti. Il topo ne colpì una facendogli saltare la pisola laser dalle mani e poi, con lo slancio del braccio usò il piccone per fargli saltare letteralmente la testa via dalle spalle, la seconda vittima era stata mietuta. Il sangue sgorgò a fiotti sotto lo sguardo di fuoco del topo scuro.

Ora il Gladiatore la sentiva, sentiva l'adrenalina circolare nelle vene, sentiva il furore e il desiderio di uccidere stimolati dalla vista del sangue nemico. Nient'altro. Chi avrebbe potuto fermarlo?

Ormai era sguinzagliato.

I suoi movimenti erano perfettamente studiati, usò il metallo del piccone per riflettere i laser lanciatigli contro e poi si scagliava sul nemico finendolo con un colpo. Il terreno si colorava di rosso e il numero delle guardie diminuiva sempre più fino a quando le ultime rimaste non fuggirono spaventate.

"Non permettiamogli di raggiungerli." esclamò Ronald anticipato da Rebecca che corse verso il topo scuro.

Vice stava quasi per afferrare un'altra guardia quando la topina bianca gli si parò davanti prendendolo per i polsi "Vice! Vice calma! Non c'è più bisogno!" disse lei.

Il Gladiatore sembrava cieco, guardava Rebecca senza realmente vederla e tirava per obbligarla a lasciarlo andare "Sparisci!".

Iniziò un tira e tira, Rebecca da una parte e Vice dall'altra. Sembrava il tiro alla fune solo che la fune erano i polsi del Gladiatore. I soldati irruppero ma furono assaltati dagli altri Gladiatori, gli altri topi presero coraggio e si unirono al pandemonio. La rissa fu generale e il caos era ovunque sotto al sole cocente. C'era una cosa che i topi avevano, la resistenza ai raggi del potente astro. I Plutarkiani erano anfibi, creature marine dalla pelle delicata, un'esposizione troppo lunga li avrebbe messi in pericolo. Questo era uno dei tanti motivi per cui si servivano dei ratti e, per un breve periodo, dei Sand Raiders.

I Freedom Fighters e i Gladiatori collaborarono sfruttando cervello e forza, a dare una mano fu anche la compagnia di Stoker. Furono sottratte le armi ai soldati morti, fu distrutta la catena che bloccava il laser di Modo. Sarebbe stato questo il momento della fuga? Come distruggere quelle possenti mura, e come sarebbero andati via senza le moto?

Rebecca lottava ancora con Vice e alla fine poggiò le mani sulle guance scure di lui "Vice, basta!" esclamò la topina abbassandogli il volto con forza, così i due si guardarono negli occhi.

Solo allora il Gladiatore sembrò tornare in sé "Leila..." mormorò "Leila!" lo sguardo perso in quegli occhi così familiari.

Rebecca sospirò e lo strinse a sé "Va tutto bene." disse "Ma non devi più arrabbiarti."

Vice ricambiò inconsapevolmente l'abbraccio e poi scivolò sulle ginocchia, si sentiva sfinito, il capo chino e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Attorno a lui la rissa non si era placata ma il suo animo era tornato calmo grazie al calore che sentiva attraverso quel semplice gesto. Rebecca lo teneva stretto a sé mormorando parole con dolcezza.

Non appena il Gladiatore si fu calmato, la topina bianca prese la pistola e sparò in aria, il rumore fu forte e le due razze smisero di combattersi "Sempre utile averne una dietro." commentò Rebecca, la pistola non sparava proiettili ma faceva un rumore assordante. Si separò dal Gladiatore e si guardò attorno "Ora basta! Tutti!" la topina indicò due soldati "Portatelo alla sua cella, dategli dell'acqua e lasciatelo riposare." ordinò.

I due soldati mostrarono un po' di paura, Vice non aveva catene od altro che lo bloccasse e temevano che potesse infuriare ancora.

Rebecca sospirò "Non vi farà nulla. Ormai è andata." poi batté le mani "Su andate! E voi prendetevi qualche momento di riposo." si riferì ai topi, non voleva sollevare altri atteggiamenti sovversivi.

Finalmente i topi si sedettero mentre il resto dei soldati portava via i corpi dei compagni morti.

"Ricordiamoci di non far arrabbiare Vice." commentò Vinnie sedendosi all'ombra delle grandi mura.

Dal canto suo Ronald non parlava, continuava a guardare Rebecca.

"Mi chiedo cosa sarebbe successo se Rebecca non fosse intervenuta." disse Throttle "Perché... è intervenuta lei, vero?"

"Sì." Ronald sospirò "Ma non so come abbia fatto."

"A me non sembra cattiva." commentò Modo "Altrimenti avrebbe ordinato di portare Vice da Lord Camembert."

"E i soldati? Chi li ha chiamati?" esclamò Stoker perplesso "Non farti ingannare. Sarà stata proprio lei a farlo."

I sospetti del Leader dei Freedom Fighter erano più che giustificati, ma il topo grigio non riusciva a pensare in negativo "Dove vai?" chiese "Non sprecare il riposo che ti è stato concesso."

Ronald si era alzato "Io non sono stanco." rispose "Devo riuscire a parlare con Rebecca. Scusatemi." e si incamminò.

Rebecca era tornata a far la guardia e stavolta la sua attenzione si concentrava soprattutto sui Gladiatori, stavolta Lord Camembert non sarebbe stato indulgente.

"Scusa..." borbottò il Gladiatore dagli occhi verdi "Rebecca..."

La topina bianca si voltò "Sì? Non dovresti riposare?"

Ronald scosse il capo "Vorrei chiederti come hai fatto a calmarlo." arrivò diritto al nocciolo della questione "Solo Leila o un altro Gladiatore avrebbero potuto farlo." la scrutò con attenzione, in effetti aveva dei caratteri fisici familiari.

Rebecca lo fissò a disagio "Voi Gladiatori non usate la vostra natura per influenzare il comportamento altrui?" chiese.

Il Gladiatore arricciò il naso "Certo, ma non è cosa da tutti riuscirci. E poi tu hai comunicato anche col linguaggio del corpo. Cosa credevi? Che lottando non avrei potuto osservarti?"

La topina bianca deglutì, si aggiustò una ciocca di capelli dietro il grande orecchio "E allora? Se qualcuno è capace di farlo non vedo dove stia il problema."

Ronald sorrise "Io ho avuto una strana impressione." disse "Come se... tu gli stessi trasmettendo..." indugiò insicuro sul termine da usare "... affetto." concentrò di più il suo sguardo "Chi sei davvero? Una Gladiatrice che vive da qualche parte senza contatti col clan? Una... reietta?"

I reietti erano i componenti del clan che venivano esiliati per comportamenti sbagliati e inadeguati. Spesso ad esserlo erano i topi che andavano contro il codice del clan, uccidevano altri topi o rifiutavano di adempiere ai loro doveri. Ronald non si sarebbe stupito se fosse stato così poiché vedeva con i propri occhi cosa stesse facendo Rebecca: collaborare con i nemici e ferire altri Gladiatori.

Rebecca rispose con uno sbuffo "Non è affar tuo." il tono basso e si voltò per allontanarsi.

Il Gladiatore la fermò prendendole il polso "Voglio sapere."

La topina bianca si voltò rapidamente e con uno strattone liberò il braccio "Va dai tuoi amici." sospirò "Io ho delle cose da fare."

Ronald la guardava con attenzione cercando di analizzare il tipo di energia emanata da Rebecca, era agitata e qualcosa la turbava nel profondo. Ma il topo castano non era capace di andare oltre. Dunque la lasciò andare senza dir nulla. Tornò dai compagni ancora a riposo e si sedette su un sasso.

"Sembri scosso." commentò Lucy.

Ronald la guardò come se avesse voluto parlarle mentalmente "Potrebbe essere una reietta." rispose.

Lucy esclamò con uno squittio acuto "Cosa?"

"Cos'è un reietto?" chiese Vinnie che alla spiegazione del Gladiatore restò a bocca aperta "Ma siete imperdonabili voi!"

Ronald sospirò "Beh, questo mi farebbe capire molte cose, eccetto il fatto che non sia mai stata vista. Anche i Gladiatori qui con noi hanno confermato."

"Lei? Una reietta?" Modo non voleva crederci.

"A dire il vero non lo so. Ma in genere se accade qualcosa di grave, diciamo che tutto il clan viene a saperlo. Sono cose che non lasciamo in privato." spiegò Ronald "Poi..." rifletté "Anche a me non sembra cattiva. E' come se fosse in continua lotta con se stessa e che sia costretta ad agire in un certo modo."

"Contravvenendo alle nostre regole?" commentò Lucy "E' assurdo. Un Gladiatore si farebbe uccidere pur di non violare il codice."

"Io... io non so cosa rispondere." Ronald era davvero confuso.

Intanto Rebecca si era recata da Lord Camembert "Oh eccoti! Ti aspettavo sai?" esclamò il monarca.

La topina sospirò "Immaginavo, Mio Signore. Dopo tutta la confusione ..."

Il Plutarkiano la interruppe "Napoleon Brie non ha trovato la sorella del Gladiatore irascibile. Ha detto che lo strano posto dove alloggiavano era vuoto."

Rebecca spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore ma una luce di speranza le illuminò il volto "Davvero?" mascherò il sollievo con un tono serio e indifferente "E cosa dovremo fare?"

Lord Camembert rifletté "Dopo l'esecuzione che si terrà domani, te e Limburger tornerete sulla Terra e cercherete questa Sharon."

_Domani? _Rebecca annuì "Va bene, Mio Signore. Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, lo sa. Ma perché... farla domani?" chiese con sincera curiosità.

Il Plutarkiano sorrise "Vice è pericoloso. Ho visto tutto. Non posso permettergli di scatenare un'altra rivolta. Domani i topi presenti nelle celle dell'area 12 verranno tutti giustiziati. Sono tutti quelli che ci hanno provocato problemi."

"Anche Harley?" chiese Mace.

"Certo che sì! Non ho atteso così a lungo per niente! Volevo avere anche il leader della resistenza, ora siamo al completo!" rise il monarca "Sarà Tom ad eseguire l'ordine, domani. Chiamatelo e dategli tutte le informazioni necessarie." disse rivolto a due guardie che corsero via "Quanto a te..." si rivolse a Rebecca "Vorrei che ci fossi anche tu. Ah, nessuno verrà a sapere dell'esecuzione, non voglio problemi. Ufficialmente loro saranno **trasferiti**!"

_Trasferiti nel mondo dei morti, certo._ Rebecca era scossa ma annuì, le cose stavano precipitando più di quanto si aspettasse. Il tempo stringeva e le scelte da fare erano poche. Quella sera avrebbe avuto libertà e allora colse la palla al balzo.

Quando ormai la notte era calata, i topi furono portati nelle loro celle e Vice parve essersi calmato del tutto sebbene la sua coda continuasse a muoversi nervosa. Rebecca era tra i corridoi del palazzo alla ricerca di ciò di cui aveva bisogno e lo trovò. Si apprestò ad entrare nella grande porta ma una voce familiare la bloccò "Che stai facendo qui?" Mace l'aveva seguita adempiendo al suo compito osservando la borsa che pendeva dalla sua spalla.

La topina sospirò "Vado a prendere appunti sulle moto. Potranno esserci utili." prese un taccuino che era nella borsa.

Mace ghignò "Abbiamo la tua di moto, che senso ha?"

"La mia è diversa e lo sai." rispose lei "Ora se non ti dispiace... continuo il mio lavoro."

"E chi ti avrebbe incaricata?" chiese il ratto ironico.

Rebecca lo guardò spazientita "Secondo te?" chiese, fece spallucce ed entrò nella sala dove tutte le moto erano state rinchiuse, una lunga catena le circondava e le teneva legate le une alle altre. La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle, Mace attese all'esterno, le braccia incrociate.

_Ed ora... iniziamo..._ Rebecca respirò a fondo e si guardò attorno, il gran numero di moto la lasciò spiazzata, difficile trovare quella che cercava _Dove sei?_

"Dove sei? Andiamo, bella... Lil'Hoss?" un suono acuto rispose, la topina lo sentì e lo seguì. Alla fine, dopo aver zigzagato tra i veicoli, trovò quello che cercava, la topina sorrise "Finalmente, eccoti." si inginocchiò e trafficò con i pulsanti del computer della moto, inserì un codice e ridacchiò _Non hanno ancora scoperto questa funzione?_ si chiese sospirando stupita.

Il codice inserito nel pc permise l'attivazione di una piccola finestrella che spostandosi di lato scopriva una porta USB, tale porta serviva per il passaggio e la memorizzazione di dati importanti che l'AI della moto avrebbe potuto comunicare attraverso il piccolo monitor. Rebecca prese una pen drive e la inserì nella porta USB incrociando le dita, il respiro era affannato e i nervi a fior di pelle, se Mace fosse entrato avrebbe notato qualcosa di sospetto _Andiamo... sbrigati. _La topina si mordeva il labbro per l'ansia, doveva sbrigarsi. Non poteva fallire, aveva lavorato a lungo su tutto questo.

Download dati 20%

Il monitor segnalava la percentuale e Rebecca lo fissava come se il suo sguardo potesse velocizzare il processo. Non appena il tutto terminò in quei pochi secondi che per lei sembrarono secoli, Rebecca digitò un secondo codice e Lil'Hoss sbloccò il sedile che la topina poté sollevare "Tutto dipende da te adesso." mormorò prendendo un contenitore cilindrico lungo circa 20 cm e lo posò all'interno dello scomparto che richiuse. Batté la mano sul lato della moto "Non deludermi." mormorò ricevendo in risposta un suono.

"Finito bocconcino?" chiese Mace appena la topina fu all'esterno.

"Sì. E non chiamarmi bocconcino!" lo rimproverò lei che aveva ancora un'altra cosa da fare.

Ma Mace le bloccò il passaggio "Ma sai bene perché ti chiamo così. Ed è anche per questo che non ho buttato via la maschera."

Rebecca ghignò "Maschera o meno, resti pur sempre un ratto." lo fissò con disprezzo.

"Perché mi guardi così? Non siamo tutti appartenenti allo stesso genere?" chiese lui sarcastico squadrandola da capo a piedi e avanzando man mano verso di lei.

"Se così fosse non sarebbe un abominio non trovi?" chiese Rebecca indietreggiando senza però dargli le spalle. La stretta sulla borsa divenne più forte.

Mace scoppiò a ridere "Abominio per _voi_! Per noi è normalissimo. E' la dimostrazione che noi siamo superiori a voi _piccoli e deboli _topi." rispose lui bloccandole i polsi sulla testa con straordinaria rapidità e le spalle al muro, la borsa cadde sul pavimento. Il suo volto si avvicinò al quello di lei "Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente, sappi che potrei anche non raccontarlo in giro." il riferimento a Lord Camembert era palese.

Rebecca fu colta da un momento di panico, digrignò i denti. Quel ratto la stava forse ricattando? Il respiro le si fece pesante e rabbrividì per il ribrezzo nel momento in cui le labbra del roditore le sfiorarono il collo. Voleva piangere ma non c'era tempo per fare la femminuccia spaventata.

Improvvisamente Mace si fermò e un'espressione sorpresa e dolorante dipinse il suo volto, scivolò sulle ginocchia raggomitolandosi "Ma.. male.. maledetta!" quella topina gli aveva sferrato una potente ginocchiata tra le gambe provocandogli un dolore lancinante.

Finalmente libera, Rebecca raccolse la borsa e ghignò "Piccola sì, ma non _debole_." disse correndo via col cuore in gola, nelle sue orecchie rombava ancora la voce del ratto che la chiamava. Finalmente trovò la stanza della persona di cui aveva bisogno, bussò velocemente e a permesso ricevuto entrò chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con rapidità.

\\\\\

Capitolo finito, come continuerà? =P uhuhuhuh vedremo vedremo u.u


	20. Freedom

20th capitolo di già O.O sono alquanto stupita XD Buona lettura u.u metto le slash perché il sito non visualizza gli asterischi -.-" va beh.. è per non far confusione..

Cap 20- Freedom

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"_Se dovesse succede qualcosa, sarai tu ad uccidermi, chiaro? Nessun altro."_

Il grande giorno era giunto, i topi inconsapevoli furono portati tutti nella sala del trono, c'era una gran folla, soldati Plutarkiani ovunque. I ragazzi si guardavano attorno incuriositi, si respirava tensione nell'aria. Lord Camembert si alzò dal suo seggio con una pergamena arrotolata tra le mani, un ghigno malevolo sul volto. Davanti a lui c'erano Stoker e Carbine, i Biker mice, Harley e Lucy, i due Gladiatori. Furono fatti inginocchiare tutti quanti col capo chino in modo che non potessero guardare davanti a loro.  
Stoker scambiò uno sguardo veloce con Throttle, entrambi avevano finalmente capito. Il topo fulvo sospirò cercando di calmare la tensione che iniziò a salire, sarebbero dunque morti lì come comuni prigionieri? Cercò lo sguardo di Carbine e dei suoi amici senza riuscirci, digrignò i denti e si preparò.  
Vice sembrava ormai essere privo di forze, da quando aveva infuriato si era mosso poco e aveva parlato poco. A detta di Ronald era una reazione del suo corpo allo sfogo di energia, era il punto debole dei Gladiatori ed anche per questo la Berserk Mode era sconsigliata, tuttavia se non falliva il risultato era una vittoria sicura.  
Lord Camembert si schiarì la voce, Limburger si strofinava le mani gongolando contento, Chicago sarebbe stata finalmente sua e nessuno lo avrebbe disturbato.  
Il monarca si preparò al discorso "Abbiamo qui davanti a noi i promotori della resistenza e in quanto colpevoli della rivolta di ieri... oh ma chi se ne importa! Tom!" esclamò annoiato "Bando alle ciance, ti è stato spiegato cosa fare, a te l'onore!"  
Rebecca incrociò le braccia al petto, era accanto al trono, il volto era teso. Mace la fissava col broncio, non l'aveva perdonata e sicuramente gliela avrebbe fatta pagare cara.  
Il Plutarkiano Tom prese la sua pistola laser, una pistola leggermente diversa da solito, era piccola e maneggevole.  
Stoker sollevò lo sguardo per quanto gli fu possibile e constatò quanto fosse ridicola quell'arma. Stavano per caso prendendoli in giro?  
Tom camminò lentamente verso di loro, cercava di regolare il respiro. Era visibilmente teso e una volta di fronte ai topi si fermò e li guardò. Puntò la pistola contro il capo del leader dei Freedom Fighter e ci fu un momento di pausa, attese che Lord Camembert tornasse al suo posto sul trono.  
La pistola allora sparò e un rumore metallico risuonò nell'aria. Rapidamente l'arma sparò nuovamente e altro metallo si ruppe. Stoker poté guardarsi le mani libere dalle catene e sollevò gli occhi. Lo stesso fecero gli altri topi, stupiti. Era un'esecuzione o uno scherzo?  
Le uniche parole che sentirono tra le urla di Camembert furono "Fuggite...".  
Stoker stava per parlare quando Tom spalancò gli occhi per lo stupore e stramazzò al suolo a faccia sul pavimento, un buco netto fu ben visibile sul retro del capo. Chi lo aveva ucciso all'istante?  
"Re.. Rebecca?" mormorò Stoker, la topina bianca lo fissava senza batter ciglio, la pistola puntata sul plutarkiano ormai morto.  
Le urla di un Camembert furioso lo riportarono all'erta. Subito i ragazzi usarono le code per mettere al tappeto i loro custodi e sottrassero loro le armi usandole per difendersi dall'assalto. Vinnie prese Harley per mano, non voleva perderla ancora, Vice si preoccupò della cugina.  
"Andiamo via!" esclamò il Gladiatore correndo verso il portone lasciato aperto, le energie sembravano essergli ritornate tutte in una volta, forse era la speranza della fuga ad averlo ricaricato.  
"Non fateli fuggire!" ordinò il monarca "Prendeteli!"  
I soldati gli furono alle calcagna ma i topi non volevano rinunciare alla loro libertà. Tom gli aveva dato l'occasione e il suo sacrificio non sarebbe stato vano. Ma prima dovevano ritrovare le moto. Vinnie fischiò e rizzò le orecchie cercando di captare la risposta della sua racer rossa, non vedeva l'ora di rivederla! Il rumore dei passi dei soldati non riuscì a coprire il grande frastuono che le moto facevano nella loro stanza. Tutte quante sembravano essersi accordate per attirare l'attenzione dei topi facendo più rumore possibile.  
"Di qua!" disse Vinnie correndo come se avesse avuto un radar interno. Le porte della stanza si spalancarono e mostrarono i veicoli incatenati.  
"Fate largo!" urlò Vice ancora un po' stonato, se nessuno aveva toccato nulla, probabilmente le bombe di Sharon erano ancora nello scomparto della moto. Il Gladiatore fu seguito da Lucy e trafficò sulla sua moto trovando ciò che cercava.  
"Noi teniamo occupate le guardie!" esclamò Stoker che, assieme agli altri ragazzi, era davanti all'ingresso della stanza e colpiva i nemici.  
Una grande esplosione stordì un po' tutti e il gas verde sciolse le catene, le moto erano libere. Vinnie fischiò di nuovo e balzò sulla sua racer rossa, lo stesso fecero gli altri e con i loro fedeli mezzi assaltarono le guardie che stavolta si ritrovarono a fuggire per non essere investiti.  
Vice fischiò più volte e le moto senza proprietario si attivarono da sole "Portiamole con noi, gli altri sono al campo dei lavori, se riusciamo potranno fuggire anche loro." propose.  
"Proviamo." concordò Stoker puntando le mura del palazzo.  
Fu la moto di Vincent ad aprire loro un varco attraverso con i suoi missili, attraverso di esso balzarono, le moto senza motociclista li seguirono a ruota. Sarebbe stato complicato ma ci sarebbero riusciti, sarebbero fuggiti da lì.  
"Allora? Che si fa?" chiese Throttle.  
"Liberiamo gli altri!" rispose Stoker sorridente "Per la Madre Marte!"  
Gli altri compagni urlarono di gioia ma appena furono nei pressi del campo, Rebecca li aspettava con la sua crotch rocket.  
"Ci mancava solo lei adesso." commentò Stoker stufo.  
"Ce ne occupiamo noi." disse Ronald "Tu crea scompiglio al campo con i ragazzi, io e Vice pensiamo a lei."  
Stoker annuì "Buona fortuna!" disse e, seguito dai Biker Mice e Carbine, corse fino al campo.  
"Siamo alla resa dei conti." disse Vice scrutando la topina bianca.  
Rebecca rispose sparando un paio di missili di avvertimento che i due fratelli evitarono con facilità e corsero contro di lei che cambiò marcia e corse via inseguita dai due topi.  
"Vuoi giocare?" ghignò Vice "E giochiamo."  
Lucy si teneva stretta ai fianchi del cugino, aveva preferito non prendere la sua moto perché non sapendo  
Intanto Stoker e i ragazzi erano giunti al campo e attaccato le guardie "Freedom Fighters!" esclamò il leader.  
I topi furono colti alla sprovvista e per qualche secondo guardarono con stupore i motociclisti e il gruppo di moto al loro seguito, le riconobbero e un sorriso dipinse i loro volti. Urlarono mentre i motociclisti si occupavano delle guardie. Le catene furono distrutte e finalmente le moto riebbero i loro proprietari.  
Le guardie corsero via e intanto Rebecca irruppe nel campo ritrovandosi circondata dai topi. Si guardava attorno cercando un punto di fuga.  
"Stavi andando da qualche parte?" chiese Stoker "Verrai con noi e renderai conto delle tue azioni al Commando dei Freedom Fighter. Sei ufficialmente in arresto."  
La topina bianca sorrise "Sicuro?" chiese impennando. La ruota posteriore girò velocemente scavando nel terreno, fuoco uscì dalla marmitta e con grande scatto, la racer bianca sfrecciò oltre la fila di moto, sembrava un piccolo razzo.  
"Ma dove va?" esclamò Ronald perplesso.  
Appena fu un po' lontana, Rebecca si fermò e li guardò "Allora? Non dovevate catturarmi?"  
Stoker stava per scattare ma fu trattenuto dal richiamo di Throttle "Non cedere alle sue provocazioni, Lei VUOLE che tu la segua."  
Rebecca ghignò "Siete per caso dei fifoni?"  
Tuttavia la pressione cresceva, altre guardie stavano arrivando e non c'era tempo.  
Stoker lanciò un ultimo sguardo a Rebecca e fu pronto. I topi accelerarono e scattarono non appena le guardie entrarono nel campo. Vice prese il suo bazooka e sparò un colpo alle alte mura. L'impatto col muro creò una grande esplosione che fece andare in mille pezzi la parete, una grande voragine creò loro la strada per la libertà.  
"Ma Rebecca? Non ci segue?" notò Ronald osservando la topina bianca immobile, le guardie passarono oltre correndo dietro a quelle moto troppo veloci per le loro gambe corte.  
"No, mi sa che ci sta lasciando andare." disse Lucy "A modo suo anche lei è in debito con noi." Vice grugnì e la topina posò le mani sul manubrio "So che sei stanco. Fa guidare me dai." disse ottenendo un sospiro di sollievo da parte del topo scuro.  
"Incredibile che siamo riusciti a fuggire." commentò Vinnie, il sorriso sulle labbra "E anche Harley è con noi!"  
La topina bionda rise di gusto e alzò le braccia trionfante "Siete grandi ragazzi!" esclamò.  
"Su, torniamo a Sierra!" esclamò Stoker.  
Le urla entusiaste echeggiarono per l'area e si udirono fino al palazzo di Lord Camembert da dove Rebecca osservava l'orizzonte.  
"Li hai fatti scappare." disse Mace appena arrivato.  
"Erano in troppi." rispose la topina "Io ci tengo alla mia pelle. E poi adesso ho un altro compito da fare." tornò al palazzo per discutere col monarca sul da farsi.  
Intanto Stoker cercò di instaurare un contatto con il Commando riuscendo a scambiare solo qualche parola con il vice. Almeno era riuscito a dire loro che erano riusciti a liberarsi ed ora sapeva che i Freedom Fighters erano in viaggio per salvarli "Lungo la strada incontreremo i nostri." comunicò.  
"Ottimo!" esclamò Throttle "Quanto distano?"  
"Non molto. Sono partiti qualche giorno fa e facendo bene i calcoli dovrebbero essere a metà strada. Ci fermeremo da loro e vedremo cosa fare." disse Stoker.  
"Condurre una guerriglia al palazzo non è saggio. Pensiamo a difenderci come al solito, senza contare che dovevamo anche trovare il progetto. Ora chissà dov'è!" esclamò Vice .  
"Concordo con lui." disse Carbine "Non possiamo deviare dai nostri compiti. Troviamo i Freedom Fighters e torniamo a Sierra."  
"Ma il vecchio non sarà felice." disse Stoker "E se il progetto è lì? Dobbiamo recuperarlo."  
"L'unica cosa che dobbiamo recuperare adesso è quello materiale." disse Vice.

Stoker lo guardò incuriosito "Prego?"  
Il Gladiatore sbuffò "Dobbiamo tornare alla mia vecchia casa e recuperare quello che mio padre ha iniziato. Dobbiamo farlo sparire da lì."  
Ronald intervenne "Rebecca sa dov'è, ne sono sicuro. Ma visto che le chiavi vengono consegnate solo ad uno di noi tre, faticherà a trovare un modo per prenderlo..."  
"Scusate..." disse Lucy insicura "Fate tante chiacchiere ma... nessuno di voi ha pensato che magari non vuole prenderlo?"

Vice ridacchiò "No Lucy. E' che è impossibile che le vengano consegnate le chiavi anche se non ho idea da dove abbia potuto prendere quelle della casa e del laboratorio."

"E perché?" chiese Stoker.

Ronald frenò bruscamente obbligando la compagnia a fare lo stesso "Perché quelle chiavi non hanno doppioni." rispose.

Stoker stava quasi per cozzare contro la moto di Vinnie "Cosa? E perché ti sei fermato?"

"Perché siamo abbastanza lontani." rispose Ron stiracchiandosi "Abbiamo fatto un bel po' di confusione eh?"

"In che senso non ha un doppione? E se le perdete?" domandò il leader dei Freedom Fighters.

"Se le perdiamo non è il finimondo. Le custodiamo solo perché potrebbero servire. Ma per un progetto simile... meglio perderle e non aprirla più quella stanza, ti pare?" Ronald scese dalla moto per sgranchirsi un po' le gambe.

"Non credete che potrebbero seguirci?" bofonchiò Harley un po' tesa, si guardava attorno.

"Tranquilla Sweetheart! Ci sono io qui!" esclamò Vinnie rassicurante.

"Quindi ottenere la terza chiave è impossibile?" chiese Throttle.

"Esatto. Solo i parenti più stretti hanno il permesso di averle. Quindi a parte nostro nonno, i parenti più prossimo siamo noi." spiegò Vice "Anche se lo abbiamo già spiegato. Neanche i miei figli potrebbero ottenerle, a meno che non sia io a volerlo."

"E' un bel grattacapo." commentò il topo fulvo. "Riprendiamo il viaggio e... Modo.. qualcosa non va?" chiese notando che l'amico fissava la sua moto con espressione alquanto preoccupata.

"Non lo so." rispose Modo battendo la mano sul fianco della moto come per calmarla "Cosa c'è Darlin'? Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?"

Vice era perplesso e posò uno sguardo sui due Biker Mice "Parla con la sua moto?"

Vinnie ridacchiò "E' fatto così."

Throttle si appoggiò al manubrio "Beh Lil'Hoss mostra una capacità di interazione superiore alle nostre. Quindi Modo le ha dato un nome e... sì.. le parla. All'inizio anche io lo trovavo strano."

Vice sorrise "Ci farò l'abitudine."

In effetti Lil'Hoss sembrava rispondere alle domande del proprietario senza tuttavia riuscire a farsi comprendere.

"Allora?" chiese Throttle osservando la scena.

Modo sospirò e fece spallucce "Torniamo a Sierra, appena arrivati vedrò cosa è successo." rispose.

La corsa riprese senza intoppi e durante la notte si rifugiarono in un kanyon, qualche stomaco brontolò "Avremo potuto rubare qualcosa da mangiare accidenti!" esclamò Vinnie camminando in tondo.

"Su non lamentarti. Il problema più grave è l'acqua." lo rimproverò Vice, il periodo passato da prigionieri aveva minato parzialmente la loro capacità di resistenza e andare avanti sarebbe stata dura "Sentite, riposiamoci un po' e poi continuiamo il viaggio. Potremo raggiungere gli altri Freedom Fighter che sicuramente staranno riposando. Recupereremo più tempo così." propose.

Stoker smanettò col radar della sua moto "Beh, potresti anche avere ragione." commentò pensieroso "Se viaggiamo a tutta velocità riusciremo addirittura a raggiungerli. Sono più vicini di quanto ci aspettassimo."

Gli altri topi mormoravano tra loro, erano visibilmente indecisi ma la voglia di incontrare i loro compagni era tanta e tornare a casa era ciò che desideravano più di tutto. Annuirono ma si decise di riposare qualche ora per poi ripartire senza alcuna tappa di riposo.

E fecero così, riluttanti partirono e la speranza era la loro forza e il cielo stellato la loro guida.

"Non vedo l'ora di riabbracciare Daisy!" esclamò Ronald col sorriso sulle labbra.

Vice ridacchiò divertito "Ed io di tornare sulla Terra..." dove la sua famiglia lo stava sicuramente aspettando.

Il fratello minore gli lanciò uno sguardo carico di apprensione, il topo dagli occhi scarlatti aveva passato davvero una brutta settimana rischiando di fare più danni di quanto in realtà avesse voluto.

Sulla Terra ogni cosa procedeva nel verso giusto, ed anche meglio di quanto Sharon si fosse aspettata. Ormai era passato quasi un mese e mezzo da quando i ragazzi erano partiti e in quel poco tempo erano cambiate molte cose, a partire dalla loro abitazione. Qualche giorno prima che Napoleon ricevesse l'ordine da Lord Camembert, Sharon aveva parlato col Sindaco di quanto fosse scomodo il tabellone e del fatto che erano in pericolo. L'uomo aveva sorriso bonariamente e concesso loro di vivere in una villa ormai disabitata da qualche anno, era perfettamente agibile ma la storia ambigua che vigeva sul suo proprietario originario fece sì che venisse evacuata e messa sotto sequestro. Ormai il mandato era stato annullato e la villa era rimasta nelle mani delle istituzioni comandate dal Sindaco.

"Dunque è qui che dovremo stare?" chiese Leila osservando la struttura.

Era un palazzo di quattro piani, un cortile con alte staccionate in legno lo circondava completamente non permettendo di guardare all'interno.

"E hai detto che il sindaco non ha voluto parlarti della storia che c'è dietro..." continuò la topina bianca.

"Sì." rispose Sharon, si strinse nel cappotto, ormai il freddo era calato.

"Assassinio?" domandò Leila perplessa.

"Boh." la topina dal manto scuro fissò le chiavi che aveva in mano "Ma sarà sicuramente meglio del tabellone. Se Limburger ci ha trovati, potrebbe farlo ancora ed è meglio evitare problemi. Poi questa staccionata copre completamente la visuale all'interno, siamo sicuri e nessuno ci disturberà."

"Dici che ci sono i fantasmi?" chiese Oliver speranzoso.

"Oliver, i fantasmi non esistono." disse la madre.

"Uffa mamma! Sì che esistono!" rispose il figlio "Li ho visti alla TV!"

Sharon ridacchiò "La TV è finzione. Gli umani hanno tanta fantasia. Su, andiamo dentro e vediamo cosa ci aspetta."

L'interno della villa richiese molto lavoro: i parati furono aggiustati, i pavimenti lavati, le stanze sistemate e furono scelte delle stanze apposite per dormire. Sharon scelse l'ultimo piano e si appropriò delle stanze che avrebbe usato come laboratorio, avrebbe conservato le chiavi con cura così da impedire ai bambini di entrarci e farsi male.

"Ci abbiamo messo un po' ma alla fine... è pronta!" esclamò la topina dal pelo scuro.

"Tutto bene ragazze?" chiese una voce familiare "Volete una mano?" Charley entrò guardandosi attorno "Ah, vedo che avete già finito."

Leila sorrise "Non ti abbiamo chiesto nulla perché sei stata molto occupata col tuo lavoro."

La castana annuì "Ho una notizia sconcertante."

"Ovvero?" chiese Sharon "Ah entra! Ti mostriamo come abbiamo ordinato le cose!"

Mentre le due topine facevano da guida, Charley raccontò loro di Napoleon "E' stata una fortuna che tu abbia parlato con il Sindaco."

Sharon sospirò "Immaginavo che sarebbe successo. Senza contare che i Nano-Bug mi hanno confermato tutto."

"Hai proprio deciso di non affrontare quel nanerottolo vero?" chiese Charley.

"Ovviamente. Voglio stare tranquilla fino a quando i ragazzi non tornano. E poi questo lavoro mi stanca, dormire poco rallenta i miei neuroni." rispose la topina dai capelli bianchi "Per questo motivo dopo aver dato un'occhiata al riscaldamento me ne vado a dormire."

"Ti servono delle coperte?" chiese la terrestre.

"Oh no no! Ho già comprato tutto io. Il Sindaco mi ha anticipato il pagamento così da potermi sistemare al meglio e alcune cose ce le ha fornite lui. Un gentiluomo!" rispose Sharon emozionata "Ha detto che se potesse farebbe ben altro ma purtroppo le possibilità che ha sono queste. A me non dispiace."

Charley si ricordava del sindaco, una persona di età avanzata, colta e intelligente e quando fu salvato dai ragazzi non dimenticò facilmente promettendo che si sarebbe sdebitato appena possibile. Dare loro una casa dove stare, un posto diverso dal tabellone, era la cosa migliore soprattutto ora che Limburger e Napoleon sapevano dove erano vissuti fino a qualche giorno prima.

Su Marte la compagnia trovò i Freedom Fighters e metà clan dei Gladiatori. Come detto da Stoker erano a metà strada e appena li videro si sollevarono urla di acclamazione e di contentezza.

"Stavamo venendo a prendervi!" esclamò uno di loro.

"Zio Modo!" esclamò un giovane topo, Rimfire.

"Nipote!" Modo allargò le braccia al giovane topo che corse ad abbracciarlo "Fatti guardare, sei cresciuto ancora!"

"Il tempo passa! Per fortuna state tutti bene!" rispose il giovane "Sono contento di vederti di nuovo."

"Lo stesso vale per me." disse lo zio con un gran sorriso "Ma è meglio tornare in città, abbiamo delle faccende da sbrigare e... unh..." Lil'Hoss riprese ad inviare segnali sonori "Oh Lil'Darlin' abbi pazienza." disse Modo accarezzando la sua moto.

"Che ha?" chiese Rimfire osservando il veicolo agitato "Non ha mai fatto così."

"Da quando siamo fuggiti. Cerca di dirmi qualcosa ma non ho il tempo per capirla, appena stiamo più tranquilli vedrò cos'ha." rispose Modo perplesso.

"Allora è meglio sbrigarci!" esclamò il giovane "Così mi racconti del perché siete qui."

"Volentieri nipote!"

Dopo essersi riposati abbastanza e aver mangiato grazie alle scorte dei loro salvatori, il viaggio fu più piacevole e animato da risate e battute. Finalmente dopo qualche giorno Sierra fu in vista e l'accoglienza fu ben gradita ai topi appena arrivati. Fu offerto loro di tutto: una bella doccia rinfrescante, cibo, acqua e tutto ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

Fu allora che finalmente il topo grigio si affrettò dalla sua moto accompagnato dal nipote e Stoker.

"Vediamo cos'ha questa moto." disse il Leader dei Freedom Fighters.

"Credi che i Plutarkiani le abbiano fatto qualcosa?" azzardò Rimfire perplesso.

"Oh no, dubito. Però è strana." rispose lo zio "Allora my Darlin', cosa vuoi dirmi?" il topo grigio osservò il monitor che si accese da solo e apparve un testo "E questo? Stoke!"

"Sì? Che roba è?" Stoker osservò il testo che Lil'Hoss aveva fatto apparire. I due topi lessero il messaggio, era breve ma quelle poche parole davano delle indicazioni.

"_La custodia è sotto il sedile, controllare.  
La formula è la risposta.  
Tornate sulla Terra._

Small Lady"

"Small Lady?" Stoker fissava lo schermo "Chi è?"

Modo sospirò e pensò "Io credo... Rebecca." rispose insicuro "Era l'unica che chiamavo così al campo."

"E di che custodia parla?" chiese ancora Stoker.

"Vediamo subito." rispose il topo grigio ma il sedile si sbloccò ancora prima che lui potesse fare qualcosa "Uh..." mormorò Modo un po' stupito "Cos.." prese la custodia cilindrica e la guardò.  
"Aprila." disse Rimfire divorato dalla curiosità.

Modo eseguì e si trovò tra le mani un foglio arrotolato, lo aprì e scoprì che era stato anche piegato in modo tale da farlo entrare nella custodia "Stoker... forse dovresti vedere anche tu..."

Il vecchio topo si avvicinò e rimase a bocca aperta "O Madre Marte..."

Tutte le certezze vacillarono, tutti i dubbi riaffiorarono e la confusione ormai regnava sovrana. A che gioco stava giocando Rebecca? Cosa significava _La formula è la risposta_?

/

Capitolo finito u.u Ora sono ufficialmente in vacanza perché la data d'esame era risultata troppo vicina, quindi ho rimandato a settembre XD Ergo... capitoliiiiii xD


	21. Progetto n 35007

21th capitolo xD spero che sta storia stia venendo bene o.o

Cap 21- Progetto n° 35007

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Vice rimase a bocca aperta quando Modo e Stoker gli consegnarono il foglio "E' uno scherzo vero?" chiese "lo avresti trovato nella tua moto?"  
Modo annuì "Con tanto di messaggio."

Il gruppo si era riunito a casa di Cloud e discuteva del ritrovamento. Il vecchio capo clan sarebbe giunto a momenti per ricevere informazioni.

"Che roba è?" chiese Ronald sporgendosi per guardare "Un... "

"Progetto cartaceo." disse Vice "Non sono uno scienziato ma non sono stupido. Ne ho visti parecchi a casa quando papà ci lavorava su e poi è scritto qui: progetto n° 35007."

Il foglio tra le sue mani era di colore blu e su di esso era disegnato con matita bianca un satellite. Numerose descrizioni erano collegate alle varie parti dell'oggetto, le ali, il caricatore a luce solare... la parabola al centro. Era spiegata ogni cosa, o quasi. I calcoli matematici erano molto complessi, carichi di formule chimiche, solo Stoker, Cid e Sharon avrebbero potuto capirci qualcosa. Ma il Leader dei Freedom Fighters si tirò indietro "Sul serio, non ci capisco nulla. Sarò uno scienziato ma queste sono cose che vanno al di là di ciò che potrei pensare. Soprattutto la formula in basso a destra. Che cos'è il H5 L9 O17 ?"

"Non hai mai sentito questa formula?" esclamò Carbine guardando il vecchio topo con stupore.  
"Mai. Potrei anche assicurarti che non esiste se non avessi dei dubbi." rispose Stoker.

Vinnie diede un'occhiata "Per me è una lingua aliena. Non ci capisco nulla."  
"Il caro Bruce si è divertito con la chimica e mi sa anche con qualcos'altro." commentò Stoker dando un'occhiata più approfondita "Insomma, questi calcoli servono per... hem.. lasciamo stare." disse notando lo sguardo attonito dei compagni che lo fissavano come se stesse dicendo cose dell'altro mondo "Dunque, abbiamo il progetto cartaceo, così pare, e adesso?"

"La missione è compiuta a metà. Recuperiamo quello materiale." disse Vice "Se è davvero questo dovremo recuperare un satellite."

"Sì. Secondo le carte non è molto grande, e poi?" Stoker aveva una vaga idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto.

"Torneremo sulla Terra e Sharon darà un'occhiata. Controllerà l'esattezza dei calcoli e tutto il resto." rispose il Gladiatore con semplicità.

Rimfire guardò il gruppo con dispiacere "Andrete già via?" chiese.

"Mi spiace, ma siamo venuti qui per questo." rispose Modo scompigliandogli i capelli.

Carbine sembrava dello stesso avviso, separarsi di nuovo da Throttle e rivederlo chissà quando non era una cosa che le faceva piacere "L'importante è che risolviate questa cosa. Se davvero questa è l'unica strada per la nostra libertà, per la libertà di tutti, allora è meglio che vi sbrighiate." disse con fin troppa enfasi che fece sorridere il topo fulvo.

"Vice, qualcuno ti sta cercando." era Lucy "Cid ti aspetta fuori, ha delle cose da dirti."

Il Gladiatore annuì "Scusate ma Cid ha delle cose da darmi, Ronald appena il nonno torna chiedigli le chiavi, oggi stesso andremo a prendere questo oggetto."

Ronald sospirò, così sarebbero partiti di nuovo "Ma prima vorrei salutare un po' di persone."

Il fratello maggiore sorrise "Sì tranquillo. Non ti darò fretta, come ho detto ho delle cose da sbrigare. Hai tutto il tempo. Ragazzi, fate lo stesso anche voi. Tra qualche giorno partiremo di nuovo." e sparì nel corridoio.

"Oh finalmente." esclamò Cid "Senti, andiamo nel mio ufficio. Ci sono delle cose che devi sapere."

Il topo scuro lo scrutò con attenzione "Tutta questa segretezza per un test?" chiese.

Lo scienziato deglutì "Non è questo il punto ma ci sono troppe cose strane, ti prego seguimi e non fare domande."

Così i due si recarono allo stanzino dove Cid teneva le sue cose, lo scienziato si chiuse la porta alle spalle e cercò nel cassetto della scrivania "Non dirlo in giro, chiaro? Ma devi osservare questi risultati." gli consegnò i fogli.

Vice li prese e fece scorrere l'occhio sul lungo elenco di nomi e numeri. Il codice genetico marziano era composto da cinque numeri esi divideva in due parti, le prime tre serie di numeri indicavano genericamente la famiglia di appartenenza, la seconda composta da due numeri indicava con precisione a quale ramo familiare facendo riferimento al componente maschile "Non è possibile." sussurrò quando il suo sguardo si concentrò sui primi tre numeri "335?"

"Già. E' la base della stirpe dei Gladiatori, i due numeri successivi indicano poi la famiglia a cui effettivamente dovrebbe appartenere e se non erro il 67 appartiene... a tuo padre?" azzardò Cid.

Vice annuì "Insomma... i due capelli coincidono, a quanto vedo, quindi lei ha rubato il progetto come sospettavo. Però appartiene anche al clan? E per giunta alla MIA famiglia?" si grattò la testa, che suo padre avesse generato una figlia al di fuori del matrimonio? Questo sarebbe andato contro il codice del clan ma ciò avrebbe spiegato la familiarità di quegli occhi rossi "Non si potrebbe scoprire chi è la madre?" non voleva pensare che suo padre avrebbe potuto fare una cosa simile, del resto era morto proprio 17 anni prima "Sai, non vorrei pensare che mio padre..."

Cid sospirò "Tutto può essere. Mi spiace Vice questo è quanto siamo riusciti ad ottenere." guardò il vecchio amico con apprensione "Non farne parola con nessuno. Ciò potrebbe provocare problemi anche nei vostri confronti."

Vice tirò un lungo sospiro e si sedette "Così butta a terra tutti gli insegnamenti che ci ha dato, se davvero..." non riusciva a pensare ad un adulterio, non avrebbe avuto ragion d'essere, sua madre era sempre stata la preda più ambita all'interno del clan, impossibile che l'avesse potuta tradire dopo 13 anni e che poi fosse morto per proteggere lei e i figli, ma ciò spiegherebbe anche perché Rebecca non sia stata mai vista e perché probabilmente agisca in un certo modo. Ma qualcosa non gli tornava.

Cid gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla "Per questo ti dico di non farne parola. Magari è stato un incidente, non puoi saperlo. Mio padre mi ha sempre parlato di Bruce come la serietà fatta topo. Ma la vita riserva sempre delle sorprese. Dovresti davvero parlare con questa Rebecca per sapere qualcosa."

Vice sbuffò "Ci ho provato, prima rispondeva Top Secret come un robot, poi è scoppiata a piangere." rispose alzandosi. Diede un'ultima occhiata alle carte "Ti ringrazio comunque. Ora so perché è riuscita a fronteggiarmi al campo quando..." si bloccò indeciso sul parlare, si sentì improvvisamente a pezzi.

Cid ridacchiò "Sempre il solito irascibile eh? Andare in Berserk lì è rischioso, se ti avessero attaccato tutti insieme saresti morto mi sa."

Vice si massaggiò le tempie "Sai che quando Leila non c'è do di matto."

"E' sulla Terra con Sharon?" chiese lo scienziato.

"Sì. Ho fatto rimanere lei e i piccoli lì e ho fatto bene." rispose il topo dai capelli bianchi "Credo che sia meglio che vada, devo recuperare l'invenzione di papà e fargli dare un'occhiata a Sharon. Conserva i test, potrebbero servirci."

Cid sorrise rassicurante "Con me il tuo segreto finirà nella tomba, lo sai ma cerca di fare come ho detto. Ah.. e per i tuoi due amici?" chiese ricordandosene.

Vice lo fissò spaesato ma poi sorrise "Ah ti riferisci a Throttle e Modo? Dovresti parlare con loro."

Lo scienziato si sistemò gli occhiali rotondi sulla testa "Allora non ti dispiace se te li rubo per un po? Sai, mi piacerebbe dare un'occhiata al lavoro di Karbunkle."

Il Gladiatore fece spallucce "Se ti sbrighi a posare quei test e vieni con me..."

Il topo dal pelo castano annuì e come un lampo posò i fogli al sicuro e seguì l'amico. Attraversarono le strade di Sierra e giunsero all'abitazione del vecchio Cloud.

"Alla buon ora." disse il vecchio topo dal pelo grigio.

"Oh, nonno." borbottò Vice in visibile imbarazzo "Sei tornato."

Cloud sbuffò "Sì e mi è stato raccontato tutto." rispose dandogli una leggera mazzata sulla testa col bastone "Non riesci mai a mantenere la calma!"

"Nonno, quella mazza fa male!" si lamentò il nipote massaggiandosi la testa, in realtà non gli aveva fatto nulla e sapeva che suo nonno lo rimproverava per ovvie ragioni.

Contrariamente ad ogni aspettativa negativa del giovane, il vecchio topo sorrise quasi orgoglioso "Almeno gli hai mostrato cosa sa fare un Gladiatore. Sai, credo che siano rimasti alquanto spaventati, hanno ritirato le truppe sia al campo Nord che a Sud."

"Ritirato le truppe?" esclamò Stoker "Perché?"

Cloud fece spallucce "Non ne ho idea. Fatto sta che i nostri sono tornati in città e c'è apparente calma."

Ronald giocherellava con la chiave appena consegnatagli "Hei fratellone..." disse mostrandogli l'oggetto "Allora andiamo?"

Vice prese la chiave e annuì "Sì. Oh.. dimenticavo... Throttle, Modo, Cid vorrebbe scambiare due chiacchiere con voi, vi aspetta fuori, Vincent e Stoker, con me. Su."

"E Harley?" chiese il topo bianco.

"Oh io resterò qui, vi aspetterò." rispose Harley con un sorriso "Su andate!"

La casa di Vice era rimasta così come l'avevano lasciata. Nessuno era entrato dall'ultima volta. Vice scese dalla moto e aprì la porta d'ingresso.

"Che catapecchia." ironizzò Stoker.

"Già, ma il laboratorio è costruito in modo da non esser distrutto. Sai, come un bunker in cui rifugiarsi anche se in effetti non lo abbiamo mai usato per questo." disse Vice, la famosa terza chiave al sicuro nella tasca della sua giacca beige.

Il topo si diresse al laboratorio, spostò la libreria che copriva il passaggio, aprì la porta che si nascondeva e scese le scale che portavano al laboratorio. Stoker si guardava attorno, era stato una volta sola lì. Vinnie se ne stava stranamente buono e si limitava a osservare gli aggeggi metallici sparsi per la stanza.

Vice accese il computer centrale che funzionava ancora, inserì una password e sbloccò una lastra metallica nel muro della stanza, era grande quanto una porta, questa si spostò lateralmente scoprendo così un'altra porta di metallo, sembrava una grande cassaforte. Il topo scuro respirò a fondo, il cuore correva all'impazzata e l'ansia lo assalì, prese la chiave e la inserì nella toppa. La porta finalmente si aprì mostrando ciò che conteneva al suo interno: un gran numero di invenzioni scartate, prototipi e progetti cartacei.

"Wow." mormorò Stoker a bocca aperta, Bruce si era dato da fare con la progettazione, c'erano modellini di navi spaziali sia da guerra che da viaggio. Armi e addirittura robot giocattolo "Però..."

Tuttavia quello che cercavano era infondo alla stanza, su un piedistallo e protetto da una campana di vetro. Vice si avvicinò per osservarlo da vicino. Era un oggetto cilindrico alto solo 20 cm. Poteva essere portato via facilmente. Il topo si accorse che un piccolo sorriso gli attraversava il volto, tutto quel caos per un oggetto simile. Ma se suo padre lo aveva messo sotto chiave significava che era pronto che probabilmente si era reso conto della sua pericolosità "Prendiamo quella coperta. Porteremo il satellite alla navicella."

Intanto Modo e Throttle avevano seguito Cid fino al suo laboratorio, non quello nel sottosuolo di Sierra ma quello privato dello scienziato "Non vi porto all'altro perché siete degli estranei e... diciamo che non vorrei grande." spiegò imbarazzato.

Throttle ridacchiò "Nessun problema."

"Su venite, do un'occhiata ai tuoi occhi e vediamo cosa è successo. Mi stupisce che Karbunkle abbia fatto cilecca." rispose Cid.

Il laboratorio del topo castano era piccolo ma fungeva più da deposito che altro, il giovane scienziato passava la maggior parte del tempo tra i cunicoli sotterranei del laboratorio centrale.

"Carino qui." commentò Modo guardando gli aggeggi curiosi sparsi sugli scaffali e i tavoli "Quanto ha questo qui?" chiese osservando un robottino di piccole dimensioni, due zampe spuntavano da ogni lato.

Cid sorrise nostalgico "Questo robot è stato il primo che ho costruito." rispose prendendolo in mano "E' stato l'inizio di ogni cosa per me e Sharon." lo mise apposto "Togliti gli occhiali." chiese al topo fulvo che obbedì consegnandoglieli.

"Ouch... neve..." mormorò Throttle aiutato dal topo grigio.

"Oh ma questi sono di Stoker!" esclamò Cid osservando gli occhiali "Me li ricordo!"

"Sì. Me li diede quando capimmo che non potevo indossare il casco per una vita intera!" rispose Throttle.

"Già, sai che roba." ridacchiò lo scienziato "Le lenti hanno un sistema che interagisce con i tuoi occhi e ti permette di vedere." disse osservando i vetri verdi. Poi prese una piccola torcia e si avvicinò a Throttle. Sembrava quello che i terrestri chiamano oculista.

Il topo fulvo se ne stava seduto permettendo a Cid di osservarlo "Cosa vedi?"

"Niente, tutto bianco." rispose Throttle.

Cid pensò "Percepisci solo la luce allora. Gli occhi si sono adattati a metà. Avevi una benda?"

Modo ebbe un sussulto "Sì l'aveva..." bofonchiò sentendosi irrimediabilmente in colpa.

"Chi gliel'ha tolta? Avrebbe dovuto attendere almeno tre giorni al buio più totale e..."

"Mi sa che è tutta colpa mia." disse il topo grigio "Sono stato io a togliergliela e... non sapevo che..."

"Hei Big Fella, è tutto apposto." lo rassicurò Throttle "Non potevi saperlo."

"Sì però..." tentò di dire Modo ma il dispiacere era tanto.

"Hei voi due, non disperatevi. Non tutto è perduto." disse Cid con un sorriso "Ovviamente, avrei bisogno del vostro consenso e del fatto che siete ancora qui. Se partirete tra qualche giorno, potremo anche..."

Throttle indossò gli occhiali che lo scienziato gli aveva restituito "Sarebbe bello ma quanto tempo ci vorrà?"

"Come ho detto... un tre giorni." rispose Cid "Quattro se proprio il vostro fisico non accetta corpi estranei con facilità, ma dubito visto che il procedimento di sviluppo è a metà strada per te e Modo controlla il braccio senza problemi. Posso parlarne con Vice e posticipare la partenza, ma voi fatemi sapere al più presto. Quanto a te Modo, vorrei che mi facessi dare un'occhiata al tuo braccio. Gli darei una sistemata e poi osservare i trucchi del nemico è divertente." ridacchiò lo scienziato.

Così mentre scambiavano quattro chiacchiere, Cid studiava la creazione del pazzoide "Ditemi, come sta quel genio di Sharon?" chiese.

"Bene." bofonchiò Modo "A parte quando Oliver vuole coinvolgerla nei suoi giochi."

Lo scienziato ridacchiò "Sempre la solita musona!" esclamò.

"Lo era appena ci siamo conosciuti." disse Throttle "Ma adesso sembra cambiata, un po'. Almeno credo."

"Cambiata?" Cid si voltò e fissò il topo fulvo "Cosa intendi dire? E il suo odio per il genere maschile?"

Questo era un punto che Vice non aveva chiarito e il topo grigio avrebbe voluto saperne di più, se il Gladiatore gli aveva dato via libera, Modo avrebbe dovuto informarsi il più possibile per non sbagliare e giocarsi le carte in modo sbagliato, Sharon giocava due di picche con estrema facilità.

"Mh? Odio?" Throttle ridacchiò "Perché? Odia i maschi?"

Lo scienziato non rise, era serio e continuava la manutenzione del braccio bionico "Beh, da quando accadde quel fatto dei ratti, almeno così mi ha detto Vice, Sharon era totalmente cambiata."

"Tu non sai cosa può essere successo?" chiese Modo "Vice non mi ha detto molto."

"No, non so nulla. Sharon non ne ha mai parlato. Anche se credo che tenersi tutto dentro non serva." rispose Cid restituendo il braccio al topo grigio "Questo è ciò che ha ottenuto dopo anni: incapacità di esternare ciò che sente. Per lei anche dare solo un abbraccio costa fatica."

"Beh, ma a dar baci a Vincent non ha mai avuto problemi." constatò Throttle sorridendo.

"Vinnie è il più giovane di voi e Sharon è più grande, credo che lo consideri come un fratellino al pari di Ronald." disse Cid "Ecco perché non se ne fa problemi e magari il povero Vin pensa che Sharon sia seria. Perché state ridendo?" lo scienziato li fissava basito.

I due a momenti cadevano sul pavimento.

"Vin pensa che tutte siano serie!" esclamò Throttle.

"Magari lui ci spera! Mi spiace per lui!" il topo grigio si asciugava le lacrime "E comunque ora che Harley è di nuovo tra noi, questa sua mania si allenterà. Credo."

"Dì un po', sei il fidanzato di Sharon?" chiese il topo fulvo dopo un po'.

Cid sorrise "Magari lo fossi!" sospirò "Ma è imprendibile. Quando ti sembra di averla raggiunta, ecco che ti sfugge."

"Perché non le hai detto nulla?" Throttle lo fissava divertito.

Lo scienziato era visibilmente a disagio "Le ho parlato eccome. Ma lei mi ha respinto. Fine della storia. Diceva che avrei odiato la sua intelligenza."

"Wow, modesta la ragazza!" rise il topo fulvo.

Cid però non era dello stesso parere "In effetti aveva ragione. Io e lei litigavamo spesso e sicuramente la nostra vita sarebbe stata così. Un continuo battibecco su se l'acqua bolliva a cento gradi oppure no e simili. Litigando e litigando saremo finiti per non parlarci più."

"Insomma Sharon ha un ego simile a quello di Vinnie." scherzò Throttle.

Cid ridacchiò "Direi ben peggiore se si confronta con altri scienziati, geni o quello che sono. Entra in competizione con loro e in questo si vede che è un Gladiatore."

Era chiaro che ormai in quel clan prevaleva solo chi aveva la forza e l'ingegno necessari, a Modo venne in mente una domanda "Tu che non sai combattere, che test avresti dovuto superare?" chiese.

Lo scienziato balbettò "Non saprei. Prima i topi di ingegno non venivano neanche calcolati. Da quando Bruce ha dimostrato che anche il cervello conta le cose sono cambiate. Però fino ad ora nessun maschio è stato scelto. Le ragazze Gladiatore preferiscono i guerrieri, sapete, non sanno lottare e hanno bisogno di qualcuno che le protegga."

Già, vedendo Sharon, Modo si era dimenticato di questa particolarità ed era anche uno dei motivi principali che avevano spinto le due gemelle a perseguitarlo "Capito."

La chiacchierata tra i tre proseguì a lungo e si discusse soprattutto su cosa era successo al laboratorio di Karbunkle, alla fine si accordarono e le decisioni furono prese. Cid parlò con Vice e sarebbero partiti non appena Throttle e Modo si sarebbero ripresi.

"Ammetto di essere nervoso." constatò il topo grigio.

Throttle ridacchiò "Paura?"

Modo sbuffò "Certo che no! Ma sono emozionato!"

"Su ragazzi. In bocca al Plutarkiano!" esclamò Ronald.

"E Che crepi!" risposero i due.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito XD Sì è un po' cortino ma è fatto apposta u.u al prossimo!


	22. Ritorno

Avere ispirazione spesso è un male XD anche perché dovendo tradurre anche in inglese.. aiuto! Va beh saran capitoli tranquilli e .. carucci direi XD la quiete prima della tempesta! Sì, adoro metter ein imbarazzo Modo, è caruccio quando è in difficoltà ahahahaha

Cap 22- Ritorno

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I due topi avevano affrontato e superato con successo i giorni che seguirono all'intervento. Throttle e Modo furono finalmente fuori dall'ospedale accompagnati da Vice e Cid, ad aspettarli c'erano i loro amici. Carbine assaltò letteralmente il povero topo fulvo, non era abituato ad un'attenzione simile da parte del generale.

"Hei, è tutto apposto." disse lui con un sorriso.

Carbine era un fiume di parole e domande e si placò solo quando le sue labbra furono occupate per altro.

Rimfire parlava animatamente con lo zio, voleva passare più tempo possibile con lui visto che ormai il tempo della partenza era prossimo.

Throttle indossò un paio di occhiali simili a quelli che indossava di solito, secondo Cid, doveva evitare la luce troppo intensa e poi la forza dell'abitudine era difficile da togliere, lui amava indossare gli occhiali ma stavolta se li avesse persi non sarebbe stato un problema. In un certo senso rivedere il mondo con i propri occhi era una sensazione magnifica.

Modo invece, nonostante avesse riacquistato l'occhio sinistro, sembrava un po' nervoso, tornare sulla Terra e rivedere quella topina che lo aveva lasciato con un discorso in sospeso lo faceva sentire insicuro, temeva più di rivederla che affrontare un esercito di ratti, Plutarkiani e Sand Raiders assieme.

"Come mai così giù?" esclamò Ronald battendo una mano sulla spalla del topo grigio "So che ripartire è brutto ma esser tristi lo è altrettanto!"

Modo ammiccò un sorriso "Hai ragione... ma..." fu interrotto da un doppio assalto, Lucy e Macy gli erano saltate addosso "Hei! Sono ancora convalescente!" esclamò lui sorbendosi le attenzioni delle due.

"Oh mi mancherai!" esclamò Lucy punzecchiandogli le guance.

"No mancherai più a me!" disse Macy aggrappandosi al braccio sinistro.

"Hem.. ragazze..." borbottò Modo cercando lo sguardo del Gladiatore più grande. Ma Vice era occupato con Cid e Throttle. Il topo grigio sospirò "Vi prego!"

"Oh ma come sei carino adesso! Prima avevi un'aria da duro ma ora sei proprio carino!" disse Macy.

"Tsè! Macy non si giudica un topo dall'aspetto!" la rimproverò Lucy.

"Ma è vero!" rispose la gemella.

Modo roteò gli occhi e respirò a fondo, erano davvero instancabili. A salvarlo fu il richiamo di Vice che finalmente ebbe la comunicazione che la navicella era pronta.

A salutarli c'erano tutti i topi che avevano conosciuto, Cloud era tra di essi.

"Non ti ringrazieremo mai abbastanza." disse Modo stringendo la mano a Cid .

Lo scienziato sorrise "Di nulla. Ed ora posso dire di aver dato una mano un po' a tutte le povere cavie, no?"

"Vedremo di sdebitarci a dovere." disse il topo grigio "Posso dire che ora... vedo con una.. prospettiva diversa!" scherzò. In realtà era felice di poter vedere anche dal sinistro, così non avrebbe dovuto più fare movimenti scomodi per guardare chi era a sinistra e poi si sentiva molto meglio, gli sembrava esser tornato il vecchio Modo di qualche anno prima.  
Cid sbuffò divertito "Non scherzare. Nessun debito, ho fatto il mio lavoro, tutto qui. Anzi, sdebitati salutandomi quel genio del male di Sharon. A me basta questo."

Modo sorrise "E va bene, te la saluterò."

"Zio!" esclamò Rimfire "Mi mancherai!"

"Anche tu nipote." rispose il topo grigio stringendolo in un forte abbraccio "Proteggi la nonna, chiaro? E chiedile perdono da parte mia per non essere andato a trovarla."  
Il giovane topo annuì "Aspettate che stanno arrivando due persone. Partiranno con voi su ordine del Commando e... del vecchio Cloud."

"Chi?" Modo lo guardò incuriosito.

Ma la risposta non si fece attendere, Stoker e Carbine li avevano raggiunti e si accingevano a salire sulla navicella come se nulla fosse, si portavano dietro ognuno una borsa con le loro cose.

"Su sbrighiamoci." disse il generale salendo sulla pedana.

"Carbine?" Throttle la fissò stupito, ma non poteva nascondere il sollievo di averla al suo fianco anche sulla Terra.

"Hei Macho-Mouse. Sì vi faccio compagnia, problemi?" chiese lei mascherando la sua contentezza con i suoi modi da generale "Su truppa!"

Stoker ghignò "Devo dividere il mio genio con Sharon. Il vecchio Cloud vuole che le dia una mano." spiegò.

"Benvenuto a bordo allora, Stoke." disse Throttle stringendogli la mano.

Harley e Vinnie invece si davano l'addio, era difficile separarsi di nuovo. Il topo bianco sarebbe stato quello che avrebbe sofferto di più la mancanza nonostante cercasse di mascherare il suo stato d'animo con il solito sorriso sicuro "Tranquilla Sweetheart, risolveremo questa faccenda e sarò di nuovo da te." disse stringendole le mani tra le sue.

Harley sorrideva con dolcezza "Sei sempre il solito." disse pizzicandogli la guancia.

"Hei, sono un uomo, non posso piangere!" esclamò lui gonfiando il petto.

"Buffone!" lo prese in giro Stoker "Su moccioso! Sali o ti lasciamo qui!"

"Buffone a chi, vecchio?" esclamò Vinnie trattenuto dalla povera topina bionda.

"Su, non arrabbiarti. Stoke scherza!" esclamò lei ridacchiando.

Vincent si calmò e sbuffò rumorosamente "Non sono un buffone." incrociò le braccia al petto "Allora vado." indugiò lui.

Harley lo trattenne "Aspetta.. prima che tu vada..." balbettò lei.

Vinnie la fissò con curiosità "Che c'è Sweetheart?"

La topina tirò un lungo sospiro, lo tirò a sé per la bandoliera in modo tale che le loro labbra si toccassero. Fu un bacio rapido ma lasciò un segno indelebile nell'animo del topo bianco le cui guance divennero rosse come due pomodori maturi. I due sorrisero imbarazzati senza sapere cosa dire. Intanto i due Biker Mice sghignazzavano e prendevano in giro il loro fratello più piccolo.

"Su ora vai. Ti aspettano." mormorò Harley, lo sguardo basso e il sorriso ancora stampato sulle labbra.

Vinnie annuì, su Marte faceva caldo ma mai come in quel momento "Tornerò Honey. Lo giuro." per lui fu un duro colpo. Salì sulla pedana e ogni tanto si guardava indietro per memorizzare quegli occhi azzurri e quel volto fiducioso, un volto dolce e sicuro di sé.

Finalmente l'ingresso fu chiuso e i topi presero i loro posti, le moto erano state già preparate nel loro scomparto.

"Oh ragazzi, che missione!" esclamò Ronald emozionato "Mi sento come in quei film!" si sedette al suo posto.

Vice sbuffò "Sedetevi che dobbiamo partire." disse mettendosi al comando.

"E così si torna alla routine!" esclamò Throttle stiracchiandosi.

"Dopo sei ore di viaggio." rispose Ronald ridacchiando.

"Oh sì giusto." concordò il topo fulvo con ironia.

"Allora Vincent!" il giovane Gladiatore volse lo sguardo al topo bianco "Questa Harley deve averti scombussolato per farti stare zitto!"

Vinnie balbettò seguito dalle battute dei due amici più grandi "Oh accidenti basta ridere!" esclamò lui.

Modo e Throttle risero più forte.

"Come crescono i ragazzi di oggi!" disse il topo grigio melodrammatico.

"Sì, lo abbiamo cresciuto proprio bene!" concordò Throttle "Siamo orgogliosi di te Vin!"

Intanto il topo bianco era rosso come un peperone, ma solo ora capiva come ci si sentiva ad avere qualcuno di importante. Promise a se stesso di non ridere più dei due amici ed accettò di sorbirsi le _amorevoli_ prese in giro, Harley aveva placato provvisoriamente il suo temperamento, ma presto Vincent van Wham sarebbe ritornato.

Il viaggio fu alquanto tranquillo grazie al sistema di invisibilità. Passarono inosservati oltre l'atmosfera marziana e furono in viaggio. Stoker dava un'occhiata al progetto cartaceo cercando di capire qualcosa nella formula ma ogni soluzione che cercava non dava risultati sperati.

"Inutile che ti scervelli così." disse Vice "Sharon noterà qualcosa di strano alla prima occhiata. Appena avrà scoperto cosa, potrete iniziare a lavorare insieme."

Il leader dei Freedom Fighters diede un'ultima occhiata al foglio e lo arrotolò sbuffando "La risposta è nella formula. Che diamine significa? Se questa formula potrebbe anche non esistere!"

Ronald ebbe un assalto di risa "Beh allora la risposta … non esiste!"

Stoker lo fissò perplesso "Se è una battuta non fa ridere."

Il Gladiatore dagli occhi verdi tornò serio "Ma andiamo! Una risata non fa mai male!" esclamò.

Vice si stiracchiò ignorando il battibecco tra i due e diede un'occhiata al topo grigio che se ne stava disteso a guardare il soffitto della navicella "Tutto apposto?" chiese il Gladiatore sedendosi anche lui sul pavimento.

Modo annuì "Direi di sì." un leggero sorriso sulle labbra "E tu? A breve rivedrai tua moglie e le piccole pesti."

Vice sospirò "Non hai idea di quanto mi manchino." rispose "Ma non so cosa dire su Ruby. Siamo andati su Marte, abbiamo scoperto chi è la motociclista... ma non abbiamo trovato Ruby. Siamo stati perfino nel luogo dove avrebbero potuto tenerla."

"Io sono convinto che la troveremo. Non subito ma ci riusciremo, ogni cosa ha il suo tempo." disse Modo sovrappensiero "Dunque il materiale che tuo padre non è riuscito a trovare è quello nella formula?"

Il Gladiatore fece spallucce "Così pare. Ma c'è qualcosa che non mi torna. Il messaggio è stato scritto da Rebecca?"

Modo annuì "A quanto pare ha messo lei il progetto nella mia moto."

Vice si strofinò gli occhi e poggiò la schiena sul pavimento fresco fissando anche lui il soffitto, corrugò la fronte e sbuffò "Anche questo verrà comunicato a mia sorella, quando le consegnerai le foto."

"Allora sei davvero convinto?" chiese il topo grigio.

"Mai avuto dubbi." rispose il Gladiatore portando le braccia dietro la testa come un cuscino "Hei, mi fido di te ma..." ridacchiò "In quanto fratello maggiore sono geloso e una parte di me spera che ti rifiuti. Carina come cosa vero?"

Modo inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise incerto "Molto carina, sì."

Il viaggio proseguì tranquillo fino a che il computer non comunicò che mancava poco all'arrivo.

"Ecco la palla blu!" esclamò Ronald sedendo al suo posto osservando la Terra che diventava sempre più grande.

Tutti si sistemarono e Vice prese il controllo del mezzo. Il Gladiatore accese il radar per intercettare la moto della sorella "Hei ma..." non appena furono a pochi metri sullo stadio dei Nubs, il radar indicò che la moto era altrove. Il topo dal pelo scuro ebbe un sussulto, sperava che non fosse successo quello che temeva. La moto di Sharon era a un paio di chilometri di lontananza dallo stadio.

"Hei, il tabellone è qui, dove vai?" chiese Vinnie perplesso "Vice?"

Vice sospirò "Sharon non è qui." rispose. Guidò la navicella fino al luogo indicato sulla mappa. La navicella stette sospesa sul palazzo coperto da una coltre bianca che scintillava al sole. Il Gladiatore si alzò dal suo posto e si recò dalla sua moto, cercò un contatto con il veicolo di Sharon.

All'interno del palazzo, la spia sulla crotch rocket bronzea fece rumore e lampeggiò, la voce di Vice echeggiò nella stanza in cui era parcheggiata "_Vice chiama Sharon. Vice chiama Sharon. Tutto ok? Sharon!"_ qualcuno sentì la chiamata e rispose.

"_Chi parla?"_ chiese una voce femminile.

"Leila! Leila sei tu?" chiese Vice, la speranza nella voce "Ma dove siete?"

"_Abbiamo cambiato sede, alcuni goons erano venuti al tabellone. Per fortuna qualche giorno prima ci siamo allontanate." _spiegò Leila "_Vice sono contenta che siate tornati. Dove siete?"_ la sua voce tremava per l'emozione.

Vice sorrise "La navicella è sospesa su un palazzo di quattro pian..."

Leila ridacchiò "_Atterrate! E' lì che viviamo ora. Vi aspettiamo nel cortile!"_ chiuse il collegamento.

Il Gladiatore si sentì molto meglio, Leila stava bene e anche Sharon. Tornò al posto di controllo e si preparò alla manovra. Le quattro gambe metalliche della navetta si attivarono per permettere al mezzo di atterrare.

"Wuuuh siamo tornati!" esclamò Vinnie correndo all'esterno non appena la porta fu aperta "Ouch è freddo qui!"

Gli altri lo seguirono con calma.

"Hei Vin non andare! Questa roba può essere pericolosa!" esclamò Vice osservando la coltre nevosa nel cortile. Il topo scuro si era fermato sulla pedana.

Throttle ridacchiò "E' solo neve!" disse scendendo dalla pedana, i piedi sprofondarono nella neve "Uh.. però è bella alta!"

Vice inarcò le sopracciglia "Neve?"

Anche Stoker e Carbine osservarono la sostanza bianca con sospetto.

"Sicuro che non ci uccida?" chiese Stoker.

"Un po' di H2O congelata fa paura al signor Stoker?" chiese una voce femminile.

"Sharon!" esclamò Vice.

La Gladiatrice sorrise con letizia "Felice di rivedervi ragazzi!" era in piedi alle soglie della porta, indossava una lunga vestaglia scura ed un paio di pantofole calde "Entrate che fa un freddo! Leila vi sta preparando qualcosa di caldo."

"E' acqua?" esclamò Stoker "Acqua?"

"Sì, coach. Acqua a fiocchi che cade durante un periodo chiamato inverno." rispose la giovane.

"Unh, la temperatura è totalmente diversa! Che è successo?" esclamò Ronald.

Sharon sorrise divertita "Vi spiegherò tutto dentro, su venite. Lasciate le moto dentro la navetta."

L'interno del palazzo era caldo e confortevole, il gruppo appena arrivato si guardò attorno. C'era un lungo corridoio con ai lati una serie di porte. A destra c'era quella della cucina, a sinistra quella del salotto. Di fronte, al lato destro, saliva una scalinata che portava ai piani superiori. Tutto era già arredato.

"Come avete trovato un posto simile?" chiese Throttle.

"Parlando col sindaco." rispose Sharon "Appena sono venuta a sapere dei piani di Napoleon, sono corsa da lui a chiedere supporto."

Così furono tutti riuniti nella grande cucina, la cioccolata calda era pronta e i piccoli topini corsero come razzi dalla loro stanza dei giochi.

"Babbo!" esclamarono i tre gettandosi sul genitore.

"Aiuto! Mi assaltano!" esclamò quest'ultimo ridendo divertito.

"Quanto siamo stati via?" chiese Throttle che aveva perso il conto del tempo.

"Quasi due mesi. Ormai è novembre." rispose Sharon prendendo posto al tavolo "Siete tornati vivi e... interi!" esclamò osservandoli uno per uno "Anzi no..." mormorò avvicinandosi al topo grigio "Ma..." un piccolo sorriso stupito le dipinse il volto "E' stato Cid?" chiese osservando il volto di Modo con attenzione.

"Sì." rispose Vice sorseggiando la cioccolata "Buona questa roba!"

"Caspita!" esclamò Sharon "Ci vedi bene?" chiese.

Modo era in visibile imbarazzo "Sì." accennò un sorriso, arrossì leggermente.  
La topina dal pelo scuro sorrise e gli tirò l'orecchio destro ridacchiando "Bentornato tra noi allora!" e tornò al suo posto "E Ruby?"

L'atmosfera tranquilla divenne improvvisamente tesa, era prevedibile che accadesse. Vice poggiò la tazza vuota sul tavolo e schiarì la voce "Nessuna traccia." e raccontò quello che era successo: l'arrivo, il furto, l'attacco al campo, la prigionia e la fuga "Dovrai lavorare con Stoker al progetto e cercare la soluzione."

"E dove sarebbe la carta?" chiese Sharon.

"Alla navicella. Ma vorrei che ce ne occupassimo domani." disse Vice "Almeno ci sistemiamo un po'."

"Penso di sì. Ho il cervello in pappa, ho dormito pochissimo e tutte queste informazioni me lo stanno mandando in tilt." disse la sorella.

"Dormito poco?" chiese Roland.

"Sharon lavora." disse Leila "E' tornata alle 6.00 a.m. E ha dormito poche ore."

"Lavora la notte? E dove? In uno Strip Club?" esclamò Ron ridendo.

Leila arrossì e guardò male il giovane Gladiatore, ma fu Sharon a rispondere "Ma cosa ti viene in mente?" gli lanciò in faccia la pantofola, il rosa del naso e delle orecchie tendeva al porpora "Non farei mai una cosa simile!" esclamò.

"Hei il mio naso!" Ronald si massaggiò il muso "Sono pericolose queste!"

"La prossima volta impari!" rispose Sharon, lo sguardo di fuoco.

"E dove lavoreresti?" chiese Vice "E perché mai?"

Sharon sospirò "Lavoro allo zoo come custode, non tutte le notti ovviamente, ma per 800 Dollari cosa ti aspetti? Era l'unico posto libero ma non mi dispiace. Meno spese per Charlene e poi è grazie a questa somma che ho potuto comprare abiti adatti alla stagione, pigiami e cibo. Senza contare che Charlene ha già le sue grane, non voglio esserle di peso. Poi non dobbiamo pagare i consumi, quindi. I soldi che ricevo sono netti."

"E' molto nobile da parte tua, ma'am." disse Modo.

"Come mai oggi Vincent non è il solito casinista?" chiese poi Sharon osservando il topo bianco a cui Oliver stava tirando le orecchie.

Throttle e Modo ridacchiarono "Oh nulla di così eclatante." disse il topo fulvo "Prima di partire Harley lo ha salutato, ecco, in modo tale che... lasciasse il segno.. pfff..." e scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.

"Gne gne, ridete pure!" rispose Vinnie "Ma io sono il topo più felice dell'universo! La mia dolce Harley!" esclamò sospirando profondamente.

I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito e continuarono a ridere beccandosi una tirata d'orecchi da parte di Leila"Su smettetela."

Mentre i piccoli topini assaltavano Vinnie e Ronald coinvolgendoli nei loro giochi, Throttle, Modo e Carbine discutevano con Sharon e Stoker. Vice ne approfittò per star solo con sua moglie e scambiare con lei quattro chiacchiere. Il topo dal pelo scuro aveva bisogno della sua compagnia, solo della sua compagnia.

Si erano appartati nella loro stanza e parlavano di quello che era successo su Marte. La voce della topina lo faceva stare bene solo a sentirla.

"Ti ho detto più volte che non dovresti dipendere da me." gli disse Leila quasi come a rimproverarlo.

Vice sospirò, le orecchie basse "Lo so. Ma quando ho sentito che avrebbero mandato Napoleon a cercarvi..." la strinse a sé strofinando il muso contro il suo.

"Sempre il solito..." disse lei sorridendo paziente "Ma impara a controllarti, saresti potuto morire, lo sai?"

Il marito ammiccò incerto "Il rischio è il mio mestiere." rispose guardandola in quegli occhi azzurri che tanto amava "Non hai idea di quanto mi siate mancati." le disse baciandola con passione.

Leila ricambiò circondando il collo di lui con le braccia.

Recuperare il tempo perduto, riavvicinarsi e sentirsi vicini era il loro obiettivo e quel giorno nessuno li avrebbe disturbati.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito :3 sì, seguiranno capitoli "tranquilli". Questa volta mi son data un po' all'umorismo XD e... sì... Vice e Leila... cof xD ma non sono andata oltre per ovvi motivi ahahahah


	23. Frozen

Capitolo 23 xD Ispirazione improvvisa e ne son contenta XD Andiamo nel backstage dei cattivi! Credo che cambierò anche il modo di impostare i capitoli :3 così si leggeranno meglio XD ditemi se va meglio così oppure no.

Cap 23- Frozen

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Dopo la rivolta e la fuga dei prigionieri, Lord Camembert aveva modificato i suoi piani, aveva ritirato le truppe dai due fronti principali ed era tornato su Plutach portandosi dietro non solo Limburger ma anche Rebecca. Plutach era anni luce di distanza dal sistema Solare, la sua stella, Andromeda, brillava al centro. La topina, per difendersi dai pericolosi raggi γ, era stata dotata di una tuta apposita e le era stato vietato di uscire dal palazzo e di guardare all'esterno quando era giorno, ma col buio non le era possibile vedere in che condizioni era il pianeta. Mace invece restò su Marte a dirigere le operazioni, unica nota positiva.

Rebecca camminava per i corridoi del palazzo, era stata chiamata dal monarca in persona e non poteva disobbedire. Senza batter ciglio scese la grande scala a chiocciola che portava al laboratorio di Karbunkle e varcò le porte metalliche. Il laboratorio era molto più grande di quanto si fosse aspettato, pieno di aggeggi che solo una mente malata poteva concepire.

"Oh ti stavamo aspettando!" esclamò Lord Camembert "Su, vieni pure mia cara! A breve il tuo nuovo collega verrà scongelato."

Rebecca lo guardò incuriosita "Scongelato?"

Il Plutarkiano sorrise annuendo col capo, sembrava un bambino a cui avevano regalato un giocattolo nuovo "Sì! Sarà la nostra arma migliore."

La topina bianca non ci stava capendo nulla, l'avevano dunque portata su Plutarch per presentarle il nuovo collega? Ad interrompere le sue riflessioni fu un rumore metallico, una piattaforma apparve dal pavimento, il dott Karbunkle era su di essa e accanto a lui c'era una specie di capsula, al suo interno solo fumo bianco e una sagoma scura di grandi dimensioni. Rebecca aguzzò lo sguardo per vedere meglio.

"Mia cara, non indugiare. Va a vedere cosa c'è li dentro." la invitò Lord Camembert gongolando, gli occhi gli brillavano per l'emozione "Questo è il risultato di 17 anni di pianificazioni."

_17 anni?_ Rebecca camminò lentamente e si guardava attorno con circospezione. Respirò a fondo e si avvicinò al vetro della capsula, quello che vide la lasciò pietrificata. I suoi occhi scarlatti corsero lungo il profilo robusto di una creatura che non doveva essere lì, almeno in normali occasioni. Il vetro appannato non le permise però di riconoscerne la razza, ma era sicura che si trattasse di un marziano.

"Mio re, a te l'onore." disse Karbunkle consegnando il telecomando dell'accensione "Quando vuole."

Limburger stava zitto zitto nel suo angolino, le braccia incrociate e un'espressione poco convinta sul volto "Sicuri che funzioni?" chiese.

"Quanto detto dal comunicato, sì." rispose lo scienziato "Ho seguito tutte le procedure e se tutto andrà per il meglio, avremo un guerriero implacabile."

Rebecca indietreggiò quando la porta della capsula scricchiolò, non capiva ma qualcosa la inquietava. Il procedimento di scongelamento era iniziato e man mano il profilo della creatura divenne sempre più distinguibile, orecchie tonde, braccia e petto muscolosi e forti. La topina trattenne il respiro quando la porta si aprì definitivamente e da essa si levò un braccio dalla pelliccia nera per aiutarsi ad alzarsi.

_Oh Madre... _La mandibola della giovane tremò, il respiro le si bloccò per qualche secondo, temette di non resistere a quell'assurdo spettacolo.

"Cosa ne pensi?" chiese Lord Camembert avvicinandosi "Non è magnifico?"

Rebecca rimase in silenzio, era incapace di rispondere, com'era possibile? Il Plutarkiano sorrise "Sei stupita vero? Questo è il miglior risultato che potessimo mai ottenere!"

"Mio Signore, clonazione?" chiese poi la marziana dopo aver finalmente recuperato la capacità di parlare e pensare "Perché … _questo_ è..."

Davanti a lei, in piedi, stava un topo dal pelo nero e i capelli bianchi, gli occhi rossi e lo sguardo fisso. Una cicatrice tonda, il ricordo di un colpo di pistola, alla tempia destra. La coda si muoveva avanti e indietro come per sgranchirsi.

_Nessuno può riportare in vita i morti... Grande Madre... cosa sta succedendo? _Rebecca aveva paura. Dannatamente paura.

Limburger era stupito quanto la topina bianca, gli occhi erano fissi sul marziano "Non finirà come il leader dei Freedom Fighters, vero? Ricordate il fallimento?" ricordò lui.

Karbunkle ridacchiò come solo lui sapeva fare "17 anni di ibernazione e condizionamento mentale serviranno pur a qualcosa."

"Bene, iniziamo a stabilire i ruoli." disse Lord Camembert strofinandosi le mani. Si avvicinò al marziano che lo sovrastava di qualche spanna "Io sono il tuo re, Lord Camembert. Mi devi cieca obbedienza, non tollero borbottii e disobbedienza." disse il Plutarkiano. Sembrava sicuro di sé ma si ritrasse leggermente quando il topo ringhiò "Hem... bene. Lo prendo come un sì." mormorò "Il tuo nome da oggi sarà Spike e lei è il generale Rebecca, anche a lei devi obbedienza."

Rebecca non sapeva se esser felice o preoccuparsi di un tale onore però avrebbe potuto volgere a suo vantaggio questa cosa se si fosse presentata l'occasione giusta. Salutò con un gesto del capo e lo sguardo serio senza tuttavia riuscire a bloccare la tensione, questo cambiava tutto e rendeva le cose peggio di quanto si sarebbe aspettata.

"Il caro Spike deve essere educato bene ai suoi doveri, tutti questi anni di gelo lo avranno arrugginito. Rebecca, ti occuperai di tutto." disse Lord Camembert "Tutto chiaro?"

Rebecca e Limburger annuirono in silenzio. Entrambi erano attoniti, ma i motivi erano diversi.

"Benissimo! Tanto per cominciare, voi due imparerete a lavorare assieme, dopodiché tu, Rebecca, porterai con te Spike e recupererete il progetto che quei topi hanno portato via prima di te e poi Spike darà una lezione a quel Vice, sarà un bello scontro! Considera libero il resto della giornata. Ho delle dritte da dare al nostro nuovo soldato." Lord Camembert era felice e giocherellava con il tessuto dorato dell'abito.

La topina annuì di nuovo "Come vuole mio signore." disse e si allontanò _C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto ciò. _Pensò lei accelerando il passo per sfogare il nervosismo. Si diresse nella sua camera e si chiuse la porta alle spalle poggiandosi contro di essa con la schiena. Tutto stava cambiando e lei non sapeva come affrontare tale cambiamento. Si aggiustò la frangia con la mano e sospirò a fondo, era riuscita a volgere a suo vantaggio gli imprevisti su Marte, avrebbe gestito anche quelli sulla Terra ma si sentiva smarrita, qualcosa non le tornava. Sapeva che Lord Camembert non sarebbe stato indulgente dopo l'accaduto, ma prendere di mira un topo solo le sembrava un'assurdità. Probabilmente non gli aveva perdonato l'uccisione dei suoi uomini.

Sulla Terra Vice mostrò il progetto a Sharon che subito spense le sue speranze "Mi spiace ma questa formula è inesistente." disse lei. Erano nella navicella e Sharon aveva solo dato uno sguardo veloce al progetto.

"Cosa intendi dire?" esclamò il fratello maggiore.

"Yeh! Lo sapevo!" disse Stoker trionfante, tuttavia il suo entusiasmo venne subito a mancare "Ed ora?"

Sharon pensò "Sulla tavola periodica non esiste l'elemento _**L**_, a meno che nostro padre non abbia scoperto un nuovo elemento o abbia dimenticato una lettera. Ma ciò non spiega cosa si ottiene unendo Ossigeno e Idrogeno con _**L**_... soprattutto.. così tanti ossigeni. Avrei capito il Carbonio, magari era un materiale organico... ma... " la topina si grattò la testa cercando di arrivare ad una soluzione, alla fine prese il progetto e lo arrotolò "Datemi tempo." disse.

Vice la fissò stupito "Davvero non comprendi cosa sia?" chiese.

Sharon sospirò "Se lo sapessi te lo direi, non credi?" rispose "Il punto è che devo prima controllare questi calcoli e noto che _**L **_è un'incognita spesso usata all'interno di essi." constatò "Cercherò di calcolare il valore di questa _**L**_. Stoker mi darai una mano, ci dividiamo un po' i compiti, altrimenti richiederà anni."

"Come desideri!" disse il leader dei Freedom Fighters sorridendo.

"Ora diamo un'occhiata a questo bel satellite." disse la topina avvicinandosi all'oggetto coperto. Tirò via la coperta e osservò l'apparecchio "E' già finito?" chiese.

Stoker balbettò "Non saprei."

"Sì è terminato. Ma non so cosa possa attivarlo." rispose Sharon girando attorno al satellite "Nostro padre ci ha dato un bell'indovinello da risolvere!"

"A suon di numeri?" esclamò Ronald appena entrato seguito dai ragazzi.

"Salve ragazzi." salutò Stoker "Tutti riposati eh?"

"Sì." rispose Throttle "Salve a voi!"

Sharon distolse l'attenzione dal satellite "Oggi allegro vedo!"

Il topo fulvo ridacchiò "Abbastanza. Piuttosto cosa avete desunto dal progetto?"

Stoker si appoggiò alla sua spalla con l'avambraccio "In sintesi?"

"In sintesi." rispose Throttle.

"Niente." disse il leader dei Freedom Fighter con sorriso sarcastico.

"Cosa?" esclamò Vinnie "Ma..."

"Cosa significa niente?" Carbine fissava i due scienziati, le braccia incrociate al petto.

Sharon sospirò "La formula non esiste, l'elemento _**L**_ non esiste. I calcoli sono da verificare." rispose contando sulle dita "Ma è l'elemento _**L **_quello che mi interessa."

Il generale era basita "La cosa è più difficile di quanto ci aspettassimo."

Sharon sorrise "Difficile, impossibile, assurdo... mi piace!"

Vinnie la fissò perplesso "Perché è felice?"

Vice sembrava soddisfatto "Sharon ama le sfide intellettuali. Scommetto che ha capito qualcosina." commentò osservando la sorella che già si era messa all'opera con computer, penne e carte varie "Allora possiamo contare su di te?" chiese.

Sharon si era già seduta al tavolo al centro della navicella "Sicuro!" rispose "Su Stoker, iniziamo!"

Tuttavia a fine giornata questo entusiasmo crollò. La topina era esausta e Stoker altrettanto.

"Datemi un letto!" esclamò il vecchio guerriero.

Sharon sorrise "Esagerato!"

Leila li chiamò per la cena e Oliver come al solito punzecchiava Vinnie, da quando era tornato era diventato il bersaglio preferito del topino "Modo, prenditi questa peste!" esclamò il topo bianco.

Modo rispose con una risata "Ma lascialo giocare!"

"No se le vittime sono le mie orecchie!" rispose Vinnie.

Fu Vice ad intervenire, con il suo rimprovero il piccolo topino tornò al suo posto in silenzio e mangiò la sua cena con gli occhi bassi. Modo sospirò un po' dispiaciuto "Dai, dopo giochiamo insieme." disse.

Oliver sorrise "Evviva!" e tornò a mangiare la sua cena con volto allegro.

"Io invece stasera ho da fare." disse Sharon un po' vaga "Verrà un'amica a prendermi."

"Ti riferisci ad Angela?" chiese Leila.

"Sì. Ho le prove." rispose la topina dal pelo nero.

"Prove?" Ronald la fissò incuriosito "Di che parli?"

La sorella sospirò "Non posso dirtelo." ridacchiò sorniona.

Leila li guardò paziente e allo sguardo del marito ridacchiò "Ha una cosa da fare per il matrimonio di Angela a cui siamo stati invitati."

Vinnie quasi si strozzava con l'acqua che stava bevendo "Quella Angela?" chiese tossendo "L'amica di Charley?"

"Sì lei. Quella che ha la casa ai Caraibi." rispose Leila.

Modo ridacchiò "Ricordo la gita che facemmo, un mare bellissimo! E lei gentilissima e..."

"Ricca sfondata!" lo interruppe Vinnie.

"A parte questo... molto ospitale e la grotta sotto casa sua aveva l'acqua che brillava di un azzurro così intenso!" commentò il topo grigio.

"Effetto riflettente." disse Sharon "Ho visto alcune immagini di grotte simili."

Modo annuì "Però quella grotta lo è solo con l'alta marea, con la bassa si può anche camminare. I ricercatori ci han fatto una piattaforma all'interno per osservare gli uccelli che ci fanno il nido. Così quando c'è la marea possono restare lì all'asciutto."

"Scelta intelligente." commentò la topina "Ci devo andare prima o poi!"

"Quando torni Sharon?" chiese Vice.

La sorella pensò "Credo tra un paio di ore." rispose "Adesso vado a prepararmi, scusate!"

"Sharon che si è fatta delle amiche, wow." commentò Ronald fingendosi sotto shock.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito XD Eh sì, prepariamo la tempesta! Ho ho ho ho, il meteo mi ha detto che ne sta per arrivare una! Al prossimo capitolo (Più lungo ehehehe)


	24. Quotidianità

Rieccoci! Scusate ma è un periodaccio, sono scazzata come non mai ma l'ispirazione non mi manca.. anzi, scrivere è una distrazione per me e mi sarà salutare! Capitolo mezzo comico xD

Cap 24- Quotidianità

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nei giorni seguenti fu difficile tener ferma la giovane terrestre castana. La ragazza andava e veniva dalla nuova abitazione dei suoi amici marziani e il suo entusiasmo aveva contagiato sia Leila che la piccola Giada. Gli altri non erano molto felici e ne avevano tutte le ragioni, o almeno così sembrava.

"Coraggio ragazzi!" esclamò Charley con un grande sorriso "Ci saranno molte persone importanti! Perfino Sharon ha accettato l'invito!"

"Ma non per quello che mi hai detto tu!" rispose Sharon incrociando le braccia al petto "Da dov'è uscita questa cosa?"

"Hei! E' stata una decisione di Angela, mica mia!" Charley rideva.

La terrestre aveva fatto riunire i topi nel salotto e aveva spiegato loro cosa avrebbe comportato la festa di matrimonio della sua amica Angela. La ragazza chiamata così era una famosa cantante goth-metal e col suo lavoro aveva fatto molti soldi, tuttavia suo padre era un grande uomo d'affari e il denaro non mancava. Angela aveva stabilito il suo matrimonio per il 25 dicembre, data molto importante per i terrestri.

"Manca un mese e mezzo al matrimonio." disse Charley "E dovete imparare il valzer. Fatelo per Angela, vi prego!"

"Non se ne parla neanche, Sweetheart!" esclamò Vinnie "Non sono il tipo per quella roba!"

"Esatto." concordarono Vice e Sharon.

Charley ridacchiò e inserì un cd nello stereo che si era portata "Non avete scelta se volete venire e sapete quanto Angela ci tenga!"

Throttle sospirò paziente "Cosa dovremo fare?" si pentì subito della domanda.

Il sorriso sul volto della castana divenne più largo e la musica partì "Chi vuole provare?" chiese Charley.

Leila sorrideva divertita e guardava il marito, il quale evitò lo sguardo della topina bianca cercando di non farsi coinvolgere in simili corbellerie, lui era un guerriero e i suoi piedi erano fatti per tirar calci e non per ballare. Incrociò le braccia al petto concentrandosi sul lampadario appeso al soffitto.

La terrestre era indecisa da chi iniziare, Stoker subito si autoescluse perché non sarebbe andato alla festa e quindi la sua collaborazione sarebbe stata inutile. Topo fortunato, pensarono gli altri. Tuttavia uno di essi si schiarì la voce con timidezza "Se posso, ma'am." Modo si era fatto avanti. Throttle e Vinnie lo fissavano con gli occhi spalancati, Carbine invece era divertita, osservava la scena in silenzio, ben sicura di non essere coinvolta.

"Oh! Abbiamo finalmente un volontario!" esclamò Charley.

"Una vittima vorrà dire." sussurrò Vinnie ridacchiando.

Tuttavia Modo stupì i presenti, Charley compresa, perché conosceva quel ballo e seguiva la terrestre senza problemi.

"Cos.. asp... qu..." balbettava Vinnie sotto shock "Quando ha imparato queste cose?"

Modo ridacchiò "Hei! La pesca non è il mio unico hobby!" rispose.

Charley si separò dall'amico grigio e cercò qualcuno da affidargli e subito il suo sguardo colse chi voleva "Adesso è il turno di Throttle! Su coraggio! E tu, Modo, ti occupi di lei!" disse prendendo alla sprovvista la povera Sharon trascinandola per la mano mentre puntava al topo fulvo che già si era preparato alla fuga.

Così i due si erano ritrovati faccia a faccia e sorrisero imbarazzati.

"Ehm... dunque..." iniziò Modo divagando, in casi normali non avrebbe reagito così ma quella era una cosa che non era abituato a fare. Poggiò la mano sinistra sul fianco snello della topina nera e con l'altra le prese la mano "Poggia la destra sul mio braccio come ha fatto Charey." le disse. Il cuore sembrava un martello pneumatico e non accennava a diminuire i suoi battiti, sperava davvero di non fare brutta figura. Ma non gli fu necessario "Segui la musica e il movimento dei piedi, è sempre uguale." nonostante questi consigli, Sharon era un disastro.

Quando Charley era passata a Vinnie, la situazione non era molto diversa da quella di Sharon. Mentre Throttle era stato obbligato a danzare con Carbine che aveva subito imparato, la stanza si riempiva di "Scusa!" "Ups!" "Perdonami!" e di risate, Ronald e Vice parlottavano tra loro divertiti.

"Sharon sembra avere due piedi sinistri." commentò Vice.

"Vinnie invece due destri. Credi che se ballassero assieme riuscirebbero?" disse Ronald.

I due fratelli si guardarono e scoppiarono a ridere.

"Andiamo Vin! Non è difficile!" esclamò Charley.

"Lo so, Sweetheart ma... ma... non riesco proprio!" rispose il topo bianco "Mi spiace!"

Charley sorrise paziente "Dai che imparerai!" disse "Segui la musica."

Intanto Sharon sembrava aver stabilito un accordo con i suoi piedi che finalmente riuscivano a tener dietro a quelli del topo grigio "Visto che ci sei riuscita?" disse Modo.

"Ho solo una buona capacità di apprendimento." rispose lei.

Intanto Leila era riuscita a coinvolgere Vice che protestava, tuttavia l'affiatamento tra i due fu istantaneo e i risultati ben visibili.

"Anche Vice ha capacità di apprendimento?" chiese Modo stupito.

Sharon balbettò "Tu cosa pensi che sia?" lo guardò come se la cosa fosse ovvia.

Al che il topo grigio capì "Oh. Che idiota!" la sintonia che quei due avevano era totale e non riguardava solo il badare ai figli e alla casa, anche in quelle piccole cose, marito e moglie riuscivano a dimostrare quanto le loro menti e i loro corpi riuscissero a lavorare insieme.

Passarono tutto il pomeriggio ad esercitarsi fino a quando Leila non li chiamò per la cena.

"Ho perso un pomeriggio solo per un ballo che non farò." si lamentò Sharon.

Charley sorrise e Ronald si unì a lei "Hei, almeno adesso hai un piede destro ed uno sinistro! Prima avevi due sinistri!"

La gemella lo fulminò con lo sguardo e stava per rispondere quando il fratello maggiore si intromise "E basta dai, siete a tavola!"

"Fanno sempre così?" chiese Stoker. Leila annuì.

I giorni successivi furono un alternarsi di studio della formula e le prove per il ballo, Charley ci aveva messo il cuore e aveva insistito a tal punto che i topi non poterono rifiutarsi. Inoltre Carbine ci aveva preso gusto e lo considerava un modo per migliorare l'affiatamento con Throttle. Modo si era totalmente dimenticato delle foto della moto bianca e mentre Sharon e Stoker lavoravano al progetto, il topo grigio si impegnava a tener Oliver lontano dalle orecchie di Vincent.

Era un bel giorno invernale, il sole era alto nel cielo e non c'era minaccia di neve. Il cortile era ricoperto da uno spessa coltre bianca che scintillava al sole e l'unica parte attraversabile era un percorso scavato da Sharon e Stoker fino alla navicella era lì che spesso si riunivano per i loro studi. I ragazzi erano così pigri che non volevano spalarla e così toccò al tanto gentile topo grigio occuparsene.

"Oh grazie caro." disse Leila lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco a Vice che stava ridendo e scherzando con Vincent e Throttle "Sai, mio marito non è molto utile." alzò la voce apposta.

Vice la sentì "Eddai amore! Fa freddo là fuori!"

Leila sospirò ma Modo non parve dispiaciuto "Ne ha passate tante. Diamogli l'opportunità di godersi questa vita quotidiana. E a me non dà fastidio. Oliver, Ronald e Giada vogliono aiutarmi." spiegò.

La topina bianca inarcò le sopracciglia "I bambini?" chiese.

"Sì. Tranquilla, li ho obbligati ad indossare qualcosa di caldo. Si divertiranno." disse Modo.

In effetti da che dovevano spalare la neve, i quattro si costruirono delle mura di difesa, Modo e Giada da una parte e Ronald e Oliver dall'altra. Tra le due basi "nemiche" c'era il vialetto. La battaglia iniziò e palle di neve volarono ovunque.

"Generale, ci servono rinforzi!" disse Modo "Cosa facciamo?"

Giada fissò prima lui e poi i due dall'altra parte e fece spallucce "Bho!" rispose con quella vocina che tanto inteneriva il gigante grigio.

"Oh.. Sharon attent..." urlò Modo "Ouch..."

Sharon era uscita per recarsi alla navicella e fu colpita in pieno da una palla di neve, in mano aveva un taccuino che stava leggendo.

"Ups..." mormorò Ronald nascondendosi dietro la sua protezione. Oliver rideva come un pazzo.

Lentamente Sharon chiuse il taccuino, la sua pazienza stava sbollendo "Chi è stato a colpirmi?" chiese con straordinaria calma.

"E' stato lui!" dissero Modo e Giada puntando il dito verso il nascondiglio di Ronald e Oliver.

"Non è vero! Traditori!" esclamò Ronald affacciandosi appena dal cumulo di neve.

"Bene..." mormorò Sharon tirando un lungo sospiro.

"Ti prego Sharon non fami male!" esclamò il fratello, Oliver rideva ancora.

"Ronald, non voglio farti niente." rispose la sorella ancora tranquilla "Tu però fatti vedere."

Il giovane Gladiatore era timoroso ma obbedì, con le orecchie basse, sollevò il capo oltre la protezione e "Ma che..."

Splat. Splat e di nuovo splat.

"Dannata!" esclamò il fratello con il volto coperto di neve "Ora ti faccio vedere io!"

"E' la guerra che vuoi?" lo provocò Sharon con un ghigno divertito.

Ronald stava per lanciarle contro una proiettile di neve ma Modo la tirò via dalla traiettoria "Sta giù!" le disse non appena fu dietro il muro di neve.

Giada sorrideva contenta "Zia sei con noi?" chiese guardandola con i grandi occhi azzurri.

"Ehm.. io dovrei andare da Stoker e..." il rumore di una palla di neve la interruppe e le provocazioni del fratello la fecero imbestialire "Anzi no, perché non dare prima una lezione a quel babbeo?" sorrise con perfidia.

Modo e Giada annuirono e si prepararono.

"Tu sei il secondo generale." disse Giada.

"Il cosa?" chiese Sharon perplessa.

Modo sospirò e le si avvicinò "Stavamo spalando la neve quando i due piccoli hanno iniziato a lanciarsi palle di neve e... siamo finiti così senza neanche rendercene conto." spiegò ridacchiando"E, sì, giochiamo alla guerra. Falla contenta dai."

La topina dai capelli bianchi rifletté "Beh..." guardò la nipotina che faceva la faccia da cucciolo e sospirò "E va bene." Sharon si alzò "Chi viene colpito è fuori!"

"Per me va bene!" rispose Ronald "GUERRA!"

Così iniziò una battaglia all'ultima palla di neve ma nessuno dei cinque riusciva a centrare il proprio avversario. La battaglia divenne più accanita quando si unirono gli altri attirati dal casino. Vice non prese parte alla guerriglia, osservò il tutto dalla finestra e sghignazzava, quella sarebbe stata la vita come doveva essere. Era contento per i suoi figli e del fatto che stava riuscendo a fargli vivere una buona infanzia. Il Gladiatore posò lo sguardo soprattutto sui gemelli, Sharon era cambiata tantissimo e il suo legame col fratello sembrava essere molto più saldo. Vinnie combatté insieme alla squadra di Giada e Carbine li raggiunse poco dopo. Throttle e Stoker si allearono con Ronald e Oliver.

"Traditore!" esclamò Carbine guardando il suo fidanzato che gongolava.

"E' colpa di Ronald che mi ha obbligato!" rispose il topo fulvo facendo spallucce e si beccò una palla di neve in faccia.

"AH! Eliminato!" esclamò il generale.

"Hei così non vale!" Ronald si nascose dietro il muro per non essere colpito da un proiettile della sorella.

"Esci fuori coniglio!" esclamò Sharon.

La battaglia continuò senza esclusioni di colpi. Stoker riuscì a colpire il _punk_, Modo si sacrificò per la causa facendo da esca così Carbine, Giada e Sharon poterono eliminare Oliver e Ronald.

"Come immaginavo. Il prode Stoker. Non mi aspettavo diversamente dal leader dei Freedom Fighters." commentò Carbine appallottolando la neve "Sei pronto?" ghignò.

Il vecchio topo sorrise "Come sempre, generale."

Iniziò l'ultima battaglia e Sharon si sentì come in quei videogiochi che il fratello le aveva fatto conoscere, il boss finale era lì davanti a loro e andava sconfitto, ma ci voleva una strategia. Stoker era un tipo furbo e una battaglia a palle di neve era nulla in confronto ad una guerra vera. Non sarebbe uscito facilmente allo scoperto. Le tre dunque si consultarono.

"Come facciamo?" disse Carbine pensierosa.

Sharon guardò prima Giada e poi il generale, Carbine ricambiò lo sguardo e sorrise. Giada guardò le due senza capire.

Stoker aveva le orecchie rizzate in attesa di qualsiasi movimento sospetto, movimento che non si fece attendere. Il vecchio topo sollevò appena la testa da dietro il muro e vide la piccola Giada che stava in piedi, il suo istinto gli diceva di lanciare la palla ma la sua coscienza glielo impediva. Era una bambina, piccola fragile bambina di appena cinque anni, poteva mai colpirla? E se fosse scoppiata a piangere? La sua sicurezza tentennò quando la topina lo chiamò con quella piccola vocina. Giada lo salutò e sorrise. Era davvero tenera!

Stoker sorrise e ricambiò il saluto con la mano libera e un missile bianco gli si disintegrò in faccia "Dovevo prevederlo..." disse lui ridacchiando "Siete sleali!"

"Abbiamo vinto!" esclamò il gruppetto di Modo.

"Dai, ora tutti a far la doccia!" esclamò Modo "Su Oliver, non fare storie se no ti becchi la febbre!" il piccolo topino obbedì "La prossima volta faremo un'altra battaglia dai."

Vice attese che Sharon fosse pronta e si recò in camera sua, doveva parlarle, il vecchio Cloud aveva lasciato un messaggio anche per lei. Il Gladiatore trovò la sorella a dare un'ultima occhiata al piccolo nano-Bug difettoso, aveva dimenticato di aggiustarlo, e bussò nonostante la porta aperta "E' permesso?" chiese.

Sharon annuì "Entra pure, ti serve qualcosa?"

Vice si guardò attorno, era la prima volta che entrava nella stanza di sua sorella, un tavolo semplice era occupato da un computer e vari aggeggi per riparare il Nano-Bug, alcuni libri erano adagiati su uno scaffale e un letto grande era in un angolo "Voglio sapere che pizza vuoi. Io, Modo e Ronald andiamo a prenderle e poi dovrei parlarti di un paio di cose."

La sorella si fece attenta "Dimmi."

Vice sospirò e si sedette sul letto "Questa è una cosa che non devi dire in giro, chiaro?" Sharon annuì e il fratello continuò "Riguarda Rebecca, la motociclista."

La topina lo fissò attenta e rizzò le orecchie ma non disse nulla, annuì col capo per farlo continuare.

Vice era visibilmente a disagio "Rebecca potrebbe essere nostra sorellastra."

Sharon spalancò gli occhi quasi sotto shock "COSA?" urlò "Com..."

Vice la zittì "E' probabile che nostro padre abbia frequentato un'altra nei suoi ultimi mesi di vita. Rebecca ha 17 anni, non trovi che sia una coincidenza troppo strana?" disse "E poi l'analisi del DNA ha identificato il codice originario di nostro padre."

Sharon era basita "Ma non può essere... lui diceva sempre che la famiglia... e... e il codice può..."

"Lo so. Ma su questo ne discuteremo dopo che Modo ti avrà mostrato le foto della sua moto. L'altra cosa di cui volevo parlarti è che il nonno ti ha dato un ultimatum." disse il fratello.

"Ultimatum?" Sharon corrugò la fronte, brutta cosa.

Vice annuì e aspettò un po' prima di parlare "Hai cinque anni di tempo per trovare un compagno e sposarti. Se non lo farai, sceglierà lui per te e sai già su chi ha messo gli occhi."

"Il cugino Arthan?" azzardò Sharon accigliata.

"Bingo." rispose Vice con serietà "Sai che ti ha messo gli occhi addosso da anni ormai e sai anche che dopo i 30 anni è difficile trovar marito, almeno per quel che riguarda un Gladiatore."

Sharon deglutì e sospirò "Ma noi non sappiamo quando finirà questa situazione... cinque anni sono..."

"Per questo te lo dico." la interruppe Vice alzandosi e poggiandole le mani sulle spalle "Tu sei mia sorella minore ed io ho il dovere di salvaguardarti. A me Arthan non piace e lo sai."

"Se per questo neanche tu piaci a lui." borbottò Sharon ridacchiando "E neanche a me." Arthan era un po' troppo maschilista e rozzo, un cugino di chissà quale grado di parentela, un tipo che la topina aveva sempre cercato di evitare.

"Sharon, è una cosa seria." la rimproverò il fratello "Io non voglio che tu abbia uno stile di vita diverso da quello che vuoi e non voglio che tu sia infelice. Ti dico solo di guardarti attorno, scoprirai che qualcuno che tiene davvero a te è molto più vicino di quanto tu pensi." respirò a fondo "Saprà renderti felice e amarti come meriti."

La topina dal pelo nero non capiva ma le sembrava di essere in uno di quei film trasmessi alla tv, gli umani avevano una fantasia spaventosa e a spaventarla fu la somiglianza di tali film con la situazione in cui si trovava. Vice sorrise tristemente "Rifletti su ciò che ti ho detto." le scompigliò i capelli con una mano "Allora la solita pizza?" chiese.

Sharon si aggiustò i capelli e guardò il fratello con il broncio "Sì, la solita."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito ma le sorprese ci aspettano dietro la nev... hem.. nel prossimo capitolo insomma ahahahah


	25. Aggressione

Aww non vedevo l'ora di arrivare a questi capitoli!

Cap 25- Aggressione

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A liberare la Limburger's Plaza fu Spike che fece piazza pulita dei goons di Napoleon il quale fu costretto a scappare a gambe levate.

"Per una buona volta il mio palazzo è intero!" esclamò Limburger osservando Chicago dalla grande finestra del suo ufficio "Ed ora..."

"Dov'è Spike?" chiese Rebecca entrando di corsa nella stanza.

Il Plutarkiano si era seduto al suo tavolo con tutta tranquillità "E' andato a fare un lavoretto per conto di Lord Camembert."

La topina lo fissò quasi terrorizzata "Ma è matto? Spike non è ancora pronto!"

"Lord Camembert ha dato il suo ordine. Troverà quei topi e... dove stai andando?" chiese il grassone.

"A controllare che Spike non faccia stupidaggini!" rispose Rebecca correndo dalla sua moto e si avviò per le strade innevate, ormai era buio e la gente si affrettava a tornare a casa. Dove diavolo era finito quel topo?

* * *

"Questa è l'ultima." disse Ronald caricando l'ultima scatola sul sedile posteriore della moto "Stasera si mangia alla grande!"

"Non vedo l'ora! Ho sentito la mancanza della pizza quando eravamo su Marte." scherzò Vice preparandosi a partire.

I tre si erano divisi i contenitori delle pizze, ogni tanto era bello mangiare qualcosa di diverso dai soliti hot-dog.

"Su andiamo, altrimenti si freddano." disse Modo. I topi partirono, Vice in testa al gruppo.

Lungo la strada fecero delle deviazioni per arrivare prima ma qualcuno interruppe la loro corsa. A gran velocità una crotch rocket nera lucente sfrecciava verso di loro, su di essa un motociclista dal fisico robusto quanto quello di Vice.

"Rallenterà suppongo." mormorò Ronald un po' teso.

Ma non fu così. Incurante della neve e del terreno ghiacciato, la moto non rallentò. Quasi come se sapesse cosa stava facendo, non appena il motociclista fu al fianco destro di Vice, lo colpì violentemente al lato del casco. Fu tutto molto rapido e l'impatto fu tale da distruggere il casco e far volar via il Gladiatore dal suo mezzo che scivolò sulla neve, le pizze volarono ovunque. Ronald e Modo frenarono appena in tempo e lo stesso fece il misterioso aggressore che balzò dalla sua moto camminando a grandi passi verso Vice.

_E' il più grande del gruppo ma non ha la moto viola... _queste erano le parole del suo capo.

Il colosso fu prossimo ad afferrare il Gladiatore quando Ronald gli saltò addosso da dietro cercando di allontanarlo dal fratello ma con un ruggito il motociclista lo afferrò per il braccio e lo lanciò lontano. Fu il turno di Modo che tentò di allontanarlo sparando a poca distanza dai piedi, al prossimo passo lo avrebbe colpito senza pensarci due volte. Vice non si muoveva, il pugno sembrava averlo messo fuori gioco, il che era strano per un tipo resistente come lui.

"Ron portalo lontano da qui." disse il topo grigio puntando il braccio bionico contro il motociclista.

Ronald era ancora stordito ma si alzò e si diresse verso il fratello maggiore, si inginocchiò al suo fianco e gli tolse il casco "Oh Madre..." il giovane rimase sconvolto quando del sangue iniziò ad estendersi sulla neve dalla ferita ormai libera dal casco. Vice era ferito gravemente e il casco era semi distrutto. La mandibola era leggermente spostata di lato ed era visibilmente rotta al lato destro dove aveva ricevuto il colpo, probabilmente anche il setto nasale era rotto. Ronald alzò lo sguardo, Modo aveva intrapreso una lotta con il motociclista.

Ronald si spostò silenziosamente verso la moto del fratello e inviò un segnale d'allarme alla moto di Sharon. A sentire il segnale fu Stoker che chiamò gli altri e subito furono in strada seguendo il segnale sul radar. Non appena fu sul posto, il gruppo si posizionò tra il motociclista e Modo creando una specie di linea di protezione. Sharon invece si precipitò subito dal fratello.

Spike osservò il gruppo di topi pronto a combattere e ghignò, erano deboli per lui, troppo facile ucciderli tutti ma il suo compito non era quello, Lord Camembert era stato chiaro. Gli altri topi gli servivano, erano dei pezzi fondamentali per il suo puzzle. La voce di Rebecca interruppe i suoi pensieri, se non dovesse obbedienza anche a lei avrebbe dato una piccola lezione a loro, giusto per ricordargli di non intromettersi nei suoi affari. Spike sospirò con pazienza e rispose alla trasmittente "Arrivo subito." diede un ultimo sguardo al gruppo e andò via, avrebbe regolato i conti con il suo obiettivo un altro giorno, sempre che ci fosse arrivato.

"Ma se ne va? Hei!" Vinnie stava per seguirlo ma Ronald glielo impedì piazzandosi davanti alla sua moto e scosse il capo.

"Credo che ci sia un'emergenza più grande adesso." disse Stoker scendendo dalla sua moto e avvicinandosi a Vice "Cribbio, brutta cosa..."

Sharon era in lacrime ma non piangeva, cercava di controllarsi "Cercate di trasportarlo meglio che potete, io vado a casa e contatto Cid."

"Cid? E perché?" esclamò Ronald basito.

La sorella sospirò "Perché Cid è l'unico che può aiutarci."

"Ma ci metterà ore ad arrivare!" Throttle allarmato "Non ce la farà!"

Sharon gli si avvicinò "Allora tu non conosci bene mio fratello. Non lascerà i suoi fratelli e la sua famiglia tanto facilmente. E se dovesse morire, lui sceglierebbe di farlo in battaglia." rispose tornando alla moto "Usate il ghiaccio per rallentare l'emorragia, appena è a casa sistematelo nel salotto, Charlene e Leila vi daranno una mano."

"Aspetta! E se ti seguisse?" disse Ronald.

"Correrò il rischio." rispose Sharon andando via.

"Che testarda..." il giovane Gladiatore sospirò spazientito.

Quando furono a casa, Sharon e Leila li aspettavano con ansia. Charley aveva preparato la sistemazione per il ferito "Portatelo qui." disse la ragazza. Oliver, Giada e Will erano seduti sulle scale e osservavano attenti. C'era una strana calma e i piccoli avevano un'espressione preoccupata sul volto.

"Che ha detto Cid?" chiese Ronald.

"Sarà qui tra tre ore. A quanto pare ha ideato una navicella molto più veloce di quelle normali." rispose Sharon "Ma io vorrei un teletrasporto."

"Basta rubarlo al dott Karbunkle..." esclamò il fratello ricevendo un ceffone dietro la testa dalla sorella "Aia!"

"Così impari a scherzare." rispose Sharon recandosi da Vice. Charley e Leila si erano subito messe al lavoro. Le due si alternavano sciacquando le bende sporche e prendendo delle pulite, disinfettavano la ferita e poi la coprirono con delle bende "Come sta?" chiese Sharon.

Leila sospirò accarezzando i capelli del marito "Beh, non posso dire che stia una meraviglia, ma lui è forte, so che terrà duro." rispose "Non posso immaginare cosa cosa sarebbe successo se Stoker non si fosse accorto dell'allarme." mormorò strofinando la guancia contro quella di Vice "Ma che cosa è successo?" guardò Ronald che stava lì in piedi con le braccia conserte.

Il giovane Gladiatore si avvicinò, prese una sedia e si sedette "Un tizio è venuto verso di noi e ha colpito Vice con un bel pugno." rispose atono "Ma non sappiamo il perché."

Charley inarcò le sopracciglia, stupita "Vice si è fatto metter ko da un pugno?" chiese.

Ronald annuì "E che pugno! I nostri caschi sono fabbricati con materiale molto resistente. Il pugno di quel tipo lo ha distrutto. Guarda!" disse lui mostrando il casco semi distrutto "Conta poi la velocità della moto."

"Credete che Vice abbia fatto arrabbiare qualcuno?" chiese Carbine "Mi sembra strano che sia stato attaccato da uno sconosciuto."

"Vice è molto pacifico, sì è irritabile ma non guerrafondaio." rispose Sharon guardando i nipoti che nel frattemo erano entrati nella stanza. Oliver era salito sul divano approfittando della sua minuta corporatura, si avvinghiò al braccio del padre, la codina arrotolata attorno al polso del genitore e la testa sulla sua spalla. Giada e Will si erano accovacciati ai piedi, tutti e tre erano stranamente tranquilli.

"Dobbiamo cercare questo tipo e fargliela pagare!" esclamò Vinnie.

"Calma Vincent!" lo rimproverò Throttle "Dobbiamo scoprire chi è. Questa è la cosa più importante, la vendetta non ci porterà a nulla."

"Beh, quel tipo è molto forte." disse Modo sovrappensiero "Non avremo comunque possibilità di vittoria."

"Non potrebbe essere uno scagnozzo di Limburger?" azzardò Carbine "Chi attaccherebbe mai con tanta sicurezza?"

"Chiunque egli sia, è strano." commentò Stoker che ebbe un'improvvisa illuminazione " E se..."

"Cosa, Stoke?" chiese Throttle "Allora?"

Il vecchio topo pensò "E se quel re da quattro soldi ha voluto vendicarsi per quello che Vice ha combinato su Marte?"

I ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo e balbettarono.

"Può anche essere. Ciò spiegherebbe la ragione dell'attacco e del fatto che il tizio mirasse solo a lui." disse Carbine "Dobbiamo indagare!"

"Non c'è bisogno." intervenne Sharon "Se davvero quel tipo lavora per Limburger e compagnia, lo scopriremo molto presto."

* * *

"Posso sapere chi diavolo ti ha detto di agire?" esclamò Rebecca su tutte le furie. Aveva richiamato Spike standosene in disparte così da non essere vista e aveva atteso il compagno di lavoro.

Spike si tolse il casco, i capelli argentei erano un punto bianco che rifletteva i raggi della luna, sghignazzava "Lord Camembert mi ha dato un ordine ed io l'ho eseguito. Non voleva più aspettare." rispose.

La topina bianca sospirò, le mani ai fianchi "Ma potevi chiamarmi."

"Lord Camebert non ha voluto che tu venissi." rispose Spike scrollando le spalle "Non voleva problemi."

Rebecca si sentì a disagio, Lord Camembert non si fidava di lei e quella sarebbe stata solo una delle tante prove a cui l'avrebbe sottoposta per verificare la sua fedeltà "La prossima volta ti prego almeno di avvertirmi." limitò a rispondere "Vado a fare un giro." salì sulla sua moto "Tu torna alla torre."

"Come vuoi." rispose Spike sull'attenti "Il mio lavoro per oggi è finito. Mi concederò un po' di riposo." si stiracchiò, indossò di nuovo il casco e partì lasciando sola la giovane topina.

Rebecca guardò Spike che si allontanava, si tolse il casco e si appoggiò al manubrio _Perché ogni volta che lo ripeto, cambia qualcosa? Eppure ho sempre fatto attenzione. _Doveva rimediare a ciò che non aveva previsto. Sollevò la testa dal manubrio e guardò il cielo stellato _So cosa fare. _Indossò il casco e spinse il piede sull'acceleratore, ormai l'equilibrio era spezzato e ciò lo aveva notato da un po'. Moderò la velocità e parcheggiò la moto a metà strada, non voleva essere seguita. Attraversò a piedi il resto del percorso, il casco ancora in testa, e finalmente arrivò. Osservò lo steccato che circondava il grande palazzo e lo scavalcò con agilità, una cosa che la guerra le aveva insegnato era superare gli ostacoli con agilità.

Con cautela Rebecca attraversò il cortile e si fermò ad osservare l'interno dell'edificio da una finestra. Erano tutti lì, i volti preoccupati e parlavano tra loro, Vice era steso sul divano, i bambini vicino a lui. La topina bianca tirò un lungo sospiro e si avvicinò alla porta d'ingresso, bussò al campanello. La voce di Leila fece sobbalzare la giovane topina che rispose con un mugolio.

La porta si aprì e Leila fece capolino "Posso fare qualcosa?" chiese.

Rebecca esitò "Dovrei scambiare quattro chiacchiere con..." Sharon la interruppe chiedendo chi fosse alla porta.

"Non lo so, è una motociclista." rispose Leila.

Sharon strabuzzò gli occhi "Ci penso io qui, sta tranquilla. Tu va pure." disse osservando Rebecca ferma alla porta "E tu entra."

Rebecca non voleva spostarsi "Credo che sia meglio che io stia qui:" disse "Voglio solo scambiare un paio di parole con te."

La topina dal pelo nero prese un cappotto e uscì nel cortile socchiudendo la porta alle sue spalle "Tu sei Rebecca, giusto?"

Rebecca balbettò "Come.. come fai a saperlo?"

Sharon si strinse nel cappotto "Non è difficile indovinarlo." rispose "Perché sei qui?"

"Perché non hai chiamato gli altri?" chiese a sua volta la topina bianca.

Sharon sospirò "Vice mi ha raccontato quello che è successo su Marte e... qualcosa mi dice che tu non sei pericolosa." disse poggiando le mani ai lati del casco e togliendoglielo "Allora è proprio come mi hanno riferito." osservò la topina con attenzione "Ciò spiega molte cose. Ma cosa devi dire.. e a chi?"

Rebecca si riprese il casco e lo strinse tra le braccia a disagio "Devo parlare con te. E' una cosa importante."

Sharon inarcò le sopracciglia "Di che si tratta?" non era disposta a crederle ma ascoltare poteva esserle d'aiuto.

Rebecca guardò il casco "Può darsi che ritorni e... non so se funzionerà ma... la prossima volta... invece di combatterlo..." indugiò ".. fagli sentire il carillon. Potrebbe funzionare."

La topina dal pelo scuro fissò la giovane con perplessità "Il carillon?"

Rebecca annuì "Non posso dirti altro, mi spiace. Ora devo andare." indossò di nuovo il casco "Non dimenticare." le raccomandò.

Sharon si strinse di nuovo nel cappotto e scosse il capo, intanto una luce che volava nel cielo diventava sempre più grande man mano che si avvicinava alla terra, finalmente Cid era arrivato.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Oh yay, sto cambiando man mano il layout della storia, modificherò anche i capitoli precedenti appena ho un po' di tempo.


	26. Pressioni

Cap 26- Pressioni

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

La navicella di Cid atterrò nel cortile sollevando una leggera nube di neve. Sharon si precipitò ad accogliere l'amico ma una sorpresa l'attendeva. Cid era accompagnato dal padre Nitkha e il giovane scienziato aveva un piccolo regalo per la topina dal pelo scuro. Tra le sue braccia, avvolto in un panno, c'era un uccello grande quanto un cigno, solo la testa era visibile ed era ricoperta da piccole piume color sabbia e un ciuffetto con piume color rosso e giallo si allungava sulla nuca "L'ho trovato in una fossa. Se ne stava accovacciato e tremava spaventato." disse Cid, intanto Nitkha era corso in casa a controllare le condizioni di Vice.

"Perché lo hai portato qui?" chiese Sharon "Su entra che qui fa freddo." in realtà faceva troppo freddo per il volatile marziano abituato al clima caldo.

Cid diede uno sguardo al volatile "Tu sei una delle poche che davvero ha a cuore il destino di questa specie." si limitò a rispondere "E hai lavorato sodo con il gruppo di recupero." disse lasciando l'uccello tra le braccia di Sharon "Vado a vedere cosa possiamo fare per Vice."

La topina lo fissò con disappunto, aveva molte cose da fare ed ora doveva anche accudire un uccello che sarebbe potuto morire il giorno dopo. In realtà Sharon aveva sempre amato i Sand Runner, ma i piccoli di questa specie erano difficili da accudire e spesso morivano qualche giorno dopo il recupero. La topina sospirò con pazienza e raggiunse gli altri nel salotto. A detta di Nitkha, la situazione non era così tragica. Il lavoro da fare era tanto ma il Gladiatore se la sarebbe cavata. Leila si sentì meglio e finalmente un sorriso sollevato illuminò il volto del piccolo Oliver che aveva tenuto il muso per tutto il tempo.

"Su lascialo." disse Ronald al piccolo topino ancora avvinghiato al braccio del padre "Cid e Nitkha devono portarlo alla navicella, dai. Oliver."

Nonostante le rassicurazioni, Oliver non voleva lasciare la mano del genitore ancora incosciente e rispondeva con "No" ogni volta che lo zio gli diceva di lasciarlo.

Un'idea balenò nella mente di Sharon quando il fagottino si mosse tra le sue braccia "Oliver, ti va di venire con me a preparare da mangiare a questo uccellino?" chiese "So che papà non sta bene, ma se lo lasci curare da Cid e Nitkha si riprenderà e tornerà a giocare con te." non era stato necessario chiamare Giada e Will perché i due erano stati subito attratti dal fagotto. Oliver diede un'ultima occhiata al padre e poi si avvicinò alla zia e annuì. Sharon guardò i due topi appena arrivati e fece un cenno con la testa.

Ad aiutare i due furono quelli con più forza fisica, Ronald e Modo. Oliver era ancora insicuro ma Sharon lo trattenne incuriosendolo parlandogli del Sand Runner, Vice le aveva sempre detto di non far preoccupare i piccoli anche se la situazione rischiava di precipitare, un sorriso e un tono rassicurante doveva farli stare tranquilli. Solo ora la topina si rese conto di quanto fosse difficile per il fratello fronteggiare tutto ciò. Sulle sue spalle c'era un'enorme responsabilità e ciononostante Vice riusciva a tener duro. Ora era il suo turno, doveva seguire l'esempio del fratello e sostituirlo meglio che poteva.

Per Nitkha e Cid il problema di Vice fu facilmente individuabile e lo scienziato sapeva già cosa fare e assicurò i ragazzi che non c'era da preoccuparsi. Leila non era molto convinta e insisté per stare con loro, voleva stare vicino al marito meglio che poteva. Inaspettatamente le fu dato il permesso. Il resto dei ragazzi si riunì in cucina dove Sharon aveva iniziato le cure al piccolo Sand Runner.

"Sicura di riuscirci?" chiese Stoker dubbioso osservando il cucciolo rannicchiato sul divanetto della cucina, il capo era volto sulla schiena. Charley lo osservò incuriosita, sembrava davvero un cigno.

Oliver si avvicinò al Sand Runner e lo guardò con tanto di occhi, Giada e Will erano un po' intimoriti "Ma non ho mai visto questo animale prima."

Sharon sorrise "Vedi, la guerra li ha quasi sterminati, sono così pochi che è difficile vederli. Molti anni fa la mia famiglia ne aveva tanti."

Giada aprì la bocca "Davvero? E dove sono?" chiese.

Stoker ridacchiò, quella piccola era davvero tenera.

La zia borbottò "Ce li hanno rubati." rispose ricordandosi di quella notte. Quella fu una notte maledetta in cui accaddero le cose peggiori e in cui iniziò la sua Odissea che l'aveva portata ad essere quella che era adesso. Fu difficile conquistare la fiducia del Sand Runner ma una volta ottenuta farlo mangiare fu più facile. Oliver osservava affascinato quanto Stoker.

"Come ci sei riuscita?" Carbine osservava l'uccellino che si guardava attorno ma stavolta era più calmo e provò addirittura ad alzarsi su quelle lunghe zampe scure munite di due dita, il risultato fu che cadde accovacciato, il cuscino era troppo morbido per starci in piedi.

Charley sorrise divertita ma Sharon era pensierosa "Mi serve del cibo molto energetico." pensò a quanto potessero crescere quegli uccelli.

La terrestre pensò "Perché?"

Sharon posò uno sguardo ai ragazzi, Stoker ridacchiò "Possono crescere oltre i 9 piedi di altezza in poco tempo."

"9 piedi?" esclamò Charley "E... dove diamine lo mettete?"

Stoker continuò a ridacchiare "Hei Charley, prima delle moto li usavamo come cavalcature. E prima della guerra li usavamo ancora, spesso sono meglio delle moto, bevono poco e possono raggiungere i 120 km orari."

Throttle osservò il piccolo pennuto che provava di nuovo a reggersi in piedi e sorrise "Potremo metterlo in cortile una volta adulto e preparargli un posto dove ripararsi, è scontato che dentro casa non potrà stare."

Sharon si grattò la testa "Io volevo riportarlo su Marte."

Carbine sbuffò "Allora se non morirà qui morirà lì." disse "E' meglio se lo tieni tu per ora. Sai che per i Plutarkiani sono uno spuntino prelibato."

Passarono delle ore e ormai era notte fonda quando Cid e Nitkha uscirono dalla loro navicella e spiegarono la situazione, Leila era decisamente più tranquilla. Cid aveva fabbricato in loco una protesi in metallo leggero per sostituire la parte rotta della mandibola e aveva anche ricostruito i denti rotti, il setto nasale era stato riparato, ora solo il tempo e le cure dovevano fare il loro lavoro "E' stato molto fortunato." commentò Nitkha "Se non avesse avuto il casco inutile dire che fine avrebbe fatto."

Ronald sospirò sollevato "Come sta ora?"

"Dorme. E' ancora sotto l'effetto dei sedativi. I prossimi giorni non saranno piacevoli per lui. Ora lo lasciamo nella navicella sotto osservazione, appena starà meglio lo portiamo di nuovo in casa, va bene?" spiegò il medico.

* * *

Ormai era quasi l'alba ma gli unici ad aver dormito furono i piccoli che si erano accoccolati vicino alla loro madre. Sebbene fosse presto, la casa era piena di attività e ognuno dei topi si occupava delle proprie faccende. Throttle, Vinnie e Stoker si occupavano delle loro moto, il freddo e l'inattività poteva danneggiarle. Carbine dava una mano a Charley e a Leila la quale aveva portato i figli nella loro cameretta. Cid era alla navicella e teneva d'occhio lo stato di Vice. Modo aveva finalmente preso le foto della crotch rocket bianca ed era deciso più che mai a mostrarle a Sharon.

Tuttavia il topo grigio non la trovò nella sua camera, dove il Sand Runner stava dormendo tranquillamente, la cercò sia in cucina che nel salotto quindi pensò che fosse dai nipoti. Salì le scale diretto al secondo piano, dove c'era la camera dei piccoli ma rimase bloccato al primo piano, Sharon era lì e stava parlando con qualcuno, sembrava una discussione alquanto delicata visto il tono con cui Nitkha le rispondeva. Suo malgrado la curiosità ebbe la meglio e Modo si ritrovò ad origliare sebbene l'argomento cruciale fosse già superato.

"Dal punto di vista medico questa è l'unica cosa che non si può fare." disse Nitkha con fare paterno "Se avessi potuto, sarebbe stata la prima cosa a cui avrei posto rimedio, mi spiace."

Sharon sospirò quasi rassegnata "Non ti sto chiedendo un rimedio ma un consiglio. Mio nonno è stato chiaro ma verrei comunque cacciata se si venisse a sapere."

Il medico ridacchiò con amarezza "Sul serio, se fossi stato tuo padre ci avrei messo una pietra su. Infondo Bruce era il capo clan e poteva permettersi una cosa simile. Non fare quella faccia Sharon."

La topina si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, le braccia conserte come se avesse freddo "Sono in una pessima situazione. Qualsiasi scelta decida di prendere sarà comunque motivo di espulsione."

"E se gli parlassi? Il dialogo è sempre un ottimo mezzo per ricongiungersi." suggerì Nitkha che non aveva più alcuna soluzione.

Sharon ghignò "Lo conosci il vecchio Cloud. Mi adora e lo sai." disse ironicamente "Non aspetta altro che l'occasione per mettermi in difficoltà. Ed ora che vuole coinvolgere anche Arthan."

Il topo castano fischiò per la sorpresa "Tuo cugino?" chiese sollevando le sopracciglia "Scherzi?"

Sharon scosse il capo "Mi piacerebbe. Sul serio, da quando Vice me l'ha detto..." sospirò cercando di calmarsi "Non so cosa fare... e ho anche sonno."

Nitkha sorrise comprensivo e strinse la topina in un rapido abbraccio "Pensa ad una cosa alla volta. Cinque anni sono lunghi. Potrebbe accadere qualsiasi cosa."

La topina non sembrava convinta ma annuì lo stesso "Vado a far mangiare di nuovo il Sand Runner, sono passate tre ore." disse.

Modo sussultò e si allontanò in silenzio, sapeva che non era una buona idea farsi trovare lì da una Sharon nervosa. Per fortuna il topo grigio riuscì ad arrivare prima di lei nella stanza e fece compagnia al piccolo Sand Runner che ora gli zampettava tra i piedi. La discussione di Sharon con Nitkha lo aveva incuriosito e non poco ma Modo si sentiva un po' in colpa perché non era il tipo da origliare le discussioni private altrui. La scelta migliore era fingere di non aver ascoltato ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a star zitto a lungo "Hei, non si mangiano queste!" esclamò Modo quando il piccolo Sand Runner beccò una delle foto che il topo grigio aveva tra le mani.

"Ha fame eh?" chiese Sharon appena arrivata "E tu che ci fai qui?" la topina aveva tra le mani un contenitore.

"Me ne sono ricordato." rispose Modo mostrandole le foto "E questo piccoletto voleva mangiarsele."

"Davvero?" esclamò Sharon ridacchiando. Poi fece schioccare più volte la lingua sul palato e il Sand Runner zampettò da lei agitando le alette "Ha imparato già."

Il topo grigio osservò incuriosito "Ma non erano diffidenti?"

"A quanto pare questo qui è il tipo a cui devi raccomandare più volte di non dar confidenza agli sconosciuti." rispose la topina ridacchiando "E ha anche imparato già quando lo chiamo per mangiare."

"Quella specie di.. hem... che cosa è?" Modo parve perplesso.

Sharon imboccava il piccolo volatile e indicò più volte il becco "Mamma e papà si alternano quando vanno alla ricerca di cibo. Quando arrivano chiamano il parthner e i piccoli schioccando il becco." spiegò "Imitandoli cerco di farlo sentire più sicuro."

"Sì ma sei pur sempre un'estranea." commentò Modo.

"Ora non più." rispose Sharon "Per quanto riguarda le foto?" chiese mentre il Sand Runner se ne tornava nel suo angolino a dormire.

"Vice vuole sapere se conosci il suo costruttore." spiegò il topo grigio mostrandole le foto.

Sharon le prese, le osservò una ad una e la sua espressione cambiò rapidamente man mano che i particolari della moto le passavano davanti agli occhi "Non è possibile." mormorò quando vide il simbolo del costruttore, i tre cerchi e il triangolo.

"Sai chi è?" chiese Modo, l'espressione della topina dal pelo scuro diceva molto.

"Credo di sì... ma devo fare dei riscontri... non ne sono sicura." rispose lei avvicinandosi alla scrivania e ripose le foto in una cartella.

Solo allora Modo si accorse dei due monitor accesi, li osservò e trovò familiare il luogo che ogni riquadro ritraeva "Ma è il palazzo di Limburger?" chiese.

"Sì. E' grazie a questi che ho saputo in anticipo di Napoleon e sarà sempre grazie a questi che scopriremo se quel tizio lavora per Limburger. Se sì, scopriremo chi è." rispose Sharon.

"Come diamine hai fatto a piazzare delle telecamere lì dentro?" il topo grigio fissava i monitor con curiosità mentre Sharon gli raccontava di cosa aveva fatto e gli mostrava il Nano-Bug difettoso.

"Per costruire questi aggeggi mi si è abbassata la vista in questi anni." disse lei, il nano-Bug sul palmo della sua mano.

"Allora dovrai indossare gli occhiali sul mento quando leggi." commentò Modo ridendo dell'espressione basita di Sharon "L'hai capita?"

La topina si passò una mano sul volto "Perché ti do retta?" tuttavia non poté fare a meno di sorridere "Mi chiedo da dove cacciate questo pessimo umorismo te e i ragazzi."

Modo fece spallucce "Pratica di anni!" scherzò.

"Ah eccoti!" esclamò Cid "Ti stavo cercando!" entrò nella stanza "Oh ciao Big Guy!"

Modo salutò "E' meglio che vada a dare una mano di sotto, ci vediamo dopo." tuttavia la voce preoccupata di Cid lo bloccò poco lontano nel corridoio e i singhiozzi di Sharon lo misero davanti ad una scelta difficile: andarsene e lasciare che Cid si occupasse della situazione o andare lì e dare una mano al giovane scienziato. A prevalere fu la seconda decisione ma una sgradevole sensazione lo colse quando il topo grigio vide Sharon tra le braccia di Cid che la consolava. Non c'era nulla di strano ma la cosa lo infastidiva e la topina sembrava essersi rassicurata.

Fu un momento di panico e di grande imbarazzo quando i due amici si accorsero della sua presenza e gli chiesero cosa stesse facendo ancora lì. Borbottando, Modo cercava di spiegare ma non poteva fare a meno di combattere con quel sentimento sgradevole che conosceva fin troppo bene, gelosia. Sapeva che Cid e Sharon erano amici da anni e sapeva che lo scienziato era ancora innamorato di lei. Ma era evidente che qualcosa tediava e lei aveva deciso di parlarne con le persone che conosceva di più, ma perché non parlarne con i fratelli?

"Hei, va tutto bene." ridacchiò Cid bloccando il borbottio del topo grigio "Ti sei preoccupato ed è una cosa normale. Chiunque si preoccuperebbe se la musona qui scoppia a piangere."

Sharon lo colpì con un ceffone dietro la nuca "Idiota!" disse "Vado a fare colazione, buon giorno e ciao." oltrepassò la porta camminando in fretta e Cid sospirò paziente.

"Quando è imbarazzata è più irritabile del solito." commentò lo scienziato "Allora! Andiamo a dare una mano giù, altrimenti ci dicono che siamo inutili!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito o.o ci vediamo al prossimo uhuhuhuhuh


	27. Il ballo

Ahaha ecco il capitolo che stavo pianificando da qualche settimana XD Ammetto che il seguito è ancora un ammasso confuso di idee, ne ho un paio ma non so quale usare! Arg! Va beh, per ora godiamoci questo capitolo XD Per l'abito di Sharon e Carbine basta dare un'occhiata su DeviantArt, per la canzone The last rose of summer, basta cercare su youtube, il gruppo è Celtic Woman.

Cap 27- Il ballo

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Per Vice i giorni passarono tormentati dal dolore e l'impossibilità di mangiare ciò che voleva, parlava poco ma i miglioramenti erano già visibili. Cid e Nitkha sarebbero rimasti lì fino a quando il Gladiatore non si sarebbe completamente ripreso e ciò includeva anche la rimozione dei punti sutura. Sharon era impegnata su due fronti: le foto della moto e il progetto del padre, non aveva più tempo per le prove del ballo e ciò faceva disperare Charley.

"Ma ormai mancano pochi giorni." disse la terrestre. La ragazza, Sharon, Leila e Carbine erano in cucina a parlare.

"Mi dispiace Charlene, ma ho già chiamato Angela e le ho detto che non sarei venuta." disse Sharon "Non posso lasciare mio fratello per andare a divertirmi."

"Ma hai sentito cosa ha detto Angela, no?" disse Leila "E poi starò io con Vice."

"E noi." dissero Ronald, Vinnie e Stoker.

In quel giorni Angela era andata a fargli visita preoccupata per ciò che le aveva riferito Sharon. Appena saputo che la topina non sarebbe venuta, la ragazza aveva insistito perché non potevano buttare all'aria le prove fatte nelle settimane precedenti "E' la tua occasione." aveva detto "E poi non credo che a tuo fratello dispiaccia."

Ad insistere ci furono anche Ronald e Leila, lo stesso Vice aveva preteso di parlare con la sorella "Come vedi avrò chi mi fa compagnia, distrarti ti sarà salutare." aveva detto il Gladiatore "E poi abbiamo intenzione di passare una serata in tranquillità."

"Perché Vinnie non vuole venire?" chiese Sharon.

Vice arricciò il naso "Beh da quando ha iniziato a contattare Harley dalla nostra navicella, il furbone si è un po' calmato e mi sa che ha intenzione di passare la serata davanti al monitor." ridacchiò.

La sorella roteò gli occhi "L'amore rende davvero così cretini?"

Vice fece spallucce "Non biasimarlo. Non può vederla dal vivo."

Sharon sbuffò perplessa "Comunque non ho intenzione di andarci." disse di nuovo.

Il fratello sorrise e l'abbracciò "Ed io dico che ci andrai. A me non dispiace che tu lo faccia e farai finalmente qualcosa da donna."

"Se non fossi ancora in queste condizioni ti avrei preso a pugni!" esclamò la topina guardando Vice in cagnesco e imitando il gesto.

Vice rise "Visto? Sei troppo violenta! Su, e hai anche preso il vestito! E poi non ci andrai da sola."

"A parte Charlene chi altri viene?" chiese Sharon.

"Throttle e Carbine, Nitkha che fa da cavaliere a Charlene e poi Modo."

La sorella pensò "Dimenticavo, Angela mi ha riferito che anche Limburger sarà lì su invito del padre." disse.

Vice balbettò quasi shoccato "E perché invitare quell'individuo?"

Sharon pensò che fosse ovvio "Limburger è un uomo d'affari qui e anche il padre di Angela lo è. Non conosco i dettagli ma quei due vanno d'accordo."

"Ho capito. Probabile che ci siano anche Rebecca e quel tipo... deve pagarmi la mandibola rotta." disse Vice battendo il pugno sinistro nella mano destra "Se lo vedi, picchialo da parte mia."

La sorella lo guardò quasi annoiata "Prima mi dici che devo comportarmi da donna ed ora vuoi che lo picchi?" esclamò.

* * *

Il gruppo invitato alla festa partì quella mattina stessa per prendere l'aereo che li avrebbe condotti sul luogo designato, la casa di Angela ai Caraibi. A malincuore i ragazzi avevano lasciato a casa le loro moto ma Ronald e Stoker gli avevano garantito che ne avrebbero avuto cura.

"Quindi in questi Caraibi fa caldo?" chiese Nitkha incuriosito.

Charley annuì "Sì. Angela ha ritenuto opportuno festeggiare lì. Lei ama il mare e casa sua è uno spettacolo."

"Credi che sia possibile visitare quella famosa grotta?" chiese Modo ricordandosene.

La castana fece spallucce "Credo di no." rispose "Appena arriviamo sarà già tardi e Sharon ha da fare delle cose. E in questi giorni il mare è mosso, impossibile da navigare e sai che alla grotta si accede solo via mare."

"E tu Carbine? Che abito hai scelto?" chiese poi la ragazza.

Il generale sorrise furba "Mi sono basata sul tema." rispose "Angela mi ha spiegato che in questo tipo di feste bisogna scegliere degli abiti pertinenti. E visto che il tema era _epoca ottocentesca e moderna a confronto_ ho scelto qualcosa che potesse piacermi e che ho visto alla tv."

Charley si incuriosì e guardò Throttle che dormiva beato "Ragazzi, ma voi i vostri abiti?" chiese poi.

Modo ridacchiò "Bagaglio." rispose, come al solito il topo grigio si era preparato a dovere. Soprattutto perché quella sarebbe dovuta essere una serata speciale se solo la sua timidezza lo avesse abbandonato. Nitkha rispose allo stesso modo e Throttle mugugnò ancora addormentato.

Sharon guardava dal finestrino con occhi assenti, non aveva mai amato i matrimoni ma era curiosa di vedere quelli terrestri, i film non erano molto attendibili soprattutto perché spesso e volentieri o accadevano tragedie oppure eventi assai comici a tal punto che lei stessa iniziò a dubitare della loro autenticità. Tuttavia la marziana aveva accettato perché aveva fatto una promessa ad Angela e quella sarebbe stato il suo regalo di nozze. Per lei sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

Appena arrivati furono accolti da una limousine e scortati alla grande villa di Angela. La ragazza li aspettava con un grande sorriso "Benvenuti!" esclamò scuotendo le braccia aperte, abbracciò Charley con affetto e salutò anche gli altri ospiti "Vi ringrazio per essere venuti.". Angela aveva lunghi capelli neri, occhi azzurri e un volto gioviale, la pelle era di un colore naturale che tendeva all'abbronzato.

Si scambiarono i convenevoli e gli auguri, gli altri ospiti sarebbero arrivati tra qualche ora e i camerieri stavano finendo di ordinare le decorazioni e i tavoli per la festa. Angela e Lex, il suo ragazzo, si erano sposati quella mattina ma invece del pranzo avevano scelto una cena, il clima fresco della sera e il vento avrebbero reso la festa più gradevole. Sharon e Angela parlarono sotto voce quasi tutto il tempo e la terrestre sembrò aver preso a cuore il regalo della marziana, un regalo che avrebbe ricevuto solo quella sera.

E la sera giunse rapidamente e Sharon e Carbine non fecero la sua apparizione neanche quando gli ospiti iniziarono ad arrivare. Il grande salone d'ingresso era stato pieno di tavoli abbelliti con tovaglie bianche e decorazioni natalizie. Mentre gli ospiti sfacevano conoscenza, chiacchieravano e si preparavano davanti al palco dove Angela si organizzava con i musicisti, Limburger e Rebecca fecero il loro ingresso. Subito Charley chiamò i ragazzi.

"Almeno è elegante." commentò sarcastico Throttle "C'è anche Rebecca, carina con quel vestito."

"Se ti sentisse Carbine saresti un topo morto, lo sai bro?" esclamò Modo ridendo.

Tutti e tre i topi indossavano uno smoking nero, quello di Throttle era un modello che si adattava più all'epoca dell'800 mentre quello di Modo e Nitkha era più moderno. Charley indossava un semplice abito di seta di colore blu notte.

Limburger indossava un formale smoking viola mentre Rebecca un elegante vestito lungo azzurro che seguiva tutti i lineamenti del suo corpo, ai piedi portava delle scarpe alte dello stesso colore. I capelli bianchi erano raccolti dietro la testa. La topina bianca si guardava attorno un po' imbarazzata, era più alta del suo accompagnatore e ciò la metteva a disagio. Il Plutarkiano e la sua accompagnatrice salutarono il padre di Angela.

"Dobbiamo tenerlo d'occhio." disse Modo.

Limburger passò poco lontano da loro e li guardò, sorrise di scherno e si avvicinò "Non temete miei cari roditori. Quest'oggi non ho alcun piano subdolo." disse con voce melliflua "Devo portare a termine un grosso affare e non voglio che qualcosa vada storto."

Rebecca li salutò timidamente, lo sguardo basso.

Carbine arrivò proprio in quel momento. Indossava un lungo abito color crema decorato con merletti color viola chiaro e i capelli erano legati in due piccole trecce. Throttle sorrise prendendole la mano e baciandole la guancia. Il topo castano era imbarazzato, era inusuale vedere Carbine con un abito femminile, anzi, lui non l'aveva mai vista indossarne uno. Le sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio e il generale ridacchiò.

"Hai visto Sharon?" chiese Charley una volta che tutti furono all'esterno. Il giardino era immenso e trapunto di tavoli rotondi coperti da tovaglie bianche. Alcuni ospiti avevano già preso posto e i camerieri erano pronti a servire la cena.

Carbine annuì "Arriva tra poco e..."

Il generale fu interrotto dalla voce di Angela che finalmente si era liberata dai suoi impegni. Si aggiustò la lunga gonna bianca e sorrise, era abituata a parlare ad un pubblico numeroso anche perché di solito il suo pubblico era composto da migliaia di persone "Volevo ringraziavi per essere qui, amici e parenti." il suo sguardo scorreva sui presenti "Questa sera sarà allietata dalla musica del nostro giovane direttore d'orchestra che guiderà i musicisti. Avremo anche alcuni ospiti … speciali.. potremo dire. Persone che conosco da quando ho iniziato la mia carriera e che hanno accettato di essere qui, in questa serata speciale." indugiò "Ma prima... ho un'amica che ha accettato di fare una cosa per me."

Carbine sorrise e si strinse al braccio di Throttle, sembrava non veder l'ora che quel momento arrivasse.

"Poiché la mia voce non è adatta a questo tipo di canzoni, ho chiesto a questa persona di cantarla al posto mio e lei ha accettato." Angela posò lo sguardo ad un tavolo in particolare e poi tornò a guardare gli altri ospiti "Spero che amiate la sua voce quanto me perché merita davvero di essere apprezzata. Signori... a cantare _The last rose of Summer _, Sharon."

"C.. cosa?" esclamò Charley stupita, Modo lo era quanto lei, Sharon cantava?

Dopo un lieve applauso il silenzio calò e la topina dal pelo scuro fece il suo ingresso sul palco, era visibilmente nervosa e fu Angela a darle un po' di coraggio. Throttle ridacchiò vedendo la faccia del suo amico grigio "Carina eh?" gli disse colpendolo con il gomito al fianco destro.

Modo rispose con un sospiro, in effetti l'abito verde acqua le donava e i capelli erano tirati su e legati tra loro da piccole rose dello stesso colore dell'abito, un velo verde chiaro era avvolto attorno alle spalle nude, dietro la schiena e attorno alle braccia.. Più la osservava e più la trovava affascinante con quello sguardo imbarazzato. La sua sicurezza ora vacillava, sarebbe riuscito a chiederle di ballare con lui?

La musica partì leggera come la voce che l'accompagnava e, sebbene non fosse avvezza, sapeva toccare le corde del cuore e scaldarlo. Man mano che prendeva sicurezza, Sharon migliorava sempre più i suoi acuti e la modulazione della voce. L'atmosfera sembrava essersi cristallizzata, cullata dalla dolcezza delle parole e gli ospiti ascoltarono di buon grado rilassandosi, il cuore leggero.

Ma la canzone non durò molto e Angela tornò sul palco ringraziando Sharon. Quando la topina fu finalmente libera e iniziò una nuova canzone, Charley corse da lei "Da.. da quando canti così?" le chiese "Al mio matrimonio pretendo che tu canti per me!" esclamò "Hai una voce bellissima." le prese le mani tra le sue e sorrise quando notò che le mani della topina tremavano ancora.

Sharon dal canto suo era imbarazzata e le sue orecchie e il suo naso non riuscirono a nasconderlo diventando di un rosso acceso, la topina balbettava "G.. grazie." disse.

"Ma dovrai imparare a cantare secondo le regole." le disse Nitkha.

"Oh ti prego!" esclamò Carbine "Non farle le tue raccomandazioni mediche sul modo corretto di cantare e sulle conseguenze che possono derivarne."

Nitkha guardò il generale accigliato "Esattamente."

"Non c'è da preoccuparsi." disse Sharon "Tanto questa sarà l'ultima volta che canto sul serio."

"Scherzi?" esclamò Charley scandalizzata "Ma tu DEVI continuare!"

"Charley-ma'am ha ragione." concordò Modo un po' impacciato, le guance rosse "Penso che una voce così non debba essere nascosta."

Sharon stava per ribattere quando Angela la raggiunge "Ti ringrazio di cuore! E' proprio come avevo immaginato." le disse "Questo è il miglior regalo che avrei mai potuto ricevere."

La marziana dal pelo nero sorrise "E' stato un piacere."

"Semmai avrò un altro testo di questo tipo, ti chiamerò sicuramente! Ora vado a parlare con quei signori laggiù, voi preparatevi che tra poco inizia il valzer!" esclamò Angela "Ci vediamo dopo cari!"

"Valzer? Oh Madre... No Charlene... non guardarmi così! Non mi sono più esercitata da allora." disse la topina dai capelli bianchi.

* * *

Il valzer iniziò inaspettatamente e le coppie presero posto al centro del cerchio di tavoli. Carbine trascinò letteralmente il povero Throttle in campo, al di fuori della guerra e senza doveri in vista, il generale voleva distrarsi un po' e quale modo migliore quello di divertirsi? Dal canto suo il topo fulvo accettò suo malgrado poiché Charley lo stava fissando minacciosa. Nitkha non si fece problemi ad invitare la terrestre che accettò volentieri. Poiché Vincent non sarebbe andato alla festa, Nitkha si era offerto e aveva imparato rapidamente i passi de valzer.

Sharon cercò in tutti i modi una scusa per non essere coinvolta e ne approfittò quando Angela la chiamò a chiacchierare con lei e Lex, un ragazzo biondo con occhi azzurri e pelle chiara, lo sguardo magnetico. Modo era rimasto a fissare il mare, le braccia poggiate al parapetto. In quel momento la distesa d'acqua rispecchiava appieno il tumulto che il topo grigio aveva dentro di sé. Le onde alte si scontravano con forza sulla scogliera producendo un piacevole rumore.

Modo sospirò cercando di calmarsi, quello era sempre stato il suo problema più grande. Ogni volta che doveva fare il primo passo diventava nervoso e temeva di borbottare parole incomprensibili. Tirò un lungo sospiro e si preparò mentalmente, infondo chiedere un ballo non era una cosa complicata. Ma ogni volta che guardava Sharon il fiato gli moriva in gola e la sicurezza crollava. Quando poi si era ormai preparato e camminava verso di lei, gli sembrava che le gambe non rispondessero e che il suolo sotto i piedi sparisse. Così ogni volta che si credeva sicuro perdeva l'occasione giusta e cioè quando Sharon non parlava con qualcuno. Doveva sbrigarsi oppure la serata sarebbe finita e lui non voleva passarla tormentandosi.

Finalmente Modo riuscì ad avvicinarsi senza che quella sensazione lo facesse realmente cadere ma la topina nera era ancora distratta. Quando finalmente anche Angela e Lex si allontanarono per raggiungere il campo di ballo, il topo grigio attirò l'attenzione di Sharon con un timido "Ciao", un pessimo modo per un approccio, pensò lui.

"Ciao." salutò Sharon altrettanto imbarazzata.

Il silenzio che cadde tra i due era insostenibile a tal punto che il topo grigio ebbe il coraggio di porle il braccio destro "Posso avere l'onore di questo ballo?" chiese cercando di evitare di guardarla in faccia.

Sharon parve indecisa, prima posò lo sguardo sui ballerini e poi su quel topo che non sembrava altro che desiderare quello. La topina si aggiustò un capello dietro l'orecchio, annuì e poggiò la mano sul braccio. Così anche i due entrarono in pista. E mentre Charley sorrideva divertita chiacchierando con Nitkha, Throttle e Carbine parlottavano tra loro a bassa voce.

_Dille qualcosa idiota! _Il topo grigio cercava in ogni modo di pensare a qualcosa di intelligente ma ogni volta che apriva la bocca la richiudeva temendo di dire qualche sciocchezza e si rimproverava per la sua goffaggine. Alla fine Modo tirò un lungo sospiro e balbettando insicuro riuscì a parlare "S- stai bene stasera, lo sai?" disse arrossendo. Temette di ricevere uno sguardo di disappunto ma non fu così.

Sharon sorrise quasi compiaciuta "Grazie, sei gentile." rispose lei sentendo che le orecchie stavano diventando calde "E tu... sembri James Bomb!"" esclamò ridacchiando imbarazzata. Non amava molto quelle situazioni, quando le luci soffuse creavano un'atmosfera che la metteva a disagio "Insomma... lo smoking ti dona molto. Sembri un agente segreto.". La topina non capiva perché mai si sentisse così, eppure ormai lo conosceva da mesi e non sapeva da dove venisse quella sensazione di imbarazzo e la paura di guardarlo in faccia.

Modo sorrise e ringraziò la Madre Marte, non era l'unico ad essere in difficoltà "Una volta ho fatto l'agente segreto... più o meno... credo." borbottò lui indeciso "Limburger voleva sciogliere letteralmente la città con un gigantesco affare che cattura raggi solari." spiegò

"Raggi.. solari?" Sharon posò uno sguardo sul grassone che parlava con il padre di Angela, Rebecca era al suo fianco e ogni tanto si introduceva nella discussione. La topina nera aggrottò la fronte "Il sole..." la sua espressione divenne pensierosa "Il sole... forse..."

Modo la fissò quasi preoccupato "Qualcosa non va?" chiese.

Sharon scosse il capo, gli occhi le brillavano per l'emozione, sorrise "Modo, sei un genio." disse prendendogli il volto tra le mani e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Io?" esclamò il topo grigio senza capire "Perché?" la guardò confuso.

"Oh.. beh... lasciamo stare..." borbottò lei "E' una cosa difficile da spiegare." si era concentrata così tanto sulla formula e sul progetto da dimenticare che spesso le soluzioni erano più semplici di quanto ci si aspettasse. Finalmente il suo cervello era libero e Sharon poté permettersi di distrarsi perché, una volta giunta a casa, non avrebbe dato spazio ad altro "Come mi sento bene!" esclamò sospirando e poggiando la guancia sul petto del suo accompagnatore.

In quel momento non erano rimaste molte coppie ma quella di Carbine e Throttle era ancora lì. Il valzer era finito ma i due topi se ne stavano abbracciati cullati dalla musica leggera. Carbine aveva poggiato il mento sulla spalla di Throttle e il topo fulvo aveva poggiato il suo mento tra i capelli di lei. Modo si guardò attorno e tirò un lungo sospiro, sperava che Sharon non sentisse il suo cuore. Quello era il momento adatto per parlarle, il posto era quello giusto, l'atmosfera era quella giusta. Non avrebbe fallito se solo avesse preso coraggio.

"S- Sharon..." mormorò il topo grigio quasi per non turbare quella quiete. Sharon rispose con un semplice mugolio e ricambiò lo sguardo dell'amico. Modo deglutì non sapendo da dove iniziare, ogni volta che la guardava si rendeva conto che la topina del pelo scuro non stava semplicemente bene, per lui era bellissima "Io volevo dirti che..." di nuovo si intoppò. Era meglio parlare o agire? Sharon era lì che aspettava e lo guardava incuriosita.

Modo avvolse il fianco di lei con il braccio destro avvicinandola di più, la mano sinistra invece le prese il mento sollevandolo. Il topo grigio dapprima le osservò il volto e poi quegli occhi dal colore particolare, successivamente avvicinò il muso all'orecchio sinistro di lei "Io non credo che tu sia bella." disse.

Sharon corrugò la fronte ma prima che potesse rispondere l'amico serrò con più sicurezza la stretta al fianco e i due furono ancora più vicini.

"Io credo che tu sia bellissima." disse poi. Sentiva caldo e una parte di lui gli diceva di lasciar perdere tutto e scappare. Ma ormai aveva già deciso, non sarebbe tornato indietro.

Dal canto suo Sharon aveva il cuore in gola, sentiva le stesse sensazioni del topo grigio tra cui il desiderio di scappare e di sottrarsi a ciò che pensava sarebbe successo dopo. Non si sentiva pronta e non credeva di esserne all'altezza "Modo io..." mormorò sottovoce e un sospiro la interruppe quando sentì delle labbra sfiorarle delicatamente il collo.

Ormai era fatta, doveva fare solo l'ultimo grande passo. Modo tornò a guardarla negli occhi "Io voglio che tu sappia che i... che c'è?" chiese notando l'espressione allarmata della topina.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uhuhuh no il continuo sarà al prossimo capitolo mi spiace per voi XD Dovrete attendere! Bye bye!


	28. Bloccati

Wooow eccoci al nuovo capitolo *-* Sono emozionata XD

Cap 28- Bloccati

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sharon fissava qualcosa di indefinito alle spalle di Modo, un rumore ronzò nelle orecchie di lui. Fece appena in tempo a voltarsi che la gente si sparpagliò spaventata cercando di evitare le macchine guidate dai goon. Il topo grigio spostò lo sguardo sul plutarkiano che si era rannicchiato con Rebecca e altre persone in un angolo del giardino. Throttle si avvicinò a Modo e Sharon e Charley e Nitkha li raggiunsero.

"Cevcateva ovunque!" disse una voce familiare.

"Brie?" Limburger guardò il nanetto seduto al fianco di Number One.

"Livmuvgev?" esclamò Napoleon "Oh mi spiace ma non sono qui pev te. Su incapaci cevcate!"

"Dobbiamo mandarli via." disse Throttle "Stanno praticamente distruggendo tutto." il topo si guardò attorno, i tavoli erano ribaltati, le decorazioni distrutte ma nessuno era ferito per fortuna.

"Cosa facciamo? Le nostre moto sono a casa." commentò Modo ricevendo come risposta uno sguardo preoccupato dal suo amico fulvo. Dal canto suo il topo grigio non voleva che Carley e Sharon fossero in pericolo e non poteva allontanarsi da loro per combattere i nemici da solo.

Uno dei goon sfrecciò vicino al gruppo dei topi e l'urlo di Sharon li fece sobbalzare. La topina era stata presa per i fianchi da una forte mano e portata via a bordo della macchina. Modo cercò di prendere la mira ma il rischio che colpisse anche Sharon era alto, posò uno sguardo sugli amici, Throttle annuì "Noi andiamo." disse il topo fulvo "Voi restate qui.. no Carbine, lascia fare a noi, tu sta qui e proteggi Charley-girl."

"Ma io..." borbottò il generale, all'ennesima risposta di Throttle zittì e sospirò con pazienza "E va bene, ma fate attenzione." gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra.

I due topi rincorsero a piedi il gruppo di goon che sembravano aver perso la strada e Napoleon dava i numeri "Dovete andare dall'altra parte idioti! No! Non di là! Ouch!" la testa di una statua appena decapitata lo colpì sulla fronte. Le macchine si muovevano confuse e cercavano la strada per uscire da quel posto pieno di statue di marmo stile antica Grecia. Oltre di esse c'era un lungo parapetto bianco in marmo e poi un precipizio che portava direttamente in mare.

"Fermi!" esclamò Modo sparando un paio di colpi di avvertimento "Lasciatela andare!"

Sharon si dimenava, il suo rapitore era grande e grosso ma aveva un po' di difficoltà a trattenerla, la topina era forte e lottava come poteva.

Limburger era rimasto con gli altri ma la rabbia gli arrossava il viso coperto dalla maschera.

"Mister Limburger.. se posso..." disse Rebecca esitante "So quanto odiate Napoleon, se posso fare qualcosa.. basta chiedere." la topina posò una mano sullo spacco della veste e serrò la presa sulla pistola fissata alla gamba, portarne una era utile.

Lawrence non sapeva cosa fare ma impedire a Brie di farsi bello davanti agli occhi di Lord Camembert era una sua aspirazione "Fa quello che vuoi. Ma impedisci a Brie di aver successo!" le ordinò.

Rebecca sorrise, si tolse le scarpe e corse in direzione del tumulto. Appena arrivata constatò che la lotta era già iniziata. Throttle e Modo facevano a pugni con gli scagnozzi del plutarkiano nano anche se avevano difficoltà a difendersi dai proiettili poiché solo il topo grigio era l'unico a possedere un'arma.

La topina bianca caricò la pistola laser e sparò colpendo le ruote dei mezzi e cercò di attirare la loro attenzione su di sé. Ci riuscì anche se per poco e Modo ne approfittò per colpire il braccio del rapitore con il suo laser. L'omaccione perse la presa su Sharon che per giunta gli aveva morso la mano proprio poco prima di esser liberata. La topina nera corse verso gli amici e Napoleon urlò ordini.

"Accidenti..." balbettò Rebecca correndo verso gli altri topi, continuava a sparare evitando i proiettili che le venivano contro e si frappose tra i due gruppi "Ragazzi, andate, ci penso io qui." disse.

"Può essere pericoloso. Ti aiuto." disse Throttle "Non ho armi ma.. oh grazie..." il topo fulvo ricevette una pistola dalla topina bianca.

"Ne ho sempre qualcuna di riserva." ghignò lei "Modo, porta Sharon via da qui. E' lei che vogliono."

"Ma non mi dire!" esclamò il topo grigio "Su andiamo." disse tirando Sharon per la mano.

"Non fatela scappare!" esclamò Brie su tutte le furie "Prendetela!"

I goon scattarono ma Rebecca e Throttle non riuscirono a fermarli tutti "Li raggiungeranno così!" esclamò la topina bianca.

"Modo sa difendersi, ci penserà lui, tranquilla. Noi occupiamoci di questi!" disse Throttle.

Mentre i due lottavano contro i nemici, Modo e Sharon correvano attraverso quella distesa illuminata dai pochi lampioni, le statue erano inquietanti nella penombra. Il rumore delle moto era sempre più forte.

Sharon provò a guardarsi dietro "Ci stanno raggiungendo... oh Madre... fermo!"

I due si fermarono sbattendo contro il parapetto "C'è mancato poco!" esclamò Modo guardando di sotto "Uh... brutto affare."

"Fermi! Non avete via di scampo!" esclamò Number One puntando il suo bazooca contro i marziani.

"Suvvia cava! Non facciamo stovie inutivi! Accetta di venive con noi e non accadvàa nuvva av tuo amico." disse Napoleon sghignazzante. Un goon gli andò vicino sussurrandogli qualcosa nell'orecchio "Oh bene! Povtatevi qui!"

"Scusateci..." bofonchiò Throttle con le mani legate dietro la schiena "Non è andata come speravo..."

Rebecca era nelle sue stesse condizioni "Non andare con loro!" esclamò notando che Sharon stava per fare un passo avanti "Non permettergli di scoprire dov'è il progetto.. ouh..."

"Silenzio!" esclamò Brie "Su andiamo, è uno scambio equo, no? La tua vita per quella dei tuoi amici."

Sharon posò uno sguardo sui due topi legati che scuotevano il capo.

"Modo portala via!" esclamò Throttle "Ricordati che questa è una guerra e il sacrificio fa parte di essa!"

Modo spostava lo sguardo su Brie, suoi suoi amici e poi su Sharon "Ci penso io qua, tu sta dietro di me." le disse tirandola per il braccio per spostarla dietro la sua schiena. Si preparò a lottare, avrebbe liberato Rebecca e Throttle e impedito che Napoleon portasse via Sharon.

"Non sparare idio..." esclamò Number One quando un proiettile esplose ai piedi dei due marziani che arretrarono più vicini al parapetto.

"Ci stava minacciando di attaccare!" si giustificò l'altro.

L'impatto fece tremare il terreno "Cadranno di sotto!" esclamò Rebecca agitandosi per liberarsi.

Prima che qualcuno potesse fare qualcosa, le rocce sottostanti cedettero, il parapetto crollò insieme all'ammasso di terra e con i due topi. Modo afferrò la mano di Sharon per non perderla e la strinse a sé. I goon e lo stesso Napoleon corsero sul ciglio del precipizio per guardare. Nulla, di sotto era tutto nero e la luce della luna illuminava solo la spuma delle onde. Approfittando della distrazione, Throttle e Rebecca riuscirono a liberarsi e corsero anche loro a vedere.

"Modo!" chiamò Throttle "Sharon!" nessuna risposta, solo il suono del mare, il topo fulvo deglutì e l'ansia lo assalì "Oh no... questo..." mormorò con voce tremante, si passò una mano tra i capelli.

Rebecca gli posò la mano sulla spalla "Mi spiace." disse.

"Su andiamo via... saranno morti ormai." commentò Number One ignorando i due topi rimasti sul posto.

Napoleon sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie "Sono io quevvo movto ova..." disse "Mi aveva mandato a cevcavva accidenti!"

Il gruppo di Napoleon andò via e Charley raggiunse i due marziani assieme a Nitkha e Carbine "Dove sono Modo e Sharon?" chiese appena arrivata.

Throttle non rispose, indicò il precipizio e il parapetto distrutti.

"No..." mormorò Charley coprendosi la bocca con le mani "No.. non..."

"Io ora dovrei andare..." disse Rebecca "Non sarebbe dovuta andare così..." e si incamminò per raggiungere Limburger, capo chino e l'espressione triste sul volto.

La festa fu annullata e gli ospiti, compreso Limburger, lasciarono la casa. Angela invitò Charley e i marziani a stare da lei. Sarebbero tornati a Chicago non appena le ricerche avrebbero dato dei risultati.

"Manderò una squadra di recupero domani stesso, con la luce è più facile cercare." disse il padre di Angela.

* * *

Durante la caduta ebbero paura di morire, si strinsero e attesero che il mare facesse il suo lavoro. Ma non fu così. Modo aveva fatto da scudo, si era girato mostrando la schiena al mare e impedì che l'impatto ferisse colei che stava proteggendo. Dopo un attimo di stordimento, il topo grigio riuscì a tornare a galla ma aveva perso Sharon. La cercò con lo sguardo lottando con le onde e la corrente e alla fine la trovò. Si fece forza e nuotò cercando di raggiungerla.

L'acqua era fredda e con quell'abito non riusciva a nuotare bene, le onde la sommergevano impedendole quasi di respirare. Una di esse la colpì duramente sul capo sballottandola qua e là e rendendo l'emersione più difficile. I suoi muscoli chiedevano pietà ma il mare continuava la sua infuriata. Sharon lottò con tutta se stessa per restare a galla e alla fine sentì una forte presa alla vita, Modo l'aveva trovata e afferrata con la coda tirandola a sé "Aggrappati al collo."

Sharon obbedì senza pensarci due volte e gli avvolse il collo con le braccia, il topo grigio iniziò a nuotare come meglio poteva, sapeva dove andare ma sarebbe stato difficile evitare di sfracellarsi contro gli scogli. Così Modo si tenne alla larga dalla costa, i suoi polmoni bruciavano, chiedevano più aria e i muscoli sembravano voler cedere. Ma lui non doveva cedere, avrebbe portato entrambi in salvo o non era un Freedom Fighter _Coraggio, ce la puoi fare..._

Un enorme cavallone li sollevò trascinandoli con sé verso la costa, Sharon chiuse gli occhi e serrò la presa attorno al collo dell'amico. Modo invece sapeva cosa fare e man mano che si avvicinavano alla grande parate rocciosa si spostava lateralmente sperando in cuor suo di non aver fatto i calcoli sbagliati. Se così fosse stato, sarebbero stati sicuramente spacciati.

Ma la dea bendata era con loro, l'onda li trascinò fino alla scogliera e i due topi furono scagliati contro una superficie orizzontale sulla quale si ritrovarono a rotolare per un po'. Tossendo e sputando acqua, Modo riuscì a mettersi in ginocchio, Sharon fece lo stesso, i capelli ormai si erano sciolti e le coprivano il viso. Arrivò un'altra ondata che rischiò di trascinarli di nuovo nel suo vortice. La topina scivolò lungo il terreno limaccioso e Modo le afferrò la mano con la sinistra, con la destra si teneva aggrappato ad uno scoglio lì vicino. Approfittando della quiete temporanea, il topo grigio tirò a sé Sharon e la caricò sulle spalle "Tieniti stretta." le disse ansimando.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese la topina stringendosi a lui che camminava insicuro. Davanti era tutto nero ma un puntino luminoso diventava più grande man mano che proseguivano.

"C'è la bassa marea, siamo fortunati." disse Modo entrando in un'enorme grotta. Il puntino luminoso erano i riflettori all'interno della grotta. Una volta all'interno, l'ambiente si mostrò per quello che era. Era una grotta circolare, alle pareti erano installati dei riflettori non molto potenti, stalattiti pendevano dal soffitto e una scala metallica conduceva al suo punto più alto. Sembrava un luogo disabitato.

Sharon sbarrò gli occhi, la bocca aperta per lo stupore. A produrre quella luce azzurrina erano un gran numero di cristalli blu sul fondo della grotta, questi riflettevano la luce dei riflettori e donavano quel bel colore azzurro chiaro molto piacevole agli occhi "Wow..." mormorò lei.

"Questa è la famosa grotta." rispose Modo sollevato, il fiatone e le gambe che gli tremavano.

Sharon si guardò attorno ancora aggrappata al collo del topo grigio "Ma non c'è nessuno." la sua voce echeggiò nella grotta.

"E' Natale Sharon. Saranno tutti a festeggiare con le proprie famiglie." Modo riprese a camminare ma il rumore dell'acqua lo allarmò "Oh Mamma..."

L'acqua iniziò a salire man mano "P.. perché l'acqua sale?" chiese la topina spaventata "Perché l'acqua si sta alzando?"

"La marea..." rispose il topo grigio atono "Sbrighiamoci..." si diresse verso la scala a pioli e la salì.

"Se l'acqua sale..." tentò di dire Sharon tremando "Se continua..."

"Tranquilla, ti prometto che usciremo da qui sani e salvi, ma tu non aver paura, ok?" le disse Modo "L'acqua occuperà solo metà dell'altezza della grotta, quindi non preoccuparti." le spiegò.

Non appena furono sulla lunga pedana metallica i due poterono stendersi sulla schiena e prendere fiato. Erano salvi e un sorriso sollevato apparve sulle labbra del topo grigio che lanciò un rapido sguardo a Sharon che boccheggiava ancora "Tutto bene?" le chiese.

La topina annuì "Ed... ed ora?"

Modo si alzò e si diresse verso una porta metallica "Dovrebbe essere questa..." borbottò cercando in giro "Ah eccola." tra le sue mani aveva una chiave "Riesci ad alzarti?" chiese.

Sharon annuì di nuovo e si alzò lentamente scoprendo che le sue gambe si rifiutavano di obbedire e la caviglia destra bruciava ogni volta che il piede poggiava terra, camminò lentamente e raggiunse l'amico che aprì la porta metallica "Che... che posto è?" chiese lei non appena la luce illuminò la camera.

"La stanza dei ricercatori, ovvio." rispose Modo guardandosi attorno.

La stanza non era molto grande ma aveva due cuccette attaccate alla parete, un tavolo al centro, una specie di cucinotto, un piccolo frigo e un bagno "I ricercatori si trattano bene." commentò la topina sedendosi sulla cuccetta, si strinse tra le braccia "C'è il riscaldamento?"

"Solo questa stufa." rispose lui poggiando la mano sulla superficie metallica dell'oggetto "E' a gas."

"Puoi accenderla?" chiese Sharon ricevendo un consenso e finalmente un po' di aria calda le diede sollievo.

"Cerco qualcosa che possiamo indossare mentre i nostri vestiti si asciugano." disse Modo trafficando nell'armadio "Hem... li ho trovati ma... credo che siano un po'.. larghi per te."

La topina nera si voltò "Sempre meglio che niente." disse alzandosi a fatica e zoppicò fino a prendere uno delle due divise color verde chiaro "Almeno sono asciutte."

I due si cambiarono, Sharon in bagno e Modo nella stanza. Il topo grigio arrossì furiosamente quando la ragazza uscì dal bagno "Ho problemi con i pantaloni." mormorò lei imbarazzata. La maglia era molto larga tanto da scenderle lungo le spalle lasciandole scoperte e coprendo le gambe quasi fino al ginocchio "Chi le indossa queste? Un elefante?" esclamò zoppicando "Invece noto che tu non hai problemi.. a parte la larghezza." disse osservando il topo grigio quasi con invidia.

"Siediti che do un'occhiata al tuo piede." disse Modo "Ho visto che c'è anche qualcosa da mangiare, probabilmente staranno poco fuori da lavoro."

"Quello è un telefono?" chiese Sharon indicando un apparecchio appeso alla parete.

Modo spalancò la bocca stupito "Vero..." si alzò dalla cuccetta e provò a telefonare "Vediamo se..."

Il telefono quillò e dall'altra parte della cornetta rispose la voce stupita di Angela e il topo grigio poté sentire le urla felici degli amici. Modo chiese indicazioni e Angela gli spiegò dove fosse il cibo e la cassetta del pronto soccorso, sarebbero andati a prenderli non appena sarebbe tornata la bassa marea, se necessario avrebbero usato un elicottero se il mare era inagibile. Modo attaccò e tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo "Ci verranno a prendere appena la marea si sarà abbassata. Per ora siamo bloccati qui."

Sharon si lasciò cadere con la schiena sul materasso e si passò le mani sul volto e sospirò "E va bene, non ci tengo a tornare in acqua." rispose.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nulla da dire, abbiate pazienza e i due finalmente saranno liberi XD No, non moriranno li dentro ahahahaha


	29. Sogni

Capitolo 29.. vi avverto che accade qualcosina ma nulla di più XD Poi stavo pensando di mettere la ficcy in rating rosso perché non so la mia testa dove potrebbe portarmi XD

Cap 29- Sogni.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Modo aveva fasciato la caviglia di Sharon che per fortuna era solo slogata, probabilmente si era scontrata con qualche scoglio e aveva riportato solo qualche graffio laterale. Il topo grigio preparò della cioccolata calda e finalmente poté riposarsi. Si stiracchiò e si sedette sulla cuccetta poggiando la schiena al muro "Finalmente un po' di riposo!" esclamò "Com'è che finiamo sempre per cadere in acqua?" chiese.

Sharon ridacchiò "Non lo so." rispose sorseggiando la cioccolata.

"Sì lo so, non è buona come quella di _Mary's_ ma appena possiamo ci andiamo. Portiamo anche le pesti." si giustificò Modo.

"_Mary's_? Che cos'è?" chiese la topina incuriosita "Vivo sulla Terra da un po' ma non so cosa sia questo.. posto?"

"E' un locale. Io e i ragazzi andiamo sempre con Charley-ma'am nel periodo invernale. Fa una cioccolata unica! Se ti piace la cioccolata devi andarci." rispose lui.

Sharon rifletté "Credo di sì. Voglio vedere com'è!"

"Tutto apposto il piede?" chiese poi "O vuoi che stringa la benda?"

"No va bene così." rispose lei sospirando "Sono preoccupata per Choppy."

Modo lanciò uno sguardo shoccato alla topina "Choppy? Hai dato un nome al..."

Sharon incrociò le braccia al petto "Certo che gli ho dato un nome. I Sand Runner sono intelligentissimi e rispondono al richiamo. Poi hai visto come è cresciuto?"

Il topo grigio si passò l'indice sul mento "Beh sì... in poco tempo è praticamente diventato il doppio." commentò "Ma mica devi chiedere il permesso a tuo nonno per tenerlo? Sarebbe un po' imbarazzante." ridacchiò lui.

Sharon sospirò "Certo che no. Non può controllare la mia vita, ormai sono grande."

Modo tornò serio "Ho notato che tuo nonno... ti stima molto." c'era un accento ironico nella voce.

"Mio nonno non era così prima." rispose la topina nera "E' cambiato dopo la morte dei miei genitori e da quando..." lasciò passare qualche secondo "Da quando ho iniziato a disobbedirgli."

In effetti Modo aveva notato il comportamento di Sharon, non obbediva, era scontrosa e detestava le regole del clan "Capisco. E potrei saperne il motivo?"

Sharon storse il naso "Meglio di no." rispose guardando un punto indefinito del pavimento, portò le gambe al petto e le circondò con le braccia "Sono affari miei."

Il topo grigio fece spallucce "Ok, ma non ti arrabbiare."

"Non sono arrabbiata." disse Sharon "Perché dovrei? Essere curiosi è normale."

Modo sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto e pensò "Oggi sarebbe stata una serata perfetta se solo Napoleon non si fosse fatto vedere. Perfino Limburger se ne è stato tranquillo." piegò le braccia dietro la testa.

Sharon ghignò e si sporse verso l'amico "Ecco... ripensandoci... cosa cercavi dire o... fare?" gli disse con tono malizioso.

Il topo grigio borbottò e guardò altrove "N-nulla.. solo che stavi benissimo e..." sentì le sue guance bruciare "Senti... lasciamo stare..." disse infine sperando che Sharon rinunciasse a tormentarlo.

La topina ridacchiò e gli pizzicò la guancia destra "Sei strano." commentò.

Modo non sapeva se considerarlo un complimento oppure no ma si irrigidì quando Sharon menzionò le gemelle "Ronald mi ha detto di Macy e Lucy. Devo esser sincera, perché gli hai detto no? Potevi scegliere una delle due. A momenti ti cadevano ai piedi."

"Perché vuoi parlare di questo?" chiese Modo guardandola.

Sharon scrollò le spalle "Perché non capisco. Il tuo sogno è quello di ricominciare d'accapo e quella era una buona occasione." disse "Perché non hai provato?"

Il topo grigio si grattò la testa, preferiva non parlare ma lo sguardo insistente dell'amica lo fece desistere "Ho già qualcuno, ecco. E devo dire che il mio primo sogno stava per realizzarsi." rispose con tristezza, se Napoleon non avesse distrutto tutto. Ora avrebbe avuto bisogno di un'altra lunga preparazione mentale per ripetere tutto, non era il tipo da approccio rapido e immediato. Amava far sentir speciale una ragazza ma ciò era anche il motivo per cui si bloccava.

Sharon interruppe i suoi pensieri "Primo sogno? Ne hai altri?" chiese con enfasi, sembrava una bambina "Voglio sapere!" si inginocchiò e lo guardò con occhi grandi.

Modo sorrise "Frena ragazzina! Prima dimmi il tuo!" rispose "E' uno scambio equo." imitò la voce di Brie.

Sharon balbettò e sorrise a denti stretti "Beh..." si passò una mano tra i capelli bianchi "Non saprei da dove iniziare..."

"Il primo che ti viene in mente." la incoraggiò Modo sorridendo.

La topina si stese sul materasso, le braccia erano ai lati della testa e le gambe penzolavano dal letto, sorrise nostalgica "Quando ero piccola volevo gestire la proprietà dei miei nonni." disse "Avevano tanti Sand Runner. Il nonno mi faceva sempre salire in groppa e mi portava in giro."

Modo ascoltava e si domandava cosa mai avesse potuto incrinare quel rapporto all'apparenza così stretto "Ami davvero quei pennuti, eh?"

Sharon annuì "Sono belli e sono fondamentali per il nostro ecosistema. Da quando sono spariti il pianeta ha iniziato ad inaridirsi. Da quando è successo... ho desiderato aprire un centro di recupero solo per loro."

Il topo grigio sorrise "Sei di buon cuore. Anche se fai la parte della cattiva."

Sharon sbuffò "Io non sono cattiva. Sono crudele, ho il cuore di pietra." rispose "Ed ora visto che ti ho spifferato il mio sogno, dimmi il tuo."

Modo sollevò un sopracciglio e pensò "Dunque... Oh... trovato.. per non ridere." le chiese quasi implorante "Vorrei aprire un Fishing Shop su un lago." disse "Noleggio barche, canne da pesca, vendita esche e così via. Fare ciò che piace a me ed aiutare chi normalmente non ha i mezzi. E contemporaneamente... guadagnare. Utile e dilettevole."

Sharon arricciò il naso "Questo sì che è guardare avanti. La cosa che non mi piace sono le esche."

I due scoppiarono a ridere "Ma pensavo che ti fosse passata la paura!" esclamò Modo perplesso "Sei irrecuperabile!"

Sharon sospirò "Beh la terapia è durata poco." rispose "E... se ti va..." mormorò imbarazzata "Potremo andare di nuovo a pesca, che ne pensi?"

"Per me va bene, ma dobbiamo aspettare la stagione giusta. La primavera ad esempio." rispose Modo "E tu? Hai un progetto per il futuro? A parte i Sand Runner?" chiese "Un piano B è sempre bene averlo."

La topina dai capelli bianchi rifletté "Ne ho uno ma... in genere quando ne parlo c'è sempre qualcuno che ride." rispose insicura.

Modo rizzò le orecchie "Parla, non riderò."

Sharon aprì e chiuse la bocca più volte "Io... vorrei fare la cantante di successo." rispose, naso e orecchie divennero rossi "Sapevo che avresti riso." disse poi osservando l'amico che ridacchiava divertito, ma non c'era espressione di scherno sul suo volto.

"Non sto ridendo." rispose Modo "E' che... non lo so... ma tra tutto ciò che mi sarei aspettato.. questo è il sogno più semplice e ingenuo."

La topina lo fissò incuriosita "Eh?"

Modo sospirò, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra "Mi aspettavo che tu volessi diventare il miglior inventore di tutta Marte! O qualcosa del genere."

"Hei, quello era il piano C!" esclamò Sharon.

Il topo grigio rise "Allora ci avevo visto giusto!"

"Più o meno." rispose Sharon strofinandosi gli occhi "Peccato che la vita non ti dia sempre ciò che vuoi."

"Se la vita non te lo dà, pretendilo." le disse lui "Pretendilo. Lavora sodo e ottieni ciò che vuoi."

La topina lo guardò seria "Non è così semplice se c'è sempre qualcuno che ti ostacola e costruisce la tua vita in modo tale da obbligarti ad accettarla."

"Ti riferisci al fatto che rischi di esser cacciata dal clan?" chiese Modo ben sapendo che si stava mettendo in un brutto guaio.

Sharon spalancò la bocca "Co... come fai a saperlo?" esclamò.

Il topo grigio indugiò "Non ti arrabbi se te lo dico?" la topina dai capelli bianchi scosse il capo e Modo poté parlare "Beh... per sbaglio ho ascoltato una parte della discussione tra te e Nitkha. Ti stavo cercando e..."

L'espressione di Sharon era un misto di orrore e imbarazzo "E che cosa hai sentito?" gli chiese preoccupata "Dimmelo!"

Modo deglutì un po' spaventato e borbottava "Solo che Nitkha non può aiutarti e tu non sai cosa fare." rispose.

Sharon tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo, nessuno doveva saperlo perché se fosse successo il clan intero avrebbe inveito contro di lei "Meglio così." rispose secca e si stese di lato dando le spalle all'amico, si raggomitolò facendosi piccola piccola.

Modo storse il naso "Tu e Vice siete simili, in un certo senso." disse.

Sharon rizzò le orecchie ma non si mosse, non voleva guardarlo in faccia e permettergli di capire che il suo malore era tornato. Ogni volta che ci pensava aveva il magone e il desiderio di piangere tornava più insistente "Perché?" chiese, la voce bassa.

"Entrambi nascondete ciò che siete dietro una maschera, Vice ti vuole bene ma è obbligato a trattarti in un certo modo anche se ciò lo ferisce. Tu per qualche motivo rifiuti la sua figura autoritaria e ciò non ti fa stare bene. In più soffrite per la mancanza di una guida ch..." Modo fu interrotto da Sharon che si era voltata e lo guardava quasi arrabbiata.

"Per me Vice è la mia guida. Quando è stato aggredito ho avuto seriamente paura di perderlo. Senza di lui non saprei cosa fare." spiegò lei con gli occhi lucidi.

"Voi tre siete molto legati, ma Vice a sua volta dipende da Leila. Ho visto come stava senza di lei o senza di te. Ma il tuo problema non riguarda Vice altrimenti non avresti parlato con Nitkha e Cid." al pronunciare il nome del giovane scienziato la sua voce si incrinò, la sensazione fastidiosa non voleva passare. Odiava essere geloso perché non era da lui.

"Cid non sa niente." rispose Sharon "Volevo solo una spalla amica. Anche perché parlare non serve a niente."

"Questo non puoi dirlo. Parlare serve e spesso aiuta a trovare soluzioni." le disse Modo convinto.

La topina lo fissava perplessa e un ghigno di derisione sul volto "Vivi ancora nel mondo delle favole. Tu hai avuto qualcuno, io e i miei fratelli no."

"Voi avete avuto Nitkha che si è preso cura di voi come un padre. Vice mi ha detto tutto, sai?" come erano giunti a parlare di ciò? "Mi ha detto della morte dei vostri genitori e delle vostre cicatrici, del fatto che cerchiate di nasconderle e dei ratti." riprese fiato ma cercava di mantenere un tono calmo e pacato, Sharon sembrava un vulcano sul punto di eruttare "Perché mi dicesti di non vergognarmi di me stesso quando poi tu sei la prima che nasconde le prove di una lotta vinta?"

"Tu non puoi capire!" rispose lei quasi urlando "Nessuno può farlo! Nessuno di voi..."

Il topo grigio la osservò bene, nei suoi occhi era tornato il vecchio velo di solitudine e tristezza ma la voglia di parlare era tanta, la voglia di parlare con qualcuno che non fosse Nitkha. Nonostante la piccola infuriata di Sharon, Modo restò calmo "Sai, molte persone non parlano proprio per questo. Ma è per questo che poi fanno cose davvero brutte." disse "Tu non sei diversa da qualsiasi altra topina che io abbia conosciuto, lo dimostrano i sogni che hai. Sono un po' ingenui ma è giusto che sia così, altrimenti non sarebbero sogni."

Sharon non sapeva che dire, nessuno l'aveva mai considerata al pari delle altri. Era sempre stata vita come un genio incapace di pensare ad altro se non alle sue invenzioni e ai suoi studi. Per questo non riusciva mai a parlare di ciò che voleva. Si limitò a starsene in ginocchio a guardarsi le dita delle mani che si incrociavano tra loro e si muovevano nervosamente.

Ma modo le alzò il volto prendendole il mento "Vice ha parlato con me, Sharon." le disse "Gli ho dato la mia disponibilità e per questo ha sopportato il fallimento della missione. Io ho paura che tu possa fare qualcosa di sbagliato e non lo sopporterei sapendo di non avertelo impedito." la topina non rispose ma faceva fatica a sopportare lo sguardo dell'amico che cercava di studiarla.

"E perché mai dovrebbe interessarti?" chiese lei riuscendo finalmente a guardarlo "Tu non fai parte del clan, non puoi capire le nostre stupide regole e parlare non cancellerebbe queste cicatrici."

Qualcosa si mosse nella mente del topo grigio, poteva chiamarla illuminazione oppure semplice intuito ma tutto ruotava attorno ad un unico elemento scatenante e voleva scoprire qual era sebbene il suo istinto gli suggerisce già la risposta. Il volto di Sharon lo faceva star male "E spiegamele tu allora, le regole." si limitò a dire "Che tu sia disobbediente è un dato di fatto ma per così poco non credo che possano cacciarti. E se la cosa riguarda il matrimonio con quel tuo cugin..."

"Io non voglio sposarlo." lo interruppe lei "Non è quella la mia vita." si strinse tra le braccia e tirò su col naso "Anzi, sarebbe molto peggio e screditerei la famiglia di mio padre e probabilmente mio cugino mi lascerebbe senza darmi l'occasione di spiegare." si strofinò l'occhio sinistro che cominciò a pizzicarle.

Modo non disse nulla, la strinse tra le braccia e sentì che finalmente le difese dell'amica erano crollate. Sharon ricambiò l'abbraccio avvolgendo il busto del topo grigio con le sue braccia e strofinava il volto sulla spalla, il pianto silenzioso manifestava la sua presenza solo attraverso il sobbalzo delle spalle "Sharon, io sono qui." le disse allontanandola un po' per guardarla in faccia ma la topina nera gli si aggrappò di nuovo addosso.

"Mi piacciono i tuoi abbracci." disse Sharon con semplicità stringendosi di più, era la stessa sensazione che avvertì quando fu salvata dallo squalo e i suoi capelli ormai erano andati. Quel topo aveva la capacità di disarmarla con la sua semplice sincerità, con la gentilezza e la comprensione.

Il topo grigio sorrise e strofinò il muso sulla sua guancia e la allontanò di nuovo "Se mi aiutassi a capire farei di tutto per aiutarti. Le regole si possono aggirare, non è necessario violarle, una soluzione la si trova. E poi..." sorrise leggermente, dirle ciò che provava si stava mostrando più semplice del previsto "... i tuoi sogni non sono inutili e banali. Lotterei con i denti e le unghie per aiutarti a realizzarne almeno uno."

"Perché?" chiese Sharon.

Modo le prese il volto con le mani e la guardò rassegnato "Sei intelligente ma..." sorrise intenerito "Senza offesa, non sei molto sveglia su certe cose."

La topina nera aggrottò la fronte "Allora dimmelo tu." gli disse con tono ormai calmo "Perché fai tutto questo? Perché vorresti rischiare di metterti contro un intero clan per aiutare una come me? L'amicizia non vale così tant..."

Il topo grigio l'aveva interrotta tirandola di nuovo a sé stringendola tra le braccia, le labbra poggiate sulle sue. Sharon stava lì con gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, l'unico che aveva osato tanto era stato Cid qualche anno prima, quando era ancora una topina chiusa in sé stessa e incapace di fidarsi degli altri.

Passò qualche secondo prima che il bacio a stampo diventasse qualcosa di più appassionato. L'inesperienza e l'esitazione di Sharon disarmavano il topo grigio ma ben presto la ragazza si fece più audace. Dal canto suo Modo lasciò che la mano sinistra corresse lungo la schiena di lei e i fianchi, ad occhi chiusi si rendeva conto di quanto fosse minuta ma allo stesso tempo quel profilo lo spingeva a baciarla più intensamente, sarebbero finiti male se lui non si fosse controllato rischiando di buttare all'aria ciò che aveva costruito soprattutto perché ora Sharon si era seduta tra sue gambe di fronte a lui che stava poggiato con la schiena al muro, le braccia della topina erano avvolte attorno al suo collo, la coda si muoveva nervosamente e Modo la avvolse con la sua per farla sentire al sicuro. La situazione piacevole ma rischiosa. Se il topo grigio non si fosse controllato l'epilogo sarebbe stato scontato.

Quando Modo si separò da lei, le diede un altro bacio ma sulla fronte, ansimava come se avesse corso per chilometri "Lo faccio per amore." rispose "Sharon, io sono disposto a tutto pur di toglierti da questa situazione, di vederti felice e senza problemi. Sharon sei tu colei con cui voglio realizzare il mio sogno perché ti amo."

Nonostante le belle parole, Sharon lo guardava incredula "Non dici tutto questo per portarmi a letto?" gli chiese a voce bassa. In realtà gli credeva ma faticava ad ammetterlo, faticava a fidarsi totalmente di lui e a cedere ai segnali che il suo corpo le lanciava, forse anche lei provava lo stesso ma non ne era sicura. Da una parte si sentiva bene, dall'altra aveva paura. Voleva abbracciarlo di nuovo e sentire l'affetto che quelle braccia forti sapevano trasmetterle, ma al tempo stesso non ne aveva il coraggio e temeva il peggio.

Le labbra del topo grigio si curvarono in un sorriso divertito "Certo che no. Non ne sarei neanche capace." rispose, gli faceva tenerezza. Le prese le mani e ne baciò il dorso.

"Tu mi accetteresti nonostante tutto?" gli chiese lei insicura.

"Ma certo, perché non dovrei? Non hai nulla che non vada." le rispose Modo "Te l'ho detto già, ricordi?"

"Anche se mi cacciassero dal clan?"

Modo roteò gli occhi "Spiegami perché dovrebbero cacciarti." rispose lui "A me non cambia nulla anche se la cosa mi dispiacerebbe per te."

Sharon si rese conto che ormai era il momento di parlare "Le regole del clan..." si mise a sedere "Le regole del clan riguardano molti aspetti della nostra vita. La prima regola è _Tutto per il clan_. E mio nonno la segue rigorosamente." spiegò "Ma ce ne sono alcune che riguardano l'ambito prematrimoniale."

Il topo grigio aggrottò la fronte perplesso, sua madre gli aveva accennato alcune cose perché la sua amica gliene aveva parlato ma non era mai andata nel dettaglio. Quello che sapeva è che erano di vecchio stampo e che erano in vigore solo nel clan dei Gladiatori. Qualcosa li aveva spinti a tenerle, ma cosa?

"Queste regole ci spingono a sposarci dopo un breve periodo di fidanzamento." la topina tirò un lungo sospiro "E una di queste implica che... la sposa arrivi pura al matrimonio."

Modo aprì la bocca per lo shock "No aspetta... aspetta... pura intendi... " arrossì "V... vergine?"

Incredibile di come Sharon mantenesse la calma e considerasse argomenti simili del tutto normali "Ovviamente. Questo serve per assicurare che i figli appartengano davvero alla coppia." rispose "Ed io..." deglutì e guardò il topo seduto al suo fianco "Io non lo sono più da anni, ma non per mia scelta. Sono stata solo il giocattolino erotico di quelle creature mentre Vice e Ronald venivano torturati per farli parlare." Il topo grigio cercava di calmare i pensieri che gli si affollavano nella mente ma Sharon parlò di nuovo "Quando ho iniziato a studiare il codice del clan e ho scoperto questa cosa... io..."

"Ti sei sentita in difetto." disse Modo "E hai provato a ribellarti e cambiare le cose... giusto?" tutto ciò era assurdo.

Sharon annuì in silenzio "Nitkha sapeva tutto perché in quanto medico si occupò di noi e ci visitò da capo a piedi. Il mio problema risultò subito evidente ma lui preferì non dire nulla aspettando che io crescessi e capissi." scosse il capo per spostare la frangia dei capelli "Ma non avevo bisogno di capire. Sono cose che ci vengono dette già da piccoli."

Il topo grigio chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie, era un bel problema ma aveva capito che cosa era successo e ciò lo turbava "Che un ratto scenda così in basso è davvero inusuale. Cosa ci trovano di speciale in una.. bambina?" chiese più a se stesso e poi posò lo sguardo su Sharon, le circondò le spalle con il braccio e la avvicinò a sé, poggiò la guancia sulla sua testa "Troveremo una soluzione e se becco quei ratti giuro che sarò l'ultima cosa che vedranno."

Sharon si raggomitolò tra le sue braccia "La vendetta non serve a niente."

Modo concordò "Hai ragione ma tu..." le accarezzò i capelli "Permettimi di amarti come meriti." le disse. Sharon aveva conosciuto quel lato istintivo che per lei sarebbe dovuto essere un'esperienza meravigliosa e invece le aveva portato via l'innocenza di bambina costringendola a vivere nella paura "Permettimi di starti vicino."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uhuh finalmente xD Oddio è venuto bello lunghetto con tutte le pippe mentali di Sharon O.O al prossimo capitolo!


	30. Il dio del Sole

Ho una nota da fare: ci saranno citazioni a livello mitologico e dei cenni alla teoria degli antichi alieni. E' una cosa interessante e la sfrutto per la tesi di Sharon xD

Cap 30- Il dio del Sole

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I giorni successivi al ballo furono un tormento per la giovane Rebecca. Lord Camembert era infuriato con lei per aver impedito a Brie di portar via Sharon e per di più la notizia che Vice era ancora vivo aveva peggiorato il suo umore già nero.

La topina bianca ascoltava la predica col capo chino, Spike assisteva in silenzio con la schiena poggiata al muro e le braccia conserte, ogni tanto storceva il muso e la coda dava qualche colpo al pavimento. Limburger aveva scaricato tutta la colpa su di lei "La mia fiducia in te sta vacillando." disse il monarca "Ma ho una prova per te, se la supererai allora dimenticherò la tua azione e tutto tornerà come prima." sorrise.

Rebecca alzò lo sguardo al monitor "Una prova?" chiese. Prima o poi questo momento sarebbe giunto e lei era pronta. Si aggiustò la frangia e si fece attenta, non sarebbe stata una cosa piacevole o facile da fare.

Lord Camembert unì le punte delle dita e ghignò "Dovrai trovare quei topi..."

Lei già sapeva dov'erano, lei sapeva già tutto.

"... e portarmi la scienziata con il progetto."

Bingo. Il sovrano era giunto già alla prova del nove.

"Non crede che dovremo puntare su qualcos'altro?" chiese Rebecca "Sono in tanti ed io da sola." doveva solo mantenere la calma e concentrarsi sulle risposte da dare.

Lord Camembert sventolò una mano "Non è un problema. Spike ti assisterà. L'importante è recuperare ciò che ti ho detto, Spike si occuperà degli altri."

Il topo dal pelo nero annuì col capo, la coda frustò l'aria.

"Come vedi il piano è semplice. Li distrai e Spike li coglie di sorpresa." disse Camembert.

Rebecca sbuffò "Ma non sarebbe meglio qualcos'altro?" chiese di nuovo.

Il monarca la fissò impettito "Capisco che è difficile per te ma questa è la tua prova definitiva. Verrai portata su Plutarch e imprigionata come colpevole di alto tradimento se non eseguirai."

"No è che avrei un piano migliore." indugiò la topina bianca. Notando che Camembert la guardava incuriosito con le sopracciglia arcuate, Rebecca si affrettò a pensare e subito il volto di Mace le apparve in mente "Posso fare da spia." disse.

Limburger sospirò "Ci abbiamo già provato." disse incrociando le braccia al petto "E ha fallito."

Rebecca ghignò "Mace è un ratto, io sono un topo. Non ho maschere."

"E Spike? Tenerlo fermo è difficile, se lo escludiamo non credi che possa dare problemi?" disse ancora il plutarkiano vestito di viola.

"Arriverà il suo turno." rispose Rebecca "Lasciate fare a me. Conquisterò la fiducia di Sharon e la porterò da voi."

* * *

Sharon era in camera sua, il piede poggiato su un cuscino e i monitor del pc posizionati in modo che lei potesse vederli e sentire ciò che succedeva a Limburger's Plaza. Aveva tenuto gli occhi su quei due oggetti a lungo perché la discussione tra Rebecca e Lord Camembert era stata fin troppo chiara.

In seguito al recupero, sia Modo che Sharon si erano presi un bel raffreddore e furono costretti a letto. A differenza delle aspettative del topo grigio, Sharon era sempre la solita e non si era mostrata dolce e affettuosa. Forse si vergognava o si imbarazzava, si dedicava solo al progetto e alle foto della racer bianca. Tutto ciò non aveva destato sospetti che i due stessero insieme anche perché il topo grigio non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di farle una proposta ufficiale.

Sharon era seduta sotto le coperte, un gran numero di libri era disseminata ovunque sul letto. Il Sand Runner, che ora raggiungeva quasi i 4 piedi di altezza, se ne stava accovacciato in un angolino del letto. La topina nera chiuse il libro che stava leggendo e prese le foto della moto di Rebecca, più ne osservava con attenzione il simbolo e più cominciava a vederci chiaro come chiaro era il messaggio della formula H5 L9 O19. Quella non era una formula e la lettura di libri marziani e terrestri la convinse sempre più sulle sue teorie. Ma mancava la pratica. In quei giorni aveva lavorato sodo e l'ansia di spiegare ogni cosa le faceva grande pressione e finalmente il momento era giunto.

Nonostante Nitkha le avesse vietato di alzarsi e camminare, Sharon prese le stampelle che Modo le aveva prestato e si levò dal suo posto. Scese piano piano le scale e raggiunse la cucina sorridendo insicura "S- salve." disse. Leila stava preparando la merenda per i figli, Vice parlava con Stoker.

"Sharon! Non avresti dovuto alzarti!" esclamò Vice con apprensione "Torna subito in camera tua."

In risposta la sorella gli fece la linguaccia "Non mi va di stare da sola." disse emettendo un piccolo mugolio quando il piede urtò la gamba del tavolo.

Vice stava per ribattere ma la moglie lo bloccò "Dai, lasciala stare. Ha avuto un brutto momento." gli disse con dolcezza.

"Ed io allora?" piagnucolò il marito "Mi rimarrà un'altra cicatrice!" puntò col dito ciò che restava dei punti sutura.

Sharon ridacchiò "Non lamentarti! Gli umani dicono che il corpo è solo una dimora provvisoria della nostra anima." recitò "L'aspetto fisico allora non dovrebbe contare!"

Vice portò le mani ai fianchi "Ma non voglio vivere in un monolocale! Per giunta se pieno di crepe!"

Leila sorrise maliziosa "Ma a me piace questo monolocale." la sua mano gli accarezzava il petto "Funziona benissimo."

Il marito sorrise imbarazzato e balbettò "Hem... se lo dici tu."

Un riso divertito si diffuse per la stanza e Sharon si guardò attorno notando che c'erano degli assenti "Dove sono gli altri?"

"Dunque vediamo..." pensò Stoker "Modo se n'è andato a letto. Gli altri in sintesi sono alla navicella. Sai com'è... contatto con gli altri del commando eccetera eccetera. E tu? Perché sei qui?"

La topina nera prese posto al tavolo "Stoker, ho bisogno che tu prenda delle cose per me e che mi chiami gli altri. Penso che sia giunto il momento di dirvi ciò che ho scoperto. Prendi anche il progetto cartaceo e..." il vecchio Stoker le venne vicino e lei gli sussurrò nell'orecchio.

Il capo dei Freedom Fighters la guardò perplesso ma obbedì e in poco tempo furono tutti radunati nel salotto, Modo compreso che non era riuscito a dormire. Poco dopo Stoker arrivò con dei libri tra le braccia e li depose sulla tavola "Ecco fatto. Anche se non capisco a cosa ti servano questi libri."

"Hei! Ecco chi aveva i miei libri di anatomia!" esclamò Vice scioccato osservando gli oggetti cartacei e poi la sorella "Me li hai rubati tu!"

"Chiesi in prestito." lo corresse Sharon "Mi servivano."

"Che hai pensato genio?" chiese Vinnie sedendosi comodamente sul divano.

"Tanto per cambiare ho un avvertimento." rispose Sharon e proprio in quel momento la porta d'ingresso si aprì e Charley arrivò salutando.

"Tutti riuniti?" chiese la terrestre .

"Sharon ha un grande annuncio da fare!" esclamò il topo bianco.

Charley prese posto "Voglio proprio ascoltare."

"Perfetto Charlene, perché ho bisogno anche delle tue conferme." disse Sharon facendola spostare vicino a lei.

"Dicci prima dell'avvertimento." disse Carbine con la schiena poggiata al muro e le braccia conserte.

"Sì è quello che stavo per fare." rispose Sharon prendendo fiato "Grazie ai Nano-Bug ho saputo che Lord Camembert non ha rinunciato ai suoi piani e ha incaricato Rebecca di portarmi da lui." spiegò "Vuole conquistare la nostra fiducia seguendo l'esempio di Mace."

"Traditrice di Marte!" esclamò Stoker "Appena sarà qui le daremo un benvenuto come si deve!"

"No Stoker." disse Sharon determinata "Noi dobbiamo cambiarla. A me sembra molto confusa, non sa cosa fare né da che parte stare. Sfruttiamo questa cosa a nostro vantaggio, del resto quel Tom si è sacrificato per voi facendosi uccidere. Se Rebecca sta qui potremo influenzarla e farci spiegare cosa c'è sotto."

"Sei riuscita a capire chi sia quel tizio che mi ha quasi ammazzato?" chiese Vice.

La sorella scosse il capo "I Nano-Bug non riescono a riprenderlo, ma mi sembra solo colui che fa il lavoro sporco al posto di chi non vuole sporcarsi le mani, semplice. Tuttavia... giuro di aver visto una coda, indossa quasi sempre una bandana rossa e non riesco a capire se ha due orecchie come le nostre oppure no."

"Se fosse un topo ne sarei stupito. Sarebbe il secondo che lavora per Limburger. Avrei capito ratti ma non topi." commentò Stoker perplesso.

"Io neanche i ratti avrei capito." disse la topina dai capelli bianchi incrociando le braccia al petto "Anche i ratti, come i Sand Raiders, sono abitanti del pianeta. Abbiamo un nemico in comune ma hanno scelto di allearsi per loro in cambio di favori. Ma alla fine anche loro faranno la nostra fine se noi cadremo."

Charley si grattò la punta del naso "E l'altra cosa?" chiese.

"Oh sì." esclamò Sharon "Come stai messa a conoscenza di mitologia occidentale? Intendo quella greca e latina." chiese.

La ragazza castana pensò "Non credo male, conosco il Pantheon in generale e qualche storia." rispose.

"Perfetto." commentò Sharon "Allora posso andare avanti." si passò una mano tra i capelli argentei "Voglio spiegarvi qualcosa sulla formula perché credo di aver capito tutto."

"Cosa?" chiese Stoker stupito.

Cid e Nitkha la guardavano con interesse, fino a che punto sarebbe giunta?

Sharon si sentì un po' a disagio, tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei. La topina nera prese uno dei libri che Stoker le aveva portato _The God of the Sun _"Tutto è partito da una cosa che mi ha detto Modo." disse "Mi ha raccontato di quando Limburger voleva... sciogliere la città usando … il Sole."

"E questo cosa ..."

Stoker fu interrotto da Sharon "Stoker, siamo stati troppo concentrati sulle cose matematiche senza aprire le nostre menti su qualcosa di più... naturale e meno artificioso. Ci siamo concentrati solo per cercare il valore della **L** senza tuttavia pensare che questa **L** non sia realmente un elemento. Abbiamo pensato che mio padre avesse inventato o scoperto un nuovo elemento, abbiamo pensato che potesse essere solo una lettera messa lì per depistare. No Stoker, quella lettera è stata messa lì per permetterci di arrivare alla soluzione. Anche se ammetto che il metodo da lui usato è più che altro che semplice."

"Allora davvero la formula è la risposta." commentò Modo.

"Esatto." concordò Sharon con un sorriso più dolce del solito "Non solo il tuo racconto mi ha fatto riflettere ma **L** stessa è l'iniziale di una parola che indica palesemente la componente che mio padre vuole usare per la reazione."

"Reazione?" chiese Stoker "Di che parli?"

La topina nera sospirò e cercò le parole più semplici per far capire anche ai ragazzi, non che Stoker avesse problemi a comprenderlo anche in termini più matematici "Una reazione scatenata dall'influenza di questo … elemento... e tale reazione ha degli effetti su ciò che le sta intorno."

Il leader dei Freedom Fighters era confuso "Sembrerò un idiota ma non capisco a cosa stai facendo riferimento."

Sharon aprì il libro di mitologia ed evidenziò una parola ripetuta spesso nel testo "**Luce**. La luce naturale è prodotta o dalla Luna o dal Sole. Tuttavia la Luna non brilla di luce propria, è solo un riflesso e dunque l'unica fonte di luce naturale è il Sole. Il Sole è una stella che alterna periodi di calma a periodi turbolenti caratterizzati da Picchi solari durante i quali l'astro espelle grandi quantità di materia coronale. E stiamo parlando di un materiale che non possiamo toccare. Durante questa attività, le radiazioni del sole raggiungono i livelli più alti ed è bene non esporsi troppo a lungo." spiegò lei "Noi Marziani siamo immuni agli effetti delle radiazioni solari perché la nostra specie si è adattata da quando il pianeta ha perso la barriera magnetica che lo proteggeva da queste ondate."

Stoker rifletteva "Insomma tu credi che sia il Sole la risposta?"

Sharon annuì "Il piano di Limburger è stato solo un input al resto ci ha pensato un documentario sulla mitologia. Quando ho visto la scritta Helios la mia mente ha, come dire, identificato le tre lettere della formul pensavo che fosse solo una coincidenza e ci ho anche riso su, ma quelle lettere non volevano andar via dalla testa. Poi ho pensato _e se quei numeri periodici non fossero la quantità di particelle? E se fossero qualcos'altro?_ Indi ho cercato un sistema di decifrazione e... guarda caso... sostituire i numeri con le lettere dell'alfabeto è stata la cosa più ovvia. E sai che parola ne ho ottenuto? HELIOS. La lettera E è la quinta dell'alfabeto, la I è la nona mentre la S è la diciannovesima"

"E che centra la mitologia?" chiese Charley "Insomma Helios era il nome del Sole e..."

"I nostri antenati avevano più o meno un Pantheon come il vostro." la interruppe Sharon "Io non so se sia una coincidenza che anche il nostro dio del Sole si chiamasse Helios."

"Sinceramente, non mi sono mai interessato di mitologia. Sono cose che vanno contro ogni logica." disse Stoker "Credere che il Sole venga trainato da un carro guidato da un topo dal pelo dorato è un po' assurdo. Tutti sappiamo che Marte ruota attorno al Sole."

Charley sobbalzò "Un carro?" esclamò "Anche da noi la storia è la stessa ma parliamo di un dio con forme umane e chiamato Apollo."

"Su Marte il mito è diverso." disse Sharon ben contenta che Charley conoscesse queste cose, le cose erano più facili "E' il topo a chiamarsi Helios e il Sole è stato creato da lui sotto richiesta del padre degli Dei Suez. Suez al contrario si legge Zeus. E' una coincidenza che mi spaventa. Quando ho notato le somiglianze ho subito cercato su internet e nei libri. Per questo ho chiesto a Modo di portarmi dei libri che mi ero portata dietro quando sono partita per la Terra, e per questo, Charlene, ti ho chiesto di procurarmi determinati libri terrestri. Avevo bisogno di certezze e adesso le ho."

"Che certezze?" chiese Stoker "Sono solo miti."

"E' vero ma sono molto simili tra loro. Qualcosa mi dice che qualcuno abbia diffuso entrambe le credenze a entrambi i popoli... qualche... alieno. Tra gli umani questa teoria è chiamata _Teoria degli antichi alieni_ e si crede che ad aver diffuso certi miti e conoscenze siano stati loro venendo o da un futuro lontano o da un'altra galassia. Dunque perché non può essere lo stesso con noi marziani? Ci sono troppe somiglianze e visto che Marte e la Terra sono molto vicini può essere possibile." Sharon cercava di giungere alla risoluzione del problema sperando che Stoker non facesse domande sull'argomento _antichi alieni_.

Il leader dei Freedom Fighter però non parve scioccato "Non nego che sia possibile. L'universo è immenso e ci sono miliardi di sistemi simili al nostro e... in miliardi di anni altre civiltà potrebbero essere tecnologicamente migliori delle nostre ma... perché il Sole?"

La topina fu ben felice che Stoker non avesse fatto ulteriori domande, il topo voleva solo arrivare al nocciolo della questione "Perché ciò ci ricollega ad un'altra somiglianza. Una spaventosa somiglianza." rispose Sharon "Mio padre era un appassionato di mitologia ed era da lì che prendeva le idee per le sue invenzioni." spiegò "Un mito in particolare lo attrasse ed era già in periodo di guerra."

Cid piegò il capo di lato "Ispirarsi agli antichi?" commentò interessato "Continua." l'indice strofinava il mento.

"E' un mito molto simile a quello terrestre. Fu quando i topi non avevano ancora la tecnologia. C'era un topo chiamato Tharon che fu molto famoso per la sua genialità. Fu chiamato a difendere la sua città dall'assalto dei ratti e questo inventò un congegno che oggi riterremo assurdo e fallace. Si dice che avesse costruito una sorta di cupola gigante in metallo e che l'avesse posizionata in cima ad una torre. Sfruttando la capacitò riflettente del metallo, Tharon usò la parte interna della cupola per riflettere i raggi del sole ed usarli come un raggio della morte. Secondo la leggenda la guerra fu vinta dai topi perché i mezzi dei ratti furono tutti bruciati mentre armature ed armi divennero così calde da non poter essere usate e per non rischiare di finir bruciati anche loro, i ratti si ritirarono." Sharon aveva raccontato un mito che somigliava molto a quello di Archimede, celebre inventore greco che combatté al fianco di Siracusa per difendere la città dall'assalto dei romani durante la seconda Guerra Punica "Modo mi ha parlato di un sistema riflettente. Tuttavia questo non sarebbe riuscito a fondere i palazzi a meno che non fossero composti di legno."

Stoker aprì e chiuse la bocca "Vuole usare un raggio della morte sui Plutarkiani?"

Sharon sospirò a lungo cercando le parole adatte "Non esattamente perché sarebbe inutile. Mio padre vuole sfruttare un altro aspetto del Sole e non è la luce che emana. La Luce era solo un indizio che ci ha lasciato e la formula era la copertura. Era proprio la **L** che suggeriva la chiave di lettura usare. Se analizzi allo stesso modo i risultati dei suoi calcoli ne ottieni un messaggio. Mio padre aveva scritto tutto lì usando un linguaggio da decifrare."

Cid spalancò gli occhi "Ciò significa che tuo padre sapeva quello che stava facendo."

Sharon annuì "Quello che mio padre vuole sfruttare è la tempesta solare ma non si verifica sempre. Quindi bisogna calcolare il periodo giusto."

Stoker sospirò "A che pro sfruttare le tempeste solari? Non è che i Plutarkiani si sciolgono all'aria."

"E qui che ti sbagli." disse la topina nera "Mio padre non ha inventato un raggio della morte ma un congegno che catalizza le radiazioni del Sole, i raggi UV, e li proietta sul pianeta con superiore intensità. Ciò significa che se in condizioni normali i Plutarkiani non reggono le radiazioni allora intensificando i valori le conseguenze su di loro saranno così catastrofiche da obbligarli ad andare via."

"Ma ciò non avrà delle conseguenze su di noi?" chiese Carbine "Saremo immuni ad una normale esposizione ma non ad un'ondata così intensa."

"Per questo propongo di riaprire le catacombe usate durante le guerre passate. I topi resteranno lì mentre il satellite farà il resto. D'altronde gli unici posti che colpiremo saranno quelli occupati dai Plutarkiani, ma prevenire è meglio che curare." rispose Sharon.

Stoker storse il naso, poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano "Come ho fatto a non capire queste cose?"

Vice si schiarì la voce "Conoscendo mio padre, lui sapeva che Sharon avrebbe continuato il lavoro da lui intrapreso e ha usato un codice che solo lei poteva comprendere. Quando mia sorella era piccola nostro padre le raccontava sempre dei miti e sperava che se ne ricordasse. Forse aveva già scoperto le sue potenzialità."

"E sapeva che lo stavano cercando?" commentò Ronald "Tutto combacerebbe."

Sharon si grattò la testa pensierosa "Probabilmente qualcuno gli ha spifferato che era in pericolo e ha lavorato alla creazione del messaggio e non esattamente al progetto che forse era già finito. Ha voluto collegarlo a tutto ciò perché sperava che me ne rendessi conto... anche perché l'ultima tempesta solare c'è stata oltre venti anni fa, la prossima non si sa quando ci sarà. Tuttavia possiamo sfruttare quei deboli venti solari per raccogliere le radiazioni necessarie e iniziare ad applicare il piano della vittoria."

Charley pensò "Che effetti avrebbero queste radiazioni?" chiese.

Sharon posò il libro di mitologia e prese quello di anatomia "Ho paragonato la struttura fisica dei marziani e dei plutarkiani. Tutti gli animali autoctoni del pianeta sono immuni anche se possono subire qualche influenza negativa come malattie e disturbi fisici. I plutarkiani non hanno questo tipo di difese naturali, non sono abituati ai raggi UV del Sole giacché la loro stella emette raggi diversi ai quali noi siamo vulnerabili. I raggi gamma emessi dalla loro stella sono dannosi per noi come i raggi UV per loro, semplice. La mia paura è che loro possano usare il progetto allo stesso modo in cui faremo noi."

"Attaccarci con quei raggi?" chiese Throttle "Sarebbe sensato allora. Tutto avrebbe una risposta."

"Tutto, tranne l'identità di Rebecca." disse Vice "E di quel tipo."

Sharon sospirò, era fatta e poteva considerare chiuso l'argomento ma non voleva parlare di Rebecca, almeno non ora. Voleva parlare con lei, sapere chi era ed avere conferme. Se così fosse stato allora avrebbero potuto addirittura collaborare con lei "Credo che me ne torno in camera mia." disse poi "La discussione può dirsi chiusa."

"Aspetta..." disse Stoker "Che facciamo con il progetto e tutto il resto?"

"Vediamo prima come si evolve la situazione con l'arrivo di questa Rebecca. Ho bisogno di parlare con lei." rispose Sharon "Ho bisogno di conferme anche da parte sua e solo allora saprò cosa fare." si alzò lentamente cercando di non piegare troppo la caviglia e guardò il fratello "E tu non lamentarti del tuo monolocale che a Leila va bene così!"

Vice la fissò in cagnesco ma non poté fare a meno di fare un sorrisetto compiaciuto "E tu piuttosto?" ghignò guardandola intensamente.

Le orecchie e il naso della sorella divennero rossi e la topina lo fissò arrabbiata. Vinnie e Ronald guardarono prima Sharon e poi Vice "Ci siamo persi qualcosa?" e intanto Vice sghignazzava.

Sharon mise il muso indignata "Stoker portami i libri appena puoi, te ne sarei grata." disse "Io qui ho finito." e si avviò sbuffando. Se Vice aveva capito qualcosa era nei guai, suo fratello era sempre stato molto geloso e Modo non l'avrebbe scampata liscia.

"Modo portale i libri." disse Vice ancora sghignazzando "Tu Stoker mi servi, su andiamo alla navicella."

Il leader dei Freedom Fighters si alzò dal divano "Andiamo."

Il topo grigio sospirò paziente, almeno quella era una buona occasione per stare un po' con Sharon, o almeno sperava e sapeva che Vice gli aveva dato il permesso appositamente. Che sospettasse qualcosa? Modo si alzò dal suo posto, prese i libri sotto braccio e si avviò sulle scale. Salì il primo piano e vide che Sharon stava ancora salendo. Scosse il capo divertito e le cinse la vita col braccio libero caricandola sulla spalla "Ti do un passaggio." le disse.

Sharon fu colta alla sprovvista e mugugnò quando si ritrovò di peso sulla spalla del topo grigio "Grazie ma non dovevi." e intanto manteneva le stampelle con le mani.

"Nessun problema. Ci avresti messo anni a salire." ridacchiò Modo "I libri li ho qui con me. Vice si è portato via Stoker."

La topina nera sbuffò "E da quando quei due vanno d'accordo? L'ultima volta che li ho visti insieme stavano quasi per fare una rissa."

"L'esperienza che abbiamo avuto su Marte li ha avvicinati. Direi che è meglio così. E' brutto avere attriti all'interno della stessa fazione." rispose Modo "Oh ma guarda chi c'è!" Choppy era andato a dargli il benvenuto, le piume della cresta stavano prendendo forma e il colore delle piume era più brillante "Dovrai sistemarlo meglio, sta crescendo rapidamente." il topo grigio posò i libri sul materasso "Sei disordinatissima!" esclamò poi facendo scendere Sharon che fu ben felice di sentire il pavimento sotto i piedi.

"Grazie per la scorciatoia. E non è facile essere ordinati se hai un piede fuori uso!" esclamò la topina nera ancora tra le braccia di Modo, dapprima sorridente si fece seria "Io dovrei chiederti scusa."

Modo la guardò incuriosito, l'orecchio destro sollevato "E perché mai Darlin'?"

Il cuore di Sharon sussultò nell'udire quel nomignolo e la topina si sentì per un attimo spaesata, balbettò "Oh beh..." sospirò a fondo "Perché non sono come magari ti saresti aspettato. In questi giorni non ho fatto altro che evitarti e... mph..." lo aveva fatto ancora. Il topo grigio l'aveva interrotta tirandola a sé e baciandole le labbra con dolcezza. Sharon avvolse le braccia attorno al suo collo e ricambiò. In quei giorni non solo si era dedicata alle ricerche ma aveva anche indagato nel suo animo e ciò che sentiva. La paura e l'indecisione c'erano ancora ma ormai non aveva più incertezze su ciò che provava per il topo grigio.

"Io non mi aspetto niente da te." le disse Modo quando si furono separati, le strinse le mani tra le sue e le baciò sulle nocche "Mi aspetto solo che la tua caviglia si riprenda."

"Ehm.. Modo..." mormorò Sharon titubante.

"Sì?"

"Mi accompagni al pc?" chiese la topina con tono innocente. Modo sorrise con pazienza e la prese tra le braccia. "Grazie." disse Sharon carezzandogli la guancia "Ho da controllare un paio di cose. Poi prometto che mi riposerò." si sistemò meglio sulla sedia girevole.

Il topo grigio annuì "Bene, altrimenti mi fai preoccupare. Che c'è?" chiese poi vedendo che Sharon aveva aperto le braccia come una bambina piccola. Modo sorrise e l'abbracciò "Va meglio?"

Sharon annuì "Te l'ho detto, mi piacciono i tuoi abbracci."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito Xd Spero che vi sia chiaro tutto ciò che ho spiegato lol Ma il mindfuck VERO giungerà quando meno ve lo aspettate XD Al prossimo capitolo!


	31. Le tre N

Capitolo 31! che bella l'ispirazione quando non si nasconde nelle tubature XD Vi ricordo che la serie fa sempre riferimento a quella degli anni 90 ma l'idea del rigeneratore mi è piaciuta e l'ho inserita nella storia.

Cap 31- Le tre N

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Bisogna calcolare prima le coordinate giuste per spedire il satellite nello spazio." disse Sharon osservando il monitor del pc.

Stoker rifletteva "Posso anche pensarci io." disse "Non deve essere difficile. Ormai abbiamo tutti i dati che ci servono."

"Avvertirai il Commando? Appena avremo arrestato Limburger e Napoleon, li porteremo su Marte e inizieremo il piano di evacuazione." disse la topina nera. Erano nella sua stanza e monitoravano la situazione a Limburger's Plaza e sul secondo computer osservavano la mappa del sistema solare.

"Sì. Parlerò con loro, del resto sono io il leader della resistenza e dipendono dai miei ordini." rispose il vecchio topo "Quindi tornerete finalmente su Marte?"

Sharon annuì "Era anche ora. Tuttavia una volta finita la guerra dovremo trovare un modo per aiutare il pianeta a riprendersi."

"Posso usare il Rigeneratore per l'acqua ma non so fino a che punto possa essere utile." commentò Stoker.

"Va più che bene. Tutta la spazzatura lasciata dagli invasori verrà tolta di mezzo nel modo più pulito possibile. E troveremo un modo per riciclare la nostra." Sharon accarezzò la cresta di Choppy che poggiò la testa sulle sue gambe e si accovacciò.

"Allora è deciso. E metti a posto qui, sei molto disordinata! Poveri libri!" commentò Stoker vedendo l'ammasso di libri sparso sulla seconda scrivania e sul letto "Vado alla navicella." si affacciò all'esterno della stanza "Nitkha puoi venire a controllarle la caviglia, ma credo che ormai stia bene. A dopo Sharon."

"A dopo!" sospirò Sharon massaggiandosi le tempie, nonostante avesse promesso riposo non era riuscita a star ferma, la voglia di tornare a casa e di finire questa guerra l'avevano spinta a continuare il suo lavoro e in più questo era l'ultimo giorno per Cid e Nitkha. Vice finalmente non aveva più i punti alla mandibola e la protesi metallica si era adattata perfettamente, la pelliccia ormai era parzialmente ricresciuta e il suo naso stava bene. Sharon aveva ripreso a camminare normalmente anche se la caviglia doleva quando il movimento era troppo rapido.

Dopo il controllo Nitkha le fece togliere definitivamente la bendatura "Evita di sforzarla. Ma ormai stai apposto." le disse.

* * *

Ormai il momento della partenza era giunto. Nitkha e Cid erano pronti a tornare su Marte.

"Fateci avere notizie sulla situazione." raccomandò Stoker "Così inizieremo ad organizzarci."

"Appena saremo arrivati vi contatteremo." assicurò Nitkha "Voi due." guardò Vice e Sharon "Non fatemi tornare di nuovo, state alla larga dai guai."

I due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo e risero "Sarà difficile." disse Vice "Ma ci proveremo."

"Grazie per aver aiutato mio fratello." disse Sharon abbracciando il vecchio medico e poi Cid "Ci vedremo tra un po'."

E così la navicella partì diretta al pianeta rosso.

"Ci mancheranno." commentò Ronald "Hei!" una palla di neve gli arrivò dritto in faccia "Ma cos.. Vincent!"

Il topo bianco sghignazzava e Oliver lo fiancheggiò "GUERRA!" esclamò il piccolo topino.

Sharon si allontanò man mano per evitare di essere coinvolta, Will e Giada corsero in giardino per unirsi alla battaglia imminente e trascinarono anche Vice. Leila sorrideva e li guardava, le braccia conserte "Quando finite di giocare, fate una bella doccia e poi a pranzo."

"Sì mammy." esclamò Oliver costruendo un muro assieme a Vinnie.

Ronald si unì al gruppo di Vinnie e Throttle a quello di Vice e Giada. "Stoker tu non vai?" chiese Carbine osservando il vecchio topo.

"Ovvio che no, non ho tempo da perdere con le cose da bamb..." una palla di neve lo colpì direttamente sul muso "Oh.. chi è stato?" il suo sguardo di fuoco si posò su Vinnie che sghignazzava "E va bene... il piccolo punk l'ha voluta! Vice, mi alleo con voi!"

Carbine roteò gli occhi e sospirò "Che ragazzini." forse si era dimenticata che qualche settimana prima anche lei aveva fatto la guerra a palle di neve.

"Vieni a darmi una mano in cucina Carbine?" chiese Leila "Sharon non può stare in piedi troppo a lungo."

Il generale annuì e seguì la topina bianca mentre Sharon osservava la battaglia in corso dalla finestra. Ottima scelta da parte sua perché un proiettile bianco si era spiattellato sul vetro. La topina sorrise compiaciuta vedendo la faccia delusa di Ronald.

"Ti diverti eh?" commentò Modo alle sue spalle.

Sharon si voltò e ghignò "Qualunque cosa pur di vederlo disperarsi." osservò il gemello che confabulava con Vinnie e Oliver "Ma è valida la superiorità numerica?"

Modo sollevò le spalle "Non ne ho idea." rispose avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle spalle della topina nera "Allora Darlin', mi avevi promesso che ti saresti riposata e invece..."

Sharon sussultò "Oh beh..." borbottò, sentiva le guance e le orecchie bollire "Lo so ma...no aspetta..." disse quando Modo le baciò la guancia "E se.. se mio fratello..." guardò fuori la finestra allarmata.

Il topo grigio corrugò la fronte "Tuo fratello sa già tutto."

Sharon lo guardò a bocca aperta "E non mi ha detto niente?" esclamò "Quel... quel..."

Modo preferì correggersi "In realtà non è che sappia questa cosa..." disse "Ma lui mi ha dato il suo consenso."

"E tutto questo quando?"

Il topo grigio pensò "Quando eravamo su Marte e mi raccontò delle vostre cicatrici." rispose con semplicità.

Sharon sospirò "Insomma ti ha dato il verde ma non sa..."

"Esatto. Anche se credo che sia corretto tenerlo al corrente." commentò Modo, le mani poggiate sulle spalle della topina nera.

Un altra palla di neve urtò il vetro e Sharon sobbalzò. Nonostante le rassicurazioni di Modo, aveva ancora timore a farsi beccare in giro con lui e temeva anche la reazione degli altri.

Fu il topo grigio ad interrompere i suoi pensieri "Fanno bene a divertirsi finché c'è la neve. A breve si scioglierà." commentò. Aveva capito che Sharon doveva abituarsi a tutto ciò, per lei era una cosa nuova.

Sharon si avvicinò alla finestra "Quando?" chiese.

"In genere ai primi di febbraio. C'è un po' di nevischio ma poi verso la fine del mese sparisce tutto." spiegò lui e poi si ricordò di una cosa "Senti Sharon..." stavolta la chiamò per nome.

Sharon si voltò, ogni volta che Modo titubava voleva sempre dirle qualcosa, in genere si trattava di qualche complimento o dimostrazione d'affetto, ormai era la prassi. Ogni volta che succedeva la topina sorrideva dentro di sé perché lo trovava alquanto tenero quando lui si imbarazzava. Ed era quello che stava succedendo.

Modo dal canto suo non sapeva da dove iniziare _Oh ci sono! _"Senti, Darlin', parlando di febbraio mi sono ricordato di una cosa." le disse cercando di restare calmo e non balbettare come suo solito "Il 14 è una ricorrenza particolare per i terrestri e... mi chiedevo se..."

Sharon lo fissava curiosa, non si era informata sulle festività terrestri se non su quella natalizia poiché ne era stata coinvolta in prima persona. Per questo motivo ascoltava in silenzio.

Intanto Modo litigava ancora con il suo imbarazzo, credeva di aver superato ormai questo problema. Però non poteva far attendere la ragazza lì in piedi e quindi chiese il tutto a gran velocità "Mi chiedevo se per te andasse bene andare a cena da qualche parte una di queste sere."

Sharon rimase spaesata per qualche secondo "E' un appuntamento?" chiese.

Il topo grigio balbettò "S-sì." le guance totalmente infiammate, sentiva il bisogno di uscire fuori e prendere una boccata di aria gelida.

Sharon fece finta di pensarci indecisa "Mh... dunque..." mormorava, Modo la guardava speranzoso e preoccupato fino a che la ragazza non gli diede un rapido bacio sulle labbra "Per me va bene." rispose.

Modo poté respirare a fondo per calmare quel cuore che per l'ennesima volta in quei giorni tendeva ad agitarsi troppo spesso "Oh bene.. e... mi chiedevo... visto che stavo parlando di febbraio e di questa ricorrenza... insomma... se il 14 di quel mese potrei organizzare qualcosa."

"Organizzare qualcosa?" esclamò Sharon, non sapeva nulla su quel 14 febbraio, avrebbe chiesto a Charley e si sarebbe informata "Cosa?"

Modo balbettò vago "Non lo so... una cena.. un pranzo fuori... solo noi due." il povero topo teneva tra le mani la sua coda e la stritolava come un panno bagnato "Sì lo so, ti ho chiesto un appuntamento e la mia seconda richiesta potrebbe non avere senso per te ma..."

"Se il 14 è un giorno che ritieni importante per me va bene." rispose Sharon senza scomporsi più di tanto, in realtà anche lei era un po' agitata e non sapeva come comportarsi.

Improvvisamente il caos nel cortile si fermò e il rumore di un motore prese il posto delle risate e le urla divertite. Sharon e Modo osservarono dalla finestra e poi si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato "Vado io." disse il topo grigio "Tu resta qui." ma Sharon lo seguì restando poi allo stipite della porta.

Oliver, Giada e Will guardavano la nuova arrivata con curiosità, la moto bianca sembrava esser stata tirata a lucido.

"Rebecca..." mormorò Sharon, finalmente la topina bianca era arrivata. Sharon si chiedeva cosa si sarebbe inventata per giustificare la sua presenza.

Leila e Carbine giunsero pochi secondi prima che Rebecca smontasse dal suo veicolo. Ad andarle incontro fu Modo che subito si relazionò con gentilezza cercando di metterla a suo agio mentre Stoker non poteva fare a meno di guardarla male "Cosa ti porta qui?" chiese il topo grigio.

Rebecca indugiò, aveva studiato a lungo cosa dire e cosa no ma ingannarli dopo tutto quello che avevano fatto per lei la faceva sentire male "Ho deciso di andarmene." rispose e il suo sguardo si posò sui figli di Vice, sorrise intenerita. Subito Stoker li fece avvicinare a lui con fare protettivo.

Furono tutti nel salotto e Rebecca era sorpresa di tale accoglienza sebbene Stoker non avesse mai smesso di guardarla con diffidenza. Leila aveva portato loro del tè e fu particolarmente gentile nei confronti della nuova ospite.

"Allora, perché mai sei venuta qui rischiando di non essere accolta?" chiese Vice seduto comodamente sul sofà, si sentiva a disagio perché Rebecca fissava con interesse il punto in cui Spike lo aveva colpito.

Rebecca sorseggiò un po' di tè "Mi hanno dato un compito che non posso eseguire. Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo e ho tenuto duro fino a che non è successo." rispose.

I ragazzi furono colpiti dalla risposta, che Rebecca fosse andata da loro proprio a causa della richiesta di Lord Camembert? Si guardarono insicuri ma Vice riprese la parola "E di che si tratta? No anzi... dicci prima chi sei in realtà."

Sharon si intromise nella discussione "No Vice. Questa è una domanda che le farò quando le parlerò in privato, se non ti dispiace."

Il fratello la guardò perplesso "E va bene se proprio ci tieni." spostò lo sguardo su Rebecca "Allora dicci solo che cosa ti è stato chiesto."

"Di portare Sharon da Lord Camembert." rispose Rebecca.

I ragazzi guardarono Sharon, era proprio come aveva detto lei. Che gioco stava giocando Rebecca? Dire la verità? Davvero era fuggita ingannando lo stesso Lord Camembert usando come scusa la sua disponibilità a far da spia? Vice si passò una mano tra i capelli, non sapeva che dire ma non voleva neanche destare sospetti "Sai che non ci fideremo mai abbastanza dopo tutto quello che è successo."

Rebecca annuì "Non sono venuta qui col pretesto di essere dei vostri ma volevo un posto dove stare senza che mi trovassero."

"La tua moto ha un chip di identificazione? Possono trovarti col radar?" chiese Vice.

Rebecca scosse il capo "Ho controllato la mia moto prima di andarmene con la scusa di pulirla, sapete il fango... e non ho trovato nulla di sospetto anche perché la mia moto può individuare corpi estranei installati da persone che non siano me e avvertirmi."

Vice diede uno sguardo a Sharon che annuì "E va bene allora. Puoi restare qui fino a che lo desideri. Ma non aspettarti che ti lasciamo partecipare alle nostre attività."

Rebecca annuì "Me ne starò tranquilla." rispose, il suo sguardo passò da Vice a Leila e poi ai piccoli topini che continuavano a guardarla incuriositi, non c'era timore nei loro occhi.

Oliver sorrise furbescamente "Evviva! Un nuovo nemico da sconfiggere!" esclamò.

"Cosa?" la topina bianca lo fissava basita e poi guardò Vice e Sharon con fare interrogativo.

"Vuole giocare a Caccia al Plutarkiano." rispose Modo sorridendo "Fa sempre così."

Rebecca era ancora basita ma annuì "Oh... " bofonchiò "Dovevo capirlo!"

"Ti mostro la tua camera." disse Leila.

"Ed io vado in camera mia a riposare. Vi accompagno per un po'." disse Sharon alzandosi.

"E noi torniamo alla nostra battaglia!" esclamò Vincent trascinandosi Ronald "Su andiamo!"

Oliver batté le mani "Sìììì!"

Rebecca li guardò correre di nuovo fuori dopo essersi coperti per bene con i cappotti, sorrise con tristezza e seguì Leila e Sharon. Mentre le due topine bianche si fermarono al primo piano, Sharon continuò fino al quarto e fu accolta da un Choppy tutto zelante, come sempre. La vivacità era una nota positiva ma sarebbe divenuta un problema se il volatile non avesse avuto la possibilità di sfogare le sue energie. Sharon posò lo sguardo sui libri e sospirò perplessa, si era di nuovo dimenticata di metterli apposto ma la pigrizia e la stanchezza non glielo avevano permesso. Si sedette sulla sedia davanti al pc e riprese le foto della moto bianca.

"Quei libri sono ancora lì?" esclamò Modo "Mia madre ti avrebbe tirato le orecchie!"

Sharon sospirò "Lo so, sono disordinata. Le uniche cose che so tenere in ordine sono le provette e le invenzioni." rispose.

Il topo grigio notò le foto "Oh già, hai scoperto chi è il costruttore?" chiese.

"Chiudi la porta." rispose lei "E siediti qui." gli indicò la sedia di fronte a lei.

Modo obbedì e fu di fronte a lei, notò subito che la topina nera aveva qualcosa da dire. Sharon posò le foto sul tavolo "Conosco questo simbolo." disse alzandosi e prendendo un prendi appunti "Ecco, dagli un'occhiata." lo porse al topo grigio.

Modo lo prese e lo sfogliò, il suo sguardo dapprima incuriosito divenne stupito "Sei brava a disegnare." commentò "E' identica."

Sharon si passò una mano sul volto "Modo... questi disegni fanno parte di un progetto che avevo in mente di portare avanti." disse "Paragona le foto con questi disegni."

"Il modello della moto è molto simile a quella di Rebecca e... oh mamma..." il suo sguardo si concentrò sul simbolo che Sharon aveva disegnato su uno dei fogli "Il simbolo..."

La mano di Sharon abbassò il quaderno in modo che il topo grigio la guardasse "I tre cerchi e il triangolo." disse "Sono una simbologia terrestre."

"E come fa la moto di Rebecca ad averlo come simbolo distintivo?" chiese lui "Anzi no, come fa ad avere lo stesso modello da te ritratto nel quaderno?"

"Questo progetto mi è venuto in mente quando voi eravate su Marte. Volevo creare una moto diversa dalle altre, con un AI superiore e più sensibile." spiegò "Nella mia testa avevo quasi l'immagine completa della moto... poi ho visto queste... e ne sono rimasta shoccata."

"Qualcuno ti ha rubato l'idea?" commentò Modo, le sopracciglia arcuate per la perplessità.

Sharon scosse il capo "Non credo, non ne ho mai parlato con nessuno."

Il topo grigio si grattò il capo "E allora? Ti hanno letto nella mente? Hanno... non so... letto nel futuro?"

L'orecchio di Sharon tremò a sentire quella frase "Non è possibile leggere nel futuro. Ci sono delle regole che lo vietano. Qualsiasi tentativo è vano."

"E allora? Ha il simbolo che avresti voluto usare... il modello è simile e..." Modo notò qualcosa di strano nello sguardo della topina nera "Hai capito tutto?"

Sharon annuì "Il doppione della chiave, questa moto e l'aspetto fisico di Rebecca... e le cose che sa... sembra assurdo anche per me... però se ci penso è possibile se la vediamo da un altro punto di vista."

"Ovvero?" chiese Modo "Rebecca non è una del vostro clan?"

"Certo che lo è, non ho dubbi e le chiavi che ha usato per prendere il progetto vengono consegnate solo a chi fa parte della famiglia di mio padre. Me, i miei fratelli e probabilmente anche i figli di Vice." rispose Sharon "Ma quel simbolo mi ha fatto capire più di ogni altra cosa."

"Cosa significa quel segno?" chiese Modo "Tanto per sapere, mi hai detto che è un simbolo terrestre."

"Sì. Ma è l'unione di più simboli. Rappresentano la perfezione della mente." rispose Sharon "Il cerchio è una figura geometrica e viene usata anche nella simbologia, come la sfera i punti della sua circonferenza sono equidistanti dal centro e quindi le misure sono perfette. Il triangolo equilatero ha tre lati uguali. Il numero tre è un numero perfetto e, nella numerologia pitagorica, se mettiamo tutti i numeri d piramide otteniamo un triangolo equilatero." spiegò ma poi notò la faccia confusa del topo grigio "Hem... so che non ci hai capito niente ma come vedi c'è una spiegazione. Spiegazione che ho dato io perché quel simbolo l'ho inventato io."

Modo si riprese dallo shock "Ma allora la moto..."

"Sì. Io conosco il suo costruttore perché... sono io." rispose la topina "E come quella moto, Rebecca non appartiene a questa linea temporale."

"COSA?" esclamò il topo grigio "Ma ciò vuol dire che..."

"Esatto... Rebecca viene dal futuro, non c'è altra risposta alle nostre domande. Le chiavi le ha portate con sé dal futuro e ciò spiega il fatto che siano consumate, la moto devo averla costruita non so quando e... data a lei, o l'avrà rubata. Ma visto che il suo AI risponde perfettamente ai suoi ordini ne dubito. Quella moto è stata costruita per _lei_." Sharon parlava velocemente ma riusciva a rimanere lucida sebbene avesse un sorriso emozionato sul volto "L'unico problema è capire come sia giunta qui dal futuro."

"Ma sai dirmi chi è?" chiese Modo "Perché tutto ciò dovrebbe avertelo fatto capire."

"Certo che lo so." rispose Sharon "L'hai osservata bene? Hai visto i suoi occhi? I suoi capelli? Non ho dubbi sulla sua identità ma non posso dirlo a Vice anche perché ciò confermerebbe il test del DNA che la catalogherebbe nella nostra famiglia."

"Rebecca è Ruby?" chiese Modo a bruciapelo.

Sharon strinse i denti e annuì "Non sei così stupido." sorrise ricevendo un lieve bacio sulle labbra "Perché sempre quando parlo?" chiese lei.

Modo fece spallucce e sorrise "Non lo so." rispose "Ma dunque non vuoi parlarne con Vice? Non credi che sia importante? Può darsi che così riusciremo a lavorare tutti insieme e..."

Sharon chiuse gli occhi e alzò la mano per zittire il topo grigio "Ci sono delle regole." disse lei "Sono regole da rispettare quando viaggi nel tempo, questo per non creare sconvolgimenti nell'epoca da cui provieni. Ma è palese che Rebecca stia interferendo per cambiare qualcosa del suo presente, il nostro futuro. Voglio parlare con lei per sapere ma non racconterò nulla agli altri."

Modo ascoltò e annuì "Scelta tua. Io non dirò nulla. Anche Rebe... err Ruby mi ha parlato di alcune regole che non poteva violare."

Sharon sorrise entusiasta "Oh beh..." disse "In pratica queste regole vanno rispettate dal viaggiatore ma se la sua identità viene scoperta senza che lui la riveli allora il flusso temporale continua il suo scorrere."

"Va avanti." Modo la fissava affascinato, era stato nel passato per ben due volte, prima nella preistoria e poi a Kamelot "Ma non è possibile andare nel futuro? Ora che ci faccio caso anche io e i ragazzi tornammo indietro ma non ci è mai capitato di andare nel futuro."

"Il passato è già scritto." rispose Sharon "E' qualcosa che è già successo. Il futuro è in continuo bilico. Perfino ciò che potrebbe accadere domani ha un'infinità di possibilità diverse. La linea temporale è una sola nonostante i futuri siano infiniti. In base alle nostre scelte, solo uno di questi futuri diventa attivo. Se fosse possibile leggere nel futuro, potremo sapere solo una delle infinite cose che potrebbero accadere."

Il topo grigio aveva un'espressione meravigliata e ascoltava come un bambino "E quali sarebbero queste regole?"

Sharon pensò "In pratica sono tre condizioni da rispettare ed io le chiamo Le regole delle tre N. _**Non incontrare il se stesso del passato**_. Ciò significa che non possono neanche avere un contatto visivo. Questo può provocare la sparizione di entrambi e quindi conseguenze anche su coloro che conoscevano questa persona. Ciò dunque mi ha portato a pensare ad una teoria che non dico ora. _**Non rivelare da dove si viene**_. Nulla di può ovvio, non puoi dire che vieni dal futuro a meno che non ti scoprano. _**Non raccontare cosa accade nel futuro**_. Questo perché già il tuo viaggio temporale provoca dei cambiamenti se entri a contatto con le persone che conosci."

"Cosa succede se racconti del futuro?" chiese Modo.

Sharon parve disorientata "Non lo so. Io, Stoker ed altri ci siamo sempre chiesti cosa potesse accadere. Probabilmente tutto cambierebbe ma il divieto sarebbe valido solo se l'identità del soggetto non è stata rivelata. Se io dicessi a tutti gli è Rebecca, lei sarebbe libera di raccontarci tutto perché tanto io potrei rivelarlo una volta che lei sarà andata via." la topina poggiò le sue mani su quelle di Modo e lo guardò negli occhi "Ora immagina cosa potrebbe accadere se io dicessi a Vice chi è Rebecca. Ormai conosci mio fratello. Preferisco aspettare il momento giusto per farlo." si alzò e si stiracchiò "Mi dai una mano con questi libri?" chiese.

Il topo grigio sorrise e annuì "Va bene. Altrimenti non verranno mai sistemati!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Uff che capitolo lungo XD Ma era necessario. Spero che la cosa del tempo sia chiara XD


	32. Spike

Capitolo 32 XD non mi sarei mai aspettata che la ff sarebbe andata così per le "lunghe" O.O dico sul serio XD Non perdiamoci in chiacchiere e andiamo avanti :D

Cap 32- Spike

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Da quando Rebecca si era introdotta in casa loro, i topi erano più prudenti del solito sia nel parlare che nell'agire. Sharon però non mostrava diffidenza e si era concessa un po' di riposo, come aveva promesso. Tuttavia la topina nera non riusciva a smettere di tener d'occhio Limburger's Plaza e per evitare di essere scoperta aveva vietato l'ingresso a Rebecca nella sua camera. Tuttavia la giovane dal pelo bianco non sembrava interessata a curiosare in giro, passava molto tempo con Leila e i bambini ignorando completamente la reazione e le lamentele di Stoker.

Erano passati una decina di giorni ormai, Modo e Sharon avevano avuto il loro primo appuntamento e ormai era ufficiale che stessero insieme. La topina nera dovette raccogliere tutta la pazienza per sopportare le prese in giro e le battute lascive del gemello Ronald, battute accompagnate dalle risate di Vinnie e Stoker soprattutto quando la coppia si ritirava in camera di lei per la serata film. Rebecca sorrideva divertita ma non si permetteva di unirsi alle pessime gag di Ron.

"Vi preparo qualcosa così potete portarvela di sopra." disse Leila.

"Grazie ma'am." rispose Modo che non si era ancora ripreso dall'ultima carica di battute.

Leila rispose con un sorriso e lanciò uno sguardo al cognato e sospirò "Abbi pazienza. E' la prima volta che Sharon ha un ragazzo e ha colto tutti di sorpresa."

Il topo grigio ridacchiò imbarazzato "Non voglio immaginare la reazione di mia madre quando lo saprà." sospirò scuotendo il capo con un sorriso.

"Non la vedi da tanto?" chiese Leila.

Il volto di Modo divenne malinconico "Beh, qualche anno. Mio nipote mi ha detto che sta bene e spero di rivederla presto." in realtà da quando era fuggito dal laboratorio di Karbunkle si era sempre vergognato di farsi vedere dalla madre nello stato in cui lo aveva ridotto quel pazzo. Ormai non era un topo normale, era un cyborg e non sarebbe stato semplice nascondere il disagio che sentiva ogni volta che ci pensava. Ma il suo amico Throttle non sembrava essersi posto il problema, un paio di occhiali bastavano. Carbine aveva continuato ad amarlo e tutt'ora lo amava. Invece lui, Modo, aveva avuto problemi nel trovare una nuova anima gemella a tal punto da rinunciarvi. Ora però l'aveva trovata e difficilmente avrebbe rovinato tutto rischiando di perderla.

"I piccoli dormono?" chiese Leila vedendo entrare Rebecca.

La giovane topina annuì "Oggi sono stati più calmi del solito." commentò "Oh, serata film?" chiese osservando il topo grigio in pigiama.

"Sì. Maratona James Bomb, o almeno proveremo a restar svegli! Incredibile scoprire che le piacciono questo genere di film." rispose lui sospirando.

Rebecca sorrise "Puoi dire che sia davvero la tua anima gemella allora!" disse prendendo dei biscotti dalla credenza "Anche io mi dileguo. Notte a tutti!" salutò allontanandosi saltellando.

"Ronald ti ha di nuovo dato fastidio?" chiese Sharon appena il topo grigio giunse con buste di patatine, root beer e coca cola.

"Stavolta no." rispose lui posando le cose sul basso tavolino e sedendosi sul morbido plaid e ridacchiò "Ma a me non dà fastidio anche se certe cose che dice mi fanno ronzare le orecchie." arrossì balbettando.

* * *

Il mattino seguente Sharon chiese a Rebecca di accompagnarla al lavoro. In seguito ai fatti accaduti nelle settimane precedenti il Sindaco aveva fatto in modo da alleggerirle i turni e li aveva fatti distribuire nel modo a lei più adatto. La scienziata era decisa a parlare con schiettezza e senza preamboli, voleva sapere.

"Stai bene con quella divisa, sorella." esclamò Ronald ridacchiando "Sembri una poliziotta!"

Sharon sorrise "Forse perché essere la custode è un lavoro molto simile? Infondo ho la facoltà di arrestare chi si arrischia a contravvenire la legge." azzardò ironica. La divisa da custode era composta da una camicia azzurra tipica dei poliziotti, un cappello azzurro con visiera nera, un paio di pantaloni neri e, essendo inverno, un giubbotto nero in pelle.

Le due topine dunque erano allo zoo. Camminavano tranquille tra i vialetti parzialmente innevati, alcune famiglie guardavano quei pochi animali non rintanati nei ripari.

"E così il tuo lavoro è sorvegliare." disse Rebecca guardandosi attorno.

Sharon annuì "Sì. Ma non è del mio lavoro che volevo parlarti." le disse fermando la topina dal pelo bianco "Io so tutto. Della moto, del simbolo e della tua identità." la guardò con serietà.

Rebecca ricambiò lo sguardo ma non mostrò sorpresa, sorrise quasi sollevata, contenta, e la abbracciò strofinando la guancia sulla sua spalla "Sapevo che ci saresti riuscita." disse allontanandosi.

"Perché sei venuta qui? Qual è il tuo scopo?" chiese Sharon "Se me lo dicessi potremo collaborare."

Rebecca sospirò "Perché voglio salvarvi." rispose con sguardo triste.

"Allora perché hai agito in modo da collaborare con i nemici?" chiese ancora Sharon attonita.

La topina bianca parve a disagio "Non potevo rivelarvi chi sono e perché sono qui. Tutti i tentativi che ho fatto si sono sempre mostrati vani, ogni vol..."

"Aspetta aspetta... tentativi?" esclamò Sharon "Sei tornata indietro più volte?" la fissava stupita.

Rebecca annuì "Ogni volta che pensavo che il mio ruolo fosse finito tornavo nella mia epoca ma nulla andava nel verso giusto. A volte accadeva che riuscivo a salvare qualcuno ma altre volte accadeva il contrario. Ora però ho visto che i cambiamenti sono così radicali che mi sono trovata spaesata e ho deciso di agire in modo diverso co... ATTENTA!" la topina tirò a sé Sharon evitando che una grossa moto la investisse.

"Hei! Non sono permesse moto qui!" esclamò la scienziata trattenuta dalla topina bianca.

"No Sharon, resta qui." disse Rebecca allarmata "Quello è Spike. Hai il Carillon con te vero?"

Sharon si bloccò di colpo e fissò il motociclista, annuì e prese l'oggetto rotondo dal taschino. Intanto Spike tornava indietro e Rebecca si intromise tra i due beccandosi un colpo secco al capo . La topina bianca afferrò il carillon appena in tempo e lo trascinò con sé durante la caduta. Sharon fu sul punto di prendere la pistola e sparare quando Spike si tolse il casco rivelando il suo aspetto. Lo shock aveva immobilizzato la scienziata a tal punto che l'arma le cadde di mano e Spike poté caricarla di peso sulle spalle e portala via con sé senza che lei si opponesse.

Rebecca rimase a terra massaggiandosi il capo ancora dolorante, per fortuna Spike non l'aveva colpita con l'intenzione di ucciderla. Ma Sharon era nei guai e probabilmente avrebbe passato brutti momenti se Lord Camembert era deciso più che mai a farla parlare e avrebbe sicuramente usato metodi molto persuasivi.

"Tutto bene?" chiese uno dei passanti avvicinandosi alla topina per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

Rebecca annuì un po' stordita, in mano aveva il carillon di Sharon. Si alzò lentamente resistendo alle vertigini e fischiò. La sua fedele racer bianca giunse in poco tempo e la topina bianca si affrettò a contattare gli altri "Spike ha preso Sharon! Recatevi subito al Palazzo Limburger. Io vi raggiungo appena posso!" i ragazzi non fecero in tempo a rispondere che Rebecca interruppe la comunicazione e si sedette su una panchina a pensare. Doveva fare qualcosa, non voleva tornare di nuovo indietro e vanificare tutto quello che aveva fatto. Non voleva allearsi di nuovo con il nemico, lavorare con Mace ed evitare tutto quello che era successo in quei mesi. Aveva una speranza, che tutto finisse nel modo giusto e le difficoltà facevano parte di questo lungo percorso.

* * *

"Ottimo lavoro, ragazzo mio." disse Limburger con un ghigno "Lord Camembert sta arrivando." osservò Spike che tratteneva tra le braccia forti una Sharon riluttante a stare calma "Mia cara ragazza, se non stai calma saremo obbligati ad intervenire. Spike, occupati di lei. Non voglio problemi per quando Lord Camembert sarà qui."

Spike annuì col capo e legò Sharon in modo tale che non potesse più muoversi. La topina continuava a dimenarsi ma non parlava Lo shock le aveva tolto la parola e non andò via quando Spike indossò di nuovo la sua bandana rossa coprendo le orecchie da topo e i capelli bianchi.

"Cosa ne è stato di Rebecca?" chiese Limburger ricordandosene.

"Sarà rimasta allo zoo." rispose Spike "Non posso ucciderla. Se qualcuno deve farlo, è il Mio Signore che deve avere questo onore. E' una traditrice e questo basta."

Sharon spalancò gli occhi nell'ascoltare quelle parole. Fissò Spike con orrore e incredulità. Uccidere Rebecca. La topina bianca rischiava grosso se fosse venuta al palazzo.

Limburger strofinava l'indice sul mento, sembrava pensieroso "Incredibile di come ci abbia raggirati con la sua parlantina." commentò indignato "Ma non potevo aspettarmi diversamente da un topo che spunta all'improvviso da chissà dove offrendoci informazioni e servigi senza nulla in cambio."

"Se permette, Your Odious Overripeness, trovo anche molto strano il foglio che ricevemmo oltre 17 anni fa." si intromise Karbunkle osservando Spike "Anche se ciò ci ha fatto guadagnare un alleato molto valido." il topo dal pelo scuro andò via, aveva il compito di aspettare Lord Camembert e Napoleon Brie. Quello sarebbe stato un grande giorno e tutti dovevano essere presenti. Tutti dovevano sapere del progetto e della vittoria imminente.

Sharon pensò e prima che potesse parlare, la familiare risata di Vinnie le riempì il cuore di speranza. La finestra fu distrutta e, come loro solito, i Biker Mice e i due Gladiatori fecero il loro spettacolare ingresso "Lascia andare la signorina grassone!" intimò il topo dalla maschera di metallo. Carbine e Stoker erano rimasti a casa a proteggere i bambini e Leila in caso di attacco.

Vice fece schioccare le dita delle mani "No... ci penso io a liberarla."

"Non fate un passo o la scienziata farà una brutta fine e voi con lei." disse Lord Camembert appena arrivato, in mano aveva una pistola e l'aveva puntata sul capo della topina nera "Su posate quelle armi e scendete dalle vostre moto."

Napoleon Brie sghignazzava, Limburger faceva lo stesso. Finalmente quello che avevano sognato per anni stava per avverarsi. I ragazzi si guardarono preoccupati e obbedirono, avevano le mani legate, letteralmente. I goons avevano legato tutti i topi ma Lord Camembert vietò di fare lo stesso con Vice "Oh no no no. Lasciate il topo grande libero. Penso che lui muoia dalla voglia di rivedere qualcuno." sul volto del sovrano c'era un sorriso perfido "Su Spike." il topo scuro si allontanò dall'ombra in cui era rimasto per tutto il tempo.

Sharon trattenne il respiro e Vice sussultò quando finalmente il topo richiamato si mostrò per quello che era davvero. Anche i Biker Mice rimasero sconvolti. "Impossibile..." mormorò il Gladiatore con gli occhiali. Fu un momento di silenzio, sembrò che il tempo si fosse fermato e i due topi ebbero l'impressione di guardarsi allo specchio. Nonostante il diverso colore della pelliccia e le cicatrici, i due erano praticamente identici. Sharon si agitò un po' per liberarsi ma fu trattenuta anche se a fatica. Vice squadrava da capo a piedi il topo di fronte a lui, non ci credeva, non voleva crederci "Padre?" sussurrò.

Lord Camembert tirò un lungo sospiro "Bene bene, ragazzo, vedo che lo hai riconosciuto. Ed è proprio vero quando dissi che siete uguali." affidò la pistola a Number One e batté le mani finalmente libere "Bene. Visto che non è il momento dei convenevoli, vorrei che finiste questa cosa il prima possibile. Abbiamo una certa fretta, sapete... i nostri piani non possono aspettare oltre." posò uno sguardo su Sharon che si agitò di nuovo.

"Ma se avevate _lui_ perché prendere anche Sharon? Non avreste fatto prima a chiedere a lui tutto?" chiese Vice a denti stretti "Mia sorella potrebbe anche non sapere nulla."

"Oh mi spiace, ragazzo mio. Conoscendo le doti di Spike, o meglio di Bruce, e sapendo che tua sorella è diventata una scienziata alquanto geniale è scontato che lei sia giunta alla soluzione in poco tempo. Tale padre, tale figlia." rispose Camembert "E poi il Dott Karbunkle ha incontrato alcune difficoltà ad estrapolare le informazioni che gli servivano."

Karbunkle fece un passo avanti "Non so perché ma sono riuscito solo a modificare i suoi ricordi senza però essere in grado di analizzarli. E' come se ci fosse un blocco, come se avesse dimenticato tutto."

Sharon rimase allibita. Dunque il lavoro fatto da Karbunkle aveva privato Bruce delle sue capacità intellettive? La topina nera lo trovò assurdo perché la rimozione dei ricordi era una cosa che solo il cervello poteva fare e l'attività celebrale non sarebbe diminuita in seguito ad una semplice modifica dei ricordi. Forse Bruce aveva dimenticato come usare il cervello ma non era diventato stupido. Sharon si guardò attorno in cerca di un modo per liberarsi, doveva fare qualcosa o Vice sarebbe potuto morire.

Intanto i due Gladiatori, padre e figlio, avevano iniziato uno scontro all'apparenza pari. I due topi sembravano avere la stessa forza ma Vice era in visibile difficoltà. Era inibito, incapace di attaccare il suo stesso padre. Si proteggeva ma non contrattaccava, non poteva farlo. Così il giovane finì a terra e Bruce incombeva su di lui pronto a finirlo con un colpo solo. I ragazzi si agitarono cercando di liberarsi dalle catene ma a fermare il colosso fu una voce che lo chiamò per nome "BRUCE!" la moto bianca atterrò nella stanza a gran velocità, Rebecca smontò rapidamente e si frappose tra i due topi.

Bruce fissò la topina come paralizzato, quel nome gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e continuava a farlo impedendogli di agire. Forse era il modo in cui era stato proferito, l'intensità e l'energia in esso utilizzata. Delle immagini gli balenarono nella mente e scosse il capo per mandarle via, quattro volti a lui tanto cari. Vice guardò Rebecca con stupore, dunque la topina bianca non mentiva, voleva aiutarli.

"Traditrice..." mormorò Lord Camembert che non aveva notato la strana reazione del suo guerriero.

Rebecca ghignò "Non è un tradimento. Si chiama recita. Avendo sempre recitato posso dire di non aver mai tradito nessuno." rispose. Il suo sguardo si posò su Sharon che ricambiò con sicurezza e annuì, mormorò qualcosa alla scienziata solo muovendo le labbra ricevendo un altro consenso. La topina bianca approfittò della confusione mentale di Bruce per prendere il carillon e aprirlo.

"Che roba è quella?" Lord Camembert osservò il piccolo oggetto con preoccupazione ma poi scoppiò a ridere "E tu vorresti combattere con … con quel... coso?" gli altri si unirono alla sua risata "Ti prego ragazzina. Non farci perdere tempo."

"Si dice che la terapia d'urto sia immediata ed efficace. Vediamo se è vero. Vediamo se Bruce ha ancora un cuore e se davvero l'affetto è più forte dell'odio." disse Rebecca aprendo l'oggetto rotondo. Ronald inarcò le sopracciglia perplesso e i suoi amici erano dello stesso parere ma Modo riconobbe quasi subito quella melodia, sua madre gli cantava sempre una canzone prima di andare a letto e quella canzone le era stata insegnata da una sua amica. Invece nella mente di Bruce si fece spazio una voce, una voce che cantava seguendo quelle note, le note di quell'oggetto che lui stesso aveva fatto costruire per una persona "Nadia..." sussurrò e la testa iniziò a dolergli terribilmente. Voci confuse, volti e luoghi gli affollarono la mente obbligandolo ad allontanarsi dalla fonte della melodia e a tenersi la testa tra le mani _Chi sono io?_ Il topo scuro si ritrovò in ginocchio, il volto tra le mani, ma sembrò essersi improvvisamente placato.

"Cattivo segno... non bene questo!" esclamò Karbunkle "Non bene!" tanti anni di lavoro e pochi minuti per distruggere tutto.

Lord Camembert lo fissò allarmato "Cosa? Cosa? Parla!" ma il sovrano si aspettava già la risposta.

Ma Karbunkle era troppo terrorizzato per parlare, dovevano fuggire da lì se davvero quel topo avesse recuperato tutti i ricordi. Sarebbe tornato quello che era un tempo e l'ibernazione aveva anche permesso a quel corpo di mantenere tutte le sue capacità, sarebbe stato un disastro e la fine per loro. In aggiunta Sharon aveva preso con la coda la pistola legata al fianco di Greasepit e la usò per distruggere le catene che la legavano. Si alzò rapidamente e corse via evitando appena in tempo Number One che stava per afferrarla. La topina nera stava per raggiungere il gruppo, era a pochi metri da loro, quando un proiettile distrusse il carillon "Ferma o accadrà qualcosa di molto spiacevole alla ragazzina." disse Lord Camembert "Tanto è una traditrice. E il destino di un traditore è la morte." manteneva la pistola tra le mani.

Sharon si fermò e fissò Rebecca e poi il monarca, qualcosa le diceva di non ascoltarlo. Tuttavia la topina nera rimase ferma e attese.

"Brava ragazza." disse il Plutarkiano. Ma Sharon sorrise e corse verso i ragazzi, al che Lord Camembert rispose sparando senza preavviso.

"Ruby!" urlò Sharon proteggendo la topina bianca con la sua schiena. Il proiettile la colpì in pieno. Vice rimase paralizzato quando vide la sorella scivolare sulle sue stesse gambe trattenuta da Rebecca. Il Gladiatore con gli occhiali posò poi lo sguardo su colui che aveva sparato. Ecco come iniziava, la rabbia montava lentamente lasciando il tempo di identificare i bersagli e poi esplodeva come un vulcano. Vice si scagliò contro i Plutarkiani che corsero via terrorizzati, i goons li seguirono a ruota lasciando gli altri topi incustoditi. Questa volta Rebecca non lo avrebbe placato. La topina bianca prese la pistola che Sharon aveva lasciato cadere e la usò per liberare i ragazzi "Sbrigatevi. Usate le moto, vi sarà tutto più facile."

"Ti dobbiamo delle scuse." disse Throttle.

Rebecca lo fissò addolcita "Questo non è il momento di parlarne. Andate su! Ci penso io qui." tornò da Sharon che giaceva immobile al suolo e le tolse il giubbotto che aveva indossato fino ad ora, la macchia di sangue si era allargata sporcando la camicia azzurra da custode e il buco del proiettile era ben visibile, era all'altezza della scapola sinistra. Mentre Ronald, Throttle e Vinnie si prepararono a partire, Modo si avvicinò alle due topine e si inginocchiò, non disse nulla ma l'espressione dipinta sul suo volto bastò a comunicare cosa stesse provando, i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime.

Rebecca lo guardò con apprensione "Non ti preoccupare. Lei è una che non molla, respira ancora anche se a fatica. Non deve essere stata ferita in modo grave ma dobbiamo fare in fretta. Su va con i ragazzi e sistemate questa faccenda una volta per tutte." disse "Non la perderai."

Il topo grigio poggiò una mano sul capo di Sharon, non voleva andare via e lasciarla lì da sola con Rebecca e quel topo nero che se ne stava ancora rannicchiato sulle ginocchia. Tuttavia la determinazione di Rebecca lo obbligò a desistere "Starò io con lei. Su ora va con loro."

Riluttante Modo si allontanò e raggiunse i suoi amici, alla fine partì con loro senza tuttavia riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle due.

"Su Bro, finiamola il prima possibile." gli disse Throttle con tatto "Arrestiamoli e portiamoli su Marte, e questa volta definitivamente." il topo fulvo guardò l'amico grigio, conosceva quell'espressione, l'aveva vista in passato e gli doleva il cuore sapendo che non poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo. Vinnie non la pensava diversamente e ogni tanto lanciava uno sguardo sia a Throttle che a Modo. Sospirò e si preparò all'assalto, lanciò il suo tipico urlo di battaglia e accelerò "Su andiamo Bros! Questa è la volta buona!" Ronald concordo e si unì agli schiamazzi di Vincent.

I due amici finalmente sorrisero con decisione, grati a quella palla di pelo bianca che cercava di tirarli su. Si guardarono e annuirono, alzarono il pugno destro in aria ed esultarono.

Intanto Rebecca aveva fissato un tampone sulla ferita avvolgendo il busto con le bende che aveva nel kit medico posto nella sua moto. Poi la tenne stretta tra le sue braccia, il capo di Sharon era poggiato sulla sua spalla. La topina bianca cercava di farsi forza ma aveva voglia di piangere e desiderava che tutto questo sarebbe finito. Voleva tornare di nuovo indietro ma qualcosa le diceva che se lo avesse fatto avrebbe vanificato tutto. Aveva ottenuto degli ottimi risultati e Sharon era salvabile. Non tutto era perduto.

La topina bianca posò lo sguardo su Bruce che ora stava in piedi e fissava le due con occhi stanchi e scuoteva il capo. Il Gladiatore si avvicinò lentamente e fissava Sharon, poggiò una mano sulla guancia di lei e la scrutò meglio.

"Lei è tua figlia." disse Rebecca atona "Bruce."

Bruce deglutì, la mandibola tremò e lo sguardo si rattristò "Cosa ho fatto... " mormorò in un sibilo "Sharon..." la osservò riconoscendo la somiglianza che la topina aveva con Nadia, la moglie che aveva amato e che aveva tentato di proteggere e Sharon era quanto restava di lei.

Rebecca rafforzò la stretta su Sharon temendo che Bruce potesse portarla via o farle qualcosa "Il topo che hai colpito tempo fa è tuo figlio, Vice." gli disse "Te lo ricordi?"

Bruce alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Rebecca e annuì "Ma tu chi sei?" le chiese.

"Nessuno." rispose lei "Solo qualcuno che vuole essere utile. Prendi la moto di Vice e raggiungi i ragazzi. Sharon ha bisogno di cure immediate."

Bruce annuì, ormai sapeva cosa fare, aveva ricordato chi era e qual era il suo compito. Montò sulla moto bronzea e partì a tutto gas seguendo le indicazioni del radar. Intanto Sharon si mosse, aveva ripreso conoscenza e ciò le costò la sopportazione del dolore. Rebecca la sistemò meglio e allora poté lasciare andare le lacrime, ne aveva versate tante durante i suoi viaggi "Andrà tutto bene, zia." le disse "Andrà tutto bene."

* * *

La moto bronzea sfrecciava tra i corridoi e in poco tempo raggiunse gli altri. Il gruppo aveva intrappolato in un vicolo cieco i Plutarkiani e i pochi goon rimasti, non osavano sparare o ciò avrebbe distrutto le pareti dell'edificio permettendogli di scappare, Vice non si era placato del tutto e fu Bruce ad intervenire chiamandolo solo per nome. La potenza della sua voce calma ma decisa e l'energia emanata fecero sì che la _berser_ si placasse riportando il Gladiatore ad uno stato di grande stanchezza, tipica dei Gladiatori post Berserk "Prendi la moto e va da Sharon. Ora." aveva capito che il figlio maggiore era l'unico che poteva fare qualcosa.

"Ma cosa..." Ronald fissò la scena con stupore "Vuoi vedere che..." un sorriso gli illuminò il volto. Nonostante la diffidenza Vice non se la sentiva di disobbedire o fare domande, la vita della sorella era più importante ed ora c'erano i ragazzi a controllare la situazione. Dunque il giovane Gladiatore obbedì prendendo il posto del padre sulla moto e appena si allontanò i ragazzi si organizzarono per sconfiggere i goon e catturare i tre Plutarkiani. Greasepit e Karbunkle erano compresi nel piano ovviamente e i topi avrebbero portato anche loro su Marte.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito XD Sì vi lascio così! Come vedete i nodi tornano al pettine e speriamo che la situazione volga a buon fine per i nostri eroi u,u


	33. Tides of Time

Woot capitolo 33 *-* Ispirazione mia adorata! Quanto ti adoro lo sai? Bentornata mia cara musa *_* Ho pensato a lungo su come dovevano andare i fatti, spero che vi piacciano i capitoli che stanno per arrivare! Qui c'è un riferimento all'episodio Back To Mars, se non ve lo ricordate potete andare su Youtube. Ho preferito mantenere il nome Rebecca fino alla fine per comodità.

Cap 33- Tides of Time

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ciò che successe in seguito sembrò accadere in poco tempo. Il gruppo di Bruce catturò i nemici mentre i goons fuggirono a gambe levate, infondo erano poveri esseri umani al soldo di alieni assetati di potere. Vice curò Sharon sul posto usando il kit di emergenza che si portava sempre dietro, per fortuna il proiettile era stato attutito dal giubbotto imbottito e si era fermato proprio tra le costole recidendo solo i muscoli intercostali.

Quando Sharon aprì gli occhi si era trovata nel suo letto e guardava il soffitto fino a quando la faccia di Choppy non occupò il suo campo visivo. La topina sorrise debolmente e sfiorò il becco con le dita, ormai quell'uccello era cresciuto e la sua testa quasi toccava il pilastro delle porte, Sharon stava pensando di abituarlo già ad esser cavalcato. Qualcosa le pizzicava leggermente la schiena e la infastidiva e una fitta leggera le attraversò la spalla sinistra quando provò a rotearla, ora ricordava tutto e ciò le fece battere il cuore come un tamburo, suo padre era vivo e aveva tentato di uccidere Vice.

"Tutto bene?" chiese Leila accompagnata da Carbine, Stoker e Ronald.

Sharon spostò lo sguardo sui nuovi arrivati e annuì "Dove sono gli altri?" chiese con voce sottile.

Carbine, Stoker e Ronald si scambiarono uno sguardo carico di tensione e il generale si apprestò a parlare "Stiamo tornando a casa. Dobbiamo portare quei criminali in cella e passare all'azione. Gli altri comunque sono di sotto."

Sharon abbassò lo sguardo "Carbine, posso parlare con te?" chiese.

Il generale guardò prima Ronald e poi Stoker che annuirono "Fa presto." disse il leader dei Freedom Fighters "Ti aspettiamo giù." Carbine annuì e i tre lasciarono la stanza lasciando le due da sole.

"Dimmi tutto." disse Carbine sedendosi affianco alla topina nera.

Sharon sospirò pensierosa "Stavo pensando a quel Tom. Non è che una parte delle truppe, vedendo il suo esempio, sia più facile da convincere ad una pace? Non so..."

Carbine la osservò capendo esattamente cosa la scienziata stesse cercando di dirle "Possiamo fare una prova ma sarà rischiosa. Aspetteremo anche voi prima di iniziare qualsiasi tipo di trattativa. Ci saranno dei soldati che si opporranno ed altri che cederanno. La prudenza non deve mancare."

"Potrete semplicemente avvertirli che avete un'arma molto potente che è stata appena ultimata e vedere la loro reazione." propose Sharon "Ovviamente se non avete altra scelta."

Il generale annuì "Proporremo la cosa anche agli altri, in base agli accordi provvederemo ma intanto rimettiti e torna su Marte." le disse alzandosi e voltandosi verso la scienziata, la guardò come se volesse dirle qualcosa "Sai, sono stata bene qui." borbottò in leggero imbarazzo, non era da lei dire certe cose "E mi farebbe piacere conoscerti meglio. Sento potremo andare d'accordo."

Sharon la guardò incuriosita, Carbine le stava chiedendo la sua amicizia? In effetti ora che ci pensava non aveva mai visto il generale in compagnia di ragazze e comportarsi come tale. Forse la topina dai capelli neri sentiva che la fine della guerra era vicina e voleva creare le basi per una vita nuova e diversa da quella che aveva fatto fino ad ora. Inoltre i loro ragazzi erano amici per la pelle e sarebbe stato facile per le due vedersi spesso. Sharon sorrise "Per me va bene. Ma prima dobbiamo risolvere questa cosa e ho anche tante idee per far sì che Marte recuperi il suo splendore!"

Carbine sorrise sollevata e porse la mano alla topina dai capelli bianchi "Allora questo non è un addio." le disse.

Sharon strinse la mano e annuì "Ci vedremo presto." si alzò e, un po' barcollante, seguì il generale al piano terra dove il gruppo aspettava, anche Charley era presente. Anche Ronald sarebbe partito. I due gemelli si abbracciarono calorosamente "Abbi cura di te." dissero all'unisono e poi risero.

"Anche tu." dissero di nuovo insieme e risero ancora.

Alla fine Ronald parlò "A parte Vice, io sono l'unico che sa pilotare questa cosa." disse "E ho delle cose da fare prima dell'inizio del piano."

Sharon sorrise "Daisy?" chiese e il fratello annuì.

"Passeremo tra una ventina di giorni, va bene?" disse Ronald.

Vice annuì "Credo di sì. Per allora Sharon starà bene."

Sharon sbuffò "Ma io sto bene anche ora!" si lamentò.

Il fratello maggiore ridacchiò "Sì ma è meglio se resti dove c'è calma. Saresti capace di buttarti in guerra anche con una gamba rotta!"

Rebecca guardava la scena in silenzio, anche per lei era tempo di andare ma Sharon la fermò quando era sul punto di allontanarsi "Resta ancora. Vice deve sapere tutto. Gli altri devono sapere." le disse.

La giovane topina bianca indugiò e guardò il topo dal pelo scuro e annuì "Va bene, tanto ormai è fatta." rispose.

Sharon attirò l'attenzione dei ragazzi comunicando la decisione di Rebecca "Almeno potremo salutare anche lei." disse "I Plutarkiani sono sistemati bene?" chiese.

Stoker andò a controllare che tutto fosse regolare e poi tornò "Sì. Niente armi eccetera, tutto apposto."

"Ottimo. Allora possiamo andare in salotto." disse la topina nera.

Furono tutti riuniti, la curiosità divorava ognuno di loro perché nel gruppo solo Sharon e Modo sapevano chi fosse Rebecca in realtà. Gli altri topi si chiedevano che cosa dovessero ascoltare. Sharon guardò Rebecca visibilmente titubante "Su, è il tuo momento di sistemare le cose. Di spiegare tutto così potrai andartene con l'animo tranquillo."

La topina bianca annuì, i bambini se ne stavano seduti sul sofà, la guardavano incuriositi, amavano ascoltare le storie. Leila era seduta vicino al marito e gli stringeva il braccio, la testa poggiata sulla sua spalla. Bruce non aveva parlato molto, aveva preferito lasciare che le cose si svolgessero senza che lui facesse qualcosa, era orgoglioso dei suoi figli e li guardava con ammirazione, nonostante le difficoltà erano cresciuti bene e ne era felice. Rebecca tirò un lungo respiro e guardò Vice e Leila "Io non faccio parte di questa linea temporale." disse "E sono qui perché avevo un compito."

La reazione fu sbigottimento totale e Stoker spalancò gli occhi incredulo "Ciò significa che vieni da..."

"Dal futuro. Sì." continuò la topina bianca "E sono la Ruby di 17 anni."

Gli occhi di Leila e Vice la puntarono con attenzione. Leila tentò di parlare ma Sharon scosse il capo guardandola con le sopracciglia inarcate, mormorò qualcosa e la cognata zittì "Dov'è la Ruby attuale?" chiese la scienziata.

Rebecca si grattò il capo "Suppongo che sia in una dimensione statica." rispose "E' l'unica che può ospitare qualcuno quando il suo doppio è nella sua dimensione. Quando tornerò nella mia epoca dovrebbe materializzarsi al mio posto."

Stoker emise un verso compiaciuto "Lo sapevo! Sapevo che c'era qualcosa!" esclamò "Non mi crederanno quando lo dirò agli altri! Dimensione statica!"

Sharon sorrise, per uno scienziato una nuova scoperta era un passo in più verso il progresso. Poi la topina si volse alla nipote "Visto che il tuo futuro ormai è radicalmente cambiato, vuoi parlarci un po' di quello da cui provieni?" ormai le tre N erano state violate ma c'era la possibilità di aggiustare tutto e Sharon lo sapeva "Tanto per sapere, che differenze hai riscontrato?"

Rebecca sospirò "E' una lunga storia. Già che ci sono ve la racconterò tutta."

Leila si alzò "Aspetta, prima faccio del tè." disse correndo in cucina.

Il ragazzi si guardarono perplessi ma sorrisero, Leila non cambiava mai ma era evidente che la topina era emozionata e non stava nella pelle di riabbracciare la figlia. Tornò dopo un po' con le tazze, la teiera e dei biscotti "Che c'è?" chiese vedendo gli sguardi divertiti dei presenti "Fa sempre bene mangiare e bere qualcosa." Vice la tirò a sé scherzosamente obbligandola a sedersi, la conosceva bene e sapeva che quello era un modo per nascondere ciò che davvero sentiva. Preparare da mangiare, da bere ed altro.

Rebecca arrotolò la manica sinistra e mostrò uno strano oggetto legato al braccio, era di colore nero "Questo è il Time Crosser. Un oggetto capace di farmi viaggiare nel tempo. Spero di non doverlo più usare." disse.

Stoker fissò l'oggetto con estremo interesse, si avvicinò alla topina bianca per osservare meglio "Chi lo ha fatto?"

Rebecca sorrise e lanciò uno sguardo a Sharon "Lei, mia zia. Da quando _lui_ morì, lei soffrì così tanto che si dedicò solo alla creazione di quest'oggetto e me lo consegnò dicendomi che avrei dovuto usarlo quando lo avrei ritenuto necessario." rispose.

"Lui chi?" chiese Vinnie incuriosito.

"Zio Modo." rispose Rebecca posando uno sguardo sul topo grigio che sobbalzò sentendo ciò che gli aspettava.

"Io dovrei morire?" esclamò il topo sconvolto.

Rebecca scosse il capo "Questo è successo solo nel mio tempo originario. Tutte le volte che tornavo indietro, le cose cambiavano ma anche le morti cambiavano." rispose "Ma ammetto che la situazione in cui siamo ora è del tutto diversa sia per la fine che per l'inizio. Non è morto nessuno e il modo in cui vi siete conosciuti è totalmente diverso."

I topi la guardavano incuriositi "Cosa sarebbe cambiato?" chiese Throttle "Insomma... in che modo?"

Rebecca sorrise e pensò "Beh, siete tornati già una volta su Marte, giusto? Quando il generale Carbine vi ha arrestati?"

I tre amici sorrisero "Sì." rispose Throttle ricordandosi del gross

"Bene." disse Rebecca "E poi siete tornati sulla Terra, giusto?"

I ragazzi annuirono "Greasepit e il pazzoide portarono con loro anche Charley e vennero su Marte per liberare il Big Cheese. Quando la situazione si era sistemata il dispositivo si è attivato portandoci di nuovo qua." spiegò Throttle e Charley annuì.

Rebecca pensò "Invece le cose non sono andate così." disse catturando l'attenzione di tutti, perfino di Stoker che all'epoca era stato catturato dai Plutarkiani e liberato poi da Rimfire "Voi non tornaste sulla Terra perché Limburger fu liberato da una truppa Plutarkiana. Greasepit e Karbunkle iniziarono a lavorare per Napoleon e voi invece riprendeste a combattere nei Freedom Fighters. Quando ci fu la distribuzione dei gruppi, voi finiste a Sierra e lì conosceste mio padre, cioè Vice che era diventato il capo clan. In quanto tale aveva l'obbligo di conoscere tutti i guerrieri." spiegò.

"Uh... oh..." borbottò Vinnie senza parole "E... poi?"

Rebecca portò l'indice sul mento e guardò Sharon e Modo "Loro si conobbero perché Sharon collaborava come infermiera e un giorno Modo fu ferito. La zia si occupò di lui e.. beh..."

"Oh ma che carini!" esclamò Charley intenerita "E' proprio vero che l'amore è forte se può nascere in situazioni simili."

Dal canto loro, Modo e Sharon sorrisero imbarazzati e non osarono guardarsi in faccia. Rebecca riprese a parlare "La guerra prese una strana svolta quando la nostra vecchia casa fu distrutta e il progetto recuperato dai nemici. Le truppe Plutarkiane si ritirarono senza preavviso e ci fu un lungo periodo di calma. Ripresero le saltuarie lotte con i Sand Raider e i ratti, tutto normale. Si lavorò alla ripresa del pianeta e si tornò alla vita di tutti i giorni. Tutto questo durò solo quattro anni. Nacqui io, Modo e Sharon si sposarono ed ebbero una figlia mentre le gemelle sarebbero nate proprio nel periodo in cui tutto ebbe inizio."

Ricordava troppo bene cosa era successo. La topina bianca guardò Modo "Ciò che hai visto tempo fa, la città distrutta, tutta quella sofferenza erano parte dei miei ricordi. Avevo quattro anni. L'arma costruita per salvarci ci aveva distrutti tutti, ad eccezione di chi era nel laboratorio sotterraneo perché lì le radiazioni non giunsero. I Plutarkiani avevano convogliato i raggi gamma della loro stella e lanciati contro la Terra e Marte, due vittorie con un solo attacco. Quel satellite è davvero terribile. Io e gli zii ci salvammo perché eravamo tutti nel laboratorio a dare una sistemata al braccio bionico, io mi ero incuriosita ed ero andata con loro. Ma tutti gli altri..." posò lo sguardo su ognuno di loro e singhiozzò "E' stata la cosa peggiore... io... la zia e..." si strofinò gli occhi lucidi "Quando poi lo zio morì e la zia fu catturata non sapevo più cosa fare... tornare indietro era la mia unica opportunità. Volevo cambiare le cose, volevo salvarvi, salvare il pianeta e..."

Leila si alzò e si sedette vicino a lei stringendola tra le sue braccia ma Rebecca non smise di raccontare "Man mano che andavo avanti... sentivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava e temevo di aver perso la strada. Non potevo stare con voi, parlarvi, dirvi tutto... vi vedevo morire in modi sempre diversi e spesso davvero orribili... volevo tanto abbracciarvi e sostenervi ogni volta ma non potevo..." la sua era stata una sofferenza continua ma non aveva mollato, era tornata indietro, la sua speranza e la determinazione l'avevano spinta dove chiunque altro avrebbe ceduto "Mamma... mi spiace... avevo mandato un foglio a Limburger chiedendo espressamente di prendere la piccola me stessa e di farla sparire nella dimensione statica altrimenti non sarei potuta venire."

Ora Vice capiva molte cose, Rebecca non aveva mai ucciso perché non poteva per via del codice e perché non avrebbe potuto uccidere un familiare, la topina aveva sempre cercato di aiutarli e aveva manipolato gli eventi agendo nell'ombra esponendosi nel minor modo possibile. Aveva collaborato con il nemico sperando forse di cambiare qualcosa dall'interno. Vice capì perché si era sentito bene quando la giovane lo aveva abbracciato per placarlo quando era andato in Berserk, l'affetto che lei gli aveva trasmesso era sincero ed ora capiva perché.

"Per me è stato insopportabile vedervi tutti e non poter fare nulla." disse Rebecca tirando su col naso, si era calmata "Eravate così vicini eppure... così lontani."

"Ma ora è tutto finito." disse Leila con dolcezza accarezzandole i capelli.

"No. Dovete cacciare gli invasori e garantire che non tornino più." rispose la giovane "Io vorrei restare ma il mio tempo sta giungendo a termine." guardò di nuovo la zia e poi il padre che senza preavviso si alzò e corse ad abbracciarla.

"Ho una figlia meravigliosa..." mugolò lui strofinando la mano sulla schiena della giovane "Sono orgoglioso di te..."

"Spero di non dover più tornare indietro... voglio restare con tutti voi ma voglio farlo nel mio tempo, con i cugini, i miei fratelli e gli zii..." disse Rebecca "Non voglio più vedere quelle cose... voglio una vita normale, andare a scuola, avere degli amici..." il peso di tutto ciò che aveva fatto stava man mano scivolando via liberandola, si sentiva sempre meglio.

"Ma ora andrà tutto bene." disse Sharon con un piccolo sorriso. Dal canto suo Modo aveva le lacrime agli occhi, queste cose lo commuovevano e sapere il calvario che la giovane aveva attraversato lo faceva sentire male, tornare indietro e rivivere tutto, che cosa orribile. La topina nera poggiò una mano sul suo avambraccio e strofinò la guancia sulla sua spalla.

"Adesso dovrei andare." disse poi Rebecca "Spero davvero di trovare qualcosa di positivo quando sarò tornata a casa." si alzò allontanando i due genitori.

"Lo speriamo tutti." disse Carbine, anche lei voleva che tutto fosse diverso.

Il gruppo andò di nuovo in giardino dove la racer bianca attendeva con pazienza la sua proprietaria. Rebecca montò e guardò per l'ultima volta il gruppo, sorrise "Grazie per l'ospitalità, sono stata benissimo." disse e poi guardò Oliver "E tu non giocarmi brutti scherzi togliendomi il ciuccio, altrimenti papà si arrabbia e ti mette in punizione." il fratellino ridacchiò e Giada gli tirò un orecchio "Lo sgrido io!"

Rebecca sorrise divertita "Allora tu sarai la sorella grande che mi proteggerà."

"Ah dimenticavo." disse Vice "Queste credo siano tute." le consegnò le chiavi arrugginite "Credo che sia giusto riportarle nella loro epoca."

Rebecca le prese e diede un ultimo abbraccio al genitore "Sì, è meglio così. Zia Sharon..." la topina nera la fissò "Finisci di costruire White Thunder. E' una moto formidabile." disse battendo la mano sul bianco metallo della sua moto "E ricorda che la zona della Grande Fossa è un ottimo posto per un lago e un centro di recupero." fece l'occhiolino e sorrise "Addio."

"No. Arrivederci." la corresse Vice allontanandosi.

Rebecca salutò con la mano e girò una piccola manovella piatta sul congegno. Fu circondata da una luce verde e sparì, al suo posto si materializzò la piccola topina che era rimasta quella di sempre. Leila corse a prenderla tra le braccia, la piccola Ruby era di nuovo con loro e stava bene "Tesoro mio..." mormorò la madre riempendole le guance di baci. La piccola sembrò essere un po' infastidita da tante attenzioni e storceva il naso come se si fosse appena svegliata.

"E' assurdo tutto ciò." commentò poi Throttle "Viaggi nel tempo, foglietti vaganti... mi chiedo chi abbia mandato quello per Bruce."

"Credo che neanche Rebecca lo sappia." rispose Sharon con sicurezza "Non ci ha detto nulla a riguardo." e probabilmente non lo avrebbero mai saputo. Ma la scienziata poteva azzardare delle ipotesi, ipotesi ancora più assurde di tutto ciò che era accaduto.

"Allora anche noi andiamo. Sono contento che tutto si sia sistemato. Ora possiamo stare tranquilli." commentò Stoker "Mi ha fatto piacere sapere quelle cose. Anche se ammetto che quel satellite è molto pericoloso."

"Per questo rimarrà qui con noi fino a quando non torneremo su Marte." rispose Bruce "Io ho delle cose da fare qui. Porterò il satellite con me e lo attiveremo una volta che saremo sicuri."

Stoker annuì e sorrise "Bentornato alla solita routine allora!" esclamò "L'unica cosa che invidio è che sei rimasto giovane accidenti a te!"

Bruce ghignò "L'unica cosa che ringrazio! La magia dell'ibernazione!"

Si scambiarono abbracci e saluti.

"Allora ci vediamo presto." disse Throttle salutando il generale Carbine. Quelle settimane erano state piene di eventi ed erano tutte da raccontare agli amici non appena sarebbero tornati a casa.

Charley invece era quella più triste di tutti, alcuni amici stavano partendo e il trio li avrebbe seguiti a distanza di pochi giorni. La sua vita sarebbe tornata quella di sempre, noiosa e senza quegli amici che per tre anni avevano protetto la città e anche lei dimostrandole ogni volta il loro affetto.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Io lo dico: sono autolesionista. Scrivendo questo capitolo ho ascoltato della musica davvero triste. Ammetto che son riuscita a scrivere come volevo e cosa volevo ma avevo le lacrime agli occhi.


	34. Il 14 febbraio

Aww capitolo 34 XD °premia la musa con biscottini° dicevamo? Ah sì... nulla da dire! Capitolo tranquillo prima dei cambiamenti :3

Cap 34- Il 14 febbraio.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I giorni successivi trascorsero tranquilli ma carichi di uggia, ormai dopo ben tre anni i ragazzi sarebbero tornati a casa. La Terra era fuori pericolo e i Freedom Fighters avevano bisogno dei loro vecchi guerrieri. Charley era sempre taciturna nonostante i suoi amici cercassero di tirarla su di morale assicurandole che sarebbero venuti a trovarla spesso.

Da qualche giorno Vice e la sua famiglia stavano ordinando le loro cose per poter partire in tutta calma, non sembrava ma anche lui avrebbe sentito la mancanza di quel posto e dell'ospitalità di Charley che si era sempre messa a disposizione fin dall'inizio. Da quando poi Bruce era tornato, ogni cosa sembrava diversa. L'ex capo clan sarebbe tornato al comando con l'intenzione di riguardare e modificare il codice che ormai giudicava troppo "stretto" per le nuove generazioni. Avrebbe ristabilito l'ordine e riorganizzato il tutto. Intanto il topo nero aveva discusso col figlio sul da farsi e passava molto tempo con i nipoti.

"Non muoverti cretina!" disse Vice alla sorella.

"Non sono cretina!" rispose Sharon mugolando "E fa piano!"

"E tu non muoverti!" disse il fratello maggiore che cercava di togliere i punti ormai inutili, ma ogni volta la topina nera si lamentava e si muoveva "Mi rendi le cose difficili!"

Alla fine il medico riuscì a finire il suo lavoro e Sharon fu finalmente libera dal fastidioso pizzicore, si stiracchiò e salutò il padre Bruce appena arrivato. Choppy, che ancora poteva stare nella stanza, zampettò da lui guardandolo dritto in faccia con quegli occhi marroni.

"E questo sarebbe il tuo animale da compagnia?" chiese Bruce "Tra un po' dovrai trasferirlo!" gli accarezzò il becco.

"Tra un po' si torna a casa. Credi che possiamo metterlo nella tenuta dei nonni?" chiese Sharon.

Il padre si sedette sul materasso a gambe incrociate di fronte alla figlia "Tutto apposto?" chiese con un sorriso.

La topina annuì "Ma mi spiace per il carillon della mamma."

Bruce sollevò le spalle rassegnato "Ne farò fare un altro se vuoi... sempre se l'artigiano è ancora vivo."

Sharon sorrise "No, non è necessario." rispose "Piuttosto sei qui per parlarmi?"

Bruce ammiccò "Più o meno. Visto che ormai sono tornato tocca a me occuparmi di tutto. E poiché la situazione pare essersi calmata e Vice mi ha detto un paio di cose, sento il dovere di dirti com'è realmente la situazione."

* * *

Al Last Chance Garage Charley stava riparando un motore ma era così giù di morale che faceva spesso delle pause e si fermava a fissare il vuoto pensando a ciò che l'aspettava una volta che i suoi amici sarebbero andati via. Il rumore di un motore familiare la riportò alla realtà "E' permesso Charley-ma'am?" era Modo, chissà cosa voleva da lei.

Il topo grigio entrò quatto quatto e Charley salutò con il suo solito sorriso "Entra pure. Sai che puoi fare come a casa tua qui. Da quando devi chiedermi il permesso?"

"Scusa.. è che sono un po' nervoso." rispose Modo togliendosi il casco "Posso rubarti qualche minuto?" chiese.

La ragazza lo scrutò incuriosita "E' successo qualcosa?"

"No... ma volevo chiedere consiglio." rispose il giovane a disagio.

Charley sorrise e scosse il capo "Vieni, prendiamo un tè."

"Leila ti ha contagiata per caso?" scherzò lui ridacchiando.

"No è che ultimamente ho davvero poca voglia di lavorare." rispose la ragazza voltandosi verso di lui "Mi mancherete tantissimo."

Modo le rivolse un dolce sorriso "Abbiamo promesso che ci saremo visti spesso. Sharon e Bruce stanno già lavorando ad un teletrasporto, quindi non preoccuparti. La distanza non conta, potremo venire quando vorremo appena sarà tutto pronto."

Charley non sembrava molto convinta sebbene sapeva quanto fossero geniali quei due topi "Mi farò forza fino a quando non rivedrò le vostre code."

Alla fine i due si erano ritrovati a prendere un tè al tavolino e la terrestre era sconvolta e divertita allo stesso tempo "Insomma, sei indeciso dove portarla il 14? Strano da parte tua che sai sempre cosa fare."

Modo tamburellava le dita sul lato della tazza "No è che la prima volta è stato abbastanza semplice. Ma ora, insomma... vorrei portarla in un posto.. di classe ecco. Il 14 non è un giorno qualsiasi."

Charley ridacchiò "Non c'era quel bel ristorante proprio sul lago? So che la stagione migliore è la primavera ma voi non rimarrete qui a lungo. Come posto è molto elegante e il proprietario ha un debito con voi. Ricordi che gli avete salvato il locale dalla distruzione?"

Il topo grigio sollevò l'indice per parlare, si era completamente dimenticato di quel posto e sapeva anche che tipo di gente lo frequentava "Ma non so se..."

Charley cercò di rassicurarlo "Per uno come te non ci saranno problemi." gli disse "Sei abituato al galateo e per gli abiti non ci sono problemi. Sia tu che Sharon ne avete uno adatto." Modo si sentì parzialmente sollevato ma la successiva domanda lo lasciò spaesato "Dove andrete dopo?" aveva chiesto la ragazza.

Il topo grigio balbettò, in realtà sapeva già cosa fare ma non voleva che Charley pensasse che lui fosse uno stupido "Beh..." balbettò "Volevo andare alla Sea Hill." rispose arrossendo, ma lui aveva un motivo per farlo, non voleva tornare su Marte senza aver fatto quella cosa.

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere, quella cosa le sembrava molto scontata "E come mai?" chiese guardandolo con interesse.

A stento Modo sollevò lo sguardo "Ho... ho i miei motivi." rispose.

* * *

Ormai il 14 febbraio era alle porte, mancava solo un giorno e il topo grigio sentiva l'ansia crescere. Non sapeva il perché e poi c'era lo strano comportamento di Sharon che, da quando aveva parlato col padre, era più silenziosa del solito e spesso se ne stava da sola senza far nulla. Qualcosa sembrava preoccuparla. Modo decise di parlarle una volta che sarebbero stati soli.

Per la cena, Sharon non ci pensò su due volte, avrebbe indossato lo stesso vestito del matrimonio di Angela. Le piaceva molto ed era comodo, inoltre non sarebbero stati al freddo e non sarebbe stato un problema. Leila le legò i capelli in una treccia che partiva da metà testa e al resto pensò Sharon. Per il viaggio la topina indossò un lungo cappotto e a guidare fu Modo, come al primo appuntamento. Lil'Hoss corse fino a raggiungere il luogo stabilito e Sharon si ritrovò spaesata "Questa sì che è roba da elegantoni." commentò con un sorriso, ora capiva perché il topo grigio le aveva chiesto di indossare un abito elegante.

Modo le porse il braccio sinistro e lei appoggiò la mano "Elegantoni o no, mi hanno riferito che si mangia bene." ridacchiò lui. Quando il topo grigio era andato a parlare con il proprietario, l'uomo si era mostrato più che felice di averli come ospiti e per sdebitarsi avrebbe preparato per loro il meglio. E infatti mantenne la sua promessa, la cena all'italiana fu buonissima e Sharon non ebbe da lamentarsi "Se si mangiasse così anche su Marte..." bofonchiò "Se mangio altro giuro che esplodo." sospirò massaggiandosi la pancia.

"La cucina terrestre è buona." commentò Modo osservando la topina di fronte, era stupenda con quell'abito "Lo sai Darlin'... ho davvero temuto di perderti quando..."

Sharon ridacchiò "Almeno stavolta non ho rischiato di annegare!" esclamò "Insomma, alla torre rischio di affogare ed esser mangiata da uno squalo, a Natale rischiamo di annegare... o di finire spappolati sugli scogli... stavolta almeno non c'era dell'acqua in mezzo." sapeva quanto il topo grigio avesse avuto paura. In quei giorni si era occupato di lei aiutandola a mettere a posto le sue cose e a tener d'occhio Choppy ormai quasi ingestibile.

"Ma io avrei dovuto proteggerti. E' un mio dovere." rispose Modo "Non dovrebbero accedere cose simili quando ci sono io."

Sharon sbuffò guardandolo con sufficienza "Sono un Gladiatore, non scordarlo." disse altezzosa "So badare a me stessa."

"Ah sì?" disse il topo grigio sollevando le sopracciglia, un ghigno perfido sul volto "Allora non dovrò proteggerti se dei vermi decidessero di conquistarci e schiavizzarci?"

La scienziata rabbrividì al pensiero "Hem.. forse... dico forse... potresti farlo." scrollò le spalle per mandar via quella sgradevole sensazione.

Dopo cena i due tornarono in moto e Sharon riconobbe quasi subito la strada che il topo grigio stava percorrendo ma non chiese nulla. Parlò solo quando furono arrivati e l'ampio paesaggio si stagliava dalla Sea Hill. I due stettero seduti su Lil'Hoss, uno di fronte all'altro.

"Il motivo per cui ti ho portata qui è semplice." rispose Modo tirando a se la topina nera "E' qui che tutto ha avuto inizio, ricordi?"

Sharon annuì e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla "Granate non innescate." ridacchiò "Anche Vinnie non ci è cascato."

"Ma io te lo dissi che ci voleva... occhio." ridacchiò lui e poi tirò un lungo sospiro "Posso chiederti cosa ti ha detto tuo padre?" disse incerto "Mi sei parsa molto preoccupata in questi giorni."

Il corpo di Sharon si irrigidì come congelato ma fu questione di pochi secondi "Non rovinare questo momento ti prego. Ne parliamo a casa." rispose accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia.

Restarono per un po' a guardare il panorama puntellato di luci scambiandosi qualche bacio e dolci parole "Non volevo andarmene senza esser venuto prima qui." aveva detto Modo "Questo posto significa molto per me. In questi mesi ci sono stati dei cambiamenti così rapidi che tutt'ora penso che sia un sogno..." la guardò negli occhi, ogni volta ne rimaneva stupito, un rubino ed uno smeraldo, così lui li chiamava. Le prese il volto tra le mani e lo avvicinò al suo.

Si baciarono più a lungo stretti in un caldo abbraccio. Si separavano solo per prendere fiato e sorridere fino a che Sharon non gli pizzicò la guancia e lui si lamentò "Perché questo?" chiese Modo scioccato.

La topina nera sorrise e strofinò il naso contro il suo "Perché se senti dolore significa che non stai dormendo."

Modo finse di esser sorpreso "Oh è vero! Grazie per avermelo fatto notare!" la baciò di nuovo e poi disse una cosa che non diceva da quel 25 dicembre "Darlin'... io ti amo." l'abbracciò stringendola forte, tutto ciò lo faceva stare bene come se quel vuoto che aveva sentito per anni si fosse finalmente colmato. Non aveva più bisogno di cercare, tutto ciò che voleva era lì.

Sharon sorrise "Ed io di più."

Il topo grigio fece scorrere le mani ai lati del capo, tra i capelli chiari "Ed io più del tuo più." le diede un bacio sul capo proprio tra le antenne.

Sharon si strinse nel cappotto "Forse è meglio tornare, non credi?" stare ferma le faceva sentir freddo nonostante avvertisse un piacevole calore dallo stomaco al viso, si sentiva bene.

Modo annuì e si mise subito alla guida, entrambi non si erano accorti che per mangiare avevano passato un'intera serata al ristorante e ormai era tardi, probabilmente gli altri stavano già dormendo. E così fu. Le luci erano tutte spente e i due topi dovettero fare il meno rumore possibile per non svegliare i marziani addormentati soprattutto perché se fosse accaduto, la piccola Ruby sarebbe scoppiata a piangere. Sharon si tolse le scarpe e con un ghigno divertito salì le scale tirando per mano un topo grigio insicuro.

Dal canto suo, la mente di Modo era nel panico più totale. Panico che crebbe quando finalmente furono in camera di lei e Choppy stava dormendo nella stanza adiacente, ormai era troppo grande per stare in una stanza con mobili ed oggetti rischiando di romperli ogni volta che si muoveva. La sua coda era diventata molto vaporosa con piume grandi e lunghe, crescendo ancora sarebbe diventata molto più lunga ma già da ora era un problema. Il topo grigio si guardò attorno, la stanza era piena di scatoloni in cui erano stati riposti libri, progetti e strumenti vari. I giorni precedenti l'aveva aiutata a sgomberare tutto.

"Allora..." disse Sharon chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, il suo atteggiamento era completamente cambiato "Sono due le cose che ho da dirti." era diventata seria e col suo solito modo di fare quando spiegava le cose, tipico da scienziata.

Modo ebbe un brutto presentimento, fissò la topina quasi con timore.

Sharon si mise di fronte alla finestra e guardava fuori "La prima cosa riguarda il test." disse "Ti consiglio vivamente di non farlo adesso."

"E perché? Insomma... so di non poter competere con tuo fratello o tuo padre ma..."

"Non è questo il punto." lo interruppe la topina nera "C'è stata una discussione tra Vice e mio padre su una delle regole e purtroppo non si può aggirarla in alcun modo."

Modo rizzò le orecchie ma non disse nulla.

Sharon sospirò e si voltò verso di lui "Il punto è che è subentrato anche mio cugino, Arthan. Teoricamente tu saresti automaticamente escluso dalla competizione perché incapace di soddisfare i requisiti necessari. Ma Vice ha insistito e visto che il test è una prova... insomma... dovrai affrontare Arthan e davanti a tutto il clan. Se il capo clan e il consiglio lo ritengono opportuno potresti anche avere una speranza." la sua espressione era quella di chi avrebbe preferito non dire nulla "Ma è ovvio che tra un topo venuto da fuori ed uno del clan, si preferisce quello che dà più garanzia."

Il topo grigio storse il naso infastidito "Ma ciò significa che tu.. saresti una sorta di... premio?" questa cosa non gli piaceva "Solo gli animali entrano in simili competizioni. Insomma... non conta la felicità dell'altro?"

Sharon lo guardò con pazienza "Il clan tiene sotto controllo ogni cosa, te l'ho detto. Soprattutto se ciò riguarda le femmine. E... no... i sentimenti non rientrano in queste attenzioni." disse "Ti consiglio di affrontare il test quando tutto sarà finito perché probabilmente Arthan potrebbe cambiare idea.. e ovviamente io farò di tutto perché ciò accada. E poi nel caso in cui tu dovessi passarlo... beh..." la topina sorrise imbarazzata "Ciò implicherebbe un immediato matrimonio... ed io non me la sento di fare il passo più lungo della gamba."

Modo capiva perfettamente, le si avvicinò stringendola tra le braccia "Ed io che pensavo che fosse tutto più semplice." borbottò infastidito.

"Mi dispiace." rispose la topina nera ricambiando l'abbraccio "Ma neanche la seconda cosa è positiva."

I due si guardarono e la tensione calò nella stanza "Di che si tratta stavolta?" chiese Modo.

Sharon giocherellò col papillon nero dello smoking "Beh... è stato deciso che io e gli altri resteremo a Sierra mentre voi tre tornerete alla base. Ci sono molte cose da fare e probabilmente non ci vedremo per un po'. Ma... andrà tutto bene. Ne sono sicura. Alla fine di tutto ci rivedremo e allora anche Marte sarà un posto diverso." la topina aveva il magone e cercava di non piangere, per questo preferiva evitare lo sguardo di lui.

Il topo grigio non credeva a ciò che Sharon aveva detto, si sarebbero dovuti separare? "Stai scherzando?" chiese lui quasi in sussurro, non aveva parole.

Sharon scosse il capo "No, è tutto vero. Ma del resto hai visto Throttle e Carbine, no? Sono passati addirittura degli anni e..."

Ormai era un'abitudine, Modo la interrompeva sempre e le parole di lei venivano soffocate dai suoi baci "Ma io non voglio allontanarmi da te." le disse con tristezza "Non ora che..."

La topina dai capelli bianchi sorrise con dolcezza "Non devi disobbedire agli ordini. Almeno è ciò che mi aspetto da te. Intesi? Qualsiasi cosa accada resta con gli altri. E' quello che farò anche io." disse strofinando il naso roseo contro il suo "Considerala una mia imposizione: non fare stupidaggini."

Modo non ebbe il coraggio di ribattere, sorrise anche se a malincuore "Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine."

"Ecco, bravo ragazzo." disse lei tirandogli le orecchie.

I due si baciarono di nuovo dapprima con lentezza e poi con più foga. Avevano paura di non vedersi più, che sarebbe accaduto qualcosa o peggio. Ciò li faceva sentire vicini più che mai a tal punto da non rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo. Si erano lasciati travolgere dalla passione e Sharon, dapprima impacciata e timida, aiutava il topo grigio con la giacca e la camicia. Voleva lasciargli un ricordo di lei che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente. Nonostante la paura, Sharon non lo fermò quando sentì le sue mani indugiare sui laccetti che reggevano l'abito e gli permise di immobilizzarla con la schiena contro il materasso. No, non lo avrebbe fermato perché anche lei voleva avere un ricordo indelebile e ogni volta che Modo la guardava incerto lei annuiva, quel topo voleva conferme per ogni cosa e chiedeva il permesso, era un gentiluomo anche in queste occasioni.

Ad un certo punto Modo si fermò, qualcosa lo bloccava, il fiato gli mancava e la bellezza di colei che gli stava di fronte lo lasciava allibito ma non poté non notare il fatto che lei tendeva a coprirsi per la vergogna, dentro di sé sorrise divertito ma il suo volto era una maschera di serietà "Sei sicura? Questo non va contro le re..."

Sharon lo zittì poggiandogli l'indice sulle labbra, si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e lo guardò negli occhi "Se devono cacciarmi per una colpa che non ho commesso, non capisco perché devo farmene un problema. Ciò non cambierà le cose, il danno ormai è fatto."

Il topo grigio sospirò e poggiò la fronte sulla sua e le diede un bacio sul naso "Prometto che quando tutto questo sarà finito, la prima cosa che farò è correre da te." le disse baciandole il collo "Ti amo."

Sharon mugolò "Ed io di più."

Modo sorrise stendendo la topina nera sotto di sé "Ed io più del tuo più." non ricordava quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che si era sentito così e, sì, voleva farla sua, irrobustire quel legame e farla sentire amata, farla sentire al centro del suo mondo.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Capitolo finito.. hem.. O\\\\\O omettiamo certe cose visto che è rating inadatto. A voi immaginare il resto ahahahaha XD


	35. Arrivederci

Capitolo 35 XD Quanto amo l'ispirazione.

Cap 35- Arrivederci

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

In quei pochi giorni che seguirono, Charley passò molto più tempo con i marziani che in garage. Ma il giorno della partenza arrivò all'improvviso, Ronald atterrò con la navicella nel cortile e fu accolto dal fratello maggiore.

"Novità?" chiese Vice "Sai a cosa mi riferisco." sorrise sornione.

Ronald ridacchiò "Hem... dunque... oh ciao ragazzi!" salutò e Sharon lo bombardò di domande "Hei frena frena! Prima la risposta che stai sicuramente aspettando."

La sorella lo fissò incuriosita ma poi ricordò "Oh!" ridacchiò "Allora?"

"Allora cosa?" chiese Charley appena arrivata "Scusate ma ho visto la navicella e sono corsa."

"Prima di partire ti avremo chiamata Charley-girl." disse Throttle.

Vinnie entrò in casa uscendo poi con degli scatoloni "Hei non posso rinunciare alla mia collezione di film!" si giustificò vedendo gli sguardi perplessi dei suoi amici.

Charley sorrise divertita "Sei sempre il solito. Fa vedere quei film anche ad Harley mi raccomando!"

"Sicuro Sweetheart! Nell'attesa che tutto finisca lo farò!" rispose il topo bianco.

"Ok zitti tutti che Ronald deve farci sapere!" esclamò Sharon "Allora Ronny?"

Ronald ammiccò imbarazzato ma poi urlò "CI SPOSIAMO!" sembrava essere il topo più felice dell'universo, il grande sorriso gli illuminava il volto e gli occhi brillavano.

Bruce espose un grande sorriso "Quando?" chiese.

"La settimana prossima." rispose il giovane dagli occhi smeraldo "Sebbene ci sia molto da fare non penso che gli impegni siano così numerosi da tenerci lontani. Collaborerà anche lei meglio che può."

Sentendo ciò Modo si sentì infastidito, perché tutti quei problemi? Perché i maschi potevano scegliere e le femmine no? Posò uno sguardo su Sharon che ora stava picchiando per finta il gemello, quello che era accaduto tra loro li aveva uniti più di quanto si aspettasse e sarebbe stato molto difficile sopportare la lontananza. Si chiese come Throttle avesse potuto esser così forte.

"Sarebbe meglio che vi sbrighiate comunque." disse Ronald "Appena torniamo il piano di evacuazione verrà attuato, le catacombe sono state già sistemate e rese agibili con cambio d'aria e tutto il resto. Le provviste verranno distribuite in seguito ma abbiamo già organizzato le sistemazioni per ogni famiglia. Direi che per una volta esser pochi è un vantaggio. Non avremo problemi di sovraffollamento e di viveri." la guerra li aveva ridotti a poche migliaia e le catacombe erano grandi abbastanza da proteggerli tutti.

I topi iniziarono ad ordinare le loro cose all'interno della navicella e Charley dava una mano ma alla fine non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a piangere.

"Non fare così Sweetheart." disse Vinnie "Anche tu ci mancherai tantissimo."

Charley tirò su col naso, gli occhi lucidi, ed abbracciò la palla di pelo bianca "Chi avrebbe mai detto che mi sarei affezionata così tanto a voi." disse "Sono una stupida, vero?"

"Oh Charley-girl." Throttle sospirò "Certo che non lo sei." disse unendosi all'abbraccio e poco dopo Modo fece lo stesso.

Sharon scambiò uno sguardo con Bruce e sorrise "Il progetto del teletrasporto è quasi ultimato." annunciò lei "Ma dobbiamo collaudarlo e spero che Charlene sia disposta a farlo quando sarà il momento giusto."

"E' pericoloso?" domandò Vinnie perplesso.

Bruce ridacchiò "Se qualcosa va storto Charley potrebbe esser divisa in tanti pezzettini microscopici ma.. a parte questo, no."

"Eddai papà!" esclamò Sharon passandosi una mano sulla faccia, rideva per le facce dei ragazzi, un misto tra lo sconvolto e il terrorizzato "Non è vero quello che dice. Lo abbiamo collaudato già da una stanza all'altra. Ma il problema sono le lunghe distanze... perciò..." la topina nera entrò in casa e tornò poco dopo, sotto al braccio aveva un oggetto cilindrico nero grande quanto uno stereo "L'altro è nella navicella, questo te lo avrei mostrato prima della partenza." disse lei vedendo la faccia incuriosita di Charley.

"Ecco cosa accade ad unire due cervelli. Mai pensato ad una fusione?" scherzò Vinnie.

"Ecco cosa avete fatto in questi giorni." commentò Vice guardando i due "E come funzionerebbe?"

"E' semplice." rispose Bruce "Abbiamo un punto di partenza ed uno d'arrivo. Anche il teletrasporto di Karbunkle funziona allo stesso modo, ma il suo sistema è vecchio ed usa una serie di passaggi che se danneggiati non funzionano. Noi stiamo parlando di un congegno capace di squarciare la superficie spazio temporale permettendo di trasportare all'istante ciò che si vuole dal punto di partenza a quello d'arrivo, come un Buco Bianco. Per questo abbiamo due oggetti. Quello che resterà sulla Terra sarà il nostro punto d'arrivo quando vorremo venire a trovare Charley."

"Mhh... ciò non provocherebbe problemi?" chiese Throttle dubbioso.

"No. E' come se passassi da una parte all'altra. Questo metodo permette il trasporto istantaneo perché annulla la distanza effettiva." spiegò Bruce che poi sorrise capendo la situazione "La fisica quantistica è complicata. Per comprenderla devi essere disposto a pensare con le teorie e ad immaginare cose assurde."

"Come ad esempio che i buchi neri sono grandi quanto una moneta da 1 centesimo, che possono assorbire galassie intere senza distruggerle e che al loro interno il tempo non esiste." continuò Sharon ottenendo la conferma dal padre.

Ronald rise nel vedere le facce dei tre Freedom Fighters, lui era abituato a sentire certe cose. Throttle si grattò il capo, era perplesso, cercava di capire. Vinnie invece non aveva capito una parola eccetto _buco nero_ e _tempo_. Modo fissava Sharon affascinato, sperava che un giorno avrebbe potuto farsi spiegare quelle cose magari prendendo un tè sotto una veranda, seduti l'uno accanto all'altro e guardando il cielo e, forse, con un paio di topini che ascoltavano attenti. Ma se il futuro descritto da Rebecca era vero, in certi versi, forse ciò sarebbe stato possibile.

"Insomma Charlene." disse Sharon "Quando lo riterremo opportuno saremo noi a contattarti, intesi? Saremo occupati e sarebbe troppo rischioso farlo adesso."

Charley annuì "Tranquilla, capisco. Mi fa piacere che abbiate finito tutto così presto. Ma appena deciderete di farlo, fatelo. Sarò davvero felice di rivedervi."

"Beh Charlene... la cosa verrà collaudata con calma." disse la topina nera "A breve ci sarà il matrimonio di Ronald ad esempio. Noi organizziamo quello che dobbiamo per salvaguardarci e festeggeremo nel sottosuolo mentre il satellite fa il suo lavoro."spiegò lei "Ti manderemo un foglio quando sarà l'occasione. Quando lo riceverai dovrai darci una risposta così saremo sicuri che tutto funziona."

La terrestre annuì "E cosa dovrebbe accadere?"

Stavolta fu Bruce a parlare "Il nostro punto di partenza creerà un passaggio attraverso il quale potrai passare. Visto che abbiamo testato prima su di noi non ci sarà pericolo. Lo proverà appunto ciò che ti manderemo per vedere se a lunghe distanze funziona."

"Ma quindi se io volessi venire da voi anche a fare una camminata senza avvertirvi potrei?" chiese Charley con sorriso furbo.

Bruce parve indeciso sul rispondere "Ssss... sì. I dispositivi creano un passaggio quando li attivi, quindi sì. Ma sarebbe meglio se tu ci avvertissi quando lo fai." ridacchiò divertito "Ma per ora, te ne prego, non farti trovare all'improvviso. Abbiamo molte cose da fare ma non è detto che non potremo chiederti consiglio in futuro. Sharon mi ha parlato moto dei vostri metodi, soprattutto quello delle energie pulite. Su Marte abbiamo molte fonti naturali che potremo sfruttare senza inquinare."

Charley posò uno sguardo su Sharon che sorrise "Allora vi aspetterò." la ragazza abbracciò i piccoli topini e poi accarezzò il capo di Ruby "Almeno mandatemi qualche lettera, non so. Giusto per farmi avere vostre notizie."

"Si può fare." rispose Sharon abbracciando la ragazza "Grazie... Charley. Grazie per tutto quanto."

La terrestre ricambiò l'abbraccio stupita che la marziana l'avesse chiamata col soprannome "Sarete sempre i benvenuti." si allontanò e completò il giro dei saluti soffermandosi su quei tre topi che le avevano cambiato la vita da quando erano giunti sulla Terra. Intanto Sharon era andata a prendere Choppy. Ebbe un po' di problemi a caricarlo sulla navicella perché il pennuto ne aveva paura ma alla fine con un po' di incoraggiamento entrò.

"Allora noi andiamo..." disse Vice un po' indeciso "Sarà Sharon a scriverti va bene?"

Charley annuì senza però impedire alle lacrime di scendere mentre i topi caricavano le moto sulla navicella "Mi mancherete ragazzi."

* * *

Ormai erano in viaggio da un paio di ore e il silenzio era interrotto solo dal verseggiare del Sand Runner e dalle voci dei bambini che giocavano con Ronald e Modo.

"Finalmente torniamo a casa." esclamò Vinnie stiracchiandosi.

"Sì ma non credere di riposare." disse Throttle "Ci aspetterà un periodo di duro lavoro."

"Ma questo ed altro per la nostra gente."si intromise Modo, Oliver si era aggrappato sul braccio bionico e dondolava "Non vorrei che loro siano costretti a vivere come abbiamo fatto noi." ormai mancava poco. Un ultimo sforzo e sarebbero stati liberi. Il topo grigio spostò lo sguardo su Sharon che guardava la Terra diventare sempre più piccola "Qualcosa non va Darlin'?" le chiese lui.

La topina nera si voltò, le braccia conserte "Se tutto ciò dovesse funzionare, avremo salvato ben due pianeti insieme. L'esatto contrario di ciò che ci ha detto la Ruby del futuro." rispose ricordandosi che i Plutarkiani avevano sterminato ben due popolazioni.

"Quindi dici che tornando nella sua epoca avrà trovato una situazione positiva?" chiese Throttle.

Sharon fece spallucce "Forse. Ma ciò dipende da cosa accadrà a noi nei prossimi anni."

L'arrivo su Marte fu molto caloroso. I membri dei Freedom Fighters accolsero i topi appena arrivati ma il clan dei Gladiatori rimase attonito quando Bruce si mostrò ai loro occhi. E così mentre i Biker Mice erano attorniati dai loro vecchi amici di battaglie e Stoker gli comunicava le novità, i Gladiatori si erano accalcati attorno alla famiglia di Bruce e faceva domande su domande prima di essere interrotta da Cloud. Bruce aveva annunciato che sarebbe tornato al comando e nessuno provò ad opporsi ad eccezione di uno.

Un topo dal pelo nero, i capelli bianchi legati in una coda e gli occhi color ambra, l'espressione beffarda sul volto "Sei stato via 17 anni. Perché dovresti tornare?" aveva chiesto. La sua voce era quella di un giovane che amava sfidare i più forti.

Bruce ricambiò il ghigno e poi finse indecisione su cosa rispondere "Beh, forse perché la leadership viene ereditata?" chiese sarcastico.

Sharon scambiò uno sguardo preoccupato con i due fratelli, quel topo si stava mettendo in un brutto guaio "Arthan, lascia stare." disse lei.

Il topo chiamato Arthan la fulminò con lo sguardo "Non si è fatto vedere per tutto questo tempo..." borbottò scontroso "A te sta bene perché è tuo padre vero?"

La topina non rispose e prima che potesse scoppiare una rissa Vice intervenne mettendosi tra i due "Vi prego, ci sono cose più importanti ora." disse.

I Freedom Fighters avevano percepito la tensione che si era creata all'interno di quel clan apparentemente compatto. Si erano zittiti e guardavano con tensione. Il topo chiamato Arthan sputò a terra "Non accetterò mai l'autorità di chi se n'è fregato così a lungo." rispose.

Stavolta fu Vice a rispondere prendendolo per la maglia e sollevandolo da terra per qualche centimetro, erano naso a naso e Vice lo scrutava con odio "Non ti consento di parlare di mio padre in questo modo."

Arthan ghignò "Ti credi forte? Eppure a me non risulta che lo tu sia senza la tua mogliettina alle spalle." non aveva paura della stazza di Vice e lo fissava con aria di sfida.

I Freedom Fighters mormoravano qualcosa e spesso si sentiva il nome del topo ribelle. Arthan. Colui che non aveva mai accettato l'autorità della famiglia di Cloud. Modo fissò il topo dal pelo nero e dal ghigno irritante. E così era quello l'individuo che avrebbe dovuto sfidare, colui che aveva posato gli occhi su Sharon. No, il topo grigio non gli avrebbe mai permesso di averla vinta.

Vice parve colpito in pieno da quelle parole pesanti come mattoni. Allentò la presa sulla maglia di Arthan che si allontanò con uno strattone. Ma accadde qualcosa di inaspettato che lasciò tutti a bocca aperta. Sharon era scattata come una pantera sferrando un poderoso pugno in pieno viso al topo beffardo catapultandolo a qualche metro di distanza, non aveva intenzione di ucciderlo ma neanche di lasciarlo impunito. Le ci volle tutto l'autocontrollo per non saltargli addosso e dimostrargli che anche una 'donnicciola' come lei sapeva lottare e, sì, fare male "Tu non sai cosa è successo. Non ti do il permesso di parlare così né di mio padre e né di mio fratello." Arthan non sapeva perché Vice necessitava della presenza di sua moglie. Arthan non sapeva cosa era successo a loro padre. Sharon respirava affannosamente cercando di reprimere la rabbia.

Il topo dal codino si asciugò il sangue che colava dal naso "Abbiamo cacciato le unghie eh? Il tuo aspetto che ho sempre amato, ribelle." la divorava con gli occhi in modo alquanto lascivo. Trovava Sharon un soggetto interessante non solo per le grandi doti intellettive ma anche per quelle fisiche, doti che non tutte le marziane avevano e che Arthan invece ricercava. Interesse, non amore. L'interesse nell'introdursi nella sua famiglia e cercare di ottenere privilegi.

Vice tirò la sorella dietro la sua schiena per fare da scudo "E non guardare mia sorella così. Se solo non ci fossero queste regole non avrei neanche acconsentito al test."

Arthan si alzò con calma "E con chi dovrei fare questo test? Tu o tuo padre?" chiese constatando che effettivamente aveva difficoltà ad individuare il capofamiglia.

Bruce e Vice si guardarono e poi volsero il capo verso Modo che incrociò le braccia al petto.

"Oh capisco." borbottò Arthan camminando verso il topo grigio "Un esterno." sorrise portando le mani ai fianchi quando furono faccia a faccia, avevano la stessa altezza. Studiava ogni aspetto fisico del suo futuro contendente e si soffermò a lungo sul braccio bionico "Uno delle cavie del Dott Karbunkle, vedo. Sarà interessante." mormorò e poi andò via senza dire una parola. Per tutto il tempo Modo lo aveva guardato in cagnesco cercando di comunicargli tutto il suo odio. Non gli avrebbe permesso di muovere un dito su Sharon.

Il resto del clan era stato in disparte, Bruce sospirò e si massaggiò la tempia sinistra "Da dov'è uscito quel tipo?" era sicuro di averlo già visto da qualche parte.

"E' il figlio di Ponga." rispose Ronald che reggeva Choppy per le briglie. Il giovane era preoccupato.

Bruce sospirò più a lungo e avvolse le spalle dei due figli "Grazie per avermi difeso, ma avrei potuto benissimo fronteggiarlo. Lo sapete." sentire il nome di Ponga lo aveva turbato, a quanto pareva i vecchi problemi non erano del tutto spariti e presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto fronteggiarli di nuovo. Sperava che non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo ciò che aveva portato il clan alla quasi totale distruzione.

* * *

Il momento degli addii era giunto di nuovo ma con qualche sorpresa. Stoker non sarebbe andato con i tre "Devo restare qui con Bruce e Sharon. Dobbiamo lavorare a delle cose e ci serve anche la collaborazione di Cid." disse il Leader dei Freedom Fighters.

"Ma Coach, scherzi?" esclamò Vincent incredulo "Non puoi mollarci! Chi ci darà ordini?"

Stoker sorrise furbescamente, si avvicinò a Throttle e circondò le sue spalle con un braccio "Lui." rispose.

"I- io?" esclamò il topo fulvo con sorpresa "IO?"

Modo e Vinnie si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso e Stoker attirò l'attenzione dei Freedom Fighters presenti e dei Gladiatori che partecipavano alla guerra "Ascoltatemi compagni!" disse "Io ormai sono un po' troppo vecchio per potervi dirigere come ho fatto in passato. Quindi faccio una cosa su cui ho meditato a lungo."

Throttle si sentì a disagio, molti occhi erano puntati su di lui e Stoker "Hei Stoke, ne sei sicuro?" chiese il topo fulvo "Insomma... io non so se..."

Stoker prese una medaglia dalla tasca del pantalone "Ho conservato questa per quando sarei stato sicuro." disse e la applicò alla giacca nera di Throttle "Da oggi sarai tu il Leader dei Freedom Fighters. Sei sveglio, paziente e hai carisma. Sei tutto ciò che un capo deve essere. Io ormai ho passato anni sul campo di battaglia, in prima fila. Ma ora devo passare a qualcun altro il testimone. Io continuerò a combattere ma aiutandovi in un altro modo."

Throttle si guardò attorno, colse lo sguardo compiaciuto di Vice che annuiva col capo, sentì l'orgoglio dei suoi amici e l'ammirazione degli altri Freedom Fighters. Uno di loro alzò la voce "DISCORSO!" e gli altri lo seguirono a ruota e fu un brusio di voci che chiedevano un discorso. Il topo fulvo si sentì improvvisamente carico, sorrise con sicurezza e Stoker lo incoraggiò con una stretta sulla spalla e un cenno del capo.

Throttle prese fiato e parlò come meglio poté. Parlò dei giorni che sarebbero arrivati, del futuro roseo e prosperoso che li attendeva una volta che tutto questo sarebbe finalmente finito. Parlò del suo impegno, dell'impegno che avrebbe impiegato nell'essere il loro nuovo leader e che lavorando insieme avrebbero potuto ristabilire la pace che c'era un tempo.

Dopo il discorso i Gladiatori e i Freedom Fighters si scambiavano saluti. Solo pochi Freedom Fighters sarebbero rimasti lì e avrebbero aiutato l'evacuazione di Sierra, gli altri sarebbero stati mandati nelle altre città. Throttle si era subito trovato a suo agio come capo e aveva preso sul serio l'incarico. Vinnie e Ronald si salutarono calorosamente, avevano legato molto e speravano di rincontrarsi al più presto per sfidarsi a braccio di ferro o a qualche gara di corsa.

"E ricorda che dovrai sfidare anche me." disse Sharon abbracciando il topo bianco "Non cambiare mai." sorrise dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

"Contaci Sweetheart." rispose Vinnie deciso più che mai. Si strinsero la mano.

Fu un addio straziante soprattutto per Modo e Sharon. La topina nera sembrava sicura di ciò che diceva "So che non sarà facile ma ciò farà in modo che saremo davvero felici di vederci quando accadrà." disse lei "Hei, siamo tutti su Marte e non dall'altra parte della galassia!" esclamò cercando di essere allegra ma poi tornò scura in volto "Chi voglio prendere in giro..." mormorò aggrappandosi al collo del gigante grigio e pianse "Non fare stupidaggini ok?" raccomandò.

Modo annuì asciugandole le lacrime "Lo prometto."

"Su andiamo." disse Throttle "Prima iniziamo e prima finiremo."

I due si separarono a malincuore.

I Biker Mice si unirono al gruppo che stava per partire e Throttle fu in testa a tutti "Questo è solo l'inizio di qualcosa di più grande. Lavoriamo sodo e restiamo uniti fino alla fine! Let's Rock..."

".. and Ride!" risposero tutti gli altri in coro.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sì capitolo finito con una bella sorpresa. Una triste sorpresa direi ma mi è piaciuto uhuhuhuhuh. Ma non disperate, i ragazzi torneranno =) L'epilogo sarà solo l'introduzione al sequel. Spero di avervi ancora con noi!


	36. EPILOGO Un anno e mezzo dopo

Eccoci all'epilogo gentili donzelle e messeri. Ma non piangete XD I ragazzi non ci lasceranno!

Epilogo- Un anno e mezzo dopo

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Il topo fulvo se ne stava disteso sulla riva di un laghetto dalle acque cristalline, le braccia piegate dietro la testa a mo di cuscino e gli occhiali da sole poggiati sul petto, gli occhi chiusi. La radura era circondata da una parete rocciosa color rosso, in netto contrasto col verde dell'erba e delle piante che crescevano attorno al lago. Tra le rocce compatte della barriera si alternavano delle fessure che permettevano l'ingresso a quel piccolo paradiso.

"Hei, ciao piccola." mormorò il topo fulvo quando un insetto simile ad una libellula troppo cresciuta gli si poggiò sul naso. Se Throttle non fosse stato sulla Terra, non avrebbe mai notato la simiglianza di alcuni animali marziani con quelli terrestri. Portò la mano vicino al naso e permise all'insetto di salirgli sull'indice, le antennine rosse si mossero e la libellula volò via a gran velocità

"Hei macho mouse." disse una voce femminile, Carbine era appena arrivata e Throttle si mise a sedere "Non è ancora arrivato nessuno?" chiese.

Il topo fulvo scosse il capo e osservò il generale, indossava qualcosa di diverso dal solito: un paio di jeans e una canotta nera "Siamo in anticipo." rispose lui stiracchiandosi "Che pace."

Carbine concordò e si sedette al suo fianco.

Era passato un anno e mezzo da quando i marziani avevano attuato il piano di evacuazione e il satellite aveva fatto il suo dovere. Molti Plutarkiani avevano disertato alleandosi con i topi, non per paura ma perché avevano riflettuto a lungo sul vero scopo della guerra e sul sacrificio del loro compagno Tom, della sua gratitudine verso quei topi che lo avevano curato e salvato. Inoltre la cattura di Lord Camembert li aveva messi davanti a poche scelte. Ratti e Sand Raiders furono solo avvertiti e riuscirono a trovare un riparo. Furono catturati e custoditi gli animali selvatici e così la popolazione marziana fu in grado di mantenersi.

I Plutarkiani superstiti erano dunque quelli che si erano riparati nelle catacombe con i loro nuovi alleati, quelli che non si erano arresi erano morti in seguito a terribili ustioni e malattie. Altri ancora erano fuggiti lasciando il pianeta e tornando su Plutarco. Non appena Marte fu libero toccò agli scienziati iniziare il piano di recupero e cura dell'ecosistema. Sharon e Stoker, con l'aiuto di Cid, avevano creato un dispositivo che velocizzava la crescita e lo usarono per aiutare la vegetazione. Stoker usò il Rigeneratore per liberare il pianeta dalla spazzatura lasciata dai Plutarkiani per riempire le pozze da anni prosciugate.

Il problema maggiore fu la popolazione della fauna acquatica. Molti pesci si erano quasi estinti ma Cid era riuscito a clonarne alcuni e giocando sul fatto che le uova deposte da ognuno di essi erano un migliaio si riuscì a recuperare in parte il numero. L'antico oceano che doveva occupare 1/3 del pianeta fu la sfida più difficile, sfida non ancora vinta nonostante il tempo trascorso. Per ridar vita all'oceano ci sarebbero voluti litri e litri di acqua e anni di piogge torrenziali. Ma per ora, contando che la popolazione marziana era ancora molto esigua, il problema non premeva più di tanto e Stoker aveva constatato che, incrementando le piogge con un apposito congegno, avrebbero potuto aiutare il processo nel corso degli anni.

Con loro aveva collaborato anche la terrestre Charley che aveva spiegato il funzionamento dell'energia pulita. Marte era ricca di vulcani, era un pianeta col cuore caldo e pulsante, sfruttarne queste caratteristiche garantiva grandi quantità di energia e il calore del Sole non era da meno e così le montagne rocciose più alte furono dotate di pannelli solari. Tutto si era svolto al meglio, i problemi che si erano presentati durante il procedimento erano stati tutti previsti e man mano si sarebbero risolti. L'economia stava crescendo lentamente e i primi mercati cittadini avevano ripreso la loro attività.

"Hei ragazzi!" esclamò una voce pimpante, Vinnie era fermo con la sua racer rossa tra le due pareti rocciose "Siamo arrivati." annunciò e si diresse verso Throttle e Carbine.

"Ciao ragazzi." salutò la topina grigia.

"Salve!" sorrise Harley che era il secondo passeggero "Ho portato io tutto, come vi avevo detto." annunciò prendendo il cestino e il plaid.

"Allora Modo davvero non è venuto?" esclamò il topo bianco pensieroso "Forse si sentiva escluso!" ridacchiò tirando a sé la topina bionda avvolgendole il braccio alla vita.

"Ma poverino dai!" Harley gli tirò un orecchio "Non si prendono in giro gli amici!"

Throttle ridacchiò "Tranquilli, gli ho detto che ormai era tutto a posto e che poteva andare a Sierra."

"Ah.. lo hai mandato da Sharon." commentò Vinnie "In effetti per tutto questo tempo mi è sembrato molto triste e... solo."

Throttle capiva molto bene l'amico grigio, anche lui ci era passato e a stento era riuscito a sopportare la lontananza e Modo sembrava tollerarla ancora meno di quanto avesse fatto lui. Per questo motivo il topo fulvo lo aveva lasciato andare, ormai non c'era più pericolo e i Plutarkiani rimasti sul pianeta si erano quasi del tutto integrati e stavano organizzando un modo per rimediare all'inquinamento che attanagliava Plutarco e Stoker aveva messo a disposizione il suo Rigeneratore.

"Allora iniziamo sto pic-nick che ho fame!" esclamò Vinnie impaziente.

* * *

Lil'Hoss sfrecciava per il Grande Deserto, il topo alla guida si guardava attorno e osservava affascinato la vegetazione all'orizzonte. In un anno e mezzo i progressi erano stati repentini, tutto grazie al duro lavoro fatto. Il Grande Deserto però era parte integrante dell'ecosistema ancora prima della guerra, era l'unico posto che non sarebbe stato toccato assieme ad altri deserti di minore grandezza. Il pianeta ne aveva bisogno.

Man mano che le mura di Sierra diventavano visibili, l'ansia colse il topo grigio il cui cuore iniziò a martellare nel petto. Finalmente l'avrebbe rivista. Lui e Sharon non si erano sentiti per tutto quel tempo ed ora incontrarla lo spaventava un po'. Era cambiato qualcosa? Sarebbe stata felice di rivederlo?

Non appena Modo giunse alle porte della città notò subito gli enormi cambiamenti. Quel giorno c'era il mercato e i cittadini riempivano le strade a tal punto da impedire il passaggio con le moto. Il topo grigio fu costretto a parcheggiarla a malincuore e ad incamminarsi tra la folla e le bancarelle cariche di quei prodotti che durante la guerra erano stati tolti dal mercato. Modo si guardò attorno e sorrise, i volti dei cittadini erano completamente cambiati. Le madri non avevano più quell'espressione preoccupata quando i loro bambini si allontanavano, qualche ratto si era integrato nella loro comunità e aveva addirittura intrapreso una propria attività.

Tra la folla Modo riconobbe alcuni Gladiatori, la loro stazza era unica del suo genere ed erano facili da individuare anche per via dei loro capelli bianchi. Nonostante avesse girato per una buona mezz'ora, il topo grigio non aveva trovato ciò che cercava e si allontanò dalla folla raggiungendo la grande piazza. Ma era normale che Sharon non fosse al mercato, forse era al laboratorio. Dunque si incamminò ricordandosi dove fosse situato l'ingresso.

"Hei Big guy!" esclamò una voce familiare.

Modo si voltò "Ron?" sorrise stringendo la mano al topo dal pelo marrone scuro.

"Sei qui per mia sorella?" chiese Ronald, un grande sorriso era stampato sulla faccia.

Il topo grigio annuì "Sai dove posso trovarla? Stavo andando al laboratorio."

"Non la troverai là. E' da un po' che ormai non ci va. Sai... da quando è arrivato il bambino sembra che sia completamente cambiata." rispose Ronald.

Modo spalancò gli occhi, poco mancò che urlasse. Cercò di parlare ma gli mancò la voce. Fissò il Gladiatore con stupore. Il topo grigio iniziò a sudare freddo e la sua mente si riempì di pensieri e ansie. Una gravidanza durava sei mesi, allora il bambino doveva avere un anno se era il risultato di quell'unico rapporto che ebbero quel 14 febbraio. Ma allora perché Sharon non gli aveva detto nulla? Aveva avuto paura? Modo deglutì, ci stava pensando su così intensamente da sentirsi male.

Ronald gli fece da guida tra la folla e rispondeva alle domande del topo grigio "Come vedi Sierra è diventata una capitale commerciale." disse "Probabilmente il clan si trasferirà in un posto più tranquillo. Sai stiamo facendo delle piccole proprietà in periferia, nella zona della Grande Fossa."

"La Grande Fossa?" esclamò Modo, si ricordava del consiglio della Ruby del futuro "Ci avete fatto un lago?"

Ronald annuì "Abbiamo scoperto che il sottosuolo era ricoperto da pietra madre e che Rebe... err Ruby aveva ragione."

Il topo grigio non si era ancora tolto dalla testa ciò che il giovane Gladiatore gli aveva detto, era ancora scioccato per questo sentiva solo la metà delle cose che gli venivano dette. Alla fine Ronald lo fermò indicandogli due topine dal pelo scuro. Una aveva i capelli neri, l'altra completamente bianchi ed erano legati in una treccia lunga fin sotto le scapole. La topina dai capelli neri si allontanò facendo vagare gli occhi sulle bancarelle. La topina dai capelli bianchi restò lì e tra le braccia aveva un topino dal pelo nero con capelli bianchi, sembrava avere un annetto e poco meno. Era vivace e giocherellava col ciuccio.

"Sharon..." mormorò Modo fissando la topina con le trecce bianche. Era lei, non aveva dubbi. Era l'unica che aveva gli occhi di colore diverso e l'orecchino con la pietra azzurra all'orecchio sinistro. Il topo grigio non aveva il coraggio di fare un passo avanti. Aveva paura di chiederle da dove fosse venuto quel bambino, non voleva brutte notizie. Eppure a guardarla così gli faceva tenerezza e constatò che ciò che provava per lei non era cambiato.

Ad un certo punto Sharon si voltò e notò il fratello e il topo grigio, sorrise raggiante e si incamminò verso di loro.

* * *

L'assemblea del clan durava ormai da qualche ora, la modifica del codice era un lavoro delicato da svolgere. La stanza circolare era occupata da un gran numero di topi seduti su sedie improvvisate. Bruce e Vice avevano lottato con i denti e le unghie affinché alcune regole potessero essere modificate parzialmente. Molti conservatori non erano convinti mentre i topi più giovani concordarono quasi subito con le idee di rinnovo.

Gli anni passavano e il clan doveva rinnovarsi, non totalmente ma almeno in parte. Doveva modificare quegli aspetti giudicati troppo primitivi e garantire ai membri maggiore unità e consapevolezza. Erano in pochi ed ora che la guerra era finita l'occasione era quella giusta. Riflettendo su ciò che era accaduto in precedenza, Bruce si era reso conto che era proprio il codice la causa maggiore degli attriti. Ma proprio a causa della sua proposta, il clan si era diviso in due schieramenti, quello dei conservatori, rappresentato da Ponga, e quello dei favorevoli alle modifiche, rappresentato da Bruce. Per fortuna quest'ultimo era la maggioranza e il capo clan poteva godere ancora della sua autorità.

"Ma almeno sai che ciò potrebbe comportare dei problemi?" aveva chiesto Ponga, il figlio Arthan era al suo fianco "Qualcuno potrebbe sfruttare la regole per nascondere altro."

Bruce fissò il topo nero con sufficienza "Certo che lo so e non a caso Cid ci sarà sempre d'aiuto. Ci ha già garantito la sua disponibilità." rispose. Vice gli aveva parlato di come Cid aveva scoperto che Rebecca apparteneva alla loro famiglia, dunque i suoi test erano corretti e precisi.

L'assemblea si chiuse con la modifica di alcune tra le regole più strette e con la decisione che il clan si sarebbe trasferito sul Grande Lago una volta che le abitazioni fossero terminate. La città era diventata troppo caotica per loro e il clan aveva bisogno di un posto solo per loro. Quando Vice e Bruce uscirono dalla sala assemblea, Stoker li attendeva con Cid. Il silenzio che c'era tra i membri del clan era preoccupante e i topi più vecchi guardavano con sospetto il loro leader.

"Che mortorio..." commentò Stoker "Qualcosa è andato storto?"

Vice sventolò la mano sbuffando "Lasciamo stare. Poi non si lamentino se il clan va alla deriva." ritoccare quelle regole era fondamentale. Vice e Bruce avevano parlato con Sharon a lungo su quello che era successo dai ratti quasi 19 anni prima ed era uscito fuori il suo handicap che rischiava di condannarla ad una vita da reietta. Il capo clan aveva avuto intenzione di cambiare quelle regole già prima di morire ma ciò non gli era stato permesso e sapere che proprio sua figlia rischiava l'espulsione gli fece sentire l'esigenza di intervenire al più presto.

C'era una cosa sola che ora disturbava, il test e il risultato che esso avrebbe portato. Sapeva che sua figlia aveva parlato con Modo, ma se il consiglio avesse votato a favore di Arthan, Bruce stesso avrebbe perso credibilità. Arthan avrebbe notato subito cosa non andava e lo avrebbe additato accusandolo di aver modificato le regole solo per proteggere la figlia. Tuttavia un matrimonio tra i due avrebbe permesso la riappacificazione delle due fazioni ma ciò non gli sembrava giusto.

"Hei qualcosa non va?" chiese Stoker notando l'espressione assorta dell'amico.

Bruce scosse il capo "Troppi pensieri e problemi." rispose con voce roca "Andiamo al laboratorio... dobbiamo finire le ultime cose. Poi si discute di cosa farne di Lord Camembert e compagnia."

Per tutto quel tempo i Plutarkiani catturati sulla Terra erano rimasti rinchiusi nelle loro celle e il nuovo governo stava prendendo tempo. Giustiziarli non era una buona idea perché i Plutarkiani che si erano arresi potevano vederla come una minaccia e dar vita ad una nuova guerra. Ma tenere quegli alieni in cella non era una buona idea. Le autorità dovevano provvedere al loro nutrimento e mantenimento, probabilmente avrebbero deciso per i lavori forzati e sarebbero stati tenuti sotto stretta somiglianza.

* * *

In poche parole tutto sembrava andare bene, o quasi. Marte stava recuperando il suo splendore e la sua superficie stava man mano coprendosi di verde e azzurro lasciando ogni tanto spazio al rosso del deserto e delle pareti rocciose.

Ma qualcuno osservò lo strano cambiamento. Il pianeta Rosso, il pianeta giudicato morto e sterile aveva ripreso magicamente vita e le stesse sonde inviate dalla NASA avevano catturato immagini mozzafiato che gli astrologi osservavano a bocca aperta. Cosa era successo a Marte?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ehehehe fine dell'epilogo! Si è abbastanza corto ma solo perché è un reso conto di ciò che è accaduto in quell'anno. Che dire, restate con noi per il sequel =)

Devo dire che è stata una bella esperienza. Una delle prime FF che ho finito e di cui sono soddisfatta. Spero che anche il sequel mi faccia sentire così. Mi sono affezionata a questi ragazzi ed è difficile separarmene. Il sequel però non è una conseguenza di ciò. E' nato dal fatto che le idee sono nate man mano e ho pensato di farne una storia a parte. Probabilmente non sarà neanche troppo lunga ma spero che la gradirete lo stesso!


End file.
